Lembra de mim?
by Monique Santos
Summary: De alguma forma Lily foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. Como ela lidará com isso?
1. Prólogo

Quando Lily Evans, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa é uma _Vuitton_. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes aliás – Lily havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Lily foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos.

E aquele marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Lily recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto soltar a maior bomba de todas. De repente Lily esta lutando para conseguir equilíbrio. Sua nova vida, descobriu-se, veio completa com segredos, intrigas e esquemas. Como diabos isso aconteceu? Ela algum dia irá lembrar? E o que acontecerá quando isso acontecer?

* * *

><p><strong>Resolvi fazer essa fanfic, usando como base a história da Sophie Kinsella, que é uma autora ótima e que eu amo de paixão os livros dela. Resolvi também mudar algumas coisas seguindo o conselho de uma das leitoras que se manifestou, e que sugeriu exatamente o que eu estava pensando em fazer. <strong>

**Adios.**


	2. Capítulo 1

De todas as ruins, péssimas, horrorosas noites que eu já tive em toda a minha vida ruim, em uma escala de um a dez nós estamos falando de ... menos seis. E não é como se eu tivesse padrões muito altos.

A chuva respinga pelo meu colarinho enquanto eu mudo o peso de um pé para o outro. Eu estou segurando a minha jaqueta sobre a minha cabeça como se fosse um guarda-chuva, mas não é exatamente à prova d'agua. Eu só quero achar um táxi, chegar em casa, tirar essas botas estúpidas e correr para um banho quente. Mas eu estou esperando aqui faz dez minutos e não há nem sinal de um táxi.

Meus dedos estão agonizando. Eu nunca mais vou comprar sapatos da Metade Do Preço Fashion de novo. Eu comprei essas botas semana passada na liquidação (lisa preta; eu só uso lisa). Elas eram meio tamanho menor, mas a garota disse que elas iriam alongar e que elas faziam minhas pernas ficarem compridas. E eu acreditei nela.

Honestamente, eu sou a maior otária do mundo.

Estamos todos parados juntos na esquina de alguma rua no sudoeste de Londres que eu nunca tinha vindo antes, com a música latejando de algum clube abaixo dos nossos pés. A irmã de Alice é uma promoter e nos conseguiu desconto na entrada, então é por isso que nós fomos ate lá. Só que agora nós temos que ir para casa e eu sou a única que realmente está procurando por um táxi.

Marlene havia confiscado a única soleira por perto e tinha a sua língua enfiada goela abaixo de algum cara que ela tinha conversado antes no bar. Ele era fofo, tirando o seu bigode estranho. Além disso, ele era mais baixo que ela – mas vários caras eram, dado ao fato de que ela tinha quase 1,80 m. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros, uma boca grande, e uma risada escandalosa para combinar. Quando ela está realmente irritada com alguma coisa, ela paralisa o escritório inteiro.

Alguns metros dali, Alice e Mary estão escondidas em baixo de um jornal de braços dados, gritando estridentemente _'It's Raining Men'_ como se elas ainda estivessem no palco do karaokê.

"Lily!" Mary grita, esticando um braço para eu me juntar a elas. "_It's raining men!_" Seu cabelo longo e loiro estava raquítico na chuva, mas seu rosto ainda brilhava.

Os dois hobbys favoritos de Mary são karaokê e fazer bijuterias –aliás, eu estou usando um par de brincos que ela fez para mim para o meu aniversario: prata delicada em forma de L com pérolas penduradas.

"Não esta chovendo homem bosta nenhuma!" Eu respondi impertinente. "Só esta chovendo!"

Eu normalmente adorava karaokê também. Mas eu não estou no humor para cantar hoje à noite. Eu me sinto toda doida por dentro, como se eu quisesse me enrolar e desaparecer. Se apenas Dave Perdedor tivesse aparecido como ele prometeu. Depois de todos aqueles sms's de "_amo vc Lily_"; depois de jurar terminantemente que estaria lá as dez. Eu esperei sentada o tempo todo, olhando a porta, até mesmo quando as outras meninas me falaram para esquecer dele. Agora eu me sinto uma completa idiota.

Dave Perdedor trabalha em venda de carro por telefone e tem sido meu namorado desde que ficamos juntos no churrasco da amiga da Alice verão passado. Eu não chamo ele de Dave Perdedor para insulta-lo – é o seu apelido. Ninguém lembra como ele conseguiu e ele não conta; aliás, ele sempre está tentando fazer as pessoas chamarem-no de alguma outra coisa. Ele começou a se referir como Butch há um tempo atrás, porque ele diz que se parece com Bruce Willis em Pulp Fiction. Ele tinha o corte de cabelo parecido, eu suponho – mas a semelhança acaba ai.

De qualquer forma, não pegou. Para os seus companheiros de trabalho ele é apenas o Dave Perdedor, da mesma forma que eu sou a Dente Torto. Eu sou chamada assim desde que eu tinha onze anos. E às vezes Cabelo de ferrugem. Para ser justa, o meu cabelo é bem frisado e ruivo.

E meus dentes são meio tortos. Mas eu sempre digo que eles dão personalidade ao meu rosto.

(Na verdade, isso é uma mentira. É Marlene que diz que da personalidade ao meu rosto. Pessoalmente eu estou planejando arruma-los logo que eu conseguir dinheiro e me convencer a usar aparelhos na boca – ou seja, provavelmente nunca.)

Um taxi vem a minha vista e eu imediatamente estico a minha mão –mas algumas pessoas à frente sinalizaram para ele primeiro. Ótimo.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e olhei a chuva miseravelmente procurando por outra luz amarela.

Não é só o Dave Perdedor me dar o cano que esta me incomodando: são os bônus. Hoje era o fim do ano financeiro no trabalho. Todos receberam cupons dizendo o quanto tinham conseguido e começavam a pular de excitação, porque no fim as vendas 2003-2004 da companhia tinham sido melhores do que todos esperaram. Era como o Natal só que dez meses antes. Todos estavam tagarelando sobre onde eles iriam gastar esse dinheiro. Alice começou a fazer planos de ir no feriado para Nova Iorque com o seu namorado, Frank. Mary marcou luzes no Nicky Clarke – ela sempre quis ir lá. Marlene ligou para Harvey Nichols e reservou uma bolsa legal chamada Paddington ou qualquer coisa assim. E aí tinha eu. Com nada. Não porque eu não tinha trabalhado duro, não porque eu não alcancei a minha meta, mas porque para conseguir os bônus você tem que ter trabalhando para a empresa por um ano, e eu não me qualifiquei por uma semana. Uma semana. É tão injusto. E tão mesquinho. Eu estou dizendo, se eles me pedissem o que eu acho sobre isso–

Tanto faz. Como se Alvo Dumbledore fosse pedir a opinião de uma Sócia Gerente-júnior de vendas (patético). Isso e a outra coisa: eu tenho o pior titulo de trabalho do mundo. É embaraçoso. Quase nem cabe no meu cartão. Quanto maior o titulo, eu decidi, pior é o emprego. Eles acham que vão cegar você com palavras e você não vai notar que está estagnada no canto do escritório com contas nojentas que ninguém mais quer.

Um carro passa em cima de uma poça ali perto e eu pulo para trás, mas não antes de tomar um banho de água na cara. Da soleira da porta eu ouço Marlene esquentando as coisas, murmurando na orelha do cara fofo. Eu ouvi as palavras familiares e apesar do meu humor eu tive que pressionar meus lábios para não rir. Meses atrás, nós tivemos uma noite de garotas e terminou com a confissão de todos os nossos segredos mais podres. Marlene disse que ela usa sempre a mesma fala toda vez e funciona perfeitamente: "Eu acho que a minha calcinha está derretendo."

Quero dizer, algum cara cairia nisso?

Bom, eu acho, pelo que Marlene conta, que eles caem.

Mary confessou que a única palavra que ela pode usar sem rir durante o sexo é tesão. Então tudo que ela sempre diz é: "Eu estou com tesão." "Você é um tesão." "Isso é um tesão." Mas quando você é tão linda quanto Mary, eu não acho que você precisa de um repertório.

Alice está com Frank por milhões de anos e declarou que ela nunca fala na cama, exceto quando e para dizer "ow" ou "mais para cima," ou uma vez, quando ele estava prestes a ter um orgasmo, "Oh bosta, eu deixei a minha chapinha ligada." Eu não sei se ela falou sério; ela tem um senso de humor esquisito, assim como Frank. Os dois são superinteligentes – quase nerds – mas de boa com isso. Quando nós todos estamos juntos eles dois se insultam tanto que é difícil saber se eles estão falando sério. E não sei nem se eles percebem.

Quando chegou a minha vez, e eu contei a verdade, que era que eu elogiava o cara. Como com o Dave Perdedor, eu sempre digo "Você tem ombros lindos" e "Seus olhos são lindos." Eu não admiti que eu dizia essas coisa porque eu sempre esperava secretamente ouvir isso de volta de um cara, que eu sou bonita também.

Nem admiti que isso nunca aconteceu.

De qualquer forma, tanto faz.

"Hey, Lily." Eu olhei para cima para ver que Marlene tinha se separado do cara fofo. Ela entra embaixo da minha jaqueta e tira um batom.

"Oi" eu disse, piscando a agua da chuva dos meus cílios. "Onde foi o amante?"

"Dizer para a garota com quem ele veio que ele esta indo."

"Lene!"

"O que?" Marlene falou sem arrependimento. "Eles não estão juntos." Ela cuidadosamente refez a sua boca de vermelho. "Eu vou comprar muita maquiagem nova," ela disse franzindo para o fim do batom. "Christian Dior, um monte. Eu posso pagar agora!"

"Você deveria!" eu concordei tentando parecer entusiasmada. Um momento depois Lene olhou para cima entendendo.

"Oh, merda. Desculpe Lily." Ela coloca um braço ao redor do meu ombro e aperta. "Você deveria ter conseguido um bônus. Não é justo."

"Tudo bem." Eu tentei sorrir. "Ano que vem."

"Você esta bem?" Lene estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Você quer tomar um drink ou alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu preciso ir para a cama. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã."

O rosto de Lene clareia de repente e ela morde o lábio.

"Jesus. Eu esqueci totalmente sobre isso também. Com os bônus e tudo... Lily eu sinto muito. É realmente uma hora horrível para você."

"Tudo bem!" eu disse finalmente. "E... Eu estou tentando não fazer tudo tomar grandes proporções."

Ninguém gosta de uma chorona. Então de alguma forma eu me fiz sorrir brilhantemente, apenas para mostrar que eu estou tudo bem em ser uma garota com os dentes tortos, que havia levado um bolo do namorado, sem bônus e cujo pai tinha acabado de morrer.

Lene ficou quieta por um momento, seus olhos brilhando com os faróis que passavam.

"As coisas vão melhorar para você," ela disse.

"Você acha?"

"Uh-hum." Ela acenou, com mais energia. "Você só tem que acreditar. Vem aqui." Ela me abraçou. "Você é uma mulher ou um cavalo-marinho?" Lene tem usado essa expressão desde que nos duas tinhamos quinze anos, e me faz sorrir toda a vez. "E você sabe o que?" ela acrescentou. "Eu acho que seu pai iria querer que você aparecesse de ressaca no funeral dele."

Ela encontrou meu pai algumas vezes. Ela estava provavelmente certa.

"Hey Lily." A voz dela se tornou mais suave e eu me abracei. Eu estou em um humor delicado e se ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre meu pai, eu poderia chorar. Eu quero dizer, eu não conhecia ele tão bem ou qualquer coisa, mas você só tem um pai. "Você tem uma camisinha reserva?" Sua voz perfurou meus pensamentos.

Certo. Então eu não precisava me preocupar com excesso de simpatia.

"Só por precaução," ela adicionou com um sorriso. "Eu quero dizer, nós provavelmente vamos conversar sobre política ou qualquer coisa assim."

"E tenho certeza." Eu procurei dentro da minha bolsa verde que eu tinha ganhado de aniversario pela carteira da mesma cor e tirei uma Durex, que eu discretamente entreguei para ela.

"Valeu querida." Ela me beijou na bochecha. "Escuta, você quer ir na minha casa amanhã à noite? Depois que tudo acabar? Eu faço _spaghetti a la carbonara_."

"É," eu sorri agradecida. "Isso seria otimo. Eu ligo para você." Eu já estava ansiosa. Um prato de macarrão delicioso, uma taça de vinho e eu contando a ela sobre o funeral. Lene consegue fazer as coisas mais macabras ficarem engraçadas... Eu sei que terminaremos em risos.

"Hey, ali tem um táxi. Táxiii!" Eu me apressei para a ponta da calçada enquanto o táxi parava e acenava para Mary e Alice que estavam gritando "_Dancing Queen_."

Os óculos de Alice estavam molhados com as gotas de chuva, e sua voz estava umas cinco notas acima da de Mary.

"Oi!" eu me inclinei através da janela para o motorista, meu cabelo pingando no meu rosto. "Você poderia nos levar ate Balham, e dai–.."

"Desculpe querida, sem karaokê." O motorista me interrompeu com um olhar cruel para Mary e Alice.

Eu encarei ele, confusa. "Como assim, sem karaokê?"

"Eu não vou levar essas garotas aqui, me irritando com a sua maldita cantoria."

Ele tinha que estar brincando. Você não pode banir pessoas por cantarem.

"Mas-..."

"Meu taxi, minhas regras. Sem bêbados, sem drogas, sem karaokê."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele colocou o taxi na marcha e desceu rua abaixo.

"Você não pode ter uma regra de 'sem karaokê'!" Eu gritei depois, ultrajada. "É discriminação! É contra a lei! E…"

Eu me arrastei e olhei para a calcada. Lene tinha desaparecido de volta nos braços do Sr. Fofo. Mary e Alice estavam fazendo a pior performance de "_Dancing Queen_" que eu já tinha visto; de fato eu não culpo o motorista do táxi. O trânsito estava intenso, nos molhando inteiras; a chuva caia sem parar através da minha jaqueta para o meu cabelo; pensamentos rodavam pela minha cabeça como meias em uma secadora.

Nós nunca iriamos achar um táxi. Nós vamos ficar aqui na chuva a noite toda. Aqueles coquetéis de banana eram nocivos – eu devia ter parado depois do quarto. Eu tinha o funeral do meu pai amanhã. Eu nunca tinha ido em um funeral antes. E se eu começasse a chorar e todo mundo olhasse para mim? Dave Perdedor estava provavelmente na cama com alguma outra garota neste segundo, dizendo a ela que era ela linda enquanto ela gemia "Butch! Butch!" Meus pés estavam empolados e estavam congelando –

"Táxi!" eu gritei instintivamente a palavra, depois de ter registrado a luz amarela distante. Estava subindo a rua, sinalizando para virar para a esquerda. "Não vire!" eu acenava freneticamente. "Aqui! Aqui!"

Eu tinha que conseguir esse táxi. Eu tinha. Apertando a minha jaqueta sobre a minha cabeça eu corri pela calçada, derrapando levemente, gritando até eu ficar rouca. "Táxi! Táxi!" E quando eu alcancei a esquina, a calcada estava lotada de pessoas e eu desviei delas e subi os degraus de algum edifício municipal.

Havia uma plataforma de balaustre com degraus indo para a direita e para a esquerda. Eu acenei para o táxi dali de cima e então corri para baixo e pulei. "TAXI! TAAA-XII!" Sim! Estava parando. Graças a Deus! Pelo menos eu poderia chegar em casa, tomar um banho e esquecer sobre o dia.

"Aqui!" eu chamei. "Eu estou indo, só um seg-.."

Para a minha consternação eu notei um cara em um terno no pavimento abaixo indo em direção ao taxi.

"É nosso!" eu rugi, e me joguei pelos degraus opostos. "É nosso! Eu acenei para esse táxi! Não ouse – Argh! Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

Ate mesmo quando meu pé deslizou no degrau molhado eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Então quando eu comecei a cair, meus pensamentos se apressaram em descrença: Eu deslizei nas minhas botas estupidas, baratas de solado liso. Eu estava caindo escada abaixo, como se tivesse três anos de idade. Eu lutei desesperadamente na pedra de balaústre, arranhando minha pele, machucado minha mão, derrubando minha bolsa, agarrando qualquer coisa, mas eu não consegui parar-

Oh merda.

O chão estava vindo à minha direção – não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer – isso realmente, realmente vai doer...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu simplesmente tinha que tentar adaptar essa história com um James/Lily, eu amo esse livro e acordei com esse pensamento, e pensei: porque não? Provavelmente o próximo capitulo não vai demorar. Beijos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Já é manhã? Sinto-me tão dura. O que aconteceu na noite passada? Deus, minha cabeça dói. Ok, eu nunca mais vou beber, nunca. Sinto-me tão confusa não posso nem pensar, muito menos...

* * *

><p>Ai. Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Minha cabeça está doendo e meio enevoada. E minha boca está seca. Esta é a ressaca mais horrível que eu já tive. Eu nunca mais vou beber, nunca. Isso é uma voz? Não, eu tenho que dormir...<p>

* * *

><p>Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Cinco minutos? Meia hora, talvez? É meio difícil dizer. Que dia é, afinal? Por um momento eu apenas fico deitada quieta. Minha cabeça está dando pontadas com uma dor rítmica, como uma espécie de pesada furadeira de concreto. Minha garganta está seca e doendo em toda a parte. Minha pele parece lixa.<p>

Onde eu estava ontem à noite? O que há de errado com o meu cérebro? É como se um nevoeiro tivesse descido sobre tudo. Eu nunca mais vou beber. Devo ter intoxicação por álcool ou algo assim. Estou tentando me lembrar da noite passada o máximo que posso - mas tudo que está passando na minha cabeça são coisas estúpidas. Memórias antigas e imagens do passado, piscando em ordem aleatória, como algum tipo de músicas embaralhadas do iPod no meu cérebro. Girassóis acenando contra um céu azul...

Tuny como um bebê recém-nascido, parecendo como uma salsichinha rosa em um cobertor... Um prato de salgadas batatas fritas em uma mesa de madeira de um pub; sol quente no meu pescoço; o meu pai sentado na minha frente com um chapéu de palha, soprando a fumaça de um charuto e me dizendo, "Coma tudo, querida"... A corrida de saco na escola...

Ah Deus, não essa memória novamente. Eu tento bloqueá-la, mas tarde demais, está vindo...

Tenho sete anos, é dia da Gincana, e eu estou ganhando por quilômetros, mas é tão desconfortável estar tão na frente que eu paro e espero por todos os meus amigos. Eles me alcançam – então, de algum modo na disputa eu tropeço e acabo chegando em último lugar. Ainda posso sentir a humilhação, ouvir as risadas, sentir a poeira em minha garganta, _o gosto de bananas_... Espera aí. De alguma maneira eu forço meu cérebro para se manter estável por um momento... _Bananas._

Através do nevoeiro outra memória está se insinuando. Estou desesperadamente tentando resgatá-la, alcançá-la... Sim. Já sei. Coquetéis de banana. Estávamos bebendo coquetéis em algum clube. Isso é tudo o que consigo lembrar. Malditos coquetéis de banana. O que diabos eles puseram neles?

Não consigo nem abrir meus olhos. Eles estão pesados e grudados, como daquela vez que eu usei cílios falsos com cola suspeita do supermercado, depois cambaleei até o banheiro na manhã seguinte e vi um olho colado com o que parecia uma aranha morta em cima dele. Muito atraente, Lily.

Cautelosamente, eu movi a mão até meu peito e ouvi um ruído de lençóis. Eles não soam como os de casa. E há um cheiro estranho de limão no ar, e eu estou usando alguma camiseta de algodão suave que eu não reconheço. Onde estou? Que diabos - Ei. Eu não transei, né? Ah, uau. Eu fui infiel com o Dave Perdedor? Será que estou usando uma camiseta grande demais de algum cara gostoso que peguei emprestado pra dormir depois de termos tido sexo passional durante toda a noite e é por isso que me sinto tão machucada e dolorida- Não, eu nunca fui infiel na minha vida. Devo ter ficado durante a noite com uma das meninas ou algo do tipo. Talvez eu me levante, tome um banho...

Com um enorme esforço eu forço meu olhos a se abrirem e inclino a cabeça alguns centímetros.

Merda.

Que diabos.

Estou deitada em um quarto escuro, sobre uma cama metálica. Há um painel de botões à minha direita, um monte de flores sobre o criado mudo. Engulo em seco internamente quando vejo uma intravenosa gotejando na minha mão esquerda, presa a uma bolsa de fluidos. Isso é irreal. Estou no hospital.

O que está acontecendo? O que houve?

Eu mentalmente estimulo meu cérebro, mas ele é um grande, estúpido, balão vazio. Eu preciso de uma forte xícara de café. Eu tento olhar ao redor do quarto por pistas - mas meus olhos não querem procurar. Eles não querem informações, eles querem colírio e três aspirinas. Com fraqueza eu caio de volta nas almofadas, fecho meus olhos, e espero alguns instantes. Vamos lá. Eu tenho de ser capaz de lembrar o que aconteceu. Não posso ter ficado tão bêbada... posso?

Estou me segurando ao meu único fragmento de memória como se fosse uma ilha no oceano. Coquetéis de banana... coquetéis de banana... pense mais... pense... Destiny's Child. Sim! Um pouco mais de memórias voltam a mim agora. Lentamente, lentamente, em pedaços. Nachos com queijo. Aqueles bancos ruins do bar com o vinil todo rachado.

Eu tinha saído com as meninas do trabalho. Naquele clube suspeito com o teto rosa néon em... algum lugar. Posso me lembrar de cuidar do meu coquetel, totalmente miserável.

Por que estava tão pra baixo? O que tinha acontecido- Isso. Claro. Um familiar frio de decepção aperta meu estômago. E o Dave fracassado nunca apareceu. Dupla derrota. Mas nada disso explica por que estou no hospital. Eu contorço meu rosto com força, tentando me concentrar o máximo que posso. Eu me lembro de dançar como uma maníaca cantando "We Are Family" junto da máquina de karaokê, nós quatro, de braço dados. Posso me lembrar vagamente de cambalear para fora pra pegar um táxi. Mas além disso... nada. Branco total.

Isso é estranho. Vou mandar um torpedo pra Lene e perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu. Eu tento alcançar o criado mudo - então percebo que não tem nenhum telefone ali. Nem sobre a cadeira, nem na cômoda. Onde está meu telefone? Onde todas minhas coisas foram parar? Ah, Deus. Eu fui assaltada? Tem de ser isso. Algum adolescente em um casaco de capuz me bateu na cabeça e eu caí na rua, e eles devem ter chamado uma ambulância e – Um pensamento ainda mais horrendo toma conta de mim. Que calcinha eu estava usando?

Não posso evitar dar um pequeno gemido. Isso poderia ser realmente ruim. Poderia ser a calcinha e o sutiã cinzas e fedidos que eu só uso quando o cesto de roupa suja está cheio. Ou aquele fio dental limão desbotado com o desgaste na borda e o desenho do Snoopy.

Não poderia ser nada elegante. Quero dizer, você não usaria nada assim para o Dave fracassado - seria um desperdício. Recuando, eu giro minha cabeça pra todo lado - mas não vejo qualquer roupa nem nada. Os médicos devem tê-las incinerado no especial Incinerador do Hospital para Roupas Íntimas Fedidas.

E eu ainda não tenho ideia do que eu estou fazendo aqui. Minha garganta está realmente arranhando e eu morreria por um bom e gelado copo de suco de laranja. Agora que eu penso nisso, onde estão todos os médicos e enfermeiras? E se estiverem morrendo?

"Olá?" eu chamo com fraqueza. Minha voz soa como alguém arrastando um ralador sobre um piso de madeira. Eu espero por uma resposta, mas há silêncio. Tenho certeza de que ninguém pode me ouvir através daquela porta espessa. Então me ocorre apertar um botão no pequeno painel. Eu escolhi o que parece ser uma pessoa, e alguns momentos depois a porta se abre. Funcionou! Uma enfermeira de cabelos grisalhos em um uniforme azul escuro entra e sorri pra mim.

"Olá, Lily!" ela diz. "Se sentindo bem?"

"Hum, bem, obrigado. Com sede. E a minha cabeça dói."

"Eu vou buscar um analgésico pra você." Ela me traz um copo de plástico cheio de água e me ajuda a levantar. "Beba isso".

"Obrigado," digo depois de engolir a água. "Então... estou chutando que estou num hospital? Ou, tipo, um spa realmente tecnológico?"

A enfermeira sorri. "Desculpe. Hospital. Você não se lembra de como chegou aqui?"

"Não." eu balanço minha cabeça. "Estou um pouco confusa, para ser honesta".

"Isso é porque você levou um belo galo na cabeça. Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre o seu acidente?"

Acidente... acidente... E, de repente, numa rapidez, tudo volta. Claro. Correndo até o táxi, as pedras do pavimento molhadas com a chuva, escorregando nas minhas estúpidas botas baratas...

Nossa.

Eu devo ter realmente batido forte com minha cabeça.

"É. Acho que sim." eu aceno com a cabeça. "Mais ou menos. Então... que horas são?"

"São oito horas da noite."

Oito horas? Uau. Estive apagada por um dia inteiro?

"Eu sou Dorcas." Ela leva meu copo. "Você só foi transferida para esta sala há algumas horas atrás. Sabe, a gente já teve várias conversas".

"Mesmo?" digo, surpresa. "O que eu disse?"

"Vocês estava um pouco ininteligível, mas você continuava perguntando se algo estava 'folgado.'" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo perplexa. "Ou 'fedido'?"

Ótimo. Eu não somente uso roupa íntima fedida, eu falo sobre ela pra estranhos.

"Fedida?" Eu tento parecer desconcertada. "Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que eu quis dizer."

"Bom, você parece inteiramente coerente agora". Dorcas afofa meu travesseiro. "Há mais alguma coisa que posso trazer para você?"

"Eu amaria um pouco de suco de laranja, se houver algum. E eu não consigo achar o meu telefone em nenhum lugar, ou minha bolsa."

"Todo os seus bens de valor terá sido colocado em algum lugar seguro. Vou apenas checar".

Ela sai e eu olho ao redor do quarto silencioso, ainda confusa. Eu sinto como se tivesse juntado apenas um pequeno canto do quebra-cabeça. Eu ainda não sei em que hospital estou... como cheguei aqui... alguém avisou a minha família? E há uma outra coisa me perturbando como uma contradição...

Eu tinha ficado ansiosa para chegar em casa. Sim. É isso mesmo. Eu continuava dizendo que precisava chegar em casa, porque eu tinha que me levantar cedo no dia seguinte.

Porque... Ah, não. Ah merda.

O funeral do meu pai. Foi no dia seguinte, às onze horas. O que significa... Será que eu o perdi? Instintivamente eu tento sair da cama – mas mesmo me sentar faz minha cabeça ficar tonta.

Finalmente, relutantemente, eu me deito de volta. Se eu perdi, eu perdi. Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora. Não é como se eu realmente conhecesse meu pai muito bem. Ele nunca estave muito por perto; na verdade, ele era mais como um tio. Do tipo de tio brincalhão e malandro, que lhe traz doces no Natal e cheira a bebida e cigarros.

Nem foi um enorme choque ele ter morrido. Ele estava fazendo uma grande cirurgia de ponte de safena no coração, e todos sabiam que havia uma chance de apenas 50%. Mas mesmo assim, eu deveria estar lá hoje, junto com a minha mãe e Tuny. Quero dizer, Tuny tem

apenas doze anos - e diga-se de passagem uma menina de doze anos um pouco tímida. Subitamente tenho uma visão dela sentada no crematório próximo da mamãe, toda sombria abaixo de seu rabo de cavalo, segurando com força seu velho e esfarrapado Leão Azul. Ela não está pronta para ver o caixão do seu pai, não sem sua irmã mais velha segurando sua mão.

Enquanto estou deitada aqui, imaginando ela tentando parecer corajosa e adulta, de repente sinto uma lágrima rolar no meu rosto. É o dia do funeral do meu pai, e aqui estou eu no hospital com uma dor de cabeça e provavelmente uma perna quebrada ou algo assim.

E meu namorado me deu o bolo na noite passada. E ninguém veio me visitar, então de repente percebo. Onde estão todos os meus amigos e familiares ansiosos, sentados em volta da cama e segurando minha mão?

Bem, eu suponho que mamãe esteve no funeral com Tuny. E o Dave fracassado pode se danar. Mas Lene e os outros - onde estão?

Quando penso como todos fomos visitar Mary quando ela foi ter sua unha encravada do pé removida. Ficamos praticamente acampados no chão, e trouxemos pra ela café do Starbucks e revistas, e a levamos para um tratamento de pedicure, quando estava sarada. Isso só para uma unha do pé.

Considerando que eu estive inconsciente, com uma intravenosa gotejando e tudo. Mas obviamente ninguém liga.

Ótimo. Apenas droga de...

Maravilhoso.

Outra lágrima grande escorre pelo meu rosto, assim que a porta abre e Dorcas entra novamente. Ela está segurando uma bandeja, e um saco plástico com Lily Evans escrito nele em caneta hidrocor grossa.

"Ah, querida!" Ela diz quando me vê limpando meus olhos. "A dor está muito forte?" Ela me dá um comprimido e um copinho d'água.

"Isso deve ajudar".

"Muito obrigada." eu engulo a pílula. "Mas não é isso. É a minha vida." eu espalho meus braços ao redor desesperadamente.

"É uma futilidade total, do começo ao fim."

"Claro que não é," diz Dorcas de modo tranqüilizador. "As coisas podem parecer ruim..."

"Acredite em mim, elas estão ruim."

"Eu tenho certeza..."

"Minha tão chamada carreira não vai a lugar nenhum, e meu namorado me deu o bolo na noite passada, e não tenho nenhum dinheiro. E minha pia continua vazando uma água marrom estragada no apartamento abaixo," acrescento, com um tremor de lembrança.

"Eu provavelmente serei processada pelos meus vizinhos. E meu pai acabou de morrer."

Há silêncio. Dorcas parece aturdida.

"Bem, tudo isso soa bastante... complicado," diz ela, finalmente. "Mas espero que as coisas mudem pra melhor."

"Isso é o que minha amiga Lene diz!" de repente tenho uma lembrança dos olhos de Lene brilhando na chuva. "E olha, eu acabo num hospital!" Faço um gesto desesperado para mim mesma. "Como isto está mudando para melhor?"

"Eu... não tenho certeza, querida." Os olhos de Dorcas estão se lançando sem respostas de um lado pro outro.

"Toda vez que eu acho que tudo já está uma merda... só fica ainda pior!" eu assoo meu nariz e solto um enorme suspiro. "Não seria ótimo se apenas uma vez, apenas uma vez, a vida se ajeitasse magicamente?"

"Bem, podemos todos ter esperança, não podemos?" Dorcas me dá um sorriso simpático e estica sua mão para pegar o copo.

Eu o devolvo - e enquanto faço isso, de repente percebo minha unhas.

Mas que merda.

Que diabos.

Minhas unhas sempre foram uns tocos roídos que tento esconder. Mas estas parecem maravilhosas. Toda tratada e com esmalte rosa pálido... e longas. Eu pestanejo para elas em espanto, tentando calcular o que aconteceu. Será que fomos para uma manicure tarde da noite ontem à noite ou algo assim e eu me esqueci? Será que coloquei unhas de acrílico? Eles devem ter alguma nova técnica brilhante, porque não consigo ver a emenda nem nada.

"Sua bolsa está aqui dentro, a propósito," Dorcas acrescenta, colocando o saco plástico na minha cama. "Vou apenas pegar pra você aquele suco."

"Obrigada". Eu olho para o saco plástico, surpresa. "E obrigada pela bolsa. Pensei que tivesse sido roubada."

Isso é uma coisa boa, de qualquer maneira, ter conseguido minha bolsa de volta. Com alguma sorte meu celular ainda estará carregado e eu posso enviar alguns torpedos... Enquanto Dorcas abre a porta para sair, eu alcanço a sacola - e puxo uma polida bolsa Louis Vuitton com alças de couro de bezerro, toda brilhante e com aparência cara.

Ah, ótimo. Eu suspiro em desapontamento. Esta não é a minha bolsa. Eles me confundiram com outra pessoa. Como se eu, Lily Evans, possuiria uma bolsa Louis Vuitton.

"Com licença, essa bolsa não é minha," eu grito, mas a porta já se fechou.

Eu olho para a bolsa Louis Vuitton tristemente por um tempo, imaginando a que ela pertence. Alguma garota rica mais na frente no corredor, provavelmente. Finalmente eu a solto no chão, caio de volta nos meus travesseiros, e fecho meus olhos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Eu acordo para encontrar frestas de fios de luz da manhã debaixo das cortinas corridas. Um copo de suco de laranja está no criado mudo e Dorcas está apressando-se pelo canto do quarto. E por incrível que pareça, eu me sinto muito mais normal.

"Olá, Dorcas," Eu digo, minha voz arranhada. "Que horas são?" Ela se vira, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você lembra de mim?"

"Claro," Eu digo surpresa. "Nos conhecemos noite passada. Nós conversamos."

"Excelente! Isso mostra que você saiu da amnésia pós-traumática. Não fique alarmada!" ela acrescenta, sorrindo. "É um estágio normal de confusão após uma lesão na cabeça."

Instintivamente eu ponho minhas mãos na minha cabeça e sinto um curativo. Oh. Eu realmente devo tê-la batido naquelas escadas.

"Você está indo bem." Ela dá tapinha em meu ombro. "Eu irei pegar um suco de laranja fresco pra você." Há uma batida na porta.

Ela se abre e uma mulher alta, magra, em seus 50 anos, entra. Ela tem olhos azuis, os ossos da bochecha elevados, e o cabelo louro-acinzentado ondulado desarrumado em camadas. Ela está vestindo um colete vermelho por cima de um longo vestido estampado e um colar de âmbar, e ela está segurando uma sacola de plástico. É a mamãe. Quer dizer, eu tenho 99% de certeza que é. Eu não sei porquê eu estou hesitando.

"Está calor neste lugar! " Ela exclama na sua fina familiar voz de menininha. Ok. Definitivamente é a mamãe.

"Eu me sinto completamente fraca!" Ela se abana. "E eu tive uma viagem tão estressante..." Ela olha de relance para a cama quase como se tivesse pensando melhor, e diz para Dorcas:

"Como ela está?" Dorcas sorri.

"Lily está muito melhor hoje. Muito melhor do que ela estava ontem."

"Obrigada aos céus por isso!" Mamãe abaixa sua voz uma fração. "Era como estar conversando com um lunático ontem, ou alguma... pessoa retardada."

"Lily não está lunática" diz Dorcas "e ela consegue entender tudo que você diz."

A verdade é, eu realmente estou escutando. Eu não posso deixar de olhar fixamente para mamãe. O que há de errado com ela? Ela parece diferente. Mais magra. E meio que... mais velha. Conforme ela se aproxima e a luz da janela ilumina seu rosto, ela parece ainda pior. Ela está doente? Não. Eu saberia se ela estivesse doente. Mas honestamente, ela parece ter envelhecido durante a noite. Eu comprarei pra ela algum Creme de la Mere de Natal, eu resolvo.  
>"Aqui está você, querida," ela diz em tons altos e claros. "Sou eu, sua<em> m-ã-e.<em>"

Ela me entrega a sacola de papel, que contêm um frasco de shampoo, e me dá um beijo na bochecha. Conforme eu inalo seu cheiro familiar de cachorros e perfume de rosas, é ridículo, mas eu sinto lágrimas surgindo. Eu não tinha totalmente percebido o quanto abandonada eu me senti.

"Oi mãe." Eu estiquei para abraçá-la – mas meus braços atingiram o vento. Ela já tinha se virado e estava consultando seu pequeno relógio de ouro.

"Eu não posso ficar mais que um minuto, eu receio," ela disse com uma tensão, como se ela ficasse demais o mundo iria explodir.

"Eu tenho um compromisso para ver um especialista sobre Roly."

_"Roly?"_

"O filhote mais novo do Smoky querida." Mamãe fala com um olhar de reprovação. "Você lembra da pequena Roly."

Eu não sei como mamãe esperava que eu soubesse o nome de todos os seus cachorros. Há pelo menos vinte deles e eles são todos chorões, e toda vez que eu vou para casa parece haver um novo. Nós sempre fomos uma família-sem-animais – até o verão quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Durante o feriado em Wales, mamãe trouxe um filhote chorão no impulso. E da noite para o dia virou em uma mania. Eu gosto de cachorros. Mais ou menos. Exceto quando seis deles pulam em você toda vez que você abre a porta da frente. E quando você tenta sentar em um sofá ou em uma cadeira e há um cachorro ali. E todos os grandes presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal são para os cachorros.

Mamãe tirou um frasco de Remédio Resgate da sua bolsa. Ela aperta três gotas na sua língua, então expira aliviada.

"O trânsito para vir aqui estava terrível," ela diz. "Pessoas de Londres são tão agressivas. Eu tive um briga muito desagradável com um homem em uma van."

"O que aconteceu?" eu digo, já sabendo que mamãe vai balançar sua cabeça.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso, querida." Ela recua, como se pedida para recordar os dias de terror no campo de concentração. "Vamos esquecer isso."

Mamãe acha muitas coisas dolorosas demais para conversar sobre. Tipo como minhas novas sandálias tinham se rasgado no Natal passado. Ou as reclamações constantes do conselho sobre a bagunça dos cachorros na nossa rua. Ou, para ser sincera, bagunça em geral. Na vida.

"Eu tenho um cartão para você," ela disse, procurando na bolsa. "Onde está, agora? Do Andrew e da Sylvia."

Eu encarei ela, confusa.

_"Quem?"_

"Andrew e Sylvia, da casa ao lado!" ela fala, como se fosse óbvio. "Meus vizinhos!"

Os seus vizinhos da casa ao lado não são Andrew e Sylvia. São Philip e Maggie.

"Mãe..."

"De qualquer forma, eles mandam o seu carinho," ela disse, me interrompendo. "E Andrew quer pedir seu conselho sobre esquiar."

Esquiar? Eu não sei como esquiar.

"Mãe..." Eu coloquei a mão na minha cabeça, esquecendo sobre o meu machucado, e recuei. "Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Aqui está!" Dorcas volta para o quarto, com um copo de suco de laranja. "Dr. Diggory está vindo para fazer um check up em você."

"Eu tenho que ir, querida." Mamãe se levanta. "Eu deixei o carro em um parquímetro que fica extorquindo meu dinheiro. E a taxa de congestionamento! Oito libras (aprox. 25 reais) eu tive que pagar!"

Isso não está certo também. A taxa de congestionamento não são 8 libras. Eu tenho certeza que são apenas cinco libras-esterlinas (aprox. 15 reais), não que eu já tivesse usado um carro.

Meu estômago afunda.

Ai Meu Deus!

Mamãe está ficando louca. Tinha que ser. Ela já está ficando senil, na idade de 54. Eu vou ter que falar com um dos médicos sobre ela.

"Eu volto mais tarde com Tuny e Lucius," ela disse, indo em direção a porta.

_Lucius?_ Ela realmente chama os seus cachorros de nomes estranhos.

"Certo mãe." Eu dou um sorriso brilhante, para animar ela. "Mal posso esperar."

Enquanto eu tomava um gole do meu suco, eu me sentia um pouco abalada. Todo mundo acha que suas mães estão ficando um pouco loucas. Mas aquilo era louca de verdade. E se ela tivesse que ir para um asilo? O que eu vou fazer com todos os cachorros? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, e a entrada de um médico novo, com entradas nos cabelos escuros, seguido de três outras pessoas em uniformes médicos.

"Olá Lily," ele disse em uma maneira agradável e refrescante."Eu sou o Dr. Diggory, um dos neurologistas residentes aqui. Esta é Pomfrey, uma enfermeira especialista, Maggie e Vernon, nossos internos. Então, como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem! Exceto pela minha mão esquerda que parece um pouco estranha," eu admiti. "Como se eu tivesse dormindo em cima dela e não estivesse funcionando direito."

Enquanto eu levantava minha mão para mostrar a ele, eu não pude evitar de admirar a minha manicure incrível de novo. Eu preciso perguntar a Lene onde nós fomos ontem a noite.

"Certo." O doutor concordou com a cabeça. "Nós vamos dar uma olhada nisso; você pode precisar de alguma terapia. Mas primeiro nós vamos pedir para você algumas perguntas. Perdoe-me se algumas delas parecem óbvias." Ele mostra um sorriso profissional e eu sinto como se ele já tivesse dito isso centenas de vezes antes.

"Você pode me dizer seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Lily Evans," eu respondi prontamente. Dr. Diggory confirma e adiciona um tick na sua pasta.

"E quando você nasceu?"

"1979."

"Muito bom." Ele faz outra anotação. "Agora, Lily, quando você bateu o seu carro, você bateu sua cabeça contra o parabrisa. Havia um pouco de inchasso no seu cérebro, mas parece que você foi sortuda. Eu ainda preciso checar, mesmo assim." Ele ergue a caneta. "Se você pudesse olhar para a ponta da caneta, eu vou mover ela de um lado para o outro."

Médicos não deixam você falar nada, deixam?

"Com licença!" eu acenei para ele. "Você me confundiu com alguma outra pessoa. Eu não bati de carro."

Dr. Diggory franze e volta duas páginas na sua pasta. "Aqui diz que a paciente esteve envolvida em um acidente de transito."

Ele olha pelo quarto procurando uma confirmação. Por que ele está pedindo para eles? Sou eu a acidentada.

"Bom, eles devem ter escrito errado," eu disse firme. "Eu estava em um clube com meus amigos e nós estávamos correndo atrás de um táxi e eu caí. É isso que aconteceu. Eu lembro bem."

Dr. Diggory e Dorcas trocam olhares confusos.

"Definitivamente foi acidente de trânsito," Dorcas murmura. "Dois veículos, lado a lado. Eu estava na Emergência e eu vi ela entrando. E o outro motorista. Eu acho que ele teve uma fratura pequena no braço."

"Eu não posso ter estado em uma batida de carro." Eu tentei manter minha paciência. "Para começo, eu não tenho um carro. _Eu nem mesmo sei dirigir!_"

Eu pretendo aprender a dirigir um dia. É só que eu nunca precisei desde que eu comecei a morar em Londres, e o curso é tão caro, e não é como se eu pudesse pagar um carro.

"Você não tem uma..." Dr. Diggory vira uma página e franze à escrita. "Uma Mercedes conversível?"

"Uma_ Mercedes_?" eu ronco com uma risada. "Você está falando sério?"

"Mas aqui diz..."

"Olhe." Eu cortei ele tão polidamente quanto eu pude. "Eu vou dizer para você o quanto sócias do Hogwarts Carpets de 25 anos ganham ok? E você me diz se eu posso pagar uma Mercedes conversível."

Dr. Diggory abre sua boca para responder – mas é interrompido por um dos seus internos, Maggie, que bate no seu ombro. Ela rabisca alguma coisa na minha ficha e Dr. Diggory abre sua boca de novo em choque. Seus olhos encontram o da interna; ela levanta suas sobrancelhas, olha para mim, e aponta para o papel de novo. Eles parecem um par de rejeitados da escola de mímica. Agora Dr. Diggory está chegando perto e olhando intensamente para mim com uma expressão grave. Meu estômago começa a se revirar. Eu já vi Plantão Médico, eu sei o que essa expressão significa.

Lily, nós fizemos uma tomografia e vimos alguma coisa que não esperávamos encontrar. Pode ser nada. Exceto que nunca é nada, né? De outro jeito, porque apareceria no programa?

"Tem alguma coisa bem errada comigo?" eu disse quase gressivamente, tentando suprimir o terror na minha voz. "Apenas me conte, Certo?"

Minha mente já estava girando pelas possibilidades. Câncer. Buraco no coração. Perder uma perna. Talvez eu já tivesse perdido uma perna – e eles não querem me contar. Rapidamente eu senti através das cobertas.

"Lily, eu quero perguntar uma outra coisa." Dr. Diggory estava com uma voz gentil. "Você pode me dizer que ano nós estamos?"

"Que ano nós estamos?" Eu olhei para ele, impressionada.

"Não fique assustada," ele disse reassegurando. "Só me diga em que ano você acha que é. É uma das checagens padrão."

Eu olhei de rosto para rosto. Eu posso dizer que eles estão fazendo algum tipo de jogo comigo, mas eu não consigo descobrir qual.

"É 2004," eu digo, por fim.

Há uma inércia estranha no quarto, como se ninguém quisesse respirar.

"Certo." Dr. Diggory se senta na cama. "Lily, hoje é seis de maio de 2007."

Seu rosto estava sério. Todos os outros parecem sérios também. Por um instante uma rachadura parece abrir no meu cérebro – mas daí, com uma onda de alívio, eu entendo. É uma pegadinha!

"Ha-há." Eu rolo meus olhos. "Muito engraçado. Lene falou para você fazer isso? Ou Alice?"

"Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Lene ou Alice," Dr. Harman responde sem quebrar o olhar. "E eu não estou brincando."

"Ele está falando sério, Lily," um dos internos fala. "Nós estamos em 2007."

"Mas... isso é o futuro" Eu digo estupidamente. "Você está dizendo que eles inventaram máquinas do tempo?" Eu forcei uma risada, mas ninguém se juntou a mim.

"Lily, isto pode se um choque," Dorcas diz gentilmente, colocando sua mão no meu ombro. "Mas é verdade. É maio de 2007."

Eu sinto como se os dois lados do meu cérebro não estivessem conectados, ou alguma coisa assim. Eu posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, mas é ridículo. Ontem era 2004. Como nós podemos ter pulado três anos?

"Olha, não pode ser 2007," eu disse por fim, tentando não mostrar o quão confusa eu estava. "É 2004. Eu não sou estúpida..."

"Não fique chateada," Dr. Diggory disse, enviando um olhar de aviso para os outros. "Vamos ir devagar. Por que você não nos conta qual a sua última lembrança?"

"Ok, bom..." eu esfrego o meu rosto. "Ontem a noite eu lembro de sair com algumas amigas do trabalho. Sexta a noite. Nós fomos a um clube... e nós estávamos tentando conseguir um táxi na chuva e eu escorreguei nos degraus e caí. E eu acordei no hospital. Era 20 de fevereiro de 2004." Minha voz estava tremendo. "Eu sei a data exata, porque o funeral do meu pai é no outro dia! Eu perdi, porque eu estava presa aqui!"

"Lily, tudo isso aconteceu, só que três anos atrás," Dorcas diz suavemente. "Você está lembrando do acidente errado." Ela parece tão certa. Eles todos parecem tão certo. Pânico está crescendo dentro de mim enquanto eu olho para os seus rostos. É 2004, eu sei que é.

"O que mais você lembra?" Dr. Diggory pergunta. "Ainda naquela noite."

"Eu não sei," eu disse defensivamente. "Estar no trabalho... mudar para o meu flat...tudo!"

"Sua memória está um pouco embaralhada?"

"Um... um pouco," eu admiti relutantemente enquanto a porta abria.

A interna chamada Maggie deixou o quarto por um momento e agora ela estava de volta, segurando uma cópia do Daily Mail. Ela se aproxima da cama e olha para Diggory.

"Eu devo?"

"Sim." Ele confirma. "É uma boa ideia."

"Veja, Lily." Ela aponta para a data no topo. "É o jornal de hoje."

Eu sinto uma onda massiva de choque quando eu olho a data: _Seis de Maio de 2007._ Mas, eu quero dizer... são apenas palavras impressas no papel – não prova nada. Eu olho mais em baixo da página, uma fotografia de Tony Blair.

"Deus, ele envelheceu!" Eu exclamei antes que eu pudesse evitar.

A imagem de minha mãe apareceu através da minha mente e um frio subido desce pela minha espinha. Mas… isso não prova nada também. Talvez a luz era desfavorável.

Com as mãos tremendo, eu viro a página. Há um silêncio total no quarto; todos estão me olhando, ansiosos.

Meu olhar viaja incerto sobre alguns títulos de matérias –Aumento de lucro... Rainha visita Estados Unidos – então meu olhar foi atraído para um anúncio de uma livraria. Metade do preço na fantasia, incluindo _Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço._

Certo. Agora minha pele realmente estava pinicando. Eu já li todos os livros do Harry Potter, todos os cinco. Eu não lembro de nenhum príncipe mestiço.

"O que é isso?" eu tentei soar casual, apontando para o anúncio. "O que é Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço?"

"É o último livro," Vernon, o outro interno, disse. "Saiu faz tempos."

Eu não pude evitar engasgar. "Há um sexto Harry Potter?"

"E o sétimo vai sair logo!" Maggie se adianta avidamente. "E adivinha o que acontece no fim do sexto livro ..."

"Shh!" Pomfrey exclama, a outra enfermeira. "Não conte para ela!"

Eles continuam discutindo, mas eu não escuto eles mais. Eu encaro o jornal até que salta nos meus olhos. É por isso que nada faz sentido. Não é mamãe que está confusa – sou eu.

"Então eu estive em um coma" – eu engoli com dificuldade – "por três anos?"

Eu não posso acreditar. _Eu sou a Garota Coma._ Todos estiveram esperando para mim acordar por três anos. O mundo continuou sem mim. Minha família e amigos provavelmente me fizeram vídeos, fizeram vigilância, cantaram canções e tudo. Mas Dr. Diggory está balançando a cabeça.

"Não, não é isso. Lily, você só foi internada a cinco dias atrás."

O que?

Chega. Eu não posso cooperar com isso mais. Eu vim no hospital cinco dias atrás em 2004 – mas agora magicamente é 2007? Onde nós estamos, na maldita Nárnia?

"Eu não entendo!" eu disse empurrando o jornal de lado. "Eu estou alucinando? Eu fiquei louca?"

"Não!" Dr. Diggory diz enfaticamente. "Lily, eu acho que você está sofrendo do que nós chamamos de amnésia retrógrada. É uma condição que normalmente aparece depois de machucados na cabeça, mas parece que a sua possa ser prolongada."

Ele continua falando, mas suas palavras não estão se fixando apropriadamente no meu cérebro. Enquanto eu olho para a equipe, eu rapidamente sinto suspeita. Eles parecem falsos. Eles não são médicos profissionais de verdade, são? Este é um hospital de verdade?

"Você roubou meu rim?" Minha voz surge em um rugido de pânico. "O que você fez comigo? Você não pode me manter aqui. Eu vou ligar para a polícia." Eu tentei lutar para sair da cama.

"Lily." Pomfrey me segura pelos ombros. "Ninguém está tentando te machucar. Dr. Diggory está falando a verdade. Você perdeu a memória e está confusa."

"É natural que você fique em pânico, acreditar que há um tipo de conspiração. Mas nós estamos te contando a verdade." Dr. Diggory olhou firmemente nos meus olhos. "Você esqueceu um bom pedaço da sua vida, Lily. Você esqueceu. Isso é tudo."

Eu queria chorar. Eu não posso dizer se eles estão mentindo, se tudo isso é alguma pegadinha enorme, se eu devia confiar neles ou tentar fugir. Minha cabeça está girando com a confusão.

Então eu de repente congelei. A manga da minha veste do hospital levantou enquanto eu estava lutando e eu notei uma pequena e distinta cicatriz em V perto do meu cotovelo. Uma cicatriz que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Uma cicatriz que eu não reconheci.

Não é nova, também. Deve ter meses.

"Lily, você está bem?" Dr. Diggory pergunta.

Eu não posso responder. Meu olhos estão presos na cicatriz não-familiar. Coração batendo, eu vagarosamente movo meu olhar para as minhas mãos. Essas unhas não são de acrílico, são? Acrílico não é tão bom. Essas são as minhas unhas de verdade, genuínas. E não há jeito de elas terem crescido tanto assim em cinco dias. Eu sinto como se eu saísse do raso e me encontrasse uma milha abaixo da água cinza.

"Você está dizendo" – eu limpei minha garganta – "Que eu perdi três anos da minha memória."

"Bom, é difícil dizer com precisão, mas é o que parece no momento." Dr. Diggory confirma.

"Eu posso ver o jornal de novo, por favor?" Minhas mãos estão tremendo quando eu pego ele de Maggie. Eu viro as páginas e em cada uma delas há a mesma data. _Seis de Maio de 2007. Seis de Maio de 2007._

É realmente o ano de 2007. O que significa que eu devo ter...

Ai Meu Deus! Eu tenho 28 anos.

_Eu estou velha._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi gente, tudo bem? Aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu realmente gostaria de saber se tem alguém lendo mesmo a fic, então vocês podiam deixar algumas reviews né. **

**Pra quem já ta no Pottermore, me adicionem lá, sou a PatronusPotion28. Beijos, até o próximo capitulo._  
><em>**


	5. Capítulo 4

Eles me deram uma boa e forte xícara de chá. Porque isso cura a amnésia, não cura, uma xícara de chá? Não, pára. Não seja tão sarcástica. Eu estou grata pelo chá. Pelo menos é algo a se agarrar.

Pelo menos é algo real.

Conforme o Dr. Diggory fala sobre exames neurológicos e etc, estou, de algum modo, conseguindo fingir que estou interessada. Eu estou calmamente afirmando com a cabeça, como se para dizer "Sim, nenhum problema. Eu estou legal com tudo isso!" Mas por dentro eu não estou nem remotamente legal. Eu estou pirando. A verdade fica martelando em mim, repetidamente, até que eu me sinto zonza. Quando finalmente ele é chamado e tem que sair, eu sinto um enorme alívio. Eu não posso mais conversar. Eu não estou seguindo nada do que ele diz, de qualquer forma. Eu tomo um gole de chá e me despenco em meus travesseiros.

Certo, eu retiro tudo sobre o chá. É a melhor coisa que eu provo há um tempão.

Dorcas foi embora do serviço e Pomfrey permaneceu no quarto e está rabiscando no meu prontuário. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Muito, muito... muito estranha." Eu tentei sorrir.

"Eu não culpo você." Ela sorriu de volta simpaticamente. "Apenas pegue leve. Não se force. Você teve muito o que assimilar. Seu cérebro está tentando se reiniciar."

Ela consultou seu relógio e escreveu a hora.

"Quando as pessoas ficam com amnésia." Eu arrisco, "as memórias esquecidas voltam?"

"Normalmente." Ela dá um assentimento com a cabeça.

Eu fecho meus olhos firmemente e tento lançar minha mente para trás o mais forte que eu consigo. Esperando que com isso viesse algo, alguma coisa. Mas não há nada. Só preto, mais nada.

"Então, me conte sobre 2007." Eu abro meus olhos, "Quem é o primeiro ministro agora? E o presidente da América?"

"Seria Tony Blair" Ela responde, "e Presidente Bush"

"Oh .Os mesmos." Eu falo às pressas "Então... eles resolveram o aquecimento global? Ou a cura para AIDS?"

Pomfrey encolhe os ombros. "Ainda não."

Você pensaria um pouco mais sobre o que teria acontecido em três anos. Você pensaria que o mundo teria prosseguido. Estou pouco impressionada com 2007, para ser honesta.

"Você gostaria de uma revista?" Pomfrey pergunta. "Eu vou pegar uma para você."

Ela desaparece pela porta, então retorna e me dá uma copia da _Hello!, _eu corro meus olhos pelos títulos – e sinto uma sacudida de choque.

"_Jennifer Aniston e Seu Novo Homem_" Eu leio as palavras alto de maneira meio incerta.

"Que Novo Homem? Por que ela precisa de um novo homem?"

"Oh, sim" Pomfrey segue meu olhar, despreocupada, " Você sabe que ela se separou do Brad Pitt?"

"Jennifer e Brad se separaram?" Eu olho fixamente para ela, aterrorizada, "Você não pode estar falando sério! Eles não podem ter feito isso!"

"Ele está com a Angelina Jolie. Eles tiveram uma filha."

"Não!" Eu gemo. "Mas Jen e Brad eram tão perfeitos juntos! E eles pareciam tão bem, e eles tiveram aquela amável foto de casamento e tudo mais."

"Eles estão divorciados agora." Pomfrey encolhe os ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Eu não posso superar isso. Jen e Brad estão divorciados. O mundo é um lugar diferente.

"Todo mundo já se acostumou com isso." Pomfrey me dá tapinhas no ombro calmamente. "Eu vou trazer pra você o café da manhã. Você gostaria de um todo inglês, continental, ou uma cesta de frutas? Ou todos três?"

"Um... continental, por favor. Muito obrigada." Eu abro a revista, então a abaixo outra vez. "Espere aí. _Cesta de frutas_? De repente o Serviço Nacional de Saúde ganhou um monte de dinheiro ou algo do tipo?"

"Aqui não é o Serviço Nacional de Saúde." Ela sorri. "Você está na ala privada."

_Privada_? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ir para ala privada.

"Eu só vou refrescar seu chá." Ela pega o elegante bule chinês e começa a sevir.

"Pare!" Eu exclamo em pânico. Eu não posso ter mais chá. Isso provavelmente custa 50 libras a xícara.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Pomfrey diz surpresa.

"Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ter tudo isso." Eu digo numa pressa envergonhada. "Me desculpe. Eu não sei porque eu estou nesse quarto de luxo. Eu deveria ter ido para um Hospital do Serviço Nacional de Saúde. Eu fico feliz em me mudar..."

"Está tudo coberto pelo seu seguro de saúde privado." Ela diz. "Não se preocupe."

"Oh." Eu digo de volta. "Oh, certo."

Eu tirei um seguro de saúde privado? Bem, é claro que eu tirei. Eu tenho 28 anos agora. Eu sou sensata.

Eu tenho vinte oito anos. Isso me bate direto no estômago, como na primeira vez. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente. Eu não sou mais eu. Eu quero dizer, obviamente ainda sou eu. Mas sou uma versão de mim com vinte oito anos. Quem quer que o inferno seja isso. Eu fito minha mão de vinte oito anos como se para vir indícios. Alguém que pode pagar um seguro de saúde privado, obviamente, e ter uma muita boa manicure, e... Espere um minuto. Devagar eu viro minha cabeça e me concentro de novo na reluzente Louis Vuitton. Não, não é possível. Essa bolsa de zilhões de libras de estrela de cinema não poderia realmente ser...

"Pomfrey?" Eu engulo, tentando soar indiferente. "Você acha... que essa bolsa... é minha?"

"Deve ser." Nicole assente. "Eu só vou checar para você..." Ela abre a bolsa, tira uma carteira Louis Vuitton combinando e a abre. "É, é sua." Ela vira a carteira para mostrar um cartão American Expressa platinum com Lily Evans impresso nele.

Meu cérebro está em curto circuito conforme eu encaro as letras gravadas. Esse é meu cartão American platinum. Essa é minha bolsa.

"Mas essas bolsas custam, umas... mil libras." Minha voz está estrangulada.

"Eu sei que elas custam." Pomfrey de repente ri. "Vá em frente, relaxe. É sua!"

Cuidadosamente eu afago a alça, malmente ousando tocá-la. Eu não acredito que ela pertence a mim. Quero dizer, aonde eu arranjei isso? Eu estou ganhando um monte de dinheiro ou algo do tipo?

"Então, eu realmente estava numa batida de carro?" Eu olho pra cima, de repente querendo saber tudo sobre mim mesma, de uma vez por todas.

"Eu estava realmente dirigindo? Uma Mercedes?''

"Aparentemente." Ela repara minha expressão desacreditada. "Você não tinha uma Mercedes em 2004, então?''

"Você está brincando? Eu não posso nem dirigir!"

Quando eu aprendi a dirigir? Quando de repente eu comecei a ter recursos para bolsas de grife e carros da Mercedes, pelo amor de Deus?

"Olhe na sua bolsa." sugere Pomfrey. "Talvez as coisas que estão dentro estimulem sua memória.''

"Certo, boa ideia." Há uma agitação em meu estômago conforme eu abro a bolsa. Um cheiro de couro, misturado com algum perfume não familiar, surge de dentro. Eu toco dentro – e a primeira coisa que eu tiro é um pouco compacto dourado Estée Lauder. Imediatamente eu o sacudo para abrir e dar uma olhada.

"Você tem alguns cortes no rosto, Lily," Pomfrey diz rapidamente "Não fique alarmada – eles vão cicatrizar."

Conforme eu encontro meus próprios olhos no espelho minúsculo, eu sinto um alívio súbito. Ainda sou eu, mesmo tendo um enorme arranhão em minha pálpebra. Eu movo o espelho, tentando conseguir uma boa visão conforme eu vejo a bandagem em minha cabeça. Eu inclino-o um pouco mais distante: lá estão meus lábios, parecendo estranhamente cheios e rosa, como se eu tivesse dado uns amassos à noite inteira passada, e...

Oh meu Deus.

Aqueles não são meus dentes. Eles estão todos brancos. Eles estão todos deslumbrantes. Eu estou olhando para uma boca estranha.

"Você está bem?" Pomfrey interrompe meu entorpecimento. "Lily?"

"Eu gostaria de um espelho apropriado, por favor." Eu manobro imediatamente. "Eu preciso me ver. Você tem um que possa trazer pra mim?"

"Há um no banheiro." Ela vem para frente. ''Na verdade, é uma boa ideia você se movimentar. Eu vou ajudá-la."

Eu me levanto para fora da cama alta de metal. Minhas pernas estão vacilantes, mas eu sigo cambaleante para o banheiro adjacente.

"Agora," ela diz, antes de fechar a porta. "Você tem alguns cortes e ferimentos, então sua aparência está um pouco chocante. Você está preparada?"

"Sim. Eu ficarei bem. Só me mostre." Eu respiro profundamente e me fortifico.

Ela balança a porta fechada para revelar um longo espelho (daqueles que mostram a pessoa inteira) atrás dessa. Esta sou... _eu?_

Eu não consigo falar. Minhas pernas viraram geléia. Eu aperto uma barra onde se pendura toalha, tentando manter o meu controle.

"Eu sei que seus ferimentos parecem feios." Pomfrey tem um forte braço em volta de mim. "Mas acredite em mim, eles são só superficiais."

Eu não estou nem olhando para os cortes. Ou as ataduras ou o grampo em minha testa. É o que está embaixo.

"Isso não..." eu gesticulo para o meu reflexo "isso não é com o que eu pareço."

Eu fecho meus olhos e visualizo meu antigo eu, só para ter certeza que eu não estou ficando louca. Cabelo crespo cor de fogo, olhos verdes, ligeiramente mais gorda do que eu gostaria de ser. Rosto agradável legalzinho, mas nada de especial. Delineador preto e gloss labial Tesco rosa brilhante. O look padrão de Lily Evans.

Então eu abro meus olhos de novo. Uma garota diferente está me encarando de volta. Uma parte do meu cabelo foi suja no acidente, mas o resto é um brilhante, e de um quase irreconhecível tom de ruivo, todo liso e macio nem um pouco frizado. Minhas unhas do pé estão perfeitamente rosas e polidas. Minhas pernas estão bronzeadas e mais finas do que antes. E mais musculosas.

"O que mudou?" Pomfrey está olhando para o meu reflexo curiosa.

"Tudo!" eu respondo. "Eu pareço toda... brilhante."

"Brilhante? Ela ri.

"Meu cabelo, minhas pernas, meus dentes..." Eu não consigo afastar meus olhos daquele imaculado branco perolado. Devem ter custado uma fortuna sangrenta.

"Eles estão bons!" Ela assente educadamente.

"Não. Não. Não." Eu estou balançando minha cabeça vigorosamente. "Você não entende. Eu tenho os piores dentes do mundo. Meu apelido é 'dente torto' ."

"Acho que não deve mais ser." Pomfrey levanta uma sobrancelha divertida.

"E eu perdi um monte de peso e o meu rosto está diferente. Eu não tenho exatamente certeza de como..." Eu examino cuidadosamente minhas feições, tentando processar isso. Minhas sobrancelhas estão finas e arrumadas... meus lábios parecem mais cheios de alguma forma...

Eu observo mais de perto, inesperadamente desconfiada. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu me tornei alguém que tem o trabalho feito? Eu me afasto do espelho e empurro a porta aberta, minha cabeça girando.

"Pegue leve." Pomfrey avisa, apressando-se atrás de mim. "Você teve um choque no sistema. Talvez você devesse fazer as coisas um passo de cada vez."

Ignorando ela, eu agarro a bolsa Louis Vuitton e começo a arrancar fora as coisas fora de dentro dela, examinando cada item de perto como se pudesse transmitir uma mensagem. Deus, só olhe essas coisas. Um chaveiro da Tiffany, um par de óculos Prada, um brilho labial Lancome, não Tesco.

E aqui está um pequeno diário Smythson verde pálido. Eu hesito por um momento, me preparando mentalmente para isso – então o abro. Com um choque, eu vejo minha própria e familiar escrita.

Lily Evans, 2007 está rabiscado na folha da frente. Eu devo ter escrito essas palavras. Eu devo ter desenhado esse pássaro coberto de penas no canto. Mas eu tenho absolutamente nenhuma lembrança de ter feito isso. Sentindo-me como se eu estivesse espiando a mim mesma, eu começo a folhear as minúsculas páginas.

Há apontamentos em cada página:

Almoço, 12:30. Bebidas P. encontrar Gill – ilustrações (desenhos e fotografias que são preparados para serem incluídos em um livro ou em propaganda). Mas eles estão todos escritos em iniciais e abreviações. Eu não posso deduzir muito disso. Eu passo rapidamente para o final e um maço de cartões de negócios cai do diário. Eu pego um, dou uma olhada rápida no nome que está embaixo – e congelo.

É um cartão da companhia onde eu trabalho, Hogwarts Carpets – no entanto está com um novo logotipo moderno. E o nome está impresso claramente em um cinza carvão: **LILY EVANS, DIRETORA, REVESTIMENTO DE PISOS**. Eu sinto como se o chão tivesse me abandonado.

"Lily?" Pomfrey está me observando preocupada. "Você está muito pálida."

"Olhe isso." Eu seguro o cartão, tentando manter um apoio em mim mesma. "Diz 'Diretora' no meu cartão de trabalho. É como, chefe do departamento inteiro. Como eu possivelmente poderia ser a chefe?" Minha voz soa mais estridente do que eu pretendia. "Eu só estou na companhia há um ano. Eu nem ganhei um bônus!"

Mãos tremendo, eu coloco de volta o cartão entre as páginas do diário e vasculho dentro da bolsa outra vez. Eu tenho que encontrar meu celular. Eu tenho que ligar pros meus amigos, minha família, alguém que saiba o que está acontecendo.

Peguei.

É um lustroso modelo novo que eu não reconheço, mas ainda é bastante simples para mexer. Não tenho nenhuma mensagem de voz, no entanto há uma nova mensagem não lida. Eu seleciono e aparece na minúscula tela:

_Estou atrasado. Eu vou telefonar pra você quando eu puder. L._

Quem é "L"? Eu vasculho em meu cérebro, mas não consigo pensar em uma única pessoa que eu conheça que possa ser esse tal de L. Alguém novo no trabalho? Eu vou para os meus textos armazenados e o primeiro é de "L": _Eu acho que não. L._

"L" é o meu melhor amigo novo ou algo do tipo?

Eu irei procurar em minhas mensagens depois. Agora eu tenho que falar com alguém que me conheça, que possa me dizer exatamente o que vem acontecendo em minha vida nesses últimos três anos... Eu disco o número da Lene e espero, tamborilando minhas unhas, por uma resposta.

"Oi, você ligou para Marlene McKinnon. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem."

"Oi, Lene." Eu digo assim que o bip soa. "Sou eu. Escuta, eu sei que isso vai soar estranho para você, mas eu sofri um acidente. Estou em um hospital, e eu só... Eu preciso falar com você. É muito importante. Você pode me ligar? Tchau." Assim que eu desligo o telefone, Pomfrey põe a mão nele reprovando.

"Você não pode usar isso aqui." Ela diz. "Você pode usar um telefone com fio, entretanto. Eu irei ajudá-la com um receptor."

"Certo." Eu concordo com a cabeça. "Obrigada."

Eu estou a ponto de começar a olhar todas minhas antigas mensagens, quando há uma batida na porta e outra enfermeira entra, segurando um par de sacolas.

"Eu estou com suas roupas aqui." Ela coloca uma sacola de compras na minha cama, eu vasculho dentro, puxo pra fora um jeans preto e o encaro. O que é isso? A cintura é muito alta e tem a forma muito estreita, quase como justa. Como você espera colocar um par de botas embaixo disso?

"Oh, 7 For All Mankind" Nicole diz, levantando suas sobrancelhas. "Muito bom."

Sete pra que?

"Eu adoraria uma dessa." Ela passa a mão em uma perna admirando. "Em torno de duzentas libras uma, não é?"

Duzentos paus? Por um jeans?

"E aqui estão suas joias." Complementa a outra enfermeira, segurando uma sacola transparente. "Eu tive que passar pelos sensores."

Ainda chocada com a calça, eu pego a sacola. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa do tipo que usa joias, a menos que você conte os brincos TopShop e um Swacth. Me sentindo como uma criança com um estoque do Natal, Eu alcancei a sacola e tirei um emaranhado de ouro. Tem um bracelete que parece muito caro feito de ouro martelado, um colar combinando, mais um relógio. "Oh. Isso é legal." Eu corro meus dedos cautelosamente pelo bracelete, então vasculho de novo e retiro dois brincos no estilo candelábro Preso nas costas de ouro intricadas está um anel, e depois, com muito cuidado, eu me empenho em desembaraçar isso. Alguém murmura "Oh Meu Deus."

Eu estou segurando um enorme, brilhante, anel solitário de diamante. Do tipo que você vê em filmes. Do tipo que você vê em um veludo azul marinho nas vitrines das joalherias sem etiqueta de preço. Finalmente, eu afasto meus olhos e vejo que as duas enfermeiras também estão rebitadas.

"Hey!" Pomfrey exclama de repente. "Tem outra coisa. Mostre sua mão, Lily."

Ela levanta a sacola e bate no canto. Há um momento de quietude – então uma aliança cai na minha palma.

Há um tipo de formigamento nas minhas orelhas conforme eu dou uma olhada nela.

"Você deve estar casada!" Pomfrey diz brilhantemente. Não. De jeito nenhum. Certamente eu saberia se eu tivesse casado? Seguramente eu sentiria isso bem no fundo, com amnésia ou sem amnésia. Eu giro o anel em meus dedos desajeitados, sentido frio e calor por toda parte.

"Ela está." A segunda enfermeira concorda. "Você está. Você não lembra, querida?''

Eu balanço minha cabeça silenciosamente.

"Você se lembra do seu casamento?" Pomfrey olha ansiosa. "Você não se lembra de nada sobre o seu marido?"

"Não." De repente eu olho pra cima com horror. "Eu não casei com o Dave fracassado, casei?"

"Eu não sei." Pomfrey dá um riso e põe rapidamente a mão sobre a boca. "Sinto muito. Você parece tão horrorizada. Você sabe qual o nome dele?" Ela olha para a outra enfermeira, que balança a cabeça.

"Desculpe. Eu estive na outra ala. Mas eu sei que tem um marido."

"Olha, o anel está gravado!" Nicole exclama, pegando-o de mim. "'L. E. e L. M. 3 de junho de 2005.' O aniversário de dois anos está se aproximando." Ela o entrega de volta. "É você?"

Eu estou respirando rápido. É verdade. Está gravado aqui em ouro sólido. "L.E. sou eu." Eu digo finalmente. "Mas eu não faço idéia de quem seja L. M." O L do meu celular, eu percebo de repente. Deve ser ele quem vem me mandando mensagens. Meu marido.

"Eu acho que preciso de uma água gelada..." Me sentindo tonta, eu cambaleio em direção ao banheiro, jogo uma água no rosto, então me inclino para frente sobre a fria bacia esmaltada e encaro o meu machucado e meu não familiar reflexo. Eu sinto como se eu estive para ter uma fusão. Alguém ainda está pregando uma gigante peça em mim? Eu estou alucinando?

Eu tenho 28 anos. Eu tenho dentes brancos perfeitos, uma bolsa Louis Vuitton, um cartão dizendo "diretora" e um marido. Como diabos tudo isso aconteceu?

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos favorites na história e tudo mais, agora sim tá ficando legal! Até a próxima moçada.<br>**


	6. Capítulo 5

Luke. Louis. Leonard.

Uma hora depois e eu ainda estou em estado de choque. Eu continuo olhando com descrença para o meu anel de casamento descansando no armário de cabeceira. Eu, Lily Evans, tenho um marido. Eu não me sinto velha o suficiente para ter um marido.

Lucca. Lino. Lionel. Por favor, Deus, Lionel não. Eu revistei a bolsa Louis Vuitton. Eu olhei por completo o diário. Eu passei os olhos em todos os meus números armazenados no celular. Mas eu ainda não descobri o que o L significa. Você pensaria que eu lembraria o nome do meu próprio marido. Você pensaria que isso estaria gravado na minha mente. Quando a porta abre, eu endureço, quase esperando que seja ele. Mas é a mamãe de novo, parecendo rosa e molestada.

"Esses guardas de trânsito não têm coração. Eu estava só há vinte minutos no veterinário, e..."

"Mãe, eu estou com amnésia." Eu corto ela em um ímpeto. "Eu perdi minha memória. Eu perdi um grande pedaço inteiro da minha vida. Eu estou realmente... pirando."

"Oh. Sim, a enfermeira mencionou isso." O olhar dela momentaneamente encontra o meu, então se afasta de novo. Mamãe não é a melhor em contato olho no olho. Ela nunca foi. Eu costumava ficar muito frustrada quando eu era menor, mas agora eu só vejo que uma daquelas coisas da mamãe. Como a maneira como ela não aprenderá os nomes dos programas de Tv corretamente, mesmo depois de você dizer para ela quinhentas vezes que não é The Simpsons Family.

Agora ela está sentando e tirando seu colete. "Eu sei exatamente como você se sente." Ela começa. "Minha memória está pior a cada dia. De fato, outro dia..."

"Mãe..." Eu inalo profundamente, tentando ficar calma. "Você não sabe como eu me sinto. Isso não é como esquecer-se de onde você colocou algo. Eu perdi três anos da minha vida! Eu não sei nada sobre mim em 2007. Eu não pareço a mesma, nenhuma das minhas coisas são as mesmas, e eu achei esses anéis que aparentemente pertencem a mim, e eu apenas tenho que saber uma coisa..."

Minha voz está saltando com apreensão.

"Mãe.. eu realmente casei?"

"É claro que você está casada!" mamãe parece surpresa por eu precisar perguntar. "Lucius estará aqui em um minuto. Eu lhe disse isso mais cedo."

"Lucius é o meu marido?" eu encaro ela. "Pensei que Lucius fosse um cachorro."

"Um cachorro?" ela levanta as sobrancelhas. "Céus, querida! Você levou um baque na cabeça!"

Lucius. Eu estou rolando o nome em torno de minha cabeça experimentando. Meu marido, Lucius.

Não significa nada pra mim. Não é um nome que eu sinta de algum jeito.

Eu amo você, Lucius. Com o meu corpo eu te adoro no sentido de venerar, Lucius.

Eu espero por algum tipo de reação em meu corpo. Certamente ele deve responder? Seguramente todas minhas células de amor devem despertar? Mas eu me sinto totalmente vazia e nada.

"Ele tinha uma importante reunião essa manhã. Mas, por outro lado, ele esteve aqui com você dia e noite."

"Certo. Então... então como ele é?"

"Ele é muito legal." Diz mamãe, como se ela estivesse falando sobre um bolo poroso.

"Ele é..." eu paro.

Eu não posso perguntar se ele é bonito. Seria realmente muito baixo. E se ela evita a pergunta e diz que ele tem um maravilhoso senso de humor? Se ele for obeso?

Oh Deus. E se eu conheci a linda alma dele conforme nós trocávamos mensagens na internet, só agora eu esqueci tudo sobre isso e eu terei que fingir que a aparência dele não importa pra mim? Nós permanecemos em silêncio e eu me pego olhando o vestido da mamãe – Laura Ashley, aproximadamente 1975. Os babados entram e saem de moda, mas de alguma forma ela não sabe disso. Ela continua vestindo as mesmas roupas que ela vestia na primeira vez que ela encontrou meu pai, e o mesmo cabelo longo, o mesmo brilho labial fosco. É como se ela pensasse ainda estar em seus vinte anos. Não que eu vá mencionar isso pra ela. Nós nunca tivemos uma aconchegante conversa de mãe e filha.

Uma vez eu tentei confiar nela, quando eu me separei do meu primeiro namorado. Grande erro. Ela não ficou simpática, ou me deu um abraço, ou até mesmo me ouviu. No lugar disso, ela ficou toda rosa, defensiva e fria comigo, como se eu estivesse tentando machucar ela ao conversar sobre relacionamentos. Eu senti como se eu estivesse negociando ao lado de uma mina terrestre, pisando em pequenas partes sensíveis da vida dela que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia.

Então eu desisti e, ao invés disso, liguei para minha amiga Lene.

"Você lidou com o pedido daquelas capas de sofá pra mim, Lily?" Mamãe interrompe meus pensamentos. "Pela internet." Ela complementa ao meu olhar vago. "Você ia fazer isso semana passada."

Ela ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

"Mãe, eu não sei." Eu digo devagar e claramente. "Eu não lembro de nada sobre os últimos três anos."

"Desculpe, querida." Mamãe bate em sua cabeça. "Eu estou sendo estúpida."

"Eu não sei o que eu estive fazendo semana passada, ou ano passado... ou mesmo quem é meu marido." Eu estico meus braços. "Pra ser honesta, é bastante assustador."

"Claro. Absolutamente." Mamãe está assentindo com a cabeça, um olhar distante em seus olhos, enquanto ela processa minhas palavras. "A questão é a seguinte, querida, eu não me lembro do nome do Web Site, então se acontecer de você recordar..."

"Eu avisarei você, certo?" Eu não consigo deixar de estourar. "Se minhas memórias voltarem, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é ligar pra você sobre as suas capas de sofá. Jesus!"

"Não precisa levantar sua voz, Lily." Ela diz, abrindo seus olhos arregalados.

Certo, então em 2007 mamãe oficialmente ainda me joga na parede. Certamente eu suponho ter deixado de me irritar com a minha mãe? Automaticamente eu começo a roer minha unha do polegar. Então eu paro. A Lily de vinte oito anos não rói as unhas.

"Então, o que ele faz?" Eu volto para o assunto do meu assim chamado marido. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele é real.

"Quem, Lucius?"

"Sim. Claro que é o Lucius!"

"Ele vende propriedades." Mamãe diz, como se eu devesse saber. "Ele é muito bom, na verdade."

Eu me casei com um agente em estado real chamado Lucius. Como? Por que?

"Nós vivemos em meu flat?"

"Seu flat?" mamãe olha confusa. "Querida, você vendeu seu flat muito tempo atrás. Você vive numa casa agora."

"Eu o vendi?" Eu sinto uma pontada. "Mas eu acabei de comprá-lo."

Eu amo meu flat. É em Balham e é minúsculo mas aconchegante, com os caixilhos da janela pintados de azul por mim mesma, e um amável sofá mole de veludo e pilhas de almofadas coloridas em toda parte, e delicadas luzes ao redor do espelho. Lene e Alice me ajudaram a me mudar dois meses atrás, e nós pintamos com spray o banheiro de cor-de-prata, e então nós também pintamos de cor-de-prata nossas calças com spray. E agora tudo se foi. Eu vivo em uma casa. Com o meu marido.

Por milhares de vezes eu olhei para o anel de casamento e o solitário de diamante. Então eu automaticamente disparo em um relance para a mão da mamãe. Ela continua usando o anel de papai, apesar da maneira como ele se comportou com ela por todos esses anos. Papai. O funeral de papai.

É como se uma mão tivesse agarrado meu estômago, apertado.

"Mãe..." eu me arrisco cautelosamente. "Eu sinto muito ter perdido o funeral do papai. Isso é... você sabe, ocorreu tudo bem?"

"Você não perdeu, querida." Ela me observa atentamente como se eu fosse louca. "Você estava lá."

"Oh." Eu encaro ela, confusa. "Certo, claro. Eu só não me lembro de nada sobre isso."

Dando um pesado suspiro, eu me inclino para trás em meus travesseiros. Eu não me lembro do meu próprio casamento e não me lembro do funeral do meu pai. Dois dos mais importantes eventos da minha vida, e eu sinto como se tivesse faltado neles. "Então, como foi?"

"Oh, foi tudo tão bem como essas coisas sempre são..."

Mamãe está olhando nervosa, da maneira que ela sempre ficar quando o assunto do papai vem à tona.

"Quantas pessoas estavam lá?"

Uma expressão de dor vem a ser rosto.

"Não vamos nos estender nisso, querida. Foi anos atrás." Ela se levanta como se para escapar do meu questionário. "Agora, você almoçou alguma coisa? Eu não tive tempo pra comer nada, só um pedacinho de um ovo cozido e torradas. Eu vou procurar algo para nós duas. Quero ter certeza de que você está comendo apropriadamente, Lily." Ela complementou. "Nada dessa obsessão de sem-carboidratos. Uma batata não vai matar você."

Sem carboidratos? Foi como eu consegui essa forma? Eu olho para baixo de relance para minhas não familiares pernas tonificadas. Tem que ser dito, elas parecem como se não soubessem o que é uma batata.

"Eu mudei muito na aparência, não mudei?" Eu não posso deixar de dizer, um pouco subconscientemente. "Meu cabelo... meus dentes..."

"Eu suponho que você esteja diferente." Ela me observa vagamente. "Foi tão gradual. Eu nem reparei realmente."

Pelo amor de Deus. Como você pode nem mesmo reparar quando a sua filha muda de uma desprezível, obesa Dente torto para uma pessoa magra, bronzeada, elegante?

"Eu não vou demorar." Mamãe pega sua bolsa de ombro bordada. "E Tuny deverá estar aqui a qualquer momento."

"Tuny está aqui?" meu espírito eleva-se conforme eu visualizo minha irmãzinha em seu colete rosa felpudo e sua calça jeans bordada com flores e aqueles fofos tênis que a luz acende quando ela dança.

"Ela está só comprando uns chocolates no andar debaixo."

Mamãe abre a porta. "Ela ama aqueles Kit Kats de hortelã."

A porta fecha atrás dela e eu a continuo encarado. Eles inventaram Kit Kats de hortelã? 2007 é realmente um mundo diferente.

Tuny não é minha meia irmã ou filha de um padrasto ou madrasta, como a maioria das pessoas presumem. Ela é minha por inteiro, cem por cento, irmã. Mas as pessoas ficam confusas porque: 1. Há trezes anos de diferença entre nós. 2. Minha mãe e meu pai se separaram antes de ela nascer. Talvez "separar" seja muito forte.

Eu não tenho certeza do que ocorreu exatamente – tudo que eu sei é que meu pai nunca esteve muito por perto quando eu estava crescendo. A razão oficial era que o seu negócio tinha base no exterior. A razão real era ele ser um oportunista imprestável. Eu tinha oito anos quando eu o vi descrever para minhas tias, na festa do Natal, como era ser um. Quando eles me viram, eles ficaram perturbados e mudaram o assunto, então eu imaginei que imprestável era realmente algum terrível palavrão. Isso sempre ficou na minha cabeça. Imprestável.

A primeira vez que ele saiu de casa, eu tinha sete anos. Mamãe disse que ele teria que ir em uma viagem para América, então quando uma colega da escola, Melissa, disse que ela tinha visto ele com uma mulher de jeans vermelhos em um mercado, eu disse que ela era uma grande mentirosa. Ele voltou para casa umas semanas depois, parecendo cansado – do jet-lag, ele disse.

Quando eu o importunei por uma lembrancinha, ele me deu um pacote de chicletes Wrigley. Eu chamei isso de meu chiclete americano e mostrei pra todo mundo na escola – até Melissa apontar para o adesivo de preço do mercado. Eu nunca disse pro papai que eu sabia a verdade, nem para mamãe.

Eu meio que sabia o tempo todo que ele não esteve na América.

Dois anos depois, ele desapareceu de novo, por uns meses dessa vez. Então ele começou um negócio próprio na Espanha, o que foi um fracasso. Então ele se envolveu em uma pirâmide de esquemas desonestos e tentou envolver todos os nossos amigos. Em algum lugar nesse meio tempo tornou-se um alcóolatra... Então ele foi morar por um tempo com uma espanhola. Mas a mamãe continuava o aceitando de volta. Então, três anos atrás, ele se mudou para Portugal para sempre, aparentemente para ficar longe do homem do imposto.

Mamãe teve vários outros "amigos cavalheiros" no decorrer dos anos, mas ela e papai nunca se divorciaram – nunca deixaram realmente um do outro tampouco.

E, evidentemente, em umas dessas alegres beber-com-minhas-queridas visitas de Natal, ela e ele devem ter...

Bem, eu não quero realmente imaginar isso. Nós temos Tuny, esse é o ponto. E ela é a coisinha mais adorável, sempre brincando em sua esteira de dança e querendo trançar meu cabelo milhares de vezes.

O quarto está silencioso e escuro desde que mamãe saiu. Eu me sirvo um copo de água e dou uns golinhos lentamente. Meus pensamentos estão todos nebulosos, como um local de bomba após a explosão. Eu me sinto como uma especialista retórica, escolhendo através das praias diferentes, tentando trabalhar com a imagem completa.

Há uma fraca batida na porta e eu olho pra cima.

"Olá? Entre."

"Oi, Lily?"

Uma garota não familiar, em torno de seus quinze anos está movendo-se lentamente pelo quarto. Ela é alta e magra, com a calça jeans deixando o diafragma a amostra, um umbigo furado, um cabelo preto com mechas azuladas nas pontas e em torno de seis camadas de rímel. Não tenho ideia de quem seja ela. Assim que ela me ver, ela faz uma careta.

"Seu rosto ainda parece ferrado."

"Oh," eu digo surpresa. Os olhos da garota se estreitam conforme ela me examina.

"Lily... sou eu. Você sabe que sou eu. Não sabe?"

"Certo!" eu faço uma cara apologética. "Olha, eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu tive esse acidente e eu estou tendo alguns problemas com a minha memória. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que nos conhecemos."

"Lily?" ela soa incrédula, quase machucada. "Sou eu! _Tuny_!"

Eu estou sem palavras. Eu estou mais que sem palavras. Essa não pode ser minha irmãzinha. Mas é, Tuny virou uma alta, elegante, adolescente da moda. Praticamente uma adulta. Conforme ela passeia pelo quarto, pegando coisas e as colocando no lugar de volta, eu fico fascinada com a altura dela. Com a confiança dela.

"Há alguma comida aqui? Eu estou faminta." Ela tem a mesma voz doce, roca que ela sempre teve, mas modulada. Mais legal e mais maneira.

"Mamãe foi pegar o almoço para mim. Você pode dividir comigo se quiser."

"Ótimo." Ela sentou em uma cadeira e passou os braços em volta das longas pernas, mostrando as botas de camurça até o tornozelo com saltos pontudos.

"Então você não lembra de nada? Isso é tão legal!"

"Isso não é legal." Eu rebato. "É horrível. Eu me lembro até antes do funeral do papai... e então tudo só fica vago. Eu também não me lembro dos meus primeiros poucos dias no hospital. É como se eu tivesse acordado pela primeira vez noite passada."

"Espera aí." Ela estreita os olhos. "Então você não se lembra de mim lhe visitando antes?"

"Não. Tudo que eu me lembro é de você com doze anos. Com seu rabo de cavalo e aparelhos no dentes. E aquelas fofas presilhas de cabelo que você costumava usar.''

"Não lembre de mim." Tuny fingi que está vomitando, então franze as sobrancelhas pensando. "Então... deixe-me entender isto. Os últimos três anos inteiros são um branco total."

"Como um grande buraco negro. E tudo antes disso está um pouco embaçado. Aparentemente eu casei." Eu rio nervosamente. "Eu não tinha ideia! Você foi a dama de honra do casamento ou algo do tipo?"

"Sim," ela diz distraidamente. "Foi legal. Hey, Lily, eu não quero trazer isto a tona quando você está se sentindo tão doente, mas..." ela enrola um fio de cabelo, olhando esquisito.

"O que?" eu olho pra ela surpresa. "Me diz."

"Bem, é só que você está me devendo 70 libras." Ela encolhe os ombros apologeticamente. "Você me pediu emprestado semana passada quando o seu cartão de crédito não estava funcionando e você me disse que me pagaria de volta. Eu não espero que você vá lembrar..."

"Oh." Eu digo espantada. "Claro. Só pegue você mesma." Eu gesticulo para a bolsa Louis Vuitton. "Eu não sei se tem algum dinheiro aí dentro..."

"Terá." Tuny diz rapidamente com um sorriso minúsculo. "Obrigada!" Ela põe no bolso as notas e abraça as pernas na cadeira de novo, brincando com a sua coleção de pulseiras prateadas. Então ela olha pra acima repentinamente em alerta.

"O que?"

Ela me examina com os olhos estreitos e descrentes.

"Ninguém te disse, disse?"

"Me disse o que?"

"Jesus. Eu suponho que eles estão tentando revelar as coisas pra você gradualmente, mas, eu quero dizer..." ela balança sua cabeça, mordiscando suas unhas. "Pessoalmente, eu acho que você deveria saber mais cedo do que mais tarde."

"Saber o que?" Eu sinto uma batida de alarme. "O que, Tuny? Me diz!"

Por um momento, Tuny parece debater com ela mesma, então ela se levanta.

"Espera aqui." Ela desaparece por um curto momento. Então a porta abre de novo e ela reaparece. Agarrando um bebê asiático em torno de um ano de idade. Ele está vestindo um macacão e segurando uma madeira de suco, e ele me dá um sorriso radiante.

"Esse é Lennon." Ela me diz, sua expressão comovida. "Esse é seu filho."

Eu olho fixamente pra eles dois, congelada de terror. Do que ela está falando?

"Eu acho que você não se lembra?" Tuny acaricia o cabelo dele carinhosamente. "Você adotou ele no Vietnã seis meses atrás. É uma grande história na verdade. Na verdade, você o contrabandeou na sua mochila. Você chegou bem perto de ser presa!"

Eu adotei um bebê? Eu sinto um frio no meu intestino. Eu não posso ser mãe. Eu não estou pronta. Eu não sei nada sobre bebês.

"Diga oi pra sua criança!" Ela o leva até a cama, estalando em seus saltos pontudos. "Ele a chama de Mumãe, a propósito."

_Mumãe?_

"Oi, Lennon." Eu digo finalmente. Minha voz tensa. "É a... é a Mumãe." Eu tento adotar uma voz amorosa de mãe. "Venha pra Mumãe!"

Eu olho pra cima pra ver o lábio de Tuny tremendo estranhamente. De repente ela solta um resfolêgo de uma risada e tapa a boca com a mão.

"Desculpe!"

"Tuny, o que está havendo?" Eu encaro ela, com um início de suspeita. "É realmente meu bebê?"

"Eu o vi no corredor antes." Ela fala precipitadamente. "Eu não consegui resistir. Sua cara!" Ela está tendo um ataque de risadas. "'Venha pra Mumãe!'"

Eu posso ouvir barulho de choro e gritos vindo do outro lado da porta.

"Devem ser os pais dele!" eu sibilo em consternação. "Sua pequena cruel... Vá devolvê-lo!"

Eu desmorono em meus travesseiros em alívio, meu coração batendo.

Obrigada porra. Eu não tenho um filho.

E eu não consigo me recuperar de Tuny. Ela costumava ser tão doce e inocente. Ela costuma ver Barbie A bela adormecida repetidamente com o seu dedão em sua boca. O que aconteceu com ela?

"Eu cheguei bem perto de ter um ataque do coração." Eu digo em tom de reprovação assim que ela volta, segurando uma lata de coca diet. "Se eu morresse, seria sua culpa."

"Bem, você precisa compreender." Ela rebate com um sorriso largo não arrependido. "As pessoas poderiam te contar todos os tipos de besteiras."

Ela tira uma barra de goma de mascar e começa a desembrulhá-la. Então ela se inclina pra frente.

"Hey, Lily." Ela diz numa voz baixa. "Você realmente está com amnésia ou só está fingindo? Eu não vou contar."

"O que? Por que eu fingiria?"

"Eu pensei que poderia ter algo de que você quisesse se livrar. Como uma hora marcada com o dentista."

"Não. Isso é real."

"Certo, tanto faz." Ela encolhe os ombros e me oferece o chiclete.

"Não, obrigada." Eu envolvo meus braços em volta dos joelhos, repentinamente amedrontada. Tuny está certa. As pessoas podem totalmente tirar vantagem de mim. Eu tenho tanto pra aprender e não sei nem por onde começar. Bem, eu poderia começar pelo óbvio.

"Então." Eu tento soar casual. "Como é o meu marido? Como o meu marido... se parece?''

"Oh." Os olhos de Tuny se abrem arregalados. "Claro! Você não tem idéia de como ele é."

"Mamãe disse que ele era legal..." eu tento esconder minha apreensão.

"Ele é amável." Ela assente seguramente. "Ele tem um senso de humor real. E vai ser operar de sua corcunda."

"Sim. Boa tentativa, Tuny." Eu rolo os meus olhos.

"Lily, ele ficaria realmente magoado se ouvisse isso!" Tuny olha espantada. "Isso é 2007. Nós não discriminamos por causa de aparência. E Lucius é um cara tão doce e amável. Não é culpa dele suas costas ter se deteriorado quando ele nasceu. E ele tem conseguido tanto. Ele é um vencedor."

Agora eu estou quente de vergonha. Talvez o meu marido tenha uma corcunda. Eu não devo ser anti-corcunda. Tanto faz como ele se parece, eu tenho certeza que eu o escolhi por uma boa razão.

"Ele pode andar?" eu pergunto nervosamente.

"Ele andou pela primeira vez no seu casamento." Diz Tuny, seus olhos distantes com a memória. "Ele se levantou de sua cadeira de rodas pra dizer os votos dele. Todo mundo estava em lágrimas... o vigário mal podia falar." A boca dela estava se contraindo de novo.

"Sua pequena vaca!" eu exclamo. "Ele não tem a droga de uma corcunda, tem?"

"Eu sinto muito." Ela começa a dar risadinhas sem parar. "Mas isso é um jogo tão bom."

"Não é um jogo!" eu agarro minha cabeça, esquecendo meus ferimentos e tremo. "É a minha vida. Eu não tenho ideia de como meu marido é, ou como eu o conheci, ou coisa alguma."

"Certo." Ela parece se arrepender. "O que aconteceu foi, você estava conversando com um velho mendigo grisalho, o nome dele era Lucius..."

"Cala a boca! Se você não me contar, eu vou perguntar pra mamãe."

"Tá bom!" ela levanta as mãos em rendimento. "Você quer saber seriamente?"

"Sim!"

"Certo, então. Você o conheceu em um Reality Show."

"Tente de novo." Eu levanto meus olhos ao céu.

"É verdade. Eu não estou contando besteiras agora. Você estava nesse Reality Show Ambição. Aonde as pessoas querem chegar ao topo nos negócios. Ele era um dos juízes e você era uma competidora. Você não chegou muito longe no Show, mas você conheceu Lucius e vocês combinaram."

Há silêncio. Eu estou esperando ela se acabar de rir e produzir alguma enérgica linha de soco, mas ela apenas dá um gole grande em sua coca diet.

"Eu estava num reality show?" eu pergunto ceticamente.

"Sim. Foi muito legal. Todos os meus amigos assistiram, e todos nós votamos em você. Você devia ter ganhado!"

Eu a olho de perto, mas o rosto dela está totalmente sério. Ela está dizendo a verdade? Eu realmente estava na televisão?

"Por que na Terra eu iria para um show como esse?"

"Para ser a chefa." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Pra ir em frente. Foi quando você arrumou seus dentes e seu cabelo, pra ficar bom na tv."

"Mas eu não sou ambiciosa, quero dizer, eu não sou aquela ambiciosa..."

"Você está brincando?" Tuny abre seus olhos arregalados. "Você é, como, a pessoa mais ambiciosa do mundo! Tão logo que seu chefe se aposentou você foi para o emprego dele. Todos os homens importante da sua companhia viram você na tv e ficaram realmente impressionados. Então eles deram isso a você."

Minha mente se lembra daqueles cartões de trabalho no diário. Lily Evans, Diretora.

"Você é a diretora mais jovem que eles já tiveram na empresa. Foi tão legal quando você conseguiu o emprego." Tuny complementa. "Nós todos saímos para celebrar. E você nos comprou todos os champanhe..." Ela tira da boca o chiclete e o coloca numa longa tora.

"Você não se lembra de nada disso?"

"Não! Nada!"

A porta se abre e a mamãe aparece segurando uma bandeja com um prato coberto, um pote com mousse de chocolate, e um copo de água.

"Aqui estamos nós." Ela diz. "Eu trouxe pra você um pouco de lasanha. E adivinha o que? Lucius está aqui."

"Aqui?" o sangue sobe ao meu rosto. "Você quer dizer... aqui no hospital?"

Mamãe assente com a cabeça. "Ele estará aqui agora mesmo pra ver você. Eu disse a ele para lhe dar uns minutinhos para ficar preparada."

Uns minutinhos? Eu preciso mais do que uns minutinhos. Isso tudo está acontecendo muito rápido. Eu ainda nem estou pronta para ter 28 anos. Sem falar sobre conhecer algum marido que eu supostamente tenho.

"Mãe, eu não tenho certeza se eu posso fazer isso." Eu digo, em pânico. "Eu quero dizer... Eu não me sinto capaz de conhecê-lo ainda. Talvez eu devesse vê-lo amanhã. Quando eu estiver um pouco mais ajustada."

"Lily, querida." Censura mamãe. "Você não pode mandar seu marido embora. Ele saiu do seu trabalho especialmente para ver você!"

"Mas eu não o conheço! Eu não vou saber o que dizer ou o que fazer..."

"Querida, ele é seu marido." ela dar tapinhas em minha mão de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Não há nada com que se preocupar."

"Ele deve ativar sua memória." Concorda Tuny, que está se servindo com o pote de mousse de chocolate, arrancando a tampa. "Você deve vê-lo e vai 'Lucius, meu amor! Tudo voltou pra mim!'"

"Cala a boca." Eu repreendo. "E esse é o meu mousse de chocolate."

"Você não come carboidratos." Ela rebate. "Você esqueceu isso também?" Ela balança a colher provocadoramente na frente da minha cara.

"Boa tentativa, Tuny." Eu rolo meus olhos. "De jeito nenhum eu desistiria de chocolate."

"Você nunca mais comeu chocolate. Ela comeu, mãe? Você não comeu nada do seu próprio bolo de casamento por causa das calorias."

Ela tem de estar me contando besteiras. Eu nunca desistiria de chocolate, nem em um milhão de anos. Eu estou prestes a dizer a ela para parar de encher meu saco e devolver o mousse, quando há uma batida na porta e uma voz masculina diz "Olá?"

"Ah meu Deus." Eu olho freneticamente de cara a cara. "Ah meu Deus. É ele? Já?"

"Agüente um momento, Lucius!" mamãe diz através da porta, então sussurra pra mim. "Se arrume um pouco, coração! Você parece como se tivesse sido arrasta através de uma cerca viva."

"Dê uma folga a ela, mãe.'' Diz Tuny. "Ela foi arrancada pelos destroços de um carro, lembra?"

"Eu só vou pentear seu cabelo rapidamente." Mamãe vem com um minúsculo pente de bolsa e começa a empurrar minha cabeça.

"_Ow!_" eu protesto. "Você fará minha amnésia parecer pior!"

"Aqui." Ela dá um puxão final e esfrega minha cara com o canto de um lenço. "Pronta?"

"Eu devo abrir a porta?" diz Tuny.

"Não! Só... espere um segundo."

Meu estômago está agitando-se de pavor. Eu não posso conhecer algum estranho total que aparentemente é meu marido.

Isso é apenas tão... esquisito.

"Mãe, por favor." Eu me viro pra ela. "é muito cedo. Diga a ele pra voltar mais tarde. Amanhã. Ou nós até mesmo poderíamos deixar para daqui há algumas semanas."

"Não seja boba, querida!" mamãe ri. Como ela pode rir? "Ele é seu marido. E você somente esteve em um acidente de carro, e ele estava doente de preocupação, e nós o mantemos longe tempo demais, pobre rapaz!"

Conforme mamãe move-se em direção a porta, eu estou agarrando o lençol com tanta força, o sangue comprime-se para fora das pontas de meus dedos.

"E se eu odiar ele? Se não tiver química entre nós?" Minha voz dispara em terror. "Quero dizer, ele espera que eu volte e more com ele?"

"Relaxe, Lily. Não há nada com que se preocupar. Ele é muito legal. Desde que você não mencione seu topete postiço." Diz Tuny. "Ou seu passado nazista."

"Tuny!" mamãe estala sua língua em reprovação e abre a porta. "Lucius! Eu sinto tanto por fazer você aguardar. Entre."

Há uma longa pausa insuportável. Então dentro do quarto, carregando um enorme buquê de flores, caminha o homem mais deslumbrante que eu já vi.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, beleza? <strong>

**Vou confessar que to adorando receber reviews e favorites e essas coisas todas, então vocês podem continuar que eu vou adorar ok? Até a próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Eu não posso falar. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar fixo para ele, uma bolha de descrença crescendo dentro de mim. Este homem é sério, bonito. Como um lindo modelo da Armani. Ele tem o cabelo curto e cacheado, num tom loiro claro. Ele tem olhos azuis, ombros largos e usa um terno de aparência cara. Tem um maxilar quadrado e a barba impecável.

Como eu encontrei este homem? Como? _Como_? **_Como_**?

"Oi", ele diz, e sua voz é grave, como a de um ator.

"Oi", eu respondo sem fôlego.

Olha este enorme peitoral. Ele deve trabalhar fora todos os dias. E olha os sapatos polidos dele, e o seu relógio... Meus olhos correm de volta para o cabelo dele. Eu nunca pensei que casaria com alguém de cabelos cacheados. Engraçado. Não que eu tenha algo contra cabelos cacheados. Quero dizer, na aparência dele fica fabuloso.

"Minha querida", ele anda a passos largos até a cama em um farfalhar das flores caras. "Você parece muito melhor que ontem".

"Eu me sinto bem. Hum... muito obrigada." Eu pego o buquê dele. É o mais impressionante, com designe da moda, buquê que eu já vi, todo sombreado de branco e -cinza-amarronzadas.

Onde na Terra você obtém rosas cinza-amarronzadas?

"Então... você é o Lucius?", eu adicionei, só para ter cem por cento de certeza.

Eu posso ver o choque na face dele, mas ele responde sorrindo.

"Sim. Está certa. Eu sou o Lucius. Você ainda não lembra de mim?".

"Não realmente... Na verdade... de nada".

"Eu te disse", minha mãe disse, abanando a cabeça. "Me desculpe Lucius. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai lembrar logo, se ela fizer realmente um esforço".

"O que isso deve significar?" Eu disparo a ela com um olhar afrontado.

"Bem querida", ela diz, "essas coisas são tudo questão de força de vontade, eu li. Mente acima de tudo".

"Eu estou tentando lembrar, ok?" Eu digo indignada. "Você acha que eu quero ficar assim?".

"Nós faremos isso lentamente", Lucius diz, ignorando minha mãe.

Ele senta na cama. "Vamos ver se nós podemos desencadear algumas memórias. Eu posso?" Ele faz sinal em direção às minhas mãos.

"Hum... sim. Certo." Eu acenei, e ele pegou as minhas mãos entre as dele.

É uma mão agradável, aquecida e firme. Mas é uma mão estranha.

"Lily, sou eu." Ele diz num tom firme e ressoante. "Sou Lucius, seu marido. Nós estamos casados há quase dois anos".

Eu estou muito hipnotizada para responder. Ele tem uma aparência ainda melhor olhando de perto. A pele dele é realmente macia e bronzeada, e os seus dentes são de um branco cintilante perfeito...

Oh meu Deus – Eu fiz sexo com este homem, minha mente disparou.

Ele me viu nua. Ele tirou as minhas roupas intimas. Nós fizemos você-sabe-o-que juntos e eu nem mesmo sei quem ele é. Pelo menos... Eu suponho que ele tirou minhas roupas intimas e nós fizemos você-sabe-o-quê. Eu não posso perguntar exatamente, não com a minha mãe no quarto.

Eu me pergunto como ele é na cama. Eu corro meus olhos pelo corpo dele. Bem, eu casei com ele. Ele deve ser bom, certamente...

"É algo na sua mente?" Lucius percebeu meu olhar fixo. "Querida, se você tem algumas perguntas, só pergunte, vai em frente...".

"Nada!". Eu fico corada. "Nada. Desculpa. Continue".

"Nós nos conhecemos a cerca de três anos atrás", Lucius continua, "na recepção da TV Pirâmide. Eles fizeram Ambição, o reality show em que nós nos envolvemos. Nós nos sentimos atraídos instantaneamente. Nós nos casamos em Junho e tivemos a lua de mel em Paris. Nós tivemos uma suíte no George V. Foi maravilhoso. Nós fomos a Montmartre, visitamos o Louvre, nós tomamos café junto todas as manhãs". Ele deu uma pausa. "Você se recorda de alguma dessas coisas?".

"Na verdade não", eu digo, me sentindo culpada. "Me desculpa".

Talvez minha mãe esteja certa. Eu devo tentar mais me lembrar. Vamos lá. Paris. A Mona Lisa. Homens com camisas listradas. Pense. Eu lanço minha menta para trás, tentando desesperadamente juntar o rosto dele com imagens em Paris, para lançar alguma memória...

"Nós fomos até a Torre Eiffel?" Eu digo finalmente.

"Sim!" Seu rosto se ilumina. "Você está começando a lembrar? Nós ficamos na brisa e tiramos fotos um do outro...".

"Não" Eu o cortei. "Eu só imaginei. Você sabe, Paris... Torre Eiffel é absolutamente possível".

"Ah", ele respondeu obviamente desapontado, e nós decorremos em silêncio. Para meu pequeno alívio, tem alguém batendo na porta e eu digo "Entre".

Pomfrey entra, segurando uma prancheta.

"Eu só preciso fazer um rápido exame de pressão arterial...".

Ela para assim que ela vê Lucius segurando minha mão

"Oh, me desculpa, eu não devia ter interrompido".

"Não se preocupe" Eu digo. "Esta é Pomfrey, uma das enfermeiras que tem me cuidado".

Eu faço sinal em volta do quarto. "Esta é minha mãe, e minha irmã... E meu marido." – Eu olho nos olhos dela significativamente – "Lucius".

"Lucius!" Os olhos de Pomfrey brilham. "É muito bom conhecer você, Lucius".

"É um prazer" Lucius responde a ela. "Eu sou eternamente grato por você estar cuidando de minha esposa".

Esposa. Meu estomago se revira com a palavra. Eu sou a esposa dele. Isto é tudo muito estranho. Eu aposto que a gente tem uma hipoteca também. E um alarme contra roubo.

"O prazer é meu" Diz dá um sorriso profissional a ele. "Lily é uma ótima paciente". Ela embrulha o aparelho de medir a pressão no meu braço e vira o rosto para o meu _"Ele é deslumbrante!"_ Ela diz, mostrando o polegar para cima. E eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta.

É verdade, meu marido é oficialmente deslumbrante. Eu nunca nem mesmo havia tido um encontro com alguém assim antes. Quanto mais casar com ele. Sem falar de ir com ele comer croissants no Hotel George V.

"Eu gostaria muito de fazer uma doação ao hospital", Lucius diz a Pomfrey, sua grave voz de ator enchendo o quarto. "Se vocês tiverem algum fundo especial...".

"Isto seria maravilhoso!" Exclamou Pomfrey "Nós obtivemos um fundo agora para um novo digitalizador".

"Talvez eu pudesse correr uma maratona para isso?" Ele sugere. "Eu corro todo ano por diferentes causas".

Eu estou preste a transbordar de orgulho. Nenhum dos meus outros namorados nunca correu numa maratona. Dave fracassado podia fazer isso apenas no sofá em frente à TV.

"Ótimo!" Diz Pomfrey, levantando suas sobrancelhas enquanto deixa o medidor de pressão arterial esvaziar.

"É mesmo um prazer conhecer você, Lucius. Lily, sua pressão parece boa...".

Ela escreve alguma coisa em suas anotações.

"Aquele é o seu almoço?" Percebendo a bandeja intocada.

"Oh, sim. Eu me esqueci completamente disto".

"Você deve comer. E eu vou pedir a todos para não ficar muito tempo" Ela se virou para mamãe e Tuny.

"Eu sei que vocês querem gastar seu tempo com Lily, mas ela ainda está frágil. Ela precisa descansar".

"Eu farei qualquer coisa que seja preciso". Lucius segura a minha mão "Eu só quero a minha esposa boa novamente".

Mamãe e Tuny começaram a recolher suas coisas, mas ele continuou parado.

"Eu gostaria de um pouco de tempo, só nós dois", Ele disse "Se não tiver problema, Lily?".

"Oh", eu digo, com uma apreensão ruim. "Er... tudo bem".

Minha mãe e Tuny vieram me dizer tchau, e mamãe fez uma pequena tentativa de ajeitar o meu cabelo. Então a porta se fecha atrás delas e eu fico sozinha com Lucius, ainda em um estranho silêncio.

"Então", Lucius diz finalmente.

"Então, isto é... estranho". Eu tento dar um pequeno sorriso, que imediatamente some. Lucius está olhando fixamente para mim, sua testa franzida.

"Os médicos disseram se você vai recuperar a sua memória?".

"Eles acham que sim, mas eles não sabem quando".

Lucius levanta e vai a passos largos até a janela, aparentemente perdido em seus pensamentos. "Então é um jogo de espera", ele finalmente diz "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para acelerar o processo?".

"Eu não sei" Eu digo desamparada. "Talvez você pudesse me contar mais sobre a nossa relação?".

"Claro. Boa ideia". Ele gira, sua silhueta emoldurada contra a janela. "Sobre o que você quer saber? Me pergunte qualquer coisa".

"Bem... onde nós moramos?".

"Nós moramos em Kensington, em um elegante apartamento".

Ele declarou as palavras enquanto elas são capitadas.

"Esse é o meu trabalho, _o estilo de vida do loft_.''

Quando ele diz a frase _o estilo de vida do loft_, ele faz um gesto amplo com as mãos, como que movendo tijolos ao longo de uma correia transportadora.

Oh. Nós vivemos em Kensington! Eu me preparo para fazer outra pergunta, mas isso tudo parece muito aleatório, como se eu estivesse preenchendo o tempo com uma entrevista.

"Que tipo de coisa nós fazemos juntos?" Eu digo eventualmente.

"Nós comemos comida boa, assistimos filmes... Nós fomos ao balé semana passada. Depois jantamos no The Ivy".

"_The Ivy_?" Eu não posso deixar de ofegar. Eu jantei no_ The Ivy?_ Por que eu não posso lembrar nenhuma dessas coisas? Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando mentalizar um chute inicial para o meu cérebro entrar em ação. Mas... Nada.

No momento em que eu abro meus olhos novamente, me sentindo um pouco tonta, eu vejo que Lucius percebeu os anéis na escrivaninha. "É o seu anel de casamento, não é?" Ele olha, confuso. "Por que está aqui?".

"Eles tiraram para me examinar" Eu expliquei.

"Eu devo?" Ele pega o anel e segura a minha mão esquerda.

De repente eu sinto uma ponta de alarme.

"Eu... Hum... Não..." Antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu puxo minha mão para afasta-la de Lucius. "Me desculpa" Eu digo depois de uma incômoda pausa. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu só... Você é um estranho".

"É claro" Lucius se afastou, ainda segurando o anel. "É claro. Burrice minha".

Oh meu Deus, ele parece realmente machucado, eu não devia ter dito "estranho". Eu devia ter dito "um amigo que eu não conheço ainda".

"Eu realmente sinto muito Lucius". Eu mordo meu lábio. "Eu quero conhecer você... amar você e tudo o mais. Você deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa ou eu não teria casado com você. E você parece ser realmente bom", eu adiciono encorajando. "Eu não estava esperando alguém assim tão atraente. Eu digo, meu último namorado não era nem um remendo seu".

Eu olho para cima e vejo Lucius me encarando.

"É estranho", ele finalmente diz. "Você não é você mesma. Os médicos me avisaram, mas eu não fazia ideia de que seria tão... extremo".

Por um momento ele pareceu quase comovido, depois seus ombros se endireitaram.

"De qualquer forma, nós vamos ter você bem de novo, eu sei que nós vamos".

Cuidadosamente, ele pôs o anel de volta na escrivaninha, sentou-se na cama e pegou minha mão.

"E só pra você sabe, Lily... Eu amo você".

"Sério?" Eu fiquei encantada antes de poder me parar. "Eu acho... Fabuloso. Muito obrigada".

Nenhum dos meus outros namorados havia dito em "eu te amo" como este, provavelmente, no meio do dia, como um adulto, a não ser durante o sexo. Eu tenho que ser recíproca, o que eu devo dizer?

Eu também te amo.

_Não._

Eu provavelmente também amo você.

_Não._

"Lucius, no fundo eu tenho certeza de que eu também te amo", Eu digo isso finalmente, segurando as mãos dele. "E eu vou lembrar. Talvez não hoje, e talvez não amanhã. Mas... nós vamos sempre ter Paris". Eu pausei, pesando sobre isso. "Na verdade, você tem isso. E você pode me dizer sobre isto".

Lucius olha ligeiramente perplexo.

"Coma seu almoço e descanse", ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Eu vou deixar você em paz".

"Talvez eu acorde amanhã e me lembre de tudo". Eu digo esperançosa quando ele fica de pé.

"Vamos esperar". Ele olha meu rosto por um momento ou dois. "Mas mesmo que não, minha querida, nós vamos arrumar isso. Certo?"

"Certo" Eu acenei.

"Te vejo mais tarde".

Ele saiu quieto. Eu fico sentada em silencio por um momento. Minha cabeça está começando a doer de novo e eu estou um pouco atordoada. É tudo muito estranho. Tuny tem um cabelo azul e Brad Pitt tem um filho com Angelina Jolie e eu tenho um marido deslumbrante que disse que me ama. Eu estou meio esperando dormir e acordar de volta em 2004, de ressaca na casa de Carolyn e descobrir que foi tudo um sonho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Acho que devo pedir desculpas por demorar um pouco mais do que deveria. Prometo não demorar tanto da próxima vez, obrigada às reviews e para quem acha que o Lucius é tão perfeito, preparem-se porque o perfeito não existe.**

**Me adicionem no Pottermore, sou a PatronusPotion28.  
><strong>

**Obrigada por lerem, até a próxima, beijos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Mas não era nenhum sonho. Eu acordo na manhã seguinte e ainda é 2007. Eu ainda tenho dentes perfeitos e brilhantes e um luminoso cabelo ruivo. E ainda tenho um grande buraco negro na minha memória. Eu só estou comendo meu terceiro pedaço de torrada e tomando um golinho de chá quando a porta abre e Pomfrey aparece empurrando uma mesa pequena sobre rodinhas carregada de flores. Eu fico de boquiaberta, impressionada com a ostentação. Deve haver em torno de 20 arranjos lá. Buquês amarrados... Vasos de orquídeas... Rosas com aparências formidáveis...

"Então... algum desses é pra mim?" eu não posso deixar de perguntar.

Pomfrey olha surpresa.

"Todos eles."

"_Todos eles?_" eu falo precipitadamente, quase cuspindo meu chá.

"Você é uma garota popular! Nós não temos mais vasos!" ela me dá um maço de pequenos cartões.

"Aqui estão suas mensagens."

"Oh." Eu pego o primeiro cartão e o leio.

_"Lily, garota querida – se cuide, Fique bem, vejo você em breve, todo meu amor. Rosalie."_

Rosalie? Eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome. Confusa, eu o coloco de lado pra depois e leio o próximo cartão.

_"Melhoras e fique boa logo._

_Tim e Suki."_

Eu também não sei quem é Tim e Suki.

_"Lily, fique boa logo. Você logo estará de volta para as trezentas repetições._

_De todos os seus amigos da academia."_

300 repetições? Eu? Bem, eu acho que isso explicaria os músculos das pernas. Eu passo para o próximo cartão - e finalmente, pessoas que eu na verdade conheço.

_"Fique boa logo, Lily. Todas as melhoras para sua recuperação de Marlene, Mary, Alice e de todo mundo do Revestimento."_

Conforme eu leio os nomes familiares, eu sinto uma brasa quente dentro de mim. É estúpido, mas eu quase pensei que os meus amigos tinham esquecido tudo sobre mim.

Pomfrey interrompe meus pensamentos.

"Então, seu marido é um bonitão."

"Você acha?" eu tento parecer desinteressada. "Sim, ele tem uma aparência muito boa, eu suponho."

"Ele é incrível! E você sabe. Ele veio à enfermaria ontem, nos agradecendo tudo de novo por cuidar de você. Não são muitas pessoas que fazem isso."

"Eu nunca estive com um cara como Lucius em toda minha vida!"

Eu abandono toda a pretensão de ser desinteressada. "Pra ser honesta, eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele é meu marido. Quero dizer, eu. E ele."

Há uma batida na porta e Pomfrey diz. "Entre."

Ela se abre, e mamãe e Tuny entram, ambas parecendo quentes e suadas. Arrastando entre elas seis sacolas de compras lotadas com álbuns de fotografia e envelopes.

"Bom dia." Pomfrey sorri enquanto segura a porta. "Lily está se sentindo muito melhor hoje. Vocês ficarão agradecidas por escutar."

"Oh, não diga que ela se lembrou de tudo." O rosto de mamãe pinga. "Depois de nós termos carregado todas essas fotos por todo esse caminho. Você sabe o quão pesado álbuns de fotografias são? E nós não conseguíamos encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento-"

Pomfrey corta ela. "Ela ainda está experimentando uma severa perda de memória."

"Obrigada aos céus por isso!" Mamãe de repente nota a expressão de Pomfrey. "Quero dizer... Lily, querida, nós trouxemos algumas fotos para lhe mostrar. Talvez elas provoquem sua memória."

Eu olho a sacola de fotos, de repente excitada. Essas fotos irão me contar minha estória perdida. Elas irão me mostrar minha transformação de Dente torto para… o que quer eu seja agora.

"Manda ver!" Eu coloco pra baixo todas as mensagens das flores e me sento. "Me mostre minha vida!"

Eu aprendi muito com a estada no hospital. E uma coisa que eu aprendi foi, se você tem uma parente com amnésia e quer reativar sua memória, apenas mostre a ela alguma foto antiga—não importa qual. São dez minutos mais tarde, e eu ainda não vi uma única foto porque mamãe e Tuny continuam discutindo sobre por onde começar.

"Nós não queremos sobressaltá-la." Mamãe continua dizendo conforme elas duas reviram a sacola de fotos.

"Agora, aqui está." Ela pega uma foto em um porta-retrato de papelão.

"De jeito nenhum." Tuny o pega dela. "Eu estou com uma espinha no queixo. Eu pareço terrível."

"Tuny, é uma espinha minúscula. Você mal consegue ver."

"Sim, você consegue. E essa é uma das mais grosseiras."

Ela começa a rasgar as duas fotos em tiras. Aqui estou eu, esperando para aprender tudo sobre a minha longa vida perdida, e Tuny está destruindo a evidência?

"Eu não quero olha para suas espinhas!" Eu falo em voz alta. "Só me mostre uma foto! Qualquer uma!"

"Ta bom!" Mamãe avança pra frente da cama, segurando uma foto sem armação.

"Eu a segurarei, Lily. Só olhe para foto atentamente e veja se lhe lembra alguma coisa. Pronta?" Mamãe vira a foto ao contrário.

É uma foto de um cachorro vestido de Papai Noel.

"Mãe..." eu tento controla minha frustração. "Por que você está me mostrando um cachorro?"

"Querida, é a Tosca!" Mamãe parece ofendida. "Ela devia está muito diferente em 2004. E aqui está Raphael com Tuny semana passada, os dois parecem adoráveis..."

"Eu pareço medonha." Tuny agarra a foto e a rasga antes que eu sequer veja.

"Pára de rasgar as fotos!" Eu quase grito. "Mãe, você trouxe fotografias de mais alguma coisa? Como pessoas?"

"Hey, Lily, você lembra disso?" Tuny adianta-se segurando um colar distinto com uma rosa feita de jade. Eu olho para isso com os olhos semicerrados, tentando desesperadamente pescar alguma memória.

"Não." Eu digo finalmente. "Isso não me sugere nada."

"Legal. Posso ficar com ele?"

"Tuny!" diz mamãe. Ela folheia todas as fotos em sua mão com desagrado. "Talvez nós devêssemos esperar Lucius vir com o DVD do casamento. Se isso não reativar sua memória, nada mais o fará."

_O DVD do casamento._

_Meu_ casamento.

Toda vez que eu penso nisso, meu estômago se agita com um tipo de excitação, antecipação nervosa. Eu tenho um DVD do casamento! O pensamento é estranho, eu nem sequer posso me imaginar como noiva. Eu vesti um vestido rodado com uma cauda e um véu com algum arranjo floral horroroso na cabeça? Eu nem mesmo posso me obrigar a perguntar.

"Então... ele parece legal." Eu digo. "Lucius, quero dizer. Meu marido."

"Ele é." Mamãe assente com a cabeça distraidamente, ainda folheando fotos de cachorros. "Ele faz muita caridade, você sabe. Ou a companhia faz, eu devo dizer. Mas é a companhia dele, então dá tudo na mesma."

"Ele tem sua própria companhia?" Eu olho de sobrancelhas franzidas, confusa. "Eu pensei que ele era um agente em estado real."

"É uma companhia que vende propriedades, querida. Grandes lofts por toda Londres. Ele liquidou uma grande parte ano passado, mas ainda tem o controle da sociedade."

"Ele fez 10 milhões de libras." Diz Tuny, que ainda está agachada sobre a sacola de fotos.

"Ele o que?'' Eu encaro ela.

"Ele é podre de rico." Ela olha pra cima. "Ah, fala sério. Não diga que você não tinha percebido isso?"

"Tuny!" diz mamãe. "Não seja tão vulgar!"

Eu totalmente não consigo falar. De fato, eu me sinto um pouco fraca. Dez milhões de libras? Há uma batida na porta.

"Lily, eu posso entrar?"

Oh, meu Deus. É ele. Eu apressadamente verifico meu reflexo e espirro em mim um pouco de perfume Chanel que eu achei na bolsa Louis Vuitton.

"Entre, Lucius." Chama mamãe.

A porta se abre – e lá está ele, manipulando duas sacolas de compras, outro buquê de flores uma cesta cheia de frutas. Ele está vestindo uma camisa listrada e uma calça marrom claro, um amarelo suéter de caxemira e mocassins com borlas.

"Oi, querida." Ele coloca todas as suas coisas no chão, então vem em direção a cama e me beija gentilmente na bochecha. "Como você está indo?"

"Muito melhor, obrigada." Eu sorrio pra ele.

"Mas ela ainda não sabe quem você é." Tuny interfere. "Você é só algum cara em um suéter amarelo."

Lucius não parece nem levemente irritado. Talvez ele esteja acostumado com Tuny sendo reclamona.

"Bem, nós iremos tentar resolver isso hoje." Ele levanta uma das sacolas, soando energizado. "Eu trouxe fotos, DVD's, lembranças. Vamos reintroduzir você em sua vida. Bárbara, por que você não põe o DVD do casamento?"

Ele entrega um disco brilhante a mamãe.

"E... pra você começar, Lily... nosso álbum de casamento."

Ele leva um álbum de pele de bezerro com aparência cara até a cama e eu sinto um zunido de dúvida assim que eu vejo as palavras gravadas:

LILY E LUCIUS

3 DE JUNHO DE 2005

Eu o abro e meu estômago parece cair uma milha. Eu estou encarando uma fotografia em preto e branco de mim como uma noiva. Eu estou usando um longo vestido branco, meu cabelo está em um nó liso, e eu estou segurando um buquê minimalista de lírios. Nada chamativo à vista.

Em silêncio, eu viro para próxima página. Lá está Lucius em pé ao meu lado, vestido em um terno preto. Na página seguinte, nós estamos segurando taças de champagne e sorrindo um para o outro. Nós parecemos tão brilhantes. Como as pessoas em uma revista. Esse é o meu casamento. O meu verdadeiro, casamento da vida real. Se eu precisava de prova... essa é a prova.

Da tela da tv, de repente, vem um som misturado de pessoas rindo e conversando. Eu olho pra cima e sinto um novo choque. Na tela, Lucius e eu estamos posando em nossos trajes. Nós estamos em pé do lado de um bolo branco enorme, segurando uma faca juntos, rindo pra alguém fora da tela. Eu não consigo tirar os olhos de mim mesma.

"Nós escolhemos não gravar a cerimônia." Lucius está explicando. "Essa é a festa mais tarde."

"Certo." Minha voz está um bocadinho rouca.

Eu nunca fui tola sobre casamentos. Mas conforme eu nos vejo cortando o bolo, sorrindo pras câmeras, posando de novo com alguém que faltou na fotografia... meu nariz começa a formigar. Este é o dia do meu casamento, o tão chamado dia mais feliz da minha vida, e eu não me lembro de nenhuma coisa sobre isso.

A câmera gira ao redor, captando o resto das pessoas que eu não reconheço. Eu localizo a mamãe, em um terno azul marinho, e Tuny, vestindo um vestido roxo de alça. Nós estamos em algum lugar enorme de aparência moderna com paredes de vidro e cadeiras modernas e arranjos de flores por todos os lugares, e as pessoas estão espalhando-se pelo amplo terraço, taças de champagne em suas mãos.

"Aonde é esse lugar?" eu pergunto.

"Querida..." Lucius dá uma risada desconcertada. "Essa é a nossa casa."

"Nossa casa? Mas é enorme. Olha pra isso!"

"É a cobertura." Ele assente com a cabeça. "Tem um bom tamanho."

Um bom tamanho? É como um campo de futebol. Meu pequeno flat em Balham provavelmente caberia em um desses capachos.

"E quem é essa?" eu aponto para uma garota bonita em um vestido rosa bebê sem alças que está sussurrando em meus ouvidos.

"Essa é a Rosalie. Sua melhor amiga."

Minha melhor amiga? Eu nunca vi essa mulher antes na minha vida. Ela é muito magra e bronzeada, com olho azuis enormes, com um bracelete pesado em seu pulso e óculos de sol presos em seu cabelo loiro estilo garota californiana.

Ela me mandou flores, eu de repente me lembro. Garota querida... amor, Rosalie.

"Ela trabalha na Hogwarts Carpets?"

"Não." Lucius sorri como se eu tivesse contado uma piada. "Essa parte é engraçada."

Ele gesticula para tela. A câmera está nos seguindo conforme nós andamos pelo terraço, e eu apenas posso ouvir a mim mesma rindo e dizendo, "Lucius, o que você está olhando lá em cima?"

Todo mundo está olhando pra cima por alguma razão.

Eu não tenho idéia do porquê. E então a câmera foca e eu vejo. Escrita no céu.

_'Lily, eu vou amar você para sempre.'_

Na tela, todo mundo está ofegando e apontando, então eu me vejo olhando fixamente para cima, apontando, protegendo meus olhos, então beijando Lucius.

Meu marido organizou uma escrita no céu surpresa pra mim no dia do meu casamento e eu não consigo lembrar disso? Eu quero chorar.

"Agora, aqui somos nós em um feriado em Mauritius ano passado..." Lucius avançou o DVD e eu encaro duvidosamente a tela.

Essa garota caminhando pela areia sou eu? Meu cabelo está trançado, e eu estou bronzeada e magra e vestindo um biquíni fio dental vermelho. Eu pareço com o tipo de garota que eu normalmente encararia com inveja.

"E esses somos nós no baile de caridade..." Lucius avançou e lá estamos nós de novo. Eu estou usando um provocante vestido de noite azul, dançando com Lucius em um formidável salão.

"Lucius é um benfeitor muito generoso." Mamãe diz, mas eu não respondo. Eu estou com a atenção fixada em um cara bonito, de cabelo escuro, em pé perto da pista de dança. Espera um minuto. Eu não... conheço ele de alguma lugar?

Eu conheço. Eu conheço. Eu definitivamente o reconheço. Finalmente!

"Lily?" Lucius percebeu minha expressão. "Isso está sacudindo sua memória?"

"Sim!" Eu não posso deixar de dar um jubiloso sorriso.

"Eu me lembro desse cara da esquerda." Eu aponto pra tela. "Eu não tenho certeza de quem ele é exatamente, mas eu o conheço. Muito bem! Ele é afetuoso, e engraçado, e eu acho que talvez ele seja um médico... ou talvez eu o conheci em um cassino..."

"Lily," Lucius gentilmente me corta. "Esse é George Clooney, o ator. Ele era um membro convidado para o baile."

"Oh." Eu esfrego meu nariz, frustrada. "Oh. Certo."

George Clooney. É claro que é. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu me afundo de volta em meus travesseiros, desanimada. Quando eu penso em todas as coisas medonhas, mortificantes que eu consigo lembrar. Tendo que comer semolina na escola quando eu tinha sete anos, e quase vomitando.

Vestindo um traje de banho branco quando eu tinha quinze anos e saindo da piscina, e estava transparente e todos os garotos riram. Eu me lembro dessa humilhação como se fosse ontem. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de caminhar por uma perfeita areia em uma praia em Mauritius. Eu não consigo me lembrar de dançar com o meu marido em um maravilhoso baile. Olá, cérebro? Você tem algumas prioridades?

"Eu estava lendo sobre amnésia noite passada." Tuny diz do chão, onde estava sentada de pernas cruzadas. "Vocês sabem qual o sentido provoca melhor a memória? Olfato. Talvez você deva cheirar o Lucius."

"É verdade." Mamãe coloca inesperadamente. "Como aquele rapaz, Proust. Um cheiro de um bolo encantador e tudo veio submergindo de volta para sua mente."

"Vá em frente." Tuny diz encorajadoramente. "Vale a pena uma tentativa, não é?"

Eu olho de relance para Lucius, embaraçada. "Você se importaria se... eu cheirasse você, Lucius?"

"Nenhum pouco! Vale a pena tentar." Ele senta na cama e pausa o DVD. "Eu devo levantar meus braços, ou..."

"Um... acho que sim."

Solenemente, Lucius levanta seus braços. Eu me inclino pra frente cuidadosamente e cheiro sua axila. Eu consigo cheirar sabão, e loção pós-barba, e um suave, viril tipo de cheiro. Mas nada está apressando-se de novo em meu cérebro.

Exceto visões de George Clooney em Onze homens e um segredo. Eu não posso mencionar isso.

"Alguma coisa?" Lucius está congelado, rígido com seus braços posicionados para cima.

"Nada ainda." Eu digo depois de cheirar de novo. "Quero dizer, nada muito forte..."

"Você deve cheirar a virilha dele." Diz Tuny.

"Querida!" mamãe diz fracamente.

Eu não consigo deixar de olhar de relance para virilha de Eric. A virilha com que eu casei. Parece realmente generosa, embora você nunca possa dizer completamente. Eu gostaria de saber— Não. Não é o ponto agora.

"O que vocês deveriam fazer é sexo." Tuny diz em meio a um silêncio desagradável, então estoura seu chiclete. "Você precisa do cheiro pungente do corpo um do outro."

"Tuny!" mamãe corta ela. "Querida! Isso é já demais.!"

"Eu só estou dizendo! Essa é uma cura própria natural para amnésia!"

"Então." Lucius deixa seus braços caírem de novo. "Não é exatamente o maior sucesso."

"Não."

Talvez Tuny esteja certa. Talvez nós devêssemos fazer sexo. Eu olho de relance para Lucius – e eu me convenço de que ele está pensando a mesma coisa.

"Não importa. Ainda são os primeiros dias." Lucius sorri conforme ele se aproxima do álbum de casamento, mas eu posso dizer que ele está desapontado também.

"Se eu nunca me lembrar?" eu olho em volta do quarto. "Se todas essas memórias se perderam pra sempre e eu nunca possa tê-las de volta? Nunca?''

Assim que eu olho em volta para as caras preocupadas, eu de repente me sinto impotente e vulnerável. É como quando meu computador quebrou e eu perdi todos os meus emails, só um milhão de vezes pior. O técnico ficava me dizendo que eu deveria ter salvado em outro lugar todos os meus arquivos, mas como você vai salvar em outro lugar o seu próprio cérebro?

De tarde, eu vejo um neuropsicólogo, Neil. Ele está em um jeans caro. Eu sento em uma mesa com ele, fazendo testes – e eu tenho que dizer, eu sou muito boa! Eu me lembro da maioria das vinte palavras em uma lista, eu me lembro de uma pequena história, eu desenho uma figura de memória.

"Você está funcionando extremamente bem, Lily." Neil diz depois de preencher o último quadrado de verificação. "Suas habilidades executivas estão lá, sua memória a curto prazo está realmente boa considerando, você não tem nenhum problema maior cognitivo... mas você está sofrendo de uma amnésia retrógrada focal severa. Isso é muito incomum, você sabe."

"Mas por quê?"

"Bem, tem haver com o jeito como você bateu a cabeça." Ele inclina-se pra frente, animado, desenha um esboço de uma cabeça em seu papel e começa a preencher um cérebro.

"Você teve o que nós chamamos de ferimento acelaração-retardação. Quando você bateu no pára-brisa, seu cérebro foi jogado ao redor de seu crânio, e uma pequena área de seu cérebro foi, nós devemos dizer, beliscada. Poderia se dizer que você fez um dano ao seu armazém de memórias. Nesse caso, o armazém está intacto, se você convir, mas você está incapaz de abrir a porta."

Seus olhos estão brilhando, como se isso tudo fosse muito fabuloso e eu devesse estar excitada comigo mesma.

"Você não pode me dar um choque elétrico," eu digo em frustração. "Ou me bater na cabeça ou algo assim?"

"Eu temo que não." Ele olha divertido. "Contrariando a crença popular, bater numa cabeça com amnésia não trará as memórias deles de volta. Então não tente isso em casa."

Ele empurra pra trás sua cadeira. "Deixe-me levá-la ao seu quarto."

Nós chegamos de volta ao meu quarto para achar mamãe e Tuny ainda assistindo ao DVD enquanto Lucius fala em seu celular. Imediatamente ele encerra a conversa e fecha seu celular.

"Como você progrediu?"

"Do que você lembrou, querida?" mamãe interrompe.

"Nada." Eu admito.

"Uma vez que Lily voltar aos arredores familiares, ela provavelmente achará o retorno para suas memórias naturalmente." Diz Neil de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Embora possa levar um tempo."

"Certo." Lucius assente com a cabeça seriamente. "Então, o que vem a seguir?"

"Bem," Neil lê rapidamente minhas notas. "Você está em boa forma fisicamente, Lily. Eu diria que você provavelmente vai ser liberada amanhã. Eu vou marcar uma hora pra você uma vez por mês como uma paciente não hospitalizada. Até lá, o melhor lugar pra você é a sua casa." Ele sorri. "Eu tenho certeza que também é onde você quer estar."

Mesmo eu dizendo as palavras, eu percebo que eu não sei o que entendo por casa. Casa era o meu flat em Balham. E ele se foi.

"Qual é o seu endereço?" ele pega uma caneta. "para as minhas anotações."

"Eu não... tenho certeza."

"Eu irei anotá-lo." Lucius diz, e pega a caneta.

Isso é loucura. Eu não sei onde eu moro. Eu estou como alguma velha senhora.

"Bem, boa sorte, Lily." Neil olha para Eric e mamãe. "Vocês podem ajudar dando a Lily quantas informações forem possíveis sobre a vida dela. Anotem coisas. A levem de volta a lugares em que ela esteve. Qualquer problema, só me chamar."

A porta fecha atrás de Neil e há silêncio, fora os sons da tv. Mamãe e Lucius estão trocando olhares. Se eu fosse um teórico da conspiração, eu diria que eles estiveram traçando um plano.

"O que é?"

"Querida, sua mãe e eu estivemos conversando mais cedo sobre como iríamos" – ele hesita – "lidar com a sua liberação."

Lidar com a minha liberação. Ele soa como se eu fosse uma perigosa psicótica prisioneira.

"Nós estamos em uma situação muito estranha aqui." Ele continua. "Obviamente eu ia amar se você quisesse voltar pra casa e reassumisse sua vida de novo. Mas eu percebo que você pode achar isso desconfortável. Depois de tudo... você não me conhece."

"Bem, não." Eu mordo meu lábio. "Não conheço."

"Eu disse para o Lucius, você é muito bem-vinda para vir e ficar conosco." Coloca mamãe. "Obviamente, isso vai ser um pouco difícil, e você terá que dividir com Jake e Florian, mas eles são bons cachorros."

"Aquele quarto fede." Tuny diz.

"Não fede não, Tuny." Mamãe parece afrontada. "O empreiteiro disse que era simplesmente uma questão de secar uma coisa-ou-outra." Ela faz um gesto vago.

"Decomposição." Diz Tuny sem tirar seu olhar da televisão. "e ele fede."

Mamãe está piscando severamente em aborrecimento. Enquanto isso, Lucius vem, seu rosto mostrando preocupação.

"Lily, por favor, não pense que eu ficarei ofendido. Eu compreendo o quão difícil isso é para você. Eu sou um estranho para você, pelo amor de Deus." Ele estende seus braços. "Por que na terra você iria querer vir pra casa comigo?"

Eu sei que é minha deixa para responder – mas eu de repente fiquei distraída com a imagem na tela da tv. Somos eu e Lucius em uma lancha.

Sabe Deus onde nós estamos, mas o sol está brilhante e o mar está azul. Nós estamos ambos usando óculos de sol e Lucius sorri pra mim conforme ele dirige o barco e nós parecemos totalmente glamurosos, como alguma coisa tirada do filme do James Bond. Eu não consigo deixar de olhar pra isso, fascinada.

Eu quero essa vida. Ela pertence a mim. Eu mereci isso. Eu não vou deixar escapar pelos meus dedos.

Lucius ainda está falando.

"A última coisa que eu quero é ficar no caminho da sua recuperação. O que você quiser fazer, eu vou entender completamente."

"Certo. Sim."

Eu tomo um gole de água, brincando com o tempo. "Eu só... vou pensar nisso por alguns minutos."

Certo, vamos só deixar minhas opções absolutamente claras aqui:

1. Um quarto em putrefação em Kent que eu tenho que dividir com dois cães.

2. Um palaciano flot em Kensington com, meu bonito marido que sabe dirigir uma lancha.

"Você sabe o que, Lucius?" eu digo cuidadosamente, medindo minhas palavras. "Eu acho que eu devo ir e morar com você."

"Você está falando sério?" o rosto dele se ilumina, mas eu posso perceber que ele está surpreso.

"Você é meu marido." Eu digo. "Eu devo ficar com você."

"Mas você não se lembra de mim." Ele diz duvidosamente. "Você não me conhece."

"Eu irei conhecer você de novo!" eu digo com o entusiasmo crescendo. "Certamente a melhor chance que eu tenho de relembrar a minha vida é vivê-la. Você pode me dizer sobre você, sobre mim e nosso casamento, eu posso aprender isso de novo! E o doutor disse que circunstâncias familiares ajudariam. Elas provocarão o meu sistema de recuperação ou o que seja."

Eu estou mais e mais positiva sobre isso. Então eu não sei nada sobre o meu marido ou minha vida. O ponto é, eu casei com um multimilionário lindo que me ama e tem uma enorme cobertura e trouxe rosas cinza-amarronzadas. Eu não vou jogar tudo isso fora só por causa do pequeno detalhe de que eu não consigo me lembrar de Lucius.

Todo mundo tem que trabalhar o casamento de um jeito ou de outro. Eu vou apenas ter que trabalhar a parte "lembrando do marido."

"Lucius, eu realmente quero ir pra casa com você." Eu digo o mais sinceramente que eu consigo. "Eu tenho certeza de que nós temos um ótimo casamento. Nós podemos fazê-lo funcionar."

"Seria maravilhoso ter você de volta." Lucius ainda parece preocupado. "Mas, por favor, não sinta nenhum senso de obrigação."

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por obrigação! Eu estou fazendo isso porque... só parece certo."

"Bom, eu penso que é uma ideia muito boa." Mamãe coloca.

"É isso, então." Eu digo. "Decidido."

"Obviamente você não irá querer que..." Lucius hesita estranhamente. "Quero dizer, eu ficarei na suíte de hóspede."

"Eu apreciaria isso." Eu digo, tentando igualar ao tom formal dele. "Obrigada, Lucius."

"Bem, se você tem certeza sobre isso..." O rosto inteiro dele está iluminado. "Vamos fazer isso apropriadamente, eu devo?" Ele olha de relance para o meu anel de casamento, ainda deitado no criado mudo, e eu sigo o seu olhar.

"Sim, vamos!" eu assinto com a cabeça, de repente excitada.

Ele pega os dois anéis e subconscientemente eu mostro a minha mão esquerda. Eu assisto, paralisada, Lucius deslizar os anéis pelo meu dedo. Primeiro a aliança de casamento, depois o enorme solitário de diamante. Há um silêncio pelo quarto conforme eu olho de relance para minha mão.

_Porra, esse diamante é enorme._

"Você está confortável, Lily?" Lucius pergunta. "Isso parece certo?"

"Isso parece... ótimo! De verdade. Apenas certo."

Um imenso sorriso atravessa meu rosto conforme eu viro as mãos desse jeito e daquele. Eu sinto como se alguém devesse jogar confetes ou cantar a marcha nupcial. Duas noites atrás eu estava em um bar de merda abandonada pelo Dave fracassado. E agora... eu estou casada!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá coisas lindas da minha vidaaaaaaaa. Estou muito feliz com a história... acho que ali no meio vocês acharam que ela tinha lembrado do James, não é? Não se preocupem, ele aparecerá logo logo...**

**Beijos! Até a próxima. Monique...**


	9. Capítulo 8

Eu tenho um karma. Eu devo ter sido incrivelmente nobre em uma existência anterior. Eu devo ter salvado crianças de um prédio em chamas, ou dado a minha vida para salvar leprosos, ou inventado a roda ou alguma coisa assim. É a única explicação em que eu posso pensar de como eu fui parar em uma vida dos sonhos.

Aqui estou eu, me aproximando do Thames Embankment, com o meu atraente marido, na sua Mercedes conversível.

Eu digo aproximando. Na verdade, nós estamos indo a 30 km/h. Lucius está sendo todo cuidadoso e dizendo que ele sabe o quanto deve ser difícil para mim, estar de volta num carro, e se eu me sinto traumatizada para ser honesta com ele. Mas, na verdade, eu estou bem. Eu não lembro nada do acidente. É como uma história que eu contei que aconteceu com alguma outra pessoa. Onde gentilmente você inclina a cabeça delicadamente e diz "Oh não, que horrível", mas você já parou de escutar corretamente.

Eu continuo lançando os olhos para mim mesma maravilhada. Eu estou usando uma calça jeans justa, dois números menores do que eu costumava usar. E uma blusa da Miu-Miu, que é um daqueles nomes que eu só costumava conhecer através das revistas. Lucius me trouxe uma bolsa de roupas para eu escolher alguma, e elas são todas muito chique e na moda, foi difícil eu ousar tocar nelas, quanto mais vesti-las.

No banco de trás estão todos os buquês e presentes que eu recebi no hospital, incluindo uma colossal cesta de frutas tropicais da Hogwarts Carpets. Havia junto uma carta de alguém chamada Clare, dizendo que ela me enviaria o relatório da ultima reunião para eu ler no meu tempo livre, e que ela espera que eu esteja me sentindo melhor. E depois ela assinou como _'Clare Abrahams, assistente de Lily Evans'_.

Assistente de Lily Evans. Eu tenho minha própria assistente pessoal. E eu estou no conselho de diretores. Eu!

Meus cortes e queimaduras estão muito melhor, e o plástico grampeado foi tirado da minha cabeça. Meu cabelo recentemente lavado está lustroso e meus dentes são como os de uma estrela de cinema perfeita e tudo o mais. Eu não posso parar de sorrir toda vez que eu passo por uma superfície brilhante. Na verdade, eu não posso parar de sorrir, ponto final.

Talvez na minha vida anterior eu tenha sido Joana D'arc e tenha sido horrivelmente torturada até a morte. Ou eu era o cara do Titanic. Sim. Eu me afoguei em um cruel e congelado mar, e nunca me tornei Kate Winslet, esta é minha recompensa. Eu só acho que as pessoas não ganham uma vida perfeita sem nenhuma boa razão.

Isso apenas não acontece.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Lucius coloca brevemente sua mão na minha. Seu cabelo cacheado está todo arrepiado com o vento e os seus caros óculos de sol estão cintilando com o brilho do Sol. Ele parece aquele tipo de cara que as pessoas da Mercedes PR gostariam que dirigisse seus automóveis.

"Sim" eu sorrio de volta "Eu estou ótima!".

Eu sou a Cinderela. Não, eu estou melhor que a Cinderela, porque ela só arranjou um príncipe, não arranjou? Eu sou a Cinderela com um dente fabuloso e um excelente emprego. Lucius sinaliza a esquerda. "Bem, aqui estamos nós..." Ele sai da estrada para uma grande pilastra de entrada, passa pelo porteiro em uma "casinha" de vidro, entra em um espaçoso jardim e depois desliga o motor. "Venha e veja a sua casa".

Você sabe como algumas propagandas são um total desapontamento quando você, verdadeiramente, as alcança. Como, você economiza por anos para ir a um restaurante caro e a garçonete é esnobe e a mesa é muito pequena e a sobremesa tem gosto de algo como Mr. Whippy.

Bem, minha casa nova é aproximadamente o oposto disso. Ela é melhor do que eu imaginei. Conforme eu caminho em volta, eu fico completamente admirada. É compacta. É luminosa. Tem vistas para o rio. Há um vasto sofá creme e o coquetel bar mais legal feito de granito preto. O banheiro é um aposento todo de mámore folheado, grande o suficiente para cinco pessoas.

"Você se lembra de alguma dessas coisas?" Lucius está me assistindo atentamente. "Está provocando alguma coisa?"

"Não. Mas é absolutamente impressionante!"

Nós devemos ter algumas festas legais aqui. Eu apenas posso ver Lene, Alice e Mary empoleiradas no coquetel bar, doses de tequila indo, música alta saindo do aparelho de som. Eu paro no sofá e corro minha mão ao longo do tecido felpudo. É tão imaculado e afofado, eu não acho que eu alguma vez ousarei sentar nele. Talvez eu apenas ficarei suspensa. Será ótimo para os meus músculos do bumbum.

"Esse é um sofá incrível!" Eu olho para Lucius. "Deve ter custado um bocado."

Ele assente com a cabeças. "Dez mil libras."

_Merda_. Eu tiro minha mão de volta. Como um sofá pode custar isso tudo? Com o que ele é estofado, caviar? Eu me afasto devagar, graças a Deus eu não sentei nele. Lembrete pra mim: nunca tomar vinho tinto/ comer pizza próxima do chique sofá creme de 10.000 libras.

"Eu realmente amei esse... er... esse encaixe para luz."

Eric sorri. "Aquilo é o radiador."

"Oh, certo." Eu digo, confusa. "eu pensei que aquilo fosse o radiador." Eu aponto para um radiador de ferro a moda antiga que foi pintado de preto e assentando na metade acima da parede oposta.

"Aquilo é peça de arte." Lucius me corrige. "É de Hector James-John. Quedas da Desintegração."

Eu caminho em direção a isso, levanto a cabeça, e olho para cima ao lado de Lucius, com o que eu acho que é uma expressão inteligente de um apaixonado por artes.

Quedas da Desintegração. Radiador preto. Não, nemhuma idéia.

"É tão... estrutural." Eu me arrisco, depois de uma pausa.

"Nós tivemos sorte por conseguir isso." Lucius diz, assentindo com a cabeça para a peça. "Nós tendemos a investir em peças de arte não-realista a cada oito meses. O loft pode aproveitar-se disso. E isso é um portfólio tanto quanto qualquer outra coisa." Ele encolhe os ombros como se isso fosse evidente.

"Claro!" eu assinto, "Eu teria pensado que o portfólio... seria de aspecto... absolutamente..." Eu limpo minha garganta e me viro.

Mantenha sua boca fechada, Lily. Você sabe porra nenhuma sobre arte moderna ou portfólios ou basicamente como é ser rico e você está entregando tudo.

Eu viro de volta da coisa arte-radiador e foco em uma tela gigante, que quase preenche a parede oposta. Há uma segunda tela no outro lado do aposento, perto da mesa de jantar, e eu noto uma no quarto. Lucius claramente gosta de televisão.

Ele me nota olhando para isso. "Do que você gostaria?" Ele pega um controle remoto e o aperta em direção a tela. "Tente isso."

No próximo minuto, eu estou olhando para uma compacta chama de fogo estalando.

"Oh!" eu olho fixamente para isso em surpresa.

"Ou isso." A imagem muda para brilhantes peixes tropicais coloridos que se entrelaçam através das algas-marinhas. "É a última tecnologia do sistema de home screen." Ele diz orgulhosamente. "Isso é arte, é entretenimento, é comunicação. Você pode enviar email por essa coisa, você pode ouvir música, ler livros... Eu tenho uns mil trabalhos de literatura arquivados no sistema. Você pode até mesmo ter um bichinho virtual."

"Um bichinho?" eu ainda estou olhando para tela, deslumbrada.

"Cada um de nós tem um". Lucius sorri. "Esse é o meu, Titan".

Ele faz um movimento rápido com o controle remoto e aparece na tela a imagem de uma aranha maciça e listrada, rondando em uma caixa de vidro.

"Oh meu Deus" Eu volto para trás, me sentindo mal. Eu nunca fui boa com aranhas, e essa deve ter aproximadamente uns tem dez metros. Você pode ver os pêlos nas horríveis patas. Você pode ver a face.

"Você poderia mudar isso, por favor?".

"Qual o problema?" Lucius me olha surpreso. "Eu te mostrei Titan na primeira visita sua aqui. Você disse que você o achou adorável".

Ótimo. Foi o nosso primeiro dia. Eu disse que eu gostava da aranha para ser educada, e agora eu estou assustada com isso.

"Você sabe o que?" Eu digo, tentando manter meu olhar desviado de Titan. "O acidente pode ter me dado uma aracnofobia". Eu digo, tentando manter o som de conhecimento, como se eu tivesse ouvido isso de um médico ou alguma coisa.

"Talvez". Lucius franzi um pouco a testa, como se ele achasse alguns buracos nessa teoria. Na verdade ele deve ter achado.

"Então eu também tenho um bichinho?" Eu digo rapidamente, para distrai-lo. "O que é?".

"Aqui está" Ele mostra a tela "Aqui está Arthur".

Um gatinho branco e felpudo aparece na tela e eu falo encantada.

"Ele é muito fofo". Eu o assisto brincando com uma bola de barbante, batendo ela e tombando em cima. "Ele cresce para um gato adulto?".

"Não" Lucius sorri. "Ele continua sendo um gatinho indefinidamente. Toda a sua vida, se você quiser. Eles têm a capacidade de vida de cem mil anos".

"Oh, certo", eu digo depois de uma pausa. Na verdade, isso é um capricho. Cem mil anos de vida para um gatinho virtual.

O telefone de Lucius toca e ele atende, faz um movimento e a tela começa a mostrar o peixe de novo. "Querida, meu motorista está aqui. Eu vou ter que ir um pouco no escritório. Mas Rosalie está a caminho para te fazer companhia. Até lá, se alguma coisa incomodar você, só me ligue, ou você pode me mandar um e-mail pelo sistema".

Ele me entrega um dispositivo branco com uma tela. "Aqui está o seu controle remoto. Ele controla a temperatura, a ventilação, luzes, portas, persianas... Tudo aqui é inteligente. Mas você não deve precisar usar isto. Está tudo ajustado".

"Nós temos uma casa de controle remoto?" Eu quero dar risada.

"É tudo parte do o estilo de vida do loft". Ele faz um gesto paralelo com as mãos e gesticula de novo, e eu inclino a cabeça, tentando não estragar o que eu tenho.

Eu assisto ele colocar a jaqueta. "Então... Como exatamente Rosalie se ajusta?".

"Ela é esposa do meu sócio, Severo. Vocês duas passam um ótimo tempo juntas".

"Ela sai comigo e as outras garotas do escritório?" Eu pergunto. "Como Lene e Alice? Nós todas saímos juntas?".

"Quem?" Lucius me olha inexpressivo. Talvez ele seja um desses caras que não se mantém à par da vida social da esposa.

"Esquece" Eu digo depressa. "Eu vou trabalhar nisso tudo depois".

"Gianna vai vir depois também. Nossa empregada. Qualquer problema, ela pode ajudar você". Ele vai em frente, hesitante, e depois pega a minha mão. Sua pele é macia e imaculada, e eu posso apenas sentir o cheiro de uma loção para barba deslumbrante.

"Obrigada Lucius" Eu ponho minha mão em cima da dele e a aperto. "Eu realmente aprecio isso".

"Seja bem vinda de volta, querida", ele diz um pouco rouco. Depois ele tira a mão dele e vai em direção à porta, e um segundo depois ela fecha atrás dele.

Eu estou sozinha. Sozinha em minha casa. Conforme eu olho de novo em volta para o enorme espaço , percebendo a mesa de centro Lucite, a poltrona de couro os livros de arte... eu percebo que eu não consigo ver muitos sinais de mim. Não há nenhum jarro de cerâmica alegremente colorido ou luzes pisca-pisca ou uma pilha de livros de capa mole.

Bem, Lucius e eu provavelmente quisemos começar de novo, escolhendo coisas juntos. E nós provavelmente ganhamos um monte de presentes de casamento. Aqueles vasos de vidro azuis parecem custar uma fortuna.

Eu perambulo até a janela enorme e observo atentamente a rua abaixo. Não há barulho ou fumaça ou coisa alguma. Eu vi um homem carregar um pacote até um táxi lá embaixo e uma mulher debatendo-se com um cachorro em uma coleira. Eu tirei meu celular e comecei a escrever uma mensagem para Lene. Eu tenho que falar com ela sobre tudo isso. Vou dizer para ela vir aqui mais tarde. Nós nos enrolaremos no sofá ela pode me colocar por dentro da minha vida, começando com Lucius. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir com antecipação conforme pressiono os botões.

_'Oi! De volta em casa – me dê uma ligada! Não posso esperar p/ ver vc! Lxxxx'_

Eu mandei a mesma mensagem para Alice e Mary. Então ponho meu celular de lado e giro em volta do lustroso piso de madeira. Eu estive tentando manter um ar indiferente na frente de Lucius, mas agora que eu estou sozinha posso sentir um feixe de exaltação estourando completamente. Eu nunca pensei que eu viveria em um lugar como esse, nunca.

Uma risada de repente borbulha dos meus lábios. Quero dizer. É loucura! Eu. Nesse lugar!

Eu giro de novo no chão, então começo a rodopiar, com os braços levantados, rindo loucamente. Eu, Lily Evans, vivo aqui nesse palácio-da-arte-controloado-por-controle-remoto.

Desculpa, Lily Malfoy. Esse pensamento me faz dar risadinhas ainda mais.

Eu não sabia nem o meu próprio nome de casada quando eu acordei. E se fosse Pratt-Bottom? O que eu teria dito então?

"Desculpe, Lucius. Você parece um cara adorável, mas não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira na terra..."

Crash. O som de vidro quebrando interrompe meus pensamentos. De algum modo eu bati minha mão em um leopardo de vidro que estava saltando pelo ar em uma estante. Agora está deitado no chão em dois pedaços.

Eu quebrei um ornamento inestimável. E eu só estou na casa tem uns três minutos.

_Merda._

Eu cuidadosamente me agacho e toco na maior parte quebrada. Há uma extremidade irregular horrível e algumas lascas de vidro no assoalho. Não há jeito de isso poder ser emendado. Estou ardendo em pânico. O que eu vou fazer? E se isso custar dez mil libras como o sofá? E se isso for alguma herança de família de Lucius? O que eu estava pensando ao rodopiar?

Cautelosamente, eu pego a primeira parte, e então a segunda. Eu terei que varrer os cacos de vidro e então – Um bip eletrônico me interrompe e minha cabeça se levanta em um solavanco. A gigantesca tela oposta virou azul brilhante com uma mensagem em letras maiúsculas verdes.

'OI, LILY – COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO?'

_Porra!_

Ele pode me ver.

Ele está me assistindo.

É o Big Brother! Em terror eu salto em meus pés e empurro os dois pedaços de vidro pra debaixo de uma almofada no sofá.

"Oi!" eu digo para tela azul, meu coração martelando. "Eu não queria fazer isso, foi um acidente..."

Há silêncio, a tela não está se movendo ou reagindo de maneira alguma.

"Lucius?" Eu tento de novo. Não há resposta.

Certo, talvez ele não possa me ver no fim das contas. Ele deve estar digitando isso do carro. Prudentemente eu me arrisco a me aproximar da tela e noto um teclado montado na parede e um minúsculo mouse prateado, discretamente enfiado ao lado. Eu clico em Resposta, e lentamente digito 'BEM, OBRIGADA!'

Eu poderia ter deixado isso lá, eu poderia ter achado um jeito de consertar o leopardo... ou repor isso de alguma forma...

Não. Vamos lá. Eu não posso por em prática meu novo casamento de qualidade mantendo segredos do meu marido. Eu tenho que ser brava e confessar.

'QUEBREI O LEOPARDO DE VIDRO POR CONTA DE UM ERRO.' Eu digito. 'REALMENTE SINTO MUITO. ESPERO QUE NÃO SEJA INSUBSTITUÍVEL?'

Eu aperto Enviar e ando conforme espero pela resposta, dizendo a mim mesma de novo e de novo pra não me preocupar. Quero dizer, eu não sei ao certo se isso é um ornamento inestimável, sei? Talvez nós tenhamos ganhado em uma rifa. Talvez seja meu e Lucius sempre tenha odiado. Como eu poderia saber? Como eu poderia saber qualquer coisa?

Eu me afundo no chão, de repente oprimida por quão pouco eu sei sobre a minha própria vida. Se eu soubesse que eu ficaria com amnésia, eu teria pelo menos escrito um bilhete pra mim mesma me dando alguns avisos. 'Cuidado com o leopardo de vidro, isso vale uma puta fortuna. P.S.: você gosta de aranhas.'

Vem um bip da tela, eu prendo minha respiração e olho pra cima.

'É CLARO QUE NÃO É INSUBSTITUÍVEL. NÃO SE PREOCUPE.'

Eu sinto um alívio enorme. Está tudo bem.

'OBRIGADA!' Eu digito, sorrindo. 'NÃO VOU QUEBRAR MAIS NADA, PROMETO.'

Eu não posso acreditar que eu exagerei desse jeito. Eu não posso acreditar que eu escondi os pedaços debaixo da almofada. Quantos anos eu tenho, cinco? Essa é minha própria casa. Eu sou uma mulher casada. Eu tenho que começar a me comportar como tal. Ainda sorrindo pra mim mesma, eu suspendo a almofada para retirar os pedaços – e congelo.

_Porra._

A merda do vidro rasgou a droga do sofá creme. Eu devo ter feito isso conforme eu empurrava os pedaços pra debaixo. O tecido felpudo está todo esfarrapado.

_O sofá de dez mil libras._

Eu automaticamente olho de relance para tela – então rapidamente desvio o olhar, vazia de medo. Eu não posso contar para Lucius que arruinei o sofá também. Não posso. Certo. O que eu vou fazer é... é... Eu não contarei para ele hoje. Eu vou esperar por um momento melhor. Perturbada, eu rearrumo as almofadas para o rasgo não ficar visível.

Pronto. Bom como novo. Ninguém olha debaixo das almofadas, olha?

Eu pego os pedacinhos do leopardo de vidro e dirijo-me para dentro da cozinha, que é toda lustrosa com armários em cinza envernizado e chão emborrachado. Eu localizo um rolo de papel de cozinha, enrolo o leopardo, miro para jogá-lo na lixeira atrás da única porta moderna e arremesso os pedacinhos dentro. Certo. É isso. Eu não estou destruindo mais nada.

Uma campainha soa pelo apartamento e eu olho pra cima, meu espírito erguendo-se. Deve ser Rosalie. Minha nova melhor amiga. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. Rosalie mostra-se ser ainda mais magra do que ela parecia no dvd do casamento. Ela está vestida em uma calça capri preta, um caxemira rosa com decote em V, e imensos óculos Chanel colocando seu cabelo loiro pra trás. Assim que eu abro a porta ela dá um pequeno grito e deixa cair a bolsa Jo Malone que ela está segurando.

"Ah meu Deus, Lily. Olhe para seu pobre rosto."

"Ele está bem!" eu digo de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Honestamente, você devia ter me visto seis dias atrás. Eu tinha um grampo de plástico na minha cabeça."

"Sua pobre coitada. Que pesadelo." Ela recupera sua bolsa, então me beija em cada bochecha. "Eu teria vindo por aqui mais cedo, só que você sabe o quanto eu esperei para pegar um horário no Cheriton Spa."

"Entre." Eu gesticulo para cozinha. "Você gostaria de uma xícara de café?"

"Docinho..." ela me olha confusa. "Eu não bebo café. Dr. Andrew me proibiu. Você sabe disso."

"Oh certo." Eu paro. "A questão é... eu não lembro. Eu estou com amnésia."

Rosalie me olha de relance, educadamente vaga. Ela não sabe. Lucius não contou pra ela?

"Eu não me lembro de nada sobre os últimos três anos." Eu tento de novo. "Eu bati minha cabeça e tudo foi eliminado da minha memória."

"Ah meu Deus." A mão de Rosalie vai para sua boca. "Lucius continou dizendo coisas sobre amnésia e que você não me conheceria. Eu achei que ele estava brincando."

Eu quero dar risadinhas da expressão horrorizada dela.

"Não, ele não estava brincando. Pra mim você é... uma estranha."

"Eu sou uma estranha?" ela soa magoada.

"Lucius é um estranho também." Eu complemento apressadamente. "Eu acordei e não sabia quem ele era. Eu ainda não sei, na verdade."

Há um curto silêncio no qual eu posso ver Rosalie processando essa informação. Os olhos dela se arregalam e suas bochechas resfolegam-se e ela morde seu lábio.

"Ah meu Deus." Ela diz finalmente. "Pesadelo."

"Eu não conheço esse lugar." Eu estico meus braços em volta. "Eu não conheço minha própria casa. Eu não sei como minha vida é. Se você pudesse me ajudar, ou... me dizer umas poucas coisas..."

"Absolutamente! Vamos sentar." Ela guia o caminho até a área da cozinha. Ela derruba a bolsa Jo Malone no balcão e senta na moderna mesa de café da manhã feita de aço – e eu sigo o processo, me perguntando se eu escolhi essa mesa, ou Lucius escolheu, ou nós dois escolhemos juntos.

Eu olho pra cima pra ver Rosalie me encarando. Imediatamente ela sorri – mas eu posso ver que ela está pirando.

"Eu sei." Eu digo "É uma situação estranha."

"Então, isso é permanente?"

"Aparentemente minha memória poderá voltar. Mas ninguém sabe se ela irá. Ou quando voltará."

"E afora isso, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, exceto por uma de minhas mãos que está um pouco devagar." Eu levanto minha mão esquerda e mostro a ela. "Eu tenho exercícios de fisioterapia pra fazer." Eu flexiono minha mão como o fisioterapeuta me ensinou, e Rosalie me assiste fascinada de horror.

"Pesadelo." ela respira.

"Mas o problema real é... eu não sei nada sobre minha vida desde 2004. É apenas um grande buraco negro. Os médicos disseram que eu deveria tentar e conversar com os meus amigos e construir uma imagem, e talvez isso fosse provocar alguma coisa."

"Claro." Rosalie assente com a cabeça. "Deixe-me informar você das coisas. O que você quer saber?" ela se inclina para frente esperançosamente.

"Bem..." eu penso por um momento. "Como nós duas nos conhecemos?"

"Foi há uns dois anos e meio atrás." Rosalie assente firmemente. "Eu estava em um coquetel, e Lucius disse, 'Essa é Lily.' E eu disse 'Oi!' E foi assim que nos conhecemos." Ela sorri.

"Certo." Eu encolho os ombros apologeticamente. "Eu não lembro."

"Nós estávamos no Trudy Swinson's? Você sabe, que costumava ter uma aeromoça, mas ela conheceu Adrian em um vôo para Nova York, e todo mundo diz que ela atingiu ele tão logo que ele sujou seu Amex preto." Ela diminui, como se a enormidade da situação tivesse batendo nela pela primeira vez. "Então você não se lembra de fofoca alguma?"

"Bem... não..."

"Ah meu Deus." Ela estoura rapidamente. "Eu tenho tanto pra te contar. Por onde eu devo começar? Certo. Então há eu." Ela tira uma caneta de sua bolsa e começa a escrever. "e meu marido, Severo, e a ex-mulher malvada dele, Bellatrix. Espera até você ouvir sobre ela. E há Jenna e Pettey."

"Nós passamos algum tempo com algum dos meus amigos?" eu interrompo ela. "Como Lene e Alice? Ou Mary? Você conhece elas?"

"Alice. Alice." Ela dá pancadinhas com a caneta contra seus dentes, franzindo as sobrancelhas pensativamente. "É aquela adorável garota francesa da academia?" Rosalie olha inexpressiva. "Docinho, pra ser sincera, eu nunca ouvir você mencioná-las. Pelo que me consta, você nunca se socializou com os colegas do trabalho.''

"O que?" eu encaro ela. "Mas.. nós nos reunimos e nos arrumamos e tomamos coquetéis..."

Rosalie ri. "Lily, eu nunca nem vi você com um coquetel. Você e Lucius são ambos tão sérios sobre vinho."

Vinho? Isso não pode estar certo. Tudo que eu sei sobre vinho é que ele vem de Oddbins.

"Você parece confusa." Rosalie diz preocupadamente. "Eu estou bombardeando você com informações demais. Esqueça a fofoca."

Ela empurra para o lado sua folha de papel, no qual eu consigo ver que ela escreveu uma lista de nomes com "puta" e "querida" do lado deles.

"O que você gostaria de fazer?"

"Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer apenas o que quer que seja que nós normalmente fazemos juntas?"

"Absolutamente!" Rosalie pondera por um momento, então seu rosto ilumina-se. "Nós devemos ir à academia."

"A academia." Eu repito, tentando soar entusiasmada. "Claro. Então... eu vou muito à academia?"

"Docinho, você é viciada! Você corre todas as manhãs às 6h."

Seis da manhã? Correndo?

Eu nunca corro. É doloroso e faz seus peitos pularem. Uma vez eu fiz uma longa corrida de uma milha com Lene e Alice, eu quase morri. Embora, pelo menos, eu fosse melhor que Lene, que desistiu de correr depois de dois minutos e caminhou o resto do trajeto, fumando um cigarro, e então se meteu em uma briga com os organizadores e foi banida de qualquer futuro Fundo de Pesquisas para o Câncer.

"Mas não se preocupe, nós iremos fazer algo amável e tranqüilo hoje." Rosalie diz de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Uma massagem, ou uma boa aula leve de alongamento. Só apanhe suas roupas de ginástica e nós iremos!"

"Certo." Eu hesito. "Na verdade, isso é um pouco embaraçoso... mas eu não sei onde minhas roupas estão. Todos os armários do nosso quarto estão cheios de ternos de Lucius. Eu não consigo achar nada meu."

Ela me olha completamente abatida.

"Você não sabe onde suas roupas estão?" Lágrimas de repente brotam em seus enormes olhos azuis e ela abana seu rosto.

"Desculpe-me." Ela engole. "mas apenas fico pensando como isto deve ser horrendo e assustador para você. Ter esquecido seu guarda-roupa inteiro."

Ela respira profundamente, se recompondo, então aperta minhas mãos. "Venha comigo, docinho. Eu mostrarei pra você."

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, mais um capítulo pra vocês, realmente não é só vocês que estão loucas para que o James apareça logo. Sou uma das pessoas mais JamesLily do universo. Mas tudo a seu tempo. Até a próxima, beijos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Então a razão pra eu não ter conseguido encontrar minhas roupas é que elas não estão em um guarda-roupa, elas estão em outro quarto inteiro, atrás de uma porta oculta que parece um espelho. E a razão pra elas precisarem de outro quarto inteiro é porque há uma puta quantidade delas.

Enquanto eu olho fixamente para as prateleiras eu me sinto fraca. Eu nunca vi tanta roupa, não fora de um shopping. Blusas brancas, calças pretas adaptadas, trajes sombreados de cogumelo e cinza-amarronzadas. Roupas de noite da Chiffony. Calcinhas de seda dobradas com a etiqueta da La Perla. Eu não posso ver nada que não seja de marcas novas e imaculadas. Não tem calças bufantes, nenhum suéter mole, nenhum pijama antigo confortável. Eu olho através de uma fileira de jaquetas, todas muito idênticas, além dos botões. Eu não acredito que gastei tanto dinheiro com roupas e elas são de todas as versões de bege.

"O que você acha?" Rosalie está me assistindo, seus olhos brilhando.

"Incrível!".

"Anna tem um ótimo olho" Ela acena sabiamente. "Anna, sua estilista pessoal".

"Eu tenho uma estilista pessoal?".

"Apenas para a principal época de cada estação..." Rosalie pega um vestido azul escuro com alças finas. "Olha, este é o vestido que você estava quando me conheceu. Eu me lembro estar pensando, 'ah, esta é a garota está com Lucius. Esta festa deu o que falar! E deixa eu te contar, Lily, teve um monte de garotas desapontadas quando vocês casaram".

Ela alcança um vestido de noite preto. "Este vestido você usou na minha noite do assassinato misterioso". Ela olha novamente para mim "Com uma pequena pele nos ombros e pérolas... Você não lembra?".

"Na verdade não".

"E sobre Catherine Walker? Você deve lembrar daquilo... No seu Roland Mouret..." Rosalie está tirando vestido depois de vestido, nenhum perece nem remotamente familiar. Ela de repente pára ofegante. "Seu vestido de casamento!"

Lentamente, ela abre o zíper do porta-roupa e tira um vestido branco de seda que eu reconheço do DVD. "Não trás tudo de volta?".

Eu olho fixamente o vestido, tentando o máximo que eu posso fazer minha memória voltar... Mas nada.

"Oh meu Deus" Rosalie de repente bate uma mão na boca. "Você e Lucius devem ter uma renovação dos votos! Eu vou planejar para você! Nós podíamos ter um tema japonês, você poderia vestir um Kimono...".

"Talvez!" Eu a corto. "São os primeiros dias. Eu vou... Pensar sobre isso".

"Hum".Rosalie olha desapontada quando ela põe o vestido de noiva de volta. Depois sua face se ilumina. "Tente os sapatos. Você tem que lembrar dos seus sapatos".

Ela vai para o outro lado do quarto e se precipita para abrir a porta de um armário. E eu o fito incrédula. Eu nunca vi tantos sapatos. Todos em filas, a maioria deles de salto alto. O que eu estou fazendo com sapatos de salto?

"Isto é inacreditável" Eu viro para Rosalie "Eu não posso nem andar de salto, só Deus sabe porque eu os comprei".

"Sim, você pode" Rosalie me olha perplexa. "É claro que você pode".

"Não". Eu agito minha cabeça. "Eu nunca fui capaz de usar salto. Eu caio muito, eu torço meu tornozelo, eu pareço estúpida...".

"Docinho" os olhos de Rosalie estão arregalados. "Você vive no salto. Você os estava vestindo no nosso último almoço". Ela tira um par de sapatos pretos com quatro dedos de salto. Uma coisa que eu nunca nem olharia em uma loja.

As solas são escorregadinhas. O rótulo dentro está um pouco gasto. Alguém esteve usando ele.

Eu?

"Os Coloque" Diz Rosalie.

Cautelosamente eu tiro os meus e coloco os de salto. Quase na mesma hora eu caio e agarro Rosalie.

"Você vê? Eu não posso me equilibrar".

"Lily, você pode andar com isto", Rosalie diz firmemente. "Eu vi você fazer isso".

"Eu não posso". Eu tento tira-los, mas Rosalie agarra meu braço.

"Não! Não desista, docinho. Está em você, você sabe que está! Você tem que... desbloqueá-lo!".

Eu tento outro passo, mas meu tornozelo dobra como massinha de modelar.

"Isso não é bom" Eu exalo frustração. "Eu não devia fazer isso".

"Sim, você fazia. Tente novamente! Encontre a zona!" O som de Rosalie soa como se ela estivesse me treinando para as olimpíadas. "Você pode fazer isso, Lily".

Eu cambaleio para o outro lado do quarto e me agarro na cortina.

"Eu nunca vou fazer isso", eu digo desesperada.

"É claro que você vai. Só não pense nisso. Distraia você mesma. Eu sei! Nós vamos cantar uma música! 'Land of hope and gloreeee...' Vamos Lily, cante".

Relutantemente eu me junto a ela. Eu realmente espero que Lucius não tenha uma câmera nos filmando nesse momento.

"Agora ande!" Rosalie me dá um pequeno puxão. "Vai!".

" 'Land of hope and gloreeee...'" Tentando manter minha mente focada na música, eu dou um passo para frente. E outro. E outro.

Oh meu Deus. Eu estou fazendo isso. Eu estou andando em sapatos de salto!

"Você vê?" Rosalie canta triunfante. "Eu disse pra você! Você é uma garota do salto".

Eu vou até o outro lado do quarto, giro confiantemente, e ando de volta, um grande sorriso na minha face. Eu me sinto como uma modelo!

"Eu posso fazer isso! É fácil!".

"Sim!" Rosalie levanta as mãos e bate na minha. Ela abre a gaveta, pega algumas roupas de ginástica, e as coloca em uma bolsa de carregar. "Vamos, vamos lá".

Nós vamos para a academia no carro de Rosalie. É um suntuoso Ranger Rover com a placa ROS 1. Bolsas da moda estão espalhadas por todo o banco de trás.

"Então, o que você faz?" Eu digo quando ela faz seu caminho entre duas faixas do tráfego.

"Eu faço muito trabalho voluntário". Ela inclina a cabeça seriamente.

"Oh". Eu sinto um pouco envergonhada. Rosalie não me soou como um tipo de pessoa do trabalho voluntário, o que só mostra como eu sou preconceituosa. "Que tipo?".

"Planejando eventos, principalmente".

"Para uma caridade em particular?".

"Não, mais para amigos. Você sabe, se eles precisam de ajuda com as flores ou favores na festa ou alguma coisa...".

Rosalie está sorrindo para um motorista de caminhão.

"Por favor, deixe-me entrar... Senhor Lorry motorista... Obrigada!".

Ela pula para a próxima faixa e manda um beijo para ele.

"Eu faço um extra para a companhia, também". Ela adiciona. "Lucius é um docinho, ele sempre me envolve nos lançamentos, esse tipo de coisa. Oh merda, estrada em obra!". Ela buzina, e liga o rádio mais alto.

"Então você gosta do Lucius?" Eu tento soar casualmente, apesar de eu estar morrendo para ouvir o que ela pensa dele.

"Oh, ele é um marido perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito". Ela inventa uma passagem. "O meu é um monstro".

"Sério?" Eu olho fixo para ela.

"Saiba você, eu sou um monstro também". Ela vira o rosto para mim, seus olhos azuis mortalmente sérios. "Nós somos muito voláteis. É uma relação de total amor e ódio. Aqui estamos nós!". Ela se distancia de novo e entra em um minúsculo estacionamento, estaciona ao lado de um Porsche, e desliga a ignição.

"Agora, não se preocupe", ela diz quando ela me conduz rumo às portas duplas de vidro. "Eu sei que isso vai ser realmente difícil para você, então eu vou fazer tudo!". Ela empurra para dentro de uma elegante recepção mobiliada com assentos de couro bronzeado e uma fonte.

"Olá, madames" A face da recepcionista cai quando ela me vê. "Lily! Pobre menina! Nós ouvimos sobre o acidente. Você está bem?".

"Eu estou bem, obrigada". Eu me aventuro a sorrir. "Muito obrigado pelas flores".

"A pobre Lily está com amnésia", Diz Rosalie impressionantemente.

"Ela não lembra deste lugar. Ela não lembra de nada". Ela olha em volta como que um meio de ilustrar.

"Por exemplo, ela não lembra dessas portas... Ou... Ou dessa planta" Ela aponta para uma grande samambaia em frente.

"Meu Deus!".

"Eu sei" Rosalie está olhando solenemente. "É um pesadelo para ela". Ela se vira para mim "Isso trás alguma memória, Lily?".

"Er... Na verdade não".

Todo mundo na recepção está me encarando agora, ansioso. Eu me sinto como um membro do circo de loucura da Amnésia.

"Vamos!" Rosalie segura firmemente o meu braço. "Nós vamos nos trocar. Você deve lembrar um pouco uma vez que estiver nas suas roupas de ginástica".

O vestiário é o mais palaciano que eu já vi, todo de madeira lisa e chuveiros mosaicos e musica calma tocando nas caixas de som. Eu desapareço dentro de um cubículo e ponho um par de calças de ginástica. Depois eu ponho a blusa de malha.

Isso é um pouco pequeno, eu me dou conta, para o meu horror. Meu bumbum vai parecer maciço. Eu não posso vestir isso.

Mas eu não tenho nada mais. Relutantemente eu o visto, depois eu saio do cubículo, meus olhos me entregando. Isso poderia ser realmente, realmente grosseiro. Eu conto até cinco, depois eu forço a mim mesma espiar.

Na verdade... Eu não pareço tão ruim. Eu removo minhas mãos completamente e fico me encarando. Eu pareço toda longa e magra e... Diferente. Experimentalmente eu flexiono meus braços, e um músculo bíceps que eu nunca vi antes aparece. Eu encaro espantada.

"Então!" Rosalie vem afobada para mim, vestida com calças de ginástica e uma blusa curta. "Este é o caminho..." Ela me conduz para um grande, arejado estúdio de ginástica, onde filas de mulheres bem-preparadas já estão na posição de yoga.

"Desculpa, nós estamos atrasadas", ela diz de modo importante, olhando pela sala. "Mas Lily está com amnésia. Ela não lembra de nada. Nem de vocês".

Eu tenho a impressão de que Rosalie está me apresentando.

"Oi" Eu faço um gesto vago para a sala.

"Eu ouvi sobre o seu acidente, Lily" A professora está vindo com um sorriso simpático. Ela é uma mulher magra com um cabelo loiro curto e uma faixa.

"Por favor, pegue leve hoje. Sente onde você quiser. Nós estamos começando alguns exercícios no tapete...".

"Ok. Obrigada".

"Nós estamos tentando engatilhar a memória dela" Rosalie dá um toque "Então todo mundo só tem que agir normalmente".

Quando todos os outros levantaram seus braços, eu nervosamente pego um tapete e sento. Academia nunca foi exatamente o meu ponto preferido. Eu estou só seguindo o melhor que eu posso. Eu estendo minhas pernas na minha frente e alcanço meus dedos, embora não haja como, eu nunca vou poder... Maldito inferno. Eu posso tocar meus dedos. Na verdade, eu posso pôr minha cabeça em nos meus joelhos. O que aconteceu comigo?

Incrédula eu sigo a próxima manobra, e eu a posso fazer também! Eu estou dobrada! Meu corpo está se movendo em cada posição como se pudesse lembrar tudo perfeitamente, mesmo eu não podendo.

"E agora, para aqueles que estão prontos para isso", a professora está dizendo, "a posição de dança avançada...".

Cautelosamente eu começo a puxar o meu tornozelo, e eles me obedecem! Eu estou deixando a minha perna esticada acima da minha cabeça! Eu me vejo gritando.

"Olhem para mim, todo mundo!".

"Não exagere nisso, Lily". A professora olha alarmada. "Melhor pegar leve hoje. Eu deveria omitir espacates essa semana".

Não mesmo. Eu posso fazer espacate?

Logo depois no vestiário eu estou animada. Eu entro em frente ao espelho, secando meu cabelo, assistindo ele voltar de um úmido vermelho escuro para um ruivo brilhante. "Eu não posso entender isso", eu continuo dizendo para Rosalie. "Eu sempre fui uma merda em exercícios".

"Docinho, você é natural!" Rosalie está espalhando uma loção para o corpo em si mesma". "Você é a melhor na turma".

Eu desligo o secador de cabelo, passo minhas mãos por meu cabelo seco, e começo minha reflexão. Pela milionésima vez, meu olhar está encarando meus dentes brancos brilhantes, e meus lábios cheios cor de rosa. Minha boca nunca havia sido como esta em 2004, eu sei que não.

"Rosalie" Eu falo mais baixo. "Eu posso te fazer uma... uma pergunta pessoal?".

"É claro!" Rosalie sussurra de volta.

"Eu já fiz alguma coisa? Com o meu rosto? Tipo Botox? Ou..."

Eu diminuo ainda mais minha voz, não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso "Cirurgia?".

"Docinho!" Rosalie olha revoltada. "Shh!". Ela põe seu dedo em seus lábios.

"Mas...".

"Shh! É claro que nós nunca fizemos nada! Tudo totalmente, cem por cento natural!". Ela pisca.

O que essa piscada significa?

"Rosalie, você tem que me contar o que eu fiz..." Eu arrasto os pés de repente, distraída da minha reflexão no espelho. Sem ter noção do que estou fazendo, eu estou pegando um grampo de cabelo de um pote na minha frente e colocando meu cabelo em coque. Em mais ou menos trinta segundos, eu construí o mais perfeito penteado. Como eu fiz isso?

Quando eu examino minhas próprias mãos eu posso sentir uma brilhante histeria crescendo dentro de mim. O que mais eu posso fazer? Desfazer uma bomba? Assassinar alguém com um golpe das minhas mãos?

"O que foi?" Rosalie percebe o meu olhar.

"Eu só coloquei meu cabelo para cima". Eu faço um gesto para o espelho. "Olhe. É inacreditável. Eu nunca fiz isso antes na minha vida".

"Sim, você fez". Ela olha confusa. "Você usa isso para trabalhar todos os dias".

"Mas eu não me lembro. É como... É como... O corpo da super mulher em mim ou alguma coisa. Eu posso andar de salto, eu posso pôr meu cabelo para cima, eu posso fazer espacates, eu sou como a mulher biônica. Não sou eu".

"Docinho, esta é você". Rosalie me abraça. "Você melhor do que costumava ser!".

Nós almoçamos no Bar do Suco e batemos papo com duas garotas que parecem me conhecer, e depois Rosalie me levou para casa. Enquanto nós subimos no elevador eu de repente me sinto exausta.

"Então!" Rosalie diz quando nós entramos no apartamento. "Você quer olhar de novo suas roupas? Talvez roupa de banho!".

"Na verdade, eu me sinto um pouco cansada", eu digo me desculpando. "Você se incomoda se eu for descansar?".

"É claro que não!" Ela dá um tapinha no meu braço. "Eu vou esperar aqui fora por você, para ter certeza de que você está bem...".

"Não seja boba" Eu sorrio. "Eu vou ficar bem até Lucius voltar para casa, de verdade. E... Obrigada Rosalie. Você tem sido muito gentil".

"Querida" Ela me dá um abraço e pega sua bolsa "Eu vou te ligar. Se cuide!" Ela está na metade do caminho para porta quando alguma coisa me ocorre.

"Rosalie!" Eu chamo. "O que eu devo fazer para o jantar de Lucius esta noite?".

Ela dá a volta e me encara sem compreender. Eu suponho que a pergunta é completamente estranha, fora do comum.

"Eu só pensei que você deveria saber que tipo de coisa ele gosta". Eu rio incomodada.

"Docinho..." Rosalie pisca várias vezes. "Docinho, você não faz o jantar. Gianna faz o jantar. Sua empregada. Ela deve estar fora fazendo compras agora, depois ela vai voltar, fazer o jantar, fazer sua cama...".

"Tá bem. É claro!". Eu inclino a cabeça precipitadamente, tentando parecer que eu sabia disso o tempo todo.

Mas maldito inferno. Isso é realmente uma vida diferente. Eu nunca havia tido nem uma faxineira antes, quanto mais uma empregada do tipo hotel cinco estrelas.

"Bem, eu imagino que eu vou para a cama, então", Eu digo "Tchau".

Rosalie me manda um beijo e fecha a porta atrás dela, e eu caio de cabeça na cama, que é toda creme e luxuosa madeira escura, com um maciço estofado de camurça. Lucius havia insistido para que eu ficasse com o quarto principal, o que é muito gentil e nobre da parte dele. Cuidado você, o outro quarto é muito suntuoso também; na verdade, eu acho que ele tem seu próprio Jacuzzi, então ele não pode se queixar.

Eu tiro meu salto e vou para baixo do acolchoado, e me sinto instantaneamente relaxada. Essa é a cama mais confortável que eu já tive. Eu me remexo um pouco, mexendo nos lençóis macios e apertando as almofadas. Mmm, isso é bom. Eu só vou fechar meus olhos um pouquinho...

Eu acordo para uma luz turva e o som de uma lasca de louça.

"Querida?" Chega a voz de fora da porta "Você está acordada?".

"Oh". Eu luto para sentar em posição e esfrego meus olhos.

"Er... olá".

A porta se abre e Lucius entra, segurando uma bandeja e uma bolsa de compras.

"Você esteve adormecida durante horas. Eu trouxe pra você o jantar". Ele vai rumo a cama, abaixa a bandeja e liga a luz. "É sopa de frango".

"Eu amo sopa de frango!". Eu digo deliciada. "Obrigada!".

Lucius sorri e me dá uma colher.

"Rosalie me disse que vocês duas foram à academia hoje".

"Sim. Foi ótimo". Eu como uma colher se sopa e é absolutamente delicioso. Deus, eu estou voraz. "Lucius, você não pode me dar um pedaço de pão, você pode?". Eu levanto minha cabeça. "Só para limpar isto?".

"Pão?" Lucius franzi a testa, olhando surpreso. "Querida, nós não temos pão em casa. Nós dois somos não-carboidratos".

Oh, bem. Eu me esqueci da coisa do sem carboidrato.

"Sem problemas!" Eu sorrio para ele e pego mais um pouco de sopa. Eu posso ficar sem carboidratos. Fácil.

"O que me trás ao meu pequeno presente", Diz Lucius "Ou, na verdade... dois presentes. Este é o primeiro".

Ele atinge o interior da bolsa e mostra um laminado e encadernado livro, que ele estende para mim. A frente é coberta por uma foto colorida minha com Lucius em nosso casamento, e o titulo diz: Lucius e Lily Malfoy: Manual de Casamento.

"Você lembra, o doutor sugeriu escrever todos os detalhes de nossa vida juntos?" Lucius olha orgulhoso. "Bem, eu compactei esse livro para você. Qualquer dúvida que você tiver sobre nosso casamento e nossa vida juntos, a resposta estará aí".

Eu abro a primeira página, e vejo sua página inicial.

Lucius e Lily

O melhor casamento para um mundo melhor.

"Nós temos uma missão declarada?" Eu estou ligeiramente impressionada.

"Eu propus isso só agora" Lucius encolhe os ombros modestamente. "O que você acha?".

"É ótimo!" Eu folheio todo o livro. Tem páginas de cópias, espalhadas com títulos, fotografias, e até alguns diagramas desenhados à mão. Eu posso ver sessões de feriados, família, lavanderia, finais de semana...

"Eu organizei os registros por ordem alfabética", Lucius explica. "E os indiciei. Deve ser razoavelmente simples de entender".

Eu viro a página para o índice e corro os olhos até o final da página. Tomates – pp. 523. Pinças – ver Churrasco. Línguas – página 24.

_Línguas?_ Imediatamente eu começo a revirar as folhas para a página vinte e quatro.

"Não se ponha à prova de ler isso agora" Lucius gentilmente fecha o manual. "Você precisa comer e dormir".

Eu vou olhar "línguas" mais tarde. Quando ele tiver ido. Eu termino o resto da sopa e me inclino de volta com um suspiro contente.

"Muito obrigada, Lucius. Isso foi perfeito".

"Sem problemas, minha querida". Lucius tira a bandeja e a coloca na penteadeira. Quando ele o faz, percebe meus sapatos no chão.

"Lily!" Ele sorri para mim. "Sapatos vão para o seu armário".

"Oh", eu digo "Desculpa".

"Sem problemas. Tem muito para aprender".

Ele volta para a cama e meche no interior do seu bolso. "E esse é meu outro presente..." Ele mostra um pequeno embrulho de jóias feito de couro.

Minha cabeça começa a palpitar de descrença quando eu olho fixo para aquilo. Meu marido está me dando um presente em uma caixinha de jóias. Como um adulto no cinema.

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse algo que realmente lembrasse de mim lhe presenteando", Lucius diz com um sorriso pesaroso, depois inclina a cabeça para a caixa. "Abra".

Eu abro – e eu encontro um diamante único acorrentado a um fio de ouro.

"Gosta?".

"É... É incrível!" Eu gaguejo. "Eu amei! Muito obrigada!".

Lucius estica os braços e afaga meu cabelo. "É bom ter você em casa, Lily".

"É bom estar em casa", eu replico com fervor.

O que é quase verdade. Eu não posso dizer ainda que esse lugar é como uma casa, honestamente. Mas é realmente como um hotel cinco estrelas, o que é ainda melhor. Eu pego o diamante e o olho espantada. Enquanto isso Lucius está brincando preguiçosamente com uma mecha do meu cabelo, uma expressão terna em sua face.

"Lucius", eu digo, um pouco tímida. "Quando nós nos conhecemos, o que você viu em mim? Por que você caiu de amores por mim?".

Um pequeno sorriso tremeluza no rosto de Lucius.

"Eu caí de amores por você, Lily", ele diz, "Porque você é dinâmica. Você é eficiente. Você é faminta por sucesso, como eu. As pessoas nos acham difíceis, mas nós não somos. Nós apenas somos intensamente competitivos".

"Certo", eu digo depois de uma pequena pausa.

Para ser honesta, eu nunca me vi como uma pessoa intensamente competitiva. Mas talvez eu seja em 2007.

"E eu caí de amores pela sua linda boca". Lucius toca meus lábios gentilmente. "E suas longas pernas. E o jeito que você balança sua mala".

Ele me chamou de linda.

Eu estou ouvindo, encantada. Eu quero que ele continue para sempre. Ninguém nunca me disse nada como isso, em toda a minha vida.

"Eu vou te deixar agora". Ele me beija na testa e pega a bandeja. "Durma bem. Eu te vejo pela manhã".

"Ok", eu murmuro, "Boa noite Lucius. E... Obrigada!".

Ele fecha a porta e eu fico sozinha com o meu colar e o meu manual de casamento e o meu fulgor de euforia. Eu tenho um marido que é um sonho. Não, eu tenho um marido que é melhor do que um sonho. Ele me trouxe sopa de frango, me deu um diamante e caiu de amores pelo jeito como eu balanço minha mala.

Eu devo ter sido Gandhi.

* * *

><p>Passar o Fio Dental – pág. 79, Comida, veja também, Refeições Diárias, Cozinha; Comer Fora – pág. 20, Preliminares – pág. 21.<p>

Não mesmo. Ele colocou uma seção em preliminares? Eu estive folheando pelo manual do casamento desde que acordei esta manhã – e é totalmente, absolutamente fixador. Eu sinto como se estivesse espiando na minha própria vida. Sem mencionar na de Lucius. Eu sei tudo, desde onde ele compra as suas abotoadoras até o que ele acha do governo e o fato de que ele checa o seu saco escrotal por caroços. (O que é um pouco mais do que eu tinha esperado por. Ele tinha que mencionar o seu saco escrotal?)

É hora do café da manhã, e nós dois estamos sentados na cozinha. Lucius está lendo o Financial Times e eu estava consultando o sumário para ver o que eu normalmente como. Mas Preliminares parece muito mais interessante que Comida. Discretamente eu virei para a página vinte um. Oh meu Deus. Ele realmente escreveu três parágrafos em Preliminares! Em Rotina Geral.

"...abrangente, movimentos regulares... normalmente sentido horário ...gentil estimulação da parte interna das coxas..."

Eu engasguei no meu café e Lucius olhou para cima.

"Tudo bem querida?" Ele sorri. "O manual está ajudando? Você está achando tudo que precisa?"

"Sim!" Eu rapidamente passei para outra sessão, sentindo-me como uma criança que estava procurando por palavrões no dicionário. "Eu estava apenas achando o que eu geralmente como no café da manhã."

"Gianna deixou alguns ovos mexidos e bacon no forno." Diz Lucius. "E você normalmente toma um suco verde."

Ele gesticula para uma jarra do que parece água do pântano lamacenta no balcão. "Isso é uma bebida de vitaminas e inibidor natural de apetite."

Eu impeço um tremor. "Eu acho que eu passarei sem isso hoje."

Eu pego um pouco de ovo e bacon do forno e tento suprimir meu desejo de três fatias de torrada para acompanhar.

"Seu carro novo deve se entregue mais tarde." Lucius toma um golinho de café. "A substituição do que foi danificado. Apesar de eu estar achando que você não irá querer dirigir com pressa."

"Eu realmente não pensei sobre isso." Eu digo sem ajuda.

"Bem, nós veremos. Você não pode ainda, de qualquer jeito, até você ter recapturado sua licença de motorista." Ele limpa sua boca com um guardanapo de linho e se levanta. "Há outra coisa, Lily. Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de planejar um pequeno jantar para próxima semana. Só uns poucos amigos."

"Um jantar?" Eu repito apreensiva. Eu nunca fui do tipo jantares-festas-lançamento. A menos que você conte massa no sofá na frente de Will & Grace como um jantar para amigos.

"Não há nada com que se preocupar." Ele coloca suas mãos gentilmente em meus ombros. "Gianna fará a comida. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é parecer maravilhosa. Mas se você não estiver pronta pra isso, nós podemos esquecer a ideia."

"É claro que eu estou pronta pra isso!" eu digo rapidamente. "Eu estou cansada de todo mundo me tratar como se eu fosse uma inválida. Eu me sinto ótima!"

"Bem, o que me traz a outro assunto. Trabalho." Lucius encolhe os ombros em sua jaqueta. "Obviamente você ainda não está pronta pra voltar em expediente inteiro, mas Alvo estava pensando se você gostaria de ir ao escritório para uma visita. Alvo Dumbledore," ele esclarece. "Você se lembra dele?"

"Alvo Dumbledore? O diretor-administrador?"

"Uh-huh." Eric assente. "Ele ligou pra cá noite passada. Nós tivemos uma boa conversa. Cara legal."

"Eu não achei que ele sequer tivesse ouvido falar de mim." Eu digo em descrença.

"Lily, você é um membro importante do corpo de diretores sênior." Lucius diz pacientemente. "É claro que ele ouviu falar de você."

"Oh, certo. Claro."

Eu mastigo meu bacon, tentando parecer indiferente – mas por dentro, eu quero dar vivas. Essa minha nova vida fica melhor e melhor. Eu sou um importante membro do corpo de diretores sênior! Alvo Dumbledore sabe quem eu sou!

Lucius continua. "Nós concordamos que seria útil para você visitar o escritório. Isso pode ajudar a trazer de volta sua memória – assim como dar confiança para seu departamento."

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia." Eu digo com entusiasmo. "Eu poderia conhecer outra vez o meu trabalho. Ver todas as garotas... Nós poderíamos almoçar."

"Seu representante está substituindo você no momento." Lucius diz, consultando um bloco de anotação no balcão da cozinha. "Rodolfo Lestrange. Só até o seu retorno, obviamente."

"Lestrange é meu representante agora?" eu digo incredulamente. "Mas ele costumava ser meu chefe!"

Tudo está de cabeça pra baixo. Tudo está irreconhecível. Eu não posso esperar pra ir ao escritório e ver o que está rolando.

Lucius dá uma pancadinha em seu blackberry, então o coloca de lado e pega sua pasta. "Tenha um bom dia, querida."

"Você também... er... querido!" Eu me levando assim que ele vira o rosto pra mim - e há um silencio repentino entre nós. Lucius está em pé somente a poucos centímetros longe de mim. Eu posso apenas sentir sua loção pós-barba e ver um cortezinho em seu pescoço onde ele mesmo se cortou se barbeando.

"Eu não li o manual inteiro ainda." Eu de repente me sinto estranha. "Eu normalmente... beijaria você como despedida nessa hora?"

"Você normalmente faria, sim." Lucius soa tenso também. "Mas, por favor, não se sinta..."

"Não! Eu quero! Eu quero dizer... nós deveríamos fazer tudo apenas como nós normalmente fazemos."

Eu estou ficando um pouco rosa no rosto aqui.

"Então, eu beijaria você na bochecha, ou... ou nos lábios..."

"Os lábios." Lucius limpa sua garganta. "Isso seria o normal."

"Certo." Eu assinto com a cabeça. "Então... um..." eu agarro sua cintura, tentando parecer natural. "Como isso? Me diga se não for o jeito como eu normalmente faço isso..."

"Provavelmente só uma mão." Lucius diz depois de um momento pensando. "E é normalmente um pouco mais pra cima."

"Certo!" eu desloco uma mão pra cima pro ombro dele e deixo cair a outra, sentindo como se eu estivesse dançando dança de salão. Então, continuando em posição o melhor que eu consigo, eu inclino meu rosto.

Lucius tem um estranho nodulozinho no final da sua língua, eu de repente percebo. Certo... eu não irei olhar pra isso. Concentre-se no beijo. Ele inclina-se pra frente e sua boca roça brevemente contra a minha, e eu sinto... nada.

Eu estava esperando que nosso primeiro beijo provocasse todos os tipos de memórias ou sensações, talvez uma imagem repentina de Paris ou do nosso casamento, ou da nossa primeira música. Mas conforme ele se afasta, eu me sinto totalmente, 100 por cento em branco. Eu consigo ver a antecipação no rosto de Lucius e rapidamente procuro por algo encorajador para dizer.

"Aquilo foi adorável! Muito..."

Minha voz vai morrendo, incapaz de pensar em uma outra palavra além de rápido, que eu não tenho certeza se atinge o tom certo.

"Isso não trouxe de volta memória alguma?" Lucius está estudando meu rosto.

"Bem... não," eu digo apologeticamente. "Mas, eu quero dizer, isso não significa que não tenha sido realmente... quero dizer, isso foi... Eu me sinto completamente excitada!" As palavras saem antes que eu possa pará-las. Para que diabos eu disse isso? Eu não me sinto excitada.

"Sério?" Lucius se ilumina e abaixa sua pasta.

Ah não.

_Não_, não.

Não.

_Nãããão._

Eu possivelmente não consigo fazer sexo com Lucius ainda. Número um, eu nem sequer conheço ele. Número dois, eu não li o que acontece depois de estimulações gentis no interior das coxas.

"Não tão excitada." Eu emendo apressadamente. "quero dizer, só o suficiente pra saber... pra perceber... quero dizer, obviamente nós temos um ótimo... quando nós vamos para o quarto... um... arena..."

Pára. De. Falar. Lily. Agora.

"Enfim." Eu sorrio o mais brilhantemente que eu consigo controlar. "Tenha um bom dia."

"Você também." Lucius toca minha bochecha gentilmente, então se vira e avança para fora. Eu ouço a porta se fechar e afundo em uma cadeira. Essa foi por pouco. Eu pego o manual do casamento e rapidamente vou para sessão "P". Eu preciso me informar sobre Preliminares.

Sem mencionar Boquete, eu percebo de repente. E Freqüência Sexual. Isso poderia me levar um tempo.

Duas horas e três xícaras de café depois, eu fecho o manual e me inclino pra trás, minha cabeça explodindo com informações. Eu li isso do começo ao fim, e eu captei bem a imagem toda. Eu aprendi que eu e o Lucius frequentemente passamos finais de semana em um "hotel boutique de luxo". Eu aprendi que nós gostamos de assistir documentários de negócios e The West Wing. E nós temos diferentes visões em BrokeBack Moutain. O que eu também aprendi que era um filme sobre cowboys gays. (Cowboys gays?).

Eu aprendi que eu e Lucius dividimos um amor por vinhos da região Bordeaux. Eu aprendi que eu sou "compulsiva" e "focada" e "trabalho 24 horas e 7 dias por semana." Eu aprendi que eu "não tolero tolos com prazer", "desprezo desperdiçadores de tempo", e eu sou "alguém que aprecia as coisas finas da vida". O que é meio que novidade pra mim.

Eu levanto e caminho até a janela, tentando digerir tudo que eu li. Quanto mais eu aprendo sobre a Lily vinte-e-oito-anos-de-idade, mais eu sinto que ela é uma pessoa diferente de mim. Ela não só parece diferente. Ela é diferente. Ela é chefe. Ela veste roupas beges de grife e roupa de baixo La Perla. Ela sabe sobre vinho. Ela nunca come pão. Ela é uma adulta. É isso que ela é. Eu fito o espelho e meu rosto de vinte oito anos de idade me encara de volta.

Como na terra eu mudei de mim... pra ela?

Em um impulso eu levanto e sigo para o quarto, então direto para dentro do quarto de roupas. Há de ter algumas pistas em algum lugar. Eu sento na minha elegante, minimalista penteadeira, e considero isso silenciosamente.

Quero dizer, olhe pra isso, pra começar. Minha penteadeira antiga era pintada de rosa e uma bagunça total – todos os lenços, colares embolados sobre o espelho e estojos de maquiagem por todo lugar. Mas isso é imaculado. Potes prateados em fileiras, uma única travessa contendo um par de brincos, e um espelho de mão art décor.

Eu abro uma gaveta ao acaso e encontro uma pilha de echarpes dobrados em ordem, sobre o qual está um DVD brilhante marcado Ambição – EPI em marcador hidrográfico. Eu pego isso, confusa – e então de repente percebo o que é. É aquele programa que Tuny estava falando. Isso sou eu na televisão!

Ah, meu Deus. Eu tenho que ver isso. Primeiro porque eu estou morrendo pra saber como eu parecia. E segundo porque é outra peça do quebra-cabeça. Esse reality show é onde Lucius me viu pela primeira vez. Isso me deu a minha grande chance no trabalho. Eu provavelmente não tinha ideia na época do quão crucial isso iria ser.

Eu corro pela sala de estar, eventualmente oriento-me para localizar o aparelho de DVD atrás de um painel translúcido, e o empurro pela abertura.

Logo os títulos do programa estão rolando, em todas as telas fixadas por toda parte do flat. Eu avanço até meu rosto aparecer na tela, então aperto Play.

Eu estou preparada para me encolher com embaraço e me esquivar atrás do sofá. Mas na verdade... Eu não pareço tão mal! Meus dentes já tinham sido polidos ou encapados ou o que quer que seja - embora minha boca pareça muito mais fina do que é agora (Eu definitivamente tive injeções de colágeno.) Meu cabelo ruivo estava escovado e preso pra trás em um rabo de cavalo. Eu estava vestindo um terno preto e uma saia azul-clara, e eu pareço totalmente eficiente.

"Eu preciso ter sucesso." Eu estou dizendo para um entrevistador off-camera. "Eu preciso ganhar isso."

Caramba. Eu pareço tão séria. Eu não entendo isso. Por que eu de repente quero ganhar um reality show sobre negócios?

"Bom dia, Lily." Uma voz me faz praticamente pular fora da minha pele. Eu aperto Stop no controle remoto e me viro para ver uma mulher em torno de seus 50 anos. Ela tem cabelo escuro, listrado de cinza, preso pra trás; ela está vestindo um macacão floral; e ela está segurando um balde de plástico com coisa de limpeza.

Um Ipod está grampeado no bolso do macacão dela e dos fones em seus ouvidos eu apenas posso ouvir as melodias da ópera. "Você está de pé!" ela diz em uma voz aguda. "Como você está se sentindo? Alguma melhora hoje?" Seu sotaque é difícil de localizar, um tipo de cokney misturado com italiano.

"Você é a Gianna?" eu pergunto cuidadosamente.

"O meu Deus no paraíso." Ela faz o sinal da cruz e beija seus dedos. "Lucius me alertou. Você não está bem da cabeça. Pobre garota."

"Eu estou bem, sério." Eu digo apressadamente. "Eu apenas perdi um pouco da memória. Então eu tenho que aprender tudo sobre a minha vida de novo."

"Bem, eu sou a Gianna." Ela bate em seu peito.

"Ótimo! Er ... obrigado."

Eu fiquei fora do caminho enquanto Gianna se movimentava ao meu redor e começava a passar rapidamente um espanador de penas sobre a superfície de vidro da mesa de café, zumbindo juntamente com o Ipod.

"Está assistindo seu programa de tv, não está?" diz ela, fixando o olhar de mim para a enorme tela.

"Ah. Er ... eu estava. Só para relembrar de mim mesma." Eu apressadamente desliguei.

Entretanto Gianna começou a polir uma exposição de porta-retratos.

Eu torci meus dedos desajeitadamente. Como eu posso ficar parada aqui, assistido outra mulher limpar a minha casa? Eu deveria oferecer ajuda?

"O que você gostaria que eu cozinhasse para o jantar esta noite?" diz ela, começando a apalpar as almofadas do sofá.

"Oh," eu disse, olhando horrorizada. "Nada! De verdade!"

Eu sei que Lucius e eu somos todos ricos e tudo, mas eu não posso ficar pedindo pra alguém para preparar a minha ceia. É obsceno.

"Nada?" Ela faz uma pausa. "Você vai sair?"

"Não! ... Só pensei em cozinhar eu mesma esta noite. "

"Ah, sei", diz ela. "Bem, isso é com você." Ela fecha a cara, pega uma almofada e bate com mais vigor. "Eu espero que tenha gostado da sopa na noite passada", ela acrescenta, sem olhar para mim.

"Estava deliciosa!" Digo precipitadamente. "Obrigado! Adoráveis ... temperos".

"Que bom", diz ela em uma voz forte. "Eu faço o meu melhor."

Oh Deus. Ela não ficou ofendida, ficou?

"Me diga o que você gostaria que eu comprasse pra você cozinhar ", ela continua, batendo a almofada para baixo." Se você estiver atrás de algo novo, ou diferente ... "

Merda. Ela está ofendida.

"Ou ... er ... bem." A minha voz fica arranhada com o nervoso.

"Realmente, pensamento bem... talvez você poderia fazer uma coisinha. Mas eu quero dizer, nada que exija muito esforço. Só um sanduíche está bom. "

"Um sanduíche?" Ela levanta a cabeça incrédula. "Para o seu jantar? "

"Ou ... o que quiser! Qualquer coisa que você aprecie cozinhar!"

Assim que disse isso notei que soou ridículo. Eu me afastei, peguei uma revista de propriedades que estava numa mesa do lado e abri em uma parte sobre fontes.

Como eu irei algum dia me acostumar a tudo isto? Como é que eu me transformei em alguém com uma empregada doméstica, pelo amor de Deus?

"Aiee! O sofá foi danificado!" O sotaque de Gianna de repente soa muito mais italiano do que cockney. Ela arrancou os fones do seu iPod para fora de suas orelhas e gesticulou horrorizada para o tecido rasgado. "Olhe! Rasgos! Ontem pela manhã estava perfeito. "Ela olha para mim defensivamente." eu estou dizendo – Eu deixei ele em bom estado, sem rasgos, sem marcas ... "

O sangue corre para minha cabeça. "Isso ... isso fui eu." Eu balbuciei. "Eu fiz isso."

"Você?"

"Foi um erro," Eu hesitei. "Foi sem querer. Quebrei o leopardo de vidro e... " Estou respirando com dificuldade. "Vou pedir outra capa de sofá, eu prometo. Mas, por favor, não conte a Lucius. Ele não sabe. "

"Ele não sabe?" Gianna parece perplexa.

"Eu coloquei a almofada em cima dos rasgos." Eu engoli. "Para escondê-los."

Gianna me olhou durante alguns momentos incrédula. Eu a encarei de volta implorando, incapaz de respirar. Então seu rosto sério se transformou numa risada. Ela coloca a almofada de volta e deu batidinhas no meu braço.

"Eu vou costurá-lo. Minúsculos pontos. Ele nunca vai saber."

"Sério?" Eu sinto uma onda de alívio. "Oh, graças a Deus. Isso seria maravilhoso. Eu ficaria muito grata por isso. "

Gianna me examinou perplexa com um olhar severo, ela cruzou seus braços em torno do seu vasto peito."Você tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada quando você bateu a cabeça?", diz ela afinal. "Tipo ... um transplante de personalidade?"

"O que?" Eu dou um riso desconfiado. "Acho que não..."

O interfone toca. "Ah, é melhor eu cuidar disso". Eu corri para a porta e levantei o phone. "Alô?"

"Alô?" vem uma voz gutural. "Entrega de automóvel para os Malfoy."

Meu novo carro está estacionado em um lugar à frente do prédio, que de acordo com o porteiro é meu próprio estacionamento privado. É um Mercedes prata, o que posso dizer graças ao crachá a frente. E é um conversível. Fora isso, eu não poderia dizer muito sobre o carro, exceto que eu imagino que ele custe uma fortuna.

"Assine aqui ... e aqui ..." O entregador segura uma prancheta.

"Ok". Eu rabisquei no papel.

"Aqui estão suas chaves ... todos os seus documentos. Alegre-se, meu bem."

O cara recupera sua caneta da minha mão e põe cabeça para fora dos portões, deixando-me sozinha com o carro, um monte de papéis, e um conjunto de chaves brilhantes. Eu balancei as chaves em meus dedos, sentindo um friozinho na barriga, uma excitação. Eu nunca fui ligada em carros. Mas até então, nunca tinha estado perto de um Mercedes brilhante e novinho em folha. Um Mercedes novinho e que é todo meu.

Talvez eu devesse dar uma olhada por dentro. Com um gesto instintivo eu pego a chave e pressiono o pequeno botão - então dei um pulo quando o carro fez um barulho e todas as luzes piscaram.

Pois bem, obviamente eu tinha feito isso antes. Eu abri a porta, deslizei para o banco do condutor, e inalei profundamente. Oh. Isso é que é carro. Este nocauteia a porcaria do Renault do Dave fracassado. Ele tem o mais maravilhoso, intoxicante aroma de couro novo. Os assentos são grandes e confortáveis. O painel é folheado de madeira envernizada.

Cautelosamente eu coloco minhas mãos ao volante. Minhas mãos parecem aderir naturalmente - na verdade, elas parecem pertencer àquele lugar. Eu realmente não quero tirá-las de lá.

Fiquei sentada ali por alguns instantes, vendo os portões de entrada subindo e descendo enquanto uma BMW sai.

O problema é… eu posso dirigir. Em algum momento eu devo ter passado no teste, mesmo que eu não lembre de tê-lo feito.

E esse é um carro tão irado. Seria uma vergonha não ter como andar nele.

Eu experimentei empurrar a chave no encaixe ao lado do volante – e coube! Eu girei para a frente, que nem eu sempre vi as outras pessoas fazerem, e aí um rugido, tipo protesto, saiu do motor. Merda. O que foi que eu fiz? Eu girei a chave novamente, com mais cuidado, e dessa vez não houve rugido, mas algumas luzes brilharam no painel.

E agora? Eu examino os controles com esperança de receber uma inspiração, mas nada acontece. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como fazer isso funcionar, essa é a verdade. Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança de dirigir um carro na minha vida.

Mas, a questão é… Eu tinha feito isso. Era como andar de salto alto – uma coisa que estava presa dentro de mim. O que eu preciso é deixar meu corpo tomar conta. Se eu conseguir me distrair o suficiente, talvez eu consiga dirigir automaticamente.

Eu coloco minhas mãos firmemente no volante. Vamos lá. Pense em outras coisas. La la la. Não pense em dirigir. Deixe seu corpo fazer o que vier naturalmente. Talvez eu devesse cantar uma música – isso funcionou antes.

"Land of hope and gloree", eu comecei desafinada, "mother of the freeee…"

Oh meu Deus! Tá funcionando. Minhas mãos e pés se movimentam com sincronia. Eu não me atrevo a olhar para eles. Eu não me atrevo a registrar o que eles estão fazendo. Tudo o que sei é que liguei o motor e empurrei um dos pedais e aí teve uma espécie de ronco e… eu consegui! Eu liguei o carro! Eu posso ouvir o motor tremendo, como se estivesse querendo ir em frente. OK, mantenha a calma. Respiro profundamente – mas no fundo eu já estou um pouco em pânico.

Estou sentada no controle de uma Mercedes e nem mesmo sei como foi que isso aconteceu. Certo. Recomponha-se, Lily. Freio de mão. Sei o que é. E o bastão da marcha. Cuidadosamente, eu solto os dois de uma vez e o carro se move para a frente.

Precipitadamente pressiono meu pé em um dos pedais, para parar, e o carro estanca com um ruído sinistro de coisa moendo. Merda. Isto não soou bem. Eu libero o meu pé - e o carro rasteja para a frente outra vez. Eu não tenho certeza se quero fazer isso.

Tentando ficar calma, eu pressiono meu pé novamente, com força. Mas desta vez ele nem sequer pára, continua avançando firme. Empurrei novamente – e ele soou como um carro de corrida.

"Merda!" Eu xingo apavorada. "Ok, simplesmente pare. Fique parado!"

Eu manobro o volante novamente mas isso não faz a menor diferença. Eu não sei como controlar essa coisa. Estamos indo lentamente em direção a carros esportes caríssimos estacionados no lado oposto e eu não sei como parar. Desesperada eu empurro os dois pés novamente, atingindo dois pedais de uma vez só causando um barulho de motor quebrado.

Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus… Meu rosto esquentou; minhas mãos suavam. Eu nunca deveria ter entrado nesse carro. Se eu batesse ele, Lucius se divorciaria de mim e eu nem poderia culpá-lo por isso.

"Pare!" eu choraminguei novamente. _"Por favor!"_

De repente eu notei que um homem de cabelo preto e de jeans veio até o portão. Ele me vê deslizando em direção aos carros esporte e seu rosto se tansformou numa careta.

"Pare!" ele gritou, sua voz falhando através do vidro.

"Eu não consigo!" gritei de volta desesperada.

"Guie!" ele imitou alguém dirigindo. O volante. É claro. Eu sou uma idiota.

Eu puxo de volta para a direita, quase tirando os braços do lugar, e manejo o carro para outro curso. Só que agora estou indo de frente com uma parede.

"Freie!" O cara estava correndo ao meu lado. "Freie, Lily!"

"Mas eu não..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, freie!" ele grita.

O freio de mão, eu me lembrei de repente. Rápido. Eu puxei com as duas mãos e o carro parou bruscamente.

O motor continuava funcionando, mas pelo menos o carro estava parado. E mais importante: eu não tinha batido em nada.

Respirava rápido, resfolegada; minhas mãos ainda estavam agarradas ao freio. Eu nunca mais vou dirigir de novo. Nunca.

"Você está bem?" o cara estava na minha janela.

Depois de alguns minutos consegui descolar minhas mãos do freio. Eu bati aleatoriamente em todos os botões da porta do carro até abrir a janela.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou.

"Eu…entrei em pânico. Não consigo dirigir na verdade. Eu pensei que me lembraria como, mas tive um pequeno ataque de pânico."

De repente, sem nenhum aviso, eu senti uma lágrima descendo meu rosto.

"Desculpe." Solucei. "Estou um pouco nervosa. Eu estou com amnesia, veja só…" Levantei a vista e o cara estava me encarando como se eu estivesse falando outro idioma. Ele tinha um rosto surpreendentemente bonito, que só agora eu tinha percebido. Maçãs do rosto bem definidas, olhos castanho esverdeados, óculos discretos de aro redondo, que ficavam lindos nele, sombracelhas inclinadas reunidas na fronte, com um cabelo castanho desordenado. Ele estava usando uma camiseta cinza sobre o jeans e parecia um pouco mais velho do que eu, talvez na casa dos trinta. Ele parece totalmente emudecido. O que eu imagino não ser supreendente já que ele acabou de chegar num estacionamento, pensando nos seus afazeres e encontrou uma garota quase batendo o carro e dizendo que está com amnesia.

Talvez ele não acredite em mim, eu me assusto com o pensamento. Talvez ele ache que sou uma motorista bêbada e que estou inventando desculpas.

"Eu sofri um acidente de carro há alguns dias", explico rapidamente. "É verdade. Atingi minha cabeça. Olha." E aponto para os cortes no meu rosto.

"Eu sei que você sofreu um acidente", ele disse pelo menos. Ele tinha uma voz muito distinta, seca e meio que intensa. Como se cada palavra que ele falasse fosse realmente muito importante. "Ouvi dizer."

"Espere um minuto!" estalei a lingual, lembrando de repente. "Você me chamou pelo nome. A gente se conhece?"

O cara ficou chocado. Eu podia ver os seus olhos me estudando quase como se ele não estivesse acreditando em mim, enquanto ele procurava por algo.

"Você não se lembra de mim?" ele disse afinal.

"Hum, não.'' Eu disse encolhendo os ombros meio que me desculpando. "Sinto muito, não estou sendo rude; Eu não lembro de ninguém que conheci os últimos três anos. Meus amigos… meu marido até. Ele é um estranho total pra mim Meu próprio marido. Você pode acreditar nisso?'' Eu sorri – mas o cara nem sorriu de volta nem expressou simpatia. Na verdade a expressão dele estava quase me deixando nervosa.

"Você quer que eu estacione o carro pra você?"- ele disse bruscamente.

"Oh, sim! Por favor!" olhei de relance anciosamente para minha mão esquerda ainda no freio. "Eu posso largar isso? O carro não vai sair rodando?"

Um pequeno sorriso brotou naquele rosto. " Não. Não vai sair rodando. Você pode soltar."

Cuidadosamente soltei minha mão, que começava a inchar e sacudi pra diminuir a rigidez. "Muito obrigada", eu disse, saindo do carro. "Este é meu carro novo. Se eu batesse , não quero nem imaginar…" Eu hesitei com a idéia. "Meu marido o deu para mim, para substiuir o outro. Você o conhece? Lucius Malfoy?"

"Sim." Ele disse após uma pausa. "Eu conheço."

Ele entra no carro, fecha a porta e sinaliza para que eu saia do caminho. Depois, como um especialista, ele transporta o carro de volta para a vaga no estacionamento.

"Obrigada" Eu disse assim que ele saiu do carro. ''Estou realmente grata''.

Esperei que o cara fosse dizer "sem problemas" ou " de nada", mas ele parece perdido em pensamentos.

"O que eles dizem sobre a sua amnésia?" ele diz, subitamente olhando para cima. "Suas memórias sumiram para sempre?"

"Elas podem voltar a qualquer momento." Eu explico. "Ou não. Ninguém sabe. Eu estou apenas tentando aprender sobre minha vida novamente. Lucius tem me ajudado bastante e me ensinado tudo sobre nosso casamento e tudo o mais. Ele tem sido o marido perfeito!"

Eu sorri novamente na tentativa de aliviar o ambiente.

"Então… Onde você se encaixa nessa história?"

Não houve nenhuma resposta por conta do cara de cabelo escuro. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou olhando para o céu.

Eu realmente não sei qual o problema dele. Mais uma vez ele abaixa a cabeça e fica me sondando, seu rosto demonstra uma bagunça de sentimentos, como se ele estivesse sentindo dor. Talvez ele estivesse. Talvez fosse uma dor de cabeça ou algo parecido.

"Eu tenho que ir", ele disse.

"Ah, certo. Bem, obrigada novamente" eu disse educadamente. "E muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Quero dizer, eu sei que já nos conhecemos em minha vida anterior, mas… você sabe o que quero dizer!'' Eu estendi a mão para a dele – mas ele só olhou o gesto como se não fizesse nenhum sentido para ele.

"Tchau, Lily" ele gira em torno do calcanhar.

"Tchau." Eu falo em seguida, enquanto ele segue seu caminho. Que cara esquisito. Ele nem sequer me disse seu nome.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HAHAHAHHAA ENTÃO HEIN... ele apareceu moçada. E o capítulo é bem maior que o normal, mas é que eu não tinha como dividir ele.**

**Obrigada a quem acompanha a fic e a quem me deixa reviews. Quero me desculpar se houver algum erro de português, ou de adaptação. Se o nome Eric aparecer, automaticamente substituam em suas mentes por Lucius, porque é o nome original, e quando eu adapto às vezes algumas coisas escapam aos meus olhos distraídos.**

**Enfim, é isso. Acho que depois desse capítulo todo trabalhado na grandeza, vocês poderiam me deixar reviews, não que eu reclame, mas só 2 reviews no máx. por cap? Se animem, e me animem também, queridos! Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Lene é uma das pessoas mais simples que eu conheço. Nos conhecemos aos seis anos, quando eu era a nova garota no parquinho da escola. Ela já era uma cabeça mais alta do que eu, seus cabelos escuros em cachos, sua voz crescente e confiante. Ela me disse que a corda que eu estava pulando era um lixo e enumerava em voz alta as vezes que eu errava. Daí, quando eu já estava quase chorando, ela me ofereceu a dela para eu pular. Esta é Lene. Ela chateia as pessoas com sua forma rude, e ela sabe disso. Quando ela diz alguma coisa errada ela rola seus olhos e bate na boca. Mas no fundo ela é gentil e afetuosa. E ela é ótima em reuniões. Enquanto outras pessoas estão só enrolando, ela vai direto ao ponto, sem bobagens.

Foi Lene quem me deu a ideia de concorrer a uma vaga na Hogwarts Carpets. Ela já trabalhava lá há dois anos quando a Frenshaws, a empresa em que eu estava antes foi absorvida por uma companhia espanhola e deixou muitas de nós de lado. Abriu uma vaga no departamento de revestimentos e Lene sugeriu que eu levasse meu currículo e o mostrasse para Gavin, seu chefe… e foi isso. Eu fiquei com o emprego. Desde que trabalhamos juntas, Lene e eu ficamos mais próximas ainda. Almoçávamos juntas, íamos a cinema nos fins de semana, enviávamos mensagens de texto uma pra outra enquanto Gavin tentava dar um de suas reuniões "sermões" como ele os chamava.

Sou íntima de Alice e Mary também – mas Lene é aquela pra quem eu ligo primeiro quando tenho notícias, aquela que eu lembro sempre que algo engraçado acontece.

Por isso é que é tão estranho que não tenhamos mais contato. Enviei várias mensagens de texto pra ela desde que deixei o hospital. Deixei duas mensagens na caixa postal. Mandei alguns e-mails com piadas e até escrevi um cartão agradecendo as flores. Mas não tive nenhuma palavra em resposta. Talvez ela estivesse apenas ocupada.

Eu continuava dizendo a mim mesma. Talvez ela tenha estado em algum seminário, ou com trabalho em casa ou pego uma gripe. Tem um milhão de bons motivos.

De qualquer forma, vou no trabalho hoje, então vou vê-la. E a todo mundo.

Eu fiquei me observando no enorme espelho do meu armário. A Lily-2004 costumava aparecer no escritório usando calças pretas da Next, uma camisa bem barganhada no New Look e um par de sapatos com saltos mastigados.

Não agora. Estou com a camisa desgastada mais limpa que já vi na vida, com punhos dobrados, caríssima da Prada. Estou usando um terno preto com saia, lápis e presilha na cintura. Minhas pernas estão brilhando em meias-calças justas e lustrosas Charnos. Meus sapatos são bonitos e brilhantes. Meu cabelo é seco e escovado e torcido acima formando um coque chique que é a minha assinatura. Eu pareço ilustração de livro infantil; Chefe. Lucius entrou na sala e eu dou uma voltinha. "Como estou?"

"Ótima!" ele aprovou mas não pareceu surpreso com minha aparência. Acho que pra ele esse tipo de roupa é normal.

Considerando que não posso sequer imaginar esse sentimento pois nunca usei nada igual.

"Tudo pronto?"

"Eu acho!" peguei minha bolsa – uma Bottega Veneta preta tipo sacola que eu encontrei no amário.

Tentei perguntar à Lucius sobre Lene ontem – mas ele mal parecia saber quem era ela, mesmo achando que era minha amiga mais antiga e estava no nosso casamento e tudo mais. A única amiga minha que ele parece conhecer é Rosalie, isso por que ela é casada com Severus.

De qualquer forma, está tudo bem. Eu verei Lene hoje, e deve ter aguma explicação, aí tudo volta para seu devido lugar. Espero que todas nós possamos ir tomar um drink na hora do almoço e colocar o papo em dia.

"Agora, não esqueça disso!" Lucius abriu um armário no canto. Ele retira uma elegante pasta preta e me entrega. "Eu dei isto pra você quando nós nos casamos."

"Oh, é Linda!" é suave e macia, e na parte da frente estão discretamente gravadas as minhas iniciais: L.M.

"Eu sei que você ainda usa seu nome de solteira no trabalho", diz Lucius, "mas eu queria que você levasse um pedacinho de mim com você pro escritório todos os dias".

Ele é tão romântico. É tão perfeito!

"Eu devo ir. O carro estará aqui pra pegar você em cinco minutos. Tenha um bom dia." Ele me beijou e saiu.

Enquanto eu ouvia a porta fechando, peguei a pasta e fiquei olhando pra ela, imaginando o que eu colocaria dentro. Eu nuca usei uma pasta antes – eu sempre só enfiava tudo dentro da minha bolsa.

Eventualmente eu peguei um pacote de lenços e alguns Polos da minha bolsa e coloquei dentro da pasta. Coloquei uma caneta. Sentia como se estivesse arrumando a mochila pra o primeiro dia na escola.

Enquanto eu deslizava a caneta dentro do bolso de seda, meus dedos esbarraram em algo, tipo um cartão, e eu puxei. Não era cartão nenhum, era uma foto minha com Lene, Mary e Alice. Antes que eu arrumasse meus cabelos. Quando meus dentes ainda eram tortos. Estávamos em um bar, todas usando tops cheios de brilho, bochechas rosadas e confetes e serpentina sobre nossas cabeças. Lene estava com o braço agarrado no meu pescoço e eu tinha uma sombrinha de coquetel nos dentes, e nós todas estávamos às gargalhadas. Eu não consegui conter uma risada quando vi.

Eu lembro muito bem daquela noite. Mary tinha chutado seu terrível namorado banqueiro, Mitchell, e nós tínhamos a missão de ajudá-la a esquecer. Na metade da noite quando Mitchell ligou para Mary, Alice atendeu e fingiu que era uma garota de programa russa cujos serviços custavam Mil libras e que achava que estava sendo contratada. Alice aprendeu russo na escola, por isso ela foi bastante convincente e Mitchell ficou chacoalhado de verdade, não importava o que ele alegaria depois. Todas nós estávamos ouvindo no viva-voz e eu achava que ia morrer de tanto rir.

Ainda sorrindo, deslizei a foto de volta para o bolso e fechei a pasta. Peguei tudo e dei uma checada no espelho. A chefe vai ao trabalho.

"Olá" eu disse para meu reflexo tentando adotar um tom de negócios. "Olá pessoal. Lily Evans, diretora do departamento de revestimentos. Eu sou a chefe.''

Oh, Deus! Não me sinto como uma chefe. Talvez eu diga mais severamente quando eu chegar lá.

Hogwarts Carpets era a empresa que todo mundo se lembrava graças aos comerciais de TV dos anos oitenta. O primeiro mostrava uma mulher deitando em um tapete azul padronizado, fingindo que era tão macio e luxuoso que ela tinha que fazer sexo nele imediatamente com o vendedor nerd. Daí teve a sequencia onde ela casava com o vendedor nerd e tinha um corredor inteiro de tapete florido da Hogwarts Carpets. E depois eles tiveram gêmeos que não conseguiam dormir a não ser que tivessem seus tapetes Hogwarts Carpets rosa e azul embaixo de seus berços. Eram comerciais muito vagabundos, mas que fizeram a Hogwarts Carpets um nome bastante conhecido. O que é parte do problema. A empresa tentou trocar de nome anos atrás, para Hogwarts somente. Tinha uma nova logomarca, novo estatuto e tudo o mais. Só que ninguém tomou conhecimento disso. Você dizia que trabalhava na Hogwarts e as pessoas franziam as sobrancelhas e diziam, "Você quer dizer Hogwarts Carpets?"

Era muito mais irônico por que tapetes era só uma pequena parte da empresa hoje em dia. Cerca de 10 anos atrás o departamento de mautenção começou a produzir limpadores de tapetes que eram vendidos pelo correio e ficaram incrivelmente populares.

Eles expandiram por todos os tipos de produto de limpeza e engenhocas, e hoje o negócio de pedidos pelo correio se tornou grande. Daí teve o mobiliário leve e os tecidos. Mas os pobres tapetes velhos caíram no esquecimento. O problema era que não era mais legal usar tapete.O grande lance é ardósia e laminado de madeira. Nós até vendemos laminado de Madeira – mas dificilmente alguém percebe que só conseguimos isso por que as pessoas acham que ainda somos chamados Hogwarts Carpets. É como um grande círculo vicioso que leva tudo de volta ao sexo.

Eu sei que tapetes não são legais. E sei que tapetes padronizados são piores ainda. Mas secretamente, eu realmente os amo. Especialmente aqueles com design retrô tipo anos setenta. Eu tenho um velho livro padronizado em minha mesa, que eu sempre fico mexendo enquanto estou no meio de uma longa e tediosa conversa telefônica. E uma vez eu encontrei uma caixa inteira de selos antigos no depósito. Ninguém os queria, então eu os levei de volta para o escritório e fixei-os na parede ao lado da minha mesa. Melhor dizendo, minha antiga mesa. Acho que dei uma subida agora.

Enquanto me dirigia para o prédio familiar na Vitória Palace Road, eu senti uma pontada de ansiedade no meu estomago. Continua sendo o mesmo: um prédio alto, cinza claro com pilares de granito na entrada. Eu empurrei a porta de vidro da recepção – e parei surpresa. O saguão estava diferente. Realmente irado! Mudaram a mesa e agora tem divisórias de vidro onde costumava ser uma parede…e o revestimento tem efeito vinil azul metálico. Deve ser um lançamento.

"Lily!" Uma mulher rechonchuda numa camisa pink e calças pretas afuniladas apressa-se para mim. Ela está usando luzes e batom, toda inflada, e se chama… Eu conheço ela… Chefe dos recursos humanos…

"Dana". Eu soltei o nome num alívio. "Oi!"

"Lily." Ela estende a mão para me cumprimentar. "Bem vinda de volta! Coitadinha! Ficamos todos tão preocupados quando soubemos o que aconteceu…"

"Estou bem, obrigada. Muito melhor." Eu a segui pelo chão de vinil brilhante, peguei um cartão-passe e fomos pela entrada de segurança. Tudo estava novo também. Nós não costumávamos usar barreiras, apenas um guarda chamado Regulus.

"Que bom! Então me acompanhe…" ela disse me mostrando o caminho.

"Eu pensei que poderíamos conversar rapidamente no meu escritório, atualizar você sobre a reunião de orçamento, e aí você vai querer ver seu departamento!"

"Ótimo. Boa ideia."

Meu departamento. Eu costumava ter só uma mesa e um grampeador. Subimos no elevador até o segundo andar e Dana me indicou uma cadeira em seu escritório.

"Sente-se." ela puxou uma cadeira luxuosa e sentou-se à mesa.

"Então agora, obviamente, precisamos falar sobre sua…condição." Ela baixou sua voz discretamente, como se pensasse que eu tinha uma doença embaraçosa. "Você está com amnésia."

"Isso mesmo. Tirando isso, eu estou muitíssimo bem."

"Ótimo!" ela rabiscou algo em seu bloco de rascunhos. "E essa amnesia é permanente ou temporária?"

"Bem… os médicos disseram que eu posso começar a me lembrar a qualquer momento."

"Maravilha!" seu rosto acendeu. "Obviamente, do nosso ponto de vista seria ótimo se você pudesse se lembrar tudo sobre o vigésimo primeiro. Que é o assunto da nossa conferência de vendas."

Ela acrescentou com um olhar de expectativa.

"Certo." Eu disse após uma pausa. "darei o meu melhor."

"Não se pode fazer melhor do que isso." Ela soltou um sorriso e afastou sua cadeira para trás. "Agora vamos lá dar um alô para Dumbledore e os outros. Você se lembra de Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor?''

"Claro!"

Como é que eu poderia não me lembrar do diretor de toda a companhia? Eu lembro do discurso dele durante a festa de Natal. Lembro dele aparecendo no nosso escritório e perguntando nossos nomes enquanto, Gavin, nosso chefe na época, ficava seguindo ele pra todo lado como um lacaio. E agora eu vou a reuniões com ele!

Tentando esconder meu nervosa, segui Dana pelo corredor e até no elevador novamente para o oitavo andar. Ela me conduz vivamente para a sala de reuniões, bate na porta pesada e empurra para abri-la.

"Desculpe interrompê-los! É que a Lily deu um pulo aqui para nos visitar."

"Lily! Nossa super estrela!" Alvo Dumbledore se levanta de seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Ele tem uma postura alta e larga de ex-soldado do exercito e cabelos grisalhos ralos. Ele veio, me cumprimentou com se fossemos velhos amigos e beijou minha bochecha. "Como está se sentindo querida?"

_Alvo Dumbledore_ acabou de me beijar. O diretor de toda a empresa _me beijou._

"Er… bem, obrigada!" tentei manter minha postura. "Muito melhor."

Lancei um olhar pela sala, vendo um monte de outros poderosos da companhia em seus ternos. Rodolfo, que costumava ser meu chefe imediato, estava sentado no outro lado da mesa de reuniões. Ele estava pálido e magricela com cabelos pretos, usando uma de suas marcas registradas, com letras impressas de forma obsoleta. Ele me dá um riso apertado e eu abro um largo sorriso de volta, aliviada de reconhecer mais uma pessoa.

"Você teve um baita golpe na cabeça, nós entendemos," Dumbledore disse com sua voz de orador da escola.

"isso mesmo".

"Bem, apresse-se!" ele exclamou com uma urgência debochada. "Lestrange está cuidando de tudo pra você muito bem." Apontou para Rodolfo. "Mas o quanto você confia nele para cuidar do orçamento de seu departamento…"

''Eu não sei." Levantei as sobrancelhas. "Deveria estar preocupada?"

Teve uma risada geral ao redor da mesa e eu percebi Rodolfo me atirando adagas com os olhos.

Honestamente. Eu estava apenas fazendo uma piada.

"Falando sério, Lily, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre nossas recentes… discursões." Alvo Dumbledore me deu um olhar cheio de significados. "Nós iremos jantar quando você voltar apropriadamente.''

"Absolutamente." Lancei em seu mesmo tom confidencial, embora não fizesse a mínima ideia sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Dumbledore". Dana tomou a frente, abaixando o tom de voz quase a um sussurro. "Os médicos não sabem se a amnesia de Lily é permanente ou temporária. Portanto ela deverá ter algum problema em se lembrar…"

"Provavelmente uma vantagem, neste negócio", diz um careca do lado oposto, e outra risada acontece ao redor da mesa.

"Lily, eu tenho toda a confiança em você." Dumbledore foi firme. Ele se virou para um cara ruivo que estava sentado próximo a nós. "Arthur, vocês dois ainda não se conhecem, não mesmo? Arthur é nosso novo encarregado das finanças. Arthur talvez você tenha visto Lily na televisão?"

"Isso mesmo!" eu podia ver o reconhecimento na cara de todos quando apertamos as mãos. "Então você é o pequeno gênio de quem eu ouvi falar."

Pequeno gênio?

"Er…eu acho que não" Falo um pouco incerta enquanto eles soltam uma risada.

"Não seja modesta!" Dumbledore sorri calorosamente para mim e retorna para Arthur. "Esta jovem teve uma carreira meteórica nesta empresa. Subiu de gerente de vendas junior para diretora de departameto dentro de dezoito meses. Como eu disse várias vezes para a própria Lily, seria uma grande aposta dar a ela esse trabalho – mas nunca me arrependi um só momento de ter corrido o risco. Ela é uma líder nata. Ela é inspiradora. Ela se dedica vinte e quarto horas por dia, tem estratégias excitantes e visionárias para o futuro. Ela é um membro muito, muito talentoso da empresa."

Enquanto terminava, Dumbledore sorria de forma radiante para mim; e o cara careca e mais uns dois também.

Eu estava totalmente chocada. Fiquei bege; minhas pernas cambalearam. Ninguém nunca falou sobre mim dessa forma. Nunca, em toda a minha vida.

"Bem… obrigada!" gaguejei afinal.

"Lily". Dumbledore me apontou uma cadeira vazia. "Podemos deixá-la tentada a participar da reunião de orçamento?"

"Er…" lancei um olhar para Dana pedindo ajuda.

"Ela não vai demorar conosco hoje, Dumbledore." Dana falou. "Nós vamos dar um pulo no departamento de revestimentos agora."

"Claro." Ele concordou. "Bem, você estará perdendo algo muito agradável. Todo mundo ama reuniões de orçamento". piscou os olhos com bom humor.

"Você não percebeu que só fiz isso para evitar a reunião?" falei mostrando o curativo na minha cabeça e uma nova gargalhada geral aconteceu.

"Te vejo logo, Lily." Dumbledore disse. "Se cuide."

Assim que Dana e eu deixamos a sala de reuniões, fiquei iluminada com tanta excitação. Simplesmente eu não pude acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.

Eu brinquei com Alvo Dumbledore. Eu sou um pequeno Gênio! Eu tenho visões estratégicas do futuro! Eu só espero que eu tenha elas por escrito em algum lugar.

"Então, você se lembra onde fica o departamento de revestimentos?" Dana perguntou enquanto descíamos o elevador novamente. "Sei que todos estão ansiosos para vê-la."

"Eu também!" digo com confiança crescente. Colocamos as cabeças fora do elevador e o celular de Dana deu um pequeno toque.

"Oh, Céus!'' Ela exclama olhando pro aparelho. "Eu vou ter que atender. Você quer ir andando pro seu escritório e eu encontro você lá?"

"Claro!" Fui descendo o corredor. Parecia o mesmo que eu sempre percorri, com o mesmo tapete marrom e avisos de incêndio e plantas de plástico. O departamento de revestimentos era logo ao lado, à esquerda. À direita ficava o escritório de Gavin. Quer dizer meu escritório.

Meu próprio escritório privado.

Fiquei parada do lado de fora da porta por um momento, me preparando psicologicamente para entrar. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar muito que era meu escritório. Meu emprego. Vamos lá. Não tem motivo pra sentir medo. Eu posso fazer esse trabalho, Dumbledore disse que sim. Assim que alcançei a maçaneta, eu vi uma menina de cerca de vinte e poucos precipitando-se para fora do escritório principal. Suas mãos estavam sobre os lábios. "Oh!" ela disse. "Lily, você está de volta!"

"Sim." espreitei sem reconhecê-la. "Você tem que me perdoar. Eu tive um acidente e minha memória se foi…"

"Sim, ouvi falar." Ela olhou nervosa. "Sou Claire. Sua assistente."

"Oh, Oi! Prazer em conhecê-la! Então eu fico aqui?" Empurrei minha cabeça pra porta de Gavin.

"Isso mesmo. Posso te trazer uma xícara de café?"

"Sim, por favor!" Tentei esconder meu prazer. "Isso seria ótimo."

Eu tenho uma assistente que me traz cafezinho. Eu tinha conseguido mesmo, de verdade. Entrei no escritório e deixei a porta fechada atrás de mim fazendo um barulho.

Oh. Eu tinha esquecido o tanto que essa sala era grande. Ela tinha uma mesa enorme e uma planta e um sofá… e tudo. Coloquei minha pasta em cima da mesa e fui até a janela. Eu tinha até vista! De outro prédio alto, eu admito – mas ainda assim, era minha! Eu sou a chefe! Não consigo evitar sorrir eufórica enquanto pulo e me balanço no sofá. Fiquei quicando algumas vezes, até que bateram na porta e eu parei bruscamente.

Merda. Se alguém entrasse agora e me visse… Recuperando o fôlego, me apressei para a mesa, peguei um pedaço de papel e comecei a examiná-lo com um olhar severo e eficiente.

"Entre!"

"Lily!" Dana entra apressada. "Você está se sentindo em casa novamente? Claire me disse que você nem sequer a reconheceu! Isso vai ser delicado pra você, não vai? Eu não tinha pensado muito…" Ela sacudiu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. "Então você não se lembra de nada?"

"Bem… não," admiti. "Mas tenho certeza que tudo vai voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Vamos esperar que esteja certa!" Ela continuava parecendo ansiosa. "Agora vamos ao departamento, reapresentar a você todo mundo…"

Nós saímos – e eu de repente olhei Lene saindo do escritório do departamento, numa saia preta curta com botas e um top verde sem mangas. Ela parecia diferente do jeito que eu me lembrava, com novas mechas vermelhas no cabelo e um rosto fino, de alguma forma. Mas era ela. Ela estava até usando a mesma pulseira de tartaruga que ela usava sempre.

"Lene!" chamei com excitação, quase derrubando minha bolsa. "Oh, meu Deus! Sou eu, Lily! Oi! Estou de volta!''

Lene visivelmente arranca. Ela dá uma virada e por alguns minuto me olha como se eu fosse uma lunática. Acredito que fui um pouco exagerada na excitação. Mas eu só estava muito alegre de vê-la.

"Oi, Lily," ela disse por fim olhando pro meu rosto. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem!" falei, com as palavras saindo ansiosas. "Como você vai? Você parece ótima! Adorei seu cabelo novo!" Todo mundo me encarando agora. "Pois é – me forcei a soar de forma mais composta – talvez possamos colocar os assuntos em dia depois? Com as outras?"

"Uh – sim." Lene concordou sem me olhar nos olhos.

Por que ela estava tão desligada? Que havia de errado? Meu peito ficou apertado com essa frieza. Talvez por isso ela nunca respondeu nenhuma as minhas mensagens. Nó tivemos alguma discussão grande. E as outras devem ter ficado do lado dela. E eu simplesmente não me lembro…

"Depois de você, Lily!" Dana me introduz no escritório amplamente aberto. Quinze rostos olhavam para nós e eu tentei não ofegar. Isso era tão estranho.

Eu podia ver Alice, Mary, Melanie e vários outros que eu conhecia. Todos pareciam conhecidos… mas três anos antes. Os cabelos e maquiagens e roupas, tudo estava diferente. Mary estava com braços super tonificados e estava bronzeada com se tivesse acabado de voltar de ferias exóticas. Alice usando novos óculos sem armação e seu cabelo estava ainda mais curto do que era antes…

Lá estava minha mesa. Uma loira oxigenada com tranças no cabelo estava sentada lá, parecendo que estava totalmente em casa.

"Todos vocês sabem que Lily esteve doente após seu acidente," Dana anunciou pela sala. "Estamos felizes que ela está aqui pra nos fazer uma visita hoje. Ela sofreu alguns efeitos colaterais por causa disso, inclusive amnesia. Mas tenho certeza que todos vocês vão ajudá-la a se lembrar de tudo por aqui e lhe darão calorosas boas vindas." Ela virou pra mim e murmurou, "Lily, você gostaria de falar algumas palavras de incentivo pro departamento?"

"Palavras de incentivo?" eu repeti insegura.

"Alguma coisa inspiradora." Dana sorriu. " Levantar as tropas."

O celular dela tocou novamente. "Desculpe. Com licença." Ela se apressou para o corredor e me deixou sozinha, encarando o departamento inteiro.

Vamos lá. Dumbledore disse que sou uma líder nata. Eu posso fazer isso.

"Um… Olá, pessoal!" dei um pequeno aceno pra todo mundo na sala, que ninguém respondeu. "Eu só queria dizer que estarei de volta em breve e… um… continuem o bom trabalho." Procurei desajeitadamente por algo motivacional. "Qual o melhor departamento da empresa? Nós somos! Quem detona? O Revestimentos de Pisos!" Dei um pequeno soco no ar, como uma líder de torcida. "P! I! S! O!".

"Deveria ter um outro S aí," uma garota que eu não reconheci interrompeu. Ela está de pé com seus braços cruzados, parecendo nem um pouco impressionada.

"O quê?" Eu parei, sem ar.

"Tem dois S em PISOS." Ela virou os olhos. Duas garotas perto dela escondiam uma risadinha com as mãos, enquanto Alice e Mary estavam só me olhando boquiabertas.

"Certo", eu disse frustrada. "De qualquer forma… Muito bem, pessoal, todos vocês têm feito um excelente trabalho."

"Então você está voltando agora, Lily?" perguntou a garota de vermelho.

"Não exatamente."

"É que eu só preciso que meu formulário de despesas seja assinado, urgentemente."

"Eu também." Umas seis pessoas disseram.

"Você falou com Dumbledore sobre nossas metas?" Melanie veio à frente, com um olhar severo. "Só que elas são impraticáveis do jeito que estão…''

"O que aconteceu com os novos computadores?"

"Você leu meu e-mail?"

"Nós já separamos os pedidos da Thorne Group?"

De repente todo mundo na sala começava a me rodear com um monte de perguntas. Eu dificilmente poderia acompanhar qualquer um deles, muito menos saber o que eles queriam dizer.

"Eu não sei!" disse desesperadamente. "Sinto muito. Eu não me lembro… vejo vocês depois!"

Mal respirando, eu atravessei o corredor, voltei para minha sala e bati a porta.

Merda. O que foi tudo isso?

Teve uma batida na porta. "Olá?" eu chamo, com minha voz soando estrangulada.

"Oi!" Disse Claire, entrando com uma pilha enorme de cartas e documentos. "Desculpe incomodá-la, Lily, mas enquanto está aqui, você poderia dar só uma olhadinha nisso? Você precisa dar um retorno ao Tony Dukes da Biltons e autorizar o pagamento do Sixpack e assinar essas renúncias, e um homem chamado Jeremy Northpool ligou várias vezes, dizendo que ele espera que você pode retomar discussões..."

Ela estava segurando uma caneta. Esperando que eu entrasse em ação.

"Eu não posso autorizar nada." Disse em pânico. "Não posso assinar nada. Nunca ouvi falar de Tony Dukes. Não lembro nada dessas coisas!"

"Oh!" A pilha de papéis de Claire cai ligeiramente, enquanto ela me examina, com os olhos bem abertos. "Bem...quem vai dirigir o departamento? Rodolfo?"

"Não! Quer dizer... Eu. É meu trabalho. Vou fazê-lo. Só preciso de um pouco de tempo... Olha, deixe isso tudo comigo." Tentei me recompor. "Vou dar uma lida. Talvez tudo me volte à cabeça."

"Certo," Claire disse claramente aliviada. Ela largou a pilha de papéis na mesa. "Vou já trazer seu café."

Minha cabeça girava. Sentei-me à mesa e peguei a primeira carta. Era sobre alguma reclamação já em curso. "Como você já está ciente ... esperamos sua resposta imediata ..." Mudei para o próximo documento. Era uma previsão de orçamento mensal para todos os departamentos da empresa.

Tinha seis gráficos e um Post-it em que alguém rascunhou:

"Poderia obter suas opiniões, Lily?"

"Seu café..." Claire passou pela porta.

"Ah, sim," Eu disse, falando num tom tipo chefe. "Obrigada, Claire." Enquanto ela colocava a xícara na mesa eu examinava os gráficos. "Muito interessante. Vou formular uma resposta para isso depois..."

No minuto em que ela foi embora eu baixei minha cabeça na mesa em desespero. O que eu vou fazer? Esse trabalho era realmente difícil. Quer dizer, realmente, muito difícil.

Como no mundo é que fui fazer isso? Como eu vou saber o que dizer e que decisões tomar? Houve ainda uma outra batida na porta e eu rapidamente me coloquei na posição correta, pegando alguns papéis aleatoriamente.

"Está tudo certo. Lily?" Era Rodolfo, segurando uma garrafa de água e um feixe de papéis. Ele se inclina contra a porta, seus punhos de ossos salientes aparecendo através de sua camisa branca. Ao redor deles tinha um relógio de alta tecnologia com um tamanho diferente, que deve ter custado uma nota, mas que parecia ridículo.

"Certo! Ótimo! Pensei que você estava na reunião de orçamentos."

"Demos uma pausa para o almoço."

Ele tem esse tom sarcástico, falando arrastado, como se achasse que você era um idiota total. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui com a cara do Rodolfo. Agora seu olhar estava nos papéis em cima da minha mesa. "Estou vendo que já está de volta."

"Não realmente." Eu sorri, mas ele não correspondeu.

"Você já decidiu o que fazer sobre Tony Dukes? Por que essa conta veio para mim ontem."

"Bem..." hesitei. "Na verdade. Não estou muito... Eu não..." Eu engoli, sentindo meu rosto corar. "O que acontece é que eu tive amnésia desde meu acidente e..."

Perdi a calma, torcendo meus dedos em nós.

Subitamente Rodolfo fez uma cara de compreensão.

"Jesus", ele diz após me observar por um momento. "Você não sabe quem é Tony Dukes, não é mesmo?"

Fiz uma busca frenética no meu cérebro. Tony Dukes. Tony Dukes... mas nada.

"Eu… um… bem…não. Mas se você puder me lembrar…" Rodolfo me ignorou. Ele fica circulando pela sala, batendo sua garrafa da água contra a palma da mão, sua testa com vincos, num olhar de severa avaliação.

"Deixe-me entender isso direito," ele disse devagar. "Você não se lembra de absolutamente nada?"

Todos os meus instintos se arrepiaram. Ele estava como um gato se acotovelando com um rato, descobrindo exatamente o quão fraca é a sua presa. . .

Ele quer meu emprego.

Assim que me toquei disso, me senti como uma idiota por não ter pensado melhor no que disse antes. Claro que ele quer. Eu passei por cima dele. Por baixo de toda essa educação e aparência agradável, ele deve ter detestado perder sua posição pra mim.

"Não é que eu não lembro de nada." Falei rápido como se essa simples ideia fosse ridícula. "Só… os três últimos anos que ficaram um pouco em branco."

"Os últimos três anos?" Rodolfo arremessa para trás sua cabeça e dá uma gargalhada incrédulo. "Me desculpe, Lily, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que neste negócio três anos é um vida inteira."

"Bem, vou pegar tudo rapidinho outra vez," disse tentando ser forte. "E os médicos falaram que eu posso me lembrar de tudo a qualquer momento."

"Ou é presumível que você também não consiga." Ele adotou uma expressão simpática e preocupada. "Deve ser uma grande preocupação pra você, Lily. Que sua cabeça possa ficar em branco pra sempre."

Encontrei seu olhar duro como aço, na mesma intensidade do meu. Boa tentativa. Mas você não vai me assustar assim tão fácil.

"Tenho certeza de que vou voltar ao normal muito em breve." Eu disse bruscamente.

"Voltando ao trabalho, correndo pelo departamento… Eu estava tendo uma excelente conversa com Dumbledore antes," despistei na medida.

"Uh-huh." Ele bateu na garrafa de água pensativo. "Então… o que você decidiu sobre Tony Dukes?"

Porra.

Ele me derrotou. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse falar sobre Tony Dukes e ele sabia disso. Embaralhei os papéis na minha mesa, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Talvez…você pudesse decidir isso?" Eu disse por fim.

"Ficaria feliz de fazê-lo." Ele me deu sorriso condescendente. "Eu cuidarei de tudo. E você só tem que cuidar de si mesma. Fique melhor, use o tempo que precisar. Não se preocupe com nada!"

"Bem… obrigada." Forcei um tom agradável. "Eu gostei disso, Rodolfo."

"Então!" Dana apareceu na porta. "Vocês dois estão estão tendo uma boa conversa? Recuperando o atraso, Lily?"

"Absolutamente." Sorri, meus dentes rangeram. "Rodolfo está sendo de grande ajuda."

"Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar…" ele espalhou seus braços num gesto auto-depreciativo. "Estou bem aqui. Memória intacta."

"Super!" Dana dá uma olhada em seu relógio. "Agora, Lily, eu tenho que sair para almoçar, mas posso acompanhar você, se sairmos agora…"

"Não se preocupe, Dana," eu disse rapidamente. "Ficarei aqui um pouco mais para dar uma lida em alguns papéis."

Eu não iria deixar esse prédio sem falar com Lene. De jeito nenhum.

"OK." Ela sorriu. "Bem, adorei ver você, Lily, e vamos falar por telefone sobre quando você quer retornar apropriadamente." Ela faz um gesto com o celular embaixo do queixo e eu a imito.

"Nos falamos em breve!"

Os dois foram embora, e eu ouvi Rodolfo falando, "Dana, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? Precisamos discutir essa situação. Com o maior respeito pela Lily…"

A porta do meu escritório fechou e eu fui na ponta dos pés até lá. Abri um pouquinho e coloquei meu ouvido pra fora.

"Está claro que ela não está em condições de liderar esse departamento…"

Dava pra ouvir a voz de Rodolfo enquanto ele e Dana viravam a esquina para os elevadores.

Imbecil. Ele nem sequer se incomodou de esperar até sair da minha área de visão. Voltei para minha sala, joguei-me de volta na mesa e enterrei a cabeça em minhas mãos. Toda a minha euforia tinha ido embora. Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de como consegui este cargo.

Eu levantei um papel aleatoriamente do monte que estava em minha frente e olhei para ele.

Era algo sobre premiação de seguros. Como é que eu sei de tudo isso, pra começar? Quando foi que eu aprendi? Eu me sentia como se tivesse escalado o Monte Everest até o topo sem sequer saber o que era um gancho.

Num grande suspiro, abaixei a folha de papel. Preciso falar com alguém. Lene. Levantei o telefone e disquei 352, o ramal dela, a menos que tivesse mudado o sistema.

"Departamento de Revestimentos, Marlene McKinnon falando."

"Lene, sou eu!" eu disse. "Lily. Ouça, podemos conversar?"

"Claro," ela disse num tom formal. "Você quer que eu vá até aí agora? Ou devo marcar uma hora com Claire?"

Meu coração afundou. Ela parecia tão… distante.

"Eu só quero dizer que a gente poderia bater papo! A menos que você esteja ocupada…"

"Na verdade eu estava de saída pra o almoço."

"Bem, eu irei também!" disse ansiosa. "Como nos velhos tempos! Eu poderia morrer por um chocolate quente. O Morellis ainda faz aqueles paninis maravilhosos?"

"Lily…"

"Lene. Eu realmente preciso conversar com você, certo?'' Apertei o telefone. "Eu… eu não me lembro de nada. E isso está me assustando um pouco. Toda essa situação…" Tentei sorrir. "Espere um pouco, sairei em um momento…"

Coloquei o fone no gancho e peguei um pedaço de papel. Hesitei, depois escrevi, "Por favor agilize tudo isso Rodolfo. Meus agradecimentos, Lily."

Eu sei que estou me jogando nas mãos dele. Mas agora tudo o que me importa é ver minhas amigas.

Peguei minha bolsa e minha pasta, me apressei para fora do escritório, passei pela mesa de Claire e fui para a sala principal do departamento.

"Oi, Lily," disse uma garota. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, tudo bem, obrigada, eu só vim encontar Lene para o almoço…" eu sai. Não consegui localizar Lene em parte alguma do escritório. Ou Alice. Ou Mary.

A garota me olhou surpresa. "Eu acho que elas já saíram pro almoço. Você quase as alcançou…"

"Ah, certo." Tentei esconder meu desconforto. "Obrigada. Acho que elas ficaram de me encontar no saguão."

Eu virei e andei o mais rápido que podia com meus sapatos pelo corredor – bem a tempo de ver Mary desaparecendo pelo elevador.

"Espere!" Eu gritei começando a correr. "Estou aqui! Mary!"

Mas as portas do elevador já tinham se fechado.

Ela me ouviu. _Eu sei_ que ouviu.

Meus pensamentos estavam girando selvagens na minha cabeça enquanto abri a porta e corri escadaria abaixo. Elas sabiam que eu estava vindo. Elas estavam me evitando? Que porra aconteceu nesses últmos três anos? Nós éramos amigas. Tudo bem, eu sou a chefe delas agora... mas é possível ser amiga do chefe, não é?

Não é?

Cheguei ao andar téreo quase caindo pelo saguão. A primeira coisa que vi foi Alice e Mary saindo pelas portas de vidro, com Lene bem na frente delas.

"Oi!" Eu chamei quase desesperadamente. "Esperem!'

Me atirei pelas portas de vidro e finalmente as alcancei bem na frente das escadas do edifício.

"Oh, olá, Lily!" Lene dá uma minúscula bufada, que sei que significa que ela está tentando não rir.

Eu imagino que devia estar parecendo um pouco incongruente, correndo esse caminho todo com o rosto vermelho dentro de um terno preto.

"Eu pensei que nós íamos almoçar juntas!" Eu disse, ofegante. "Te falei que estava vindo!"

Houve um silêncio. Ninguém olhava nos meus olhos. Mary virava o seu longo brinco de prata; seu cabelo loiro balançando com a brisa. Alice tirou seus óculos e ficou polindo-os na sua camisa branca

"O que está acontecendo?" Tentei soar relaxada mas pude ouvir um pouco de mágoa na minha voz. "Lene, por que você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas mensagens? Tem algum tipo de problema?"

Nenhuma delas falou. Eu quase conseguia ver bolhas de pensamentos viajando entre elas. Mas eu não conseguia mais lê-las. Eu estava fora do circuito.

"Ei, garotas." Tentei um sorriso. "Por favor. Vocês tem que me ajudar. Eu estou com amnésia. Eu não me lembro. Nós tivemos… uma discursão ou algo parecido?

"Não." Lene encolheu os ombros.

"Então, eu não entendo isso." Olhei para todos os rostos suplicando.

"A última lembrança que tenho é de que nós éramos as melhores amigas! Saímos numa sexta à noite. Nós tomamos coquetéis de banana, Dave fracassado me deu o cano, cantamos no Karaokê… se lembram?"

Lene arfou e levantou as sobrancelhas para Alice. "Isso foi há _muito_ tempo atrás."

"E o que aconteceu desde então?"

"Olha." Lene dá um suspiro. "Vamos esquecer isso. Você teve o acidente, tá doente, nós não queremos aborrecer você."

"Isso mesmo. Vamos todas comer um sanduíche juntas." Mary olhou para Lene enquanto pensava no que dizer " Para animá-la."

"Não seja condescendente comigo!" Minha voz ficou mais afiada do que eu pretendia. "Esqueça o acidente! Não estou inválida! Estou bem. Mas eu preciso que vocês me digam a verdade." Olhei para o grupo em desespero. "Se não tivemos nenhuma discursão, o que há de errado? O que aconteceu?''

"Lily, nada aconteceu." Lene parecia embaraçada. "É que… nós realmente não passamos mais tempo juntas. Não somos mais amigas."

"Por que não?" Meu coração batia forte, mas eu tentava ficar calma. "Isso é por que sou sua chefe agora?"

"Não é por que você é a chefe. Isso não importaria se você fosse." Lene parou. Meteu as mãos nos bolsos e não me olhava nos olhos. ''Você ficou... Pra ser honesta é por que você ficou um pouco…"

"O que?" Fiquei olhando de uma para a outra confusa. "Me fala!"

Lene encolheu os ombros. "Uma vaca nojenta do inferno."

"Tipo mais ou menos _chefe-chata-do-inferno_." Alice balbuciou.

O ar pareceu ficar sólido nos meus pulmões. Chefe-chata-do-inferno? Eu?

"Eu… eu não entendo," eu murmurei afinal. "Eu não sou uma boa chefe?''

"Oh, você é ótima." A voz de Alice pingava sarcasmo. "Você nos penaliza se estamos atrasadas. Toma tempo de nossas horas de almoço. Controla nossos gastos. Oh, é uma diversão só no departamento!"

Minhas bochechas latejavam como se ela tivesse me batido.

"Mas eu nunca… eu não sou desse jeito..."

Alice me cortou. "Sim. É sim."

"Lily, você pediu por isso." Lene rolava seus olhos como ela sempre fazia quando estava desconfortável. "É por isso que nós não saímos mais juntas. Você faz suas coisas e nós fazemos as nossas"

"Eu não posso ser uma vaca," tentei mais uma vez, minha voz trêmula. "Não posso ser. Sou sua amiga! Lily! Nós nos divertimos juntas, a gente sai pra dançar juntas, a gente fica bêbada…" as lágrimas espetavam meus olhos. Eu olhava em volta aqueles rostos que eu conhecia tão bem – e ainda meio que não conhecia – tentando desesperadamente acender um acorde de reconhecimento.

"Eu sou eu! Lily, dente torto, lembram de mim?"

Lene e Alice trocaram olhares.

"Lily…" Lene disse quase gentilmente. "Você é nossa chefe... Fazemos o que você manda. Mas não almoçamos juntas. E não saímos juntas também." Ela pendura sua bolsa nos ombros e então suspira. "Olha vem com a gente hoje se você quiser…"

"Não." Eu disse, sentindo dor. "Tudo bem, obrigada." Fui embora com as pernas bambas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, obrigada pelas reviews! Me senti muito feliz. Enfim, nesse capítulo é meio que para introduzir mais a empresa de Lily na história. O próximo será postado ainda essa semana. Vou confessar que pior que Lucius mesmo é o Rodolfo. Argh. Enfim. Beijos. Até.  
><strong>


	12. Capítulo 11

Estava dormente com o choque.

Durante o caminho pra casa, fiquei sentada no táxi num tipo de transe. Não gostaria de ter precisado conversar com Gianna sobre os preparativos para o jantar que iríamos oferecer e ouvir a minha mãe quando ela começou a reclamar sobre suas últimas corridas ao conselho municipal. Agora está no início da noite e eu estou na banheira. Mas durante todo o tempo meus pensamentos circulavam em torno do mesmo assunto. Eu sou a chefe-vaca-do-inferno. Todas as minhas amigas me odeiam. Que merda foi essa que aconteceu?

Toda vez que eu me lembro da voz fatal de Alice, eu me encolho. Só Deus sabe o que eu fiz a ela – mas ela obviamente não quer saber de mim.

Eu tinha realmente me tornado uma chata esnobe nos últimos três anos? Mas como? Por quê?

A água aumentou sua temperatura e isso pelo menos me fez sair. Enxuguei-me rapidamente, tentando me energizar. Eu não posso continuar obcecada com isso. Já eram seis horas e daqui ha uma hora eu iria receber pessoas para jantar em minha casa.

Pelo menos eu não teria que cozinhar. Quando eu cheguei em casa Gianna estava ocupada na cozinha com suas duas sobrinhas – todas cantando ópera juntamente com o som que saía dos seus fones.

Havia bandejas de sushi e canapés em todas as prateleiras da geladeira e o mais incrível cheiro de carne assando. Tentei me juntar a elas – sou muito boa fazendo pão de alho – mas elas me afastaram de lá. Então decidi que estaria a salvo na banheira. Enrolei-me numa toalha limpa e caminhei silenciosamente pro meu quarto – e fui duas vezes até o meu armário atrás de roupas. Eu sei por que pessoas ricas são magras: é só de ficar andando de um lado para o outro em sua casas enormes o tempo todo. No meu flat em Balham eu podia alcançar o guarda-roupa da minha cama. E a TV. E a torradeira.

Escolhi um mini vestido preto, uma lingerie pequenina e sandálias de cetim pretas de tiras. Não tem nada no meu guarda-roupa de 2007 que seja comprido ou grande. Nada de suéteres peludos, nada de sapatos grosseiros. Tudo estreito e feito sob medida pra combinar comigo.

Enquanto vou andando de volta pro meu quarto deixo minha toalha cair no chão.

"Oi, Lily!"

"Aargh!" Dou um pulo de susto. A grande tela na base da cama mostrava uma imagem enorme de Lucius. Coloquei minhas mãos nos seios e me abaixei atrás da cadeira.

Eu estava nua. E ele podia me ver.

Ele era meu marido, eu lembrava a mim mesma fervorosamente. Ele já viu tudo isso antes – está tudo bem.

Isso não parecia bem.

"Lucius, você pode me ver?'' Eu perguntei com uma voz alta e esganiçada.

"Não agora." Ele riu. "Coloque a configuração para Câmera".

"Oh! Certo!" disse aliviada. "Me dê só um segundo..."

Fui vestir uma bata e rapidamente comecei a recolher um monte de roupas que eu tinha espalhado pelo quarto. Se tinha uma coisa que eu aprendi rapidamente foi que Lucius não suporta coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Ou nas cadeiras. Ou nenhum tipo de bagunça. Enfiei todas elas embaixo do edredom o mais rápido possível, joguei uma almofada em cima e alisei o monte o melhor que pude.

"Pronto!" Fui até a tela e virei o discador para câmera.

"Vá para trás." Lucius me dá instruções e eu me afastei da tela. "Agora posso ver você! Então tenho só mais uma reunião, daí estarei a caminho de casa. Está tudo pronto para o jantar?"

"Acho que sim!"

"Excelente!" Sua boca enorme se espalha formando uma covinha. "E como foi no trabalho?"

"Foi ótimo!" de algum jeito consegui um tom animado. "Eu vi Dumbledore e todos do meu departamento, e minhas amigas…"

Freiei, subitamente me senti queimando de humilhação. Eu poderia ainda descrevê-las como amigas?

"Maravilha." Eu não tinha certeza de que Lucius sequer tinha ouvido. "Agora você realmente deveria se aprontar. Vejo você mais tarde, querida!"

"Espere!" chamei num impulso. "Lucius."

Este era meu marido. Eu podia até não conhecer ele – mas ele me conhecia. Ele me amava. Se tinha alguém a quem eu poderia confiar meus problemas, com quem me assegurar de algo, era ele.

"Manda ver." Lucius acenou com a cabeça examinando com um movimento lento e contraído.

"Hoje, Lene disse…" eu mal poderia me obrigar a repetir as palavras. "Ela disse que eu era uma chefe-vaca-do-inferno. Isso é verdade?"

"Claro que não é verdade."

"Sério?" senti uma ponta de esperança. "Então eu não sou uma horrível chefe-vaca-do-inferno?"

"Querida, não tem o menor jeito de você ser horrível. Ou uma chefe-vaca-do-inferno."

Lucius parecia tão certo, que eu relaxei aliviada. Tinha que ter alguma explicação. Talvez alguns limites tivessem sido ultrapassados – deveria ser algum mal-entendido. Tudo ficaria bem -

"Eu diria que você era… _difícil_," ele acrescentou.

Meu sorriso de alívio congelou no meu rosto. Difícil? Eu não gostei muito de como isso soou.

"Você quer dizer difícil de um jeito bom?" tentei parecer casual. "Tipo, difícil, mas ainda simpática e bacana?"

"Querida, você é centrada. Você está conduzindo. Você dirige seu departamento duramente. Você é uma grande chefe." Ele sorriu. "Agora, tenho que ir. Vejo você mais tarde."

A tela ficou escura e eu fiquei olhando pra ela, totalmente insegura. Na verdade estava mais alarmada do que antes.

Difícil. Isso não é só uma outra maneira de dizer "chefe-vaca-do-inferno"?

Qualquer que fosse a verdade, não posso deixar isso me atingir. Tenho que manter tudo em perspectiva.

Uma hora depois e meu ânimo estava um pouco melhor. Coloquei meu novo colar de diamantes. Pulverizei em mim uma boa quantidade de um perfume caro. Sorrateiramente bebi uma taça de vinho, o que fez tudo parecer muito melhor.

Talvez as coisas não fossem tão perfeitas quanto imaginei. Talvez eu tenha falhado com minhas amigas; talvez Lestrange esteja atrás do meu emprego; talvez eu não tenha uma pista sequer de quem seja Tony Dukes. Mas podia ajeitar tudo isso. Podia aprender meu trabalho. Podia reestabelecer ligações com Lene e as outras. Poderia pesquisar Tony Dukes no Google.

O ponto é, ainda sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo. Eu tenho um marido lindo, um casamento maravilhoso e um apartamento incrível. Quer dizer, olhe só em volta! Hoje o lugar está ainda mais de deixar o queixo caído do que sempre está.

O florista chegou e partiu – e lá estavam os arranjos de lírios e rosas por toda parte. A mesa de jantar foi estendida e nela tinha prataria e cristais brilhantes e uma peça de centro como em casamentos. Tinha até cartões que marcavam o lugar de cada pessoa, escritos à mão!

Lucius disse que era um "jantar casual". Só Deus sabe o que nós fazemos quando é formal. Talvez tenha 10 mordomos com luvas brancas ou algo parecido.

Cuidadosamente eu apliquei meu batom Lancome e apaguei os borrões. Quando terminei eu não podia deixar de me encarar no espelho. Meu cabelo estava alto e meu vestido caía perfeitamente e tinha diamantes em minhas orelhas e meu pescoço. Eu parecia uma garota elegante dos comerciais. Como se a qualquer momento fosse aparecer um título na tela bem abaixo de mim.

Ferrero Rocher. Pelas coisas finas da vida.

British Gas. Mantendo você aquecido em seu apartamento da moda que custa milhões.

Me afastei um pouco e automaticamente a iluminação mudou do espeho para uma luz ambiente. A "iluminação inteligente" neste quarto parecia mágica: descobria onde você estava através de sensores e se ajustava de acordo. Eu meio que tentava enganar a luz correndo pelo quarto e gritando: "Ha! Você não é tão inteligente agora, é?" Quando Lucius estava fora, é claro.

"Querida!" Eu pulei, e virei para vê-lo parado na porta, em seu terno. "Você está maravilhosa!"

"Obrigada." Eu corei de satisfação e mexi o cabelo.

"Um coisinha só. Pasta no corredor, você acha uma boa ideia?'' Seu sorriso não vacilou, mas pude ouvir incômodo em sua voz.

Merda. Eu devo ter deixado lá. Eu estava tão preocupada quando cheguei em casa que nem pensei.

"Vou tirar de lá," disse apressadamente. "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Ele assentiu. "Mas primeiro prove isso." Ele me deu uma taça de vinho tinto. "É um Chateu Branaire Ducru. Nós trouxemos da nossa última viagem à França. Gostaria da sua opinião."

"Certo." Tentei parecer confiante. "Absolutamente."

Ah, não. O que vou dizer? Cautelosamente eu dei um gole e espalhei o liquido pela minha boca, procurando em meu cérebro algo sobre vinhos que eu pudesse dizer. Forte. Amadeirado. Um bom clássico.

Cheguei a pensar no assunto. Mas era tudo besteira, não era?

Ok, Vou dizer que é um clássico divinamente encorpado, com notas de morango. Não, cassis. Engoli tudo que estava na boca e acenei para o Lucius com conhecimento.

"Sabe, eu acho que é um clas…"

"É horrível, não é?" Lucius me cortou. "Tem gosto de rolha. Totalmente estragado."

"Estragado? Oh! Er… sim!" Refiz minha postura. "Passou bastante da validade. Urggh!" Fiz uma cara ruim. "Revoltante!"

Essa foi por pouco. Coloquei o copo de lado na mesa e ajustei a iluminação inteligente novamente.

"Lucius," Eu disse tentando não demonstrar minha aflição. "Será que podemos ter uma iluminação que permanece a mesma durante toda a noite? Não sei se é possível..."

"Tudo é possível." Ele falou como se estivesse ofendido. "Temos opções infintas. Exatamente isso é que é o estilo de vida do loft."

Ele me passa um controle remoto. "Aqui. Você pode anular o sistema com isso. Escolha um humor para o ambiente. Eu vou selecionar um vinho.''

Eu me dirigi até a sala de estar, encontrei iluminação no controle remoto e fui experimentando os tipos de luz.

Luz do dia é muito luminosa. Cinema é muito escura. Relax é nublada. Eu rolei muito mais pra baixo. Leitura ... Disco ...

Ei. Temos uma iluminação disco? Pressionei o controle - e ri alto enquanto a sala de repente ficou cheia de luzes multicoloridas pulsando. Agora vamos tentar estroboscópio. Em seguida a sala ficou piscando em preto e branco e eu alegremente comecei a dançar imitando um robô ao redor da mesa de café. Isso era como na boate.

Por que Lucius nunca me disse que nós tínhamos isso antes? Talvez tivéssemos gelo seco também, e um globo de espelho.

"Jesus Cristo, Lily, o que você está fazendo?" A voz de Lucius penetra o quarto pulsante. "Você colocou a porra do apartamento inteiro com luz de estroboscópio! Gianna quase cortou o braço fora!"

"Oh, não! Desculpe." Me sentindo culpada procurei desajeitadamente o controle e apertei até voltamos para a iluminação disco. "Você nunca me disse que tínhamos iluminação disco e estroboscópica! Isso é fantástico!"

"Nunca as usamos." O rosto de Lucius era um turbilhão de cores. "Agora, encontre alguma coisa sensível, pelo amos de Deus!" Ele se virou e desapareceu.

Como é que pode se ter iluminação disco e nunca usá-la? Que desperdício! Eu tenho que trazer Lene e as outras aqui pra uma festa. Nós tomaríamos vinho e beliscaríamos algo, e liberaríamos espaço com o volume no máximo – e aí me coração apertou quando me lembrei. Isso não iria acontecer tão cedo. Ou talvez nunca.

Me sentindo no prejuízo, mudei para iluminação de recepção de área única, que era tão boa quanto qualquer uma outra. Larguei o controle remoto, andei até a janela e fiquei encarando a rua embaixo, de repente determinada. Eu não vou desistir. Elas são minhas amigas. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo. E aí vou fazer as pazes com elas.

Meu plano para o jantar era memorizar o rosto de cada convidado e seu nome usando técnicas de visualização. Mas o esquema todo foi por água abaixo quando três parceiros de Golf de Lucius chegaram juntos, com ternos idênticos, rostos idênticos e esposas ainda mais idênticas. Os nomes deles eram como Greg e Mick, Suki e Pooky e eles imediatamente começaram a conversar sobre um feriado onde aparentemente tínhamos ido esquiar.

Eu beberiquei meu drink e sorri o tempo todo, aí mais ou menos uns dez outros convidados chegaram de uma vez só e eu não tive a menor ideia de quem era quem, com exceção de Rosalie, que se apressou em me apresentar seu marido, Severus (que não tinha nada de monstro em sua aparência, era só um cara afetado num terno), e saiu mais uma vez depressa.

Depois de um tempo meus ouvidos estavam latejando e eu me sentia tonta. Gianna estava servindo bebidas e sua sobrinha servindo canapés e tudo parecia sob controle. Então dei uma desculpa para o cara careca que estava me contando sobre a guitarra elétrica de Mick Jagger, que ele tinha acabado de comprar em um leilão de caridade, e saí de fininho para o terraço.

Depois de pegar uma boa dose de ar fresco, minha cabeça continuava girando.

O crepúsculo azul-cinzento descia e as lâmpadas da rua começavam a acender. Enquanto eu admirava Londres eu não me sentia real. Era como se alguém estivesse atuando num papel de uma garota de vestido parada numa elegante sacada com uma taça de champagne nas mãos.

"Querida! Aqui está você!"

Me virei para ver Lucius empurrando a porta, que deslizou.

"Oi!" respondi. "Só estava tomando um ar fresco."

"Deixe-me apresentar a você James, meu arquiteto." Lucius indicou um homem de cabelos pretos, óculos, jeans preto e uma jaqueta de linho escura.

"Olá," Eu comecei automaticamente, e parei. "Ei, nós já nos conhecemos!" exclamei, aliviada de ver um rosto conhecido. "Não é? Você é o cara do carro."

Uma expressão estranha tremulou pelo rosto do homem. Quase como desapontamento. Então ele assentiu.

"Isso mesmo. Sou o cara do carro."

"James é nosso espírito criativo.'' Lucius disse, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. "Ele é o nosso talento. Eu posso ter jeito com as finanças, mas este é o homem que faz a coisa acontecer." – ele pausa momentaneamente – "O estilo de vida do loft." E assim que diz essas palavras ele faz aquele gesto mãos-paralelas-arrumando-tijolos de novo.

"Ótimo!" Eu tentei parecer entusiasmada.. Eu sei que é o negócio de Lucius e tudo mais, mas a frase "o estilo de vida do loft" está realmente começando a me incomodar.

"Obrigada novamente pelo outro dia." Sorri educadamente para James. "Você realmente salvou minha vida!" Virei para Lucius. "Eu não te contei, mas eu tentei dirigir o carro e estive perto de atingir o muro. James me ajudou."

"O prazer foi todo meu." James tomou um gole de sua bebida. "Então, você ainda não se lembra de nada?"

"Nada." Balancei minha cabeça.

"Deve ser estranho pra você."

"É… mas estou começando a me acostumar. E Lucius tem sido de muita ajuda. Ele fez pra mim um livro pra me ajudar a lembrar. Tipo um manual do casamento. Com sessões e tudo mais."

"Um manual?" James repetiu e seu nariz começou contrair-se convulsivalmente. "Você está falando sério? Um manual?"

"Sim, um manual." Encarei ele com suspeita.

"Ah, lá está Graham." Lucius nem sequer estava ouvindo a nossa conversa. "Tenho que dar uma palavrinha com ele. Com licença." Ele voltou para dentro, me deixando com James, o arquiteto, sozinha.

Eu não sei qual era a desse cara. Quer dizer, eu nem conhecia ele, mas ele me causa amargura.

"O que há de errado com um manual de casamento?" Ouvi a mim mesma perguntando.

"Não. Nada. Nada de errado." Ele balançou sua cabeça gravemente. "É um ato muito sensível. Por que de outra forma você pode não saber quando vocês devem se beijar."

"Exatamente! Lucius colocou uma sessão inteira sobre..." me interrompi.

A boca de James tremia como se ele estivesse tentando não rir.

Ele achava que isso era engraçado? "O manual cobre todas as áreas." Disse rapidamente. "E tem sido de grande ajuda para nós dois. Você sabe, isto é muito difícil para Lucius também, ter uma esposa que não lembra de nada sobre ele. Ou talvez você não tenha percebido isso?"

Teve um silêncio. Todo o humor derreteu em seu rosto.

"Acredite." Ele disse afinal. "Eu sei disso." Ele secou seu copo e ficou encarando o fundo por alguns momentos. Ele olhou para cima e parecia que ia começar a falar – daí, enquanto as portas deslizavam, ele mudou de ideia.

"Lily!" Rosalie veio para perto de nós, com uma taça na mão. "Canapés maravilhosos!"

"Oh, bem…obrigada!" Eu disse, embaraçada por receber elogios por algo que eu não tive absolutamente nada a ver. "Ainda nem experimentei. Eles estão gostosos?"

Rosalie pareceu perplexa. "Não tenho a menor idéia, docinho. Mas eles parecem maravilhosos. E Lucius disse que o jantar já vai ser servido."

"Oh, Deus," disse culpada. "Eu simplesmente deixei ele com isso. É melhor nós entrarmos. Vocês já se conhecem?" Perguntei enquanto entrávamos.

"Claro," James falou.

"James e eu somos velhos amigos," Rosalie disse suavemente. "Não somos querido?"

"Até logo." James acenou, pegou seu ritmo e desapareceu pela porta de vidro.

"Homem horrível." Rosalie fez uma careta quando ele saiu.

"Horrível?" repeti surpresa. "Lucius parece gostar dele."

"Oh, Lucius gosta dele," ela disse com desdém. "E Severus acha que ele é o cara. Ele é visionário e ganha prêmios, blá blá blá…" Ela vira a cabeça. "Mas ele é o homem mais rude que eu já conheci. Quando pedi a ele que fizesse uma doação para o meu projeto de caridade ano passado, ele se recusou. Na verdade, ele riu."

"Ele riu?" perguntei chocada. "Isso é terrível! O que era o projeto de caridade?"

"Foi chamado de Uma Maçã por dia," ela disse orgulhosa. "Eu mesma desenvolvi toda a ideia. Que era de uma vez por ano nós doaríamos uma maçã para cada estudante nesta cidade. Tantos adoráveis nutrientes! Não tão simples e brilhante?''

"Er… grande ideia." Disse cautelosamente. "Então, funcionou?"

"Olha, começou bem," Rosalie disse um tanto zangada. "Nós doamos milhares de maçãs e tínhamos camisetas especiais e uma van com a logomarca da campanha. Foi tão divertido! Até o conselho municipal começar a nos mandar cartas idiotas sobre frutas sendo abandonadas nas ruas e causando pragas domésticas."

"Oh, meu Deus" Mordi meus lábios. A verdade era, agora eu queria rir.

"Você sabe que esse é o problema com o trabalho de caridade," ela disse de cara fechada, aumentando a voz. "Os burocratas locais não querem que você ajude."

Nós atravessamos a porta e eu encarei a multidão. Vinte rostos que não reconhecia estavam rindo e conversando e exclamando um ao outro. Eu podia ver jóias cintilando e ouvir o barulho das gargalhadas dos homens.

"Agora não se preocupe." Rosalie colocou a mão em meu braço. "Lucius e eu temos um plano. Todo mundo vai se levantar e se apresentar pra você durante o jantar." Suas sobrancelhas levantaram. "Docinho, você parece apavorada!"

"Não!" Tentei um sorriso. "Não apavorada!"

Isso era mentira. Eu estava totalmente apavorada. Enquanto me dirigia para meu lugar na longa mesa de jantar de vidro, acenando e sorrindo para pessoas que me cumprimentavam, eu senti como se estivesse em um sonho esquisito. Estas pessoas estão alegando que são minhas amigas. Todos me conhecem. E eu nunca vi nenhum deles antes.

"Lily, querida." Uma mulher misteriosa me chama de lado assim que me aproximo de minha cadeira. "Posso dar uma palavrinha?" ela abaixa a voz quase a um susurro. "Eu estava com você nos dias quinze e vinte e um, certo?"

"Você estava?" Eu disse esquecida.

"Sim. Se Christian perguntar. Christian, meu marido?" Ela apontou para o careca da guitarra do Mick Jagger, que estava sentado do lado oposto.

"Oh, certo." Digeri isso por um momento. "Nós estávamos realmente juntas?"

"É claro!" ela disse depois de uma breve pausa. "É claro que nós estávamos, querida!" ela apertou minha mão e largou.

"Senhoras e senhores." Lucius está de pé na outra extremidade da mesa reluzente, e todo o bate-papo pára bruscamente enquanto todos tomam seus lugares. "Bem vindos à nossa casa. Lily e eu estamos muito contentes de vocês terem vindo."

Todos os olhares se pousaram em mim, e eu retribuí com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Como vocês sabem, Lily está sofrendo os efeitos colaterais de seu acidente recente, o que significa que sua memória não está tão quente." Lucius dá um sorriso cheio de lamento. O homem do lado oposto sorri mas é repreendido pela esposa. "Então o que eu proponho a cada um de vocês é que se reapresentem para Lily. Ficando de pé, dizendo o nome e falando de alguma coisa que aconteceu que possa estabelecer uma ligação entre vocês."

"Os médicos acham que isso pode despertar a memória de Lily?" pergunta um cara à minha direita com um olhar sério.

"Ninguém sabe," Lucius disse gravemente. "Mas temos que tentar. Então... quem quer começar?"

"Eu! Eu começo!'' Rosalie disse pulando. "Lily, você já sabe que sou sua melhor amiga, Rosalie. E nosso incidente memorável foi aquela vez que nó duas fomos nos depilar e a garota meio que se deixou levar..." Ela caiu no riso. "Sua cara..."

"O que aconteceu?" pergutou uma garota de preto.

"Não vou contar isso em público!" Rosalie olhou ofendida. "Mas honestamente é totalmente memorável." Ela deu uma volta pela mesa e sentou.

"Certo," Lucius disse soando como se tivesse sido surpreendido. "Quem é o próximo? Charlie?"

"Eu sou Charlie Mancroft." Um homem rouco proximo à Rosalie se levantou e acenou com a cabeça. "Acredito que nosso momento memorável seria quando todos nós fomos para Wentworth para aquele encontro empresarial. O Montgomery fez um birdie no décimo-oitavo buraco. Um jogo maravilhoso." Ele me olhava com expectativa.

"Claro!" Eu não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que ele estava falando.

Golfe? Ou sinuca, talvez. "Er… obrigada."

Ele sentou e uma garota magra proxima a ele ficou de pé.

"Oi, Lily." Ela deu um pequeno aceno. "Eu sou Natalie. E meu evento memorável com você seria o dia do seu casamento."

"Verdade?" Eu disse, surpresa e tocada. "Oh."

"Foi um dia tão feliz!" ela mordeu o lábio. ''E você estava tão bonita que eu pensei, 'É assim que quero estar no dia do meu casamento.' Na verdade eu pensava que Matthew iria propor casamento nesse dia, mas… não aconteceu". Seu sorriso endureceu.

"Jesus, Natalie," balbuciuou um cara do outro lado da mesa. "Não vai começar com isso de novo!"

"Não! Tudo bem!" Ela exclamou alegremente. "Nós estamos noivos agora! Só levou três anos!" Ela exibiu seu anel de diamantes pra mim. "Vou ter um vestido igualzinho ao seu! Exatamente o mesmo Vera Wang, em branco - "

"Muito bem, Natalie!" Lucius chamou atenção para o centro da conversa. "Eu acho que devemos seguir em frente. James? Sua vez."

Do outro lado da mesa, James fica de pé.

"Oi," Ele disse com sua voz seca. "Sou James Potter. Nos conhecemos antes." Ele se perde no silêncio.

"Então, James?" Provoca Lucius. "Qual seu evento memorável envolvendo Lily?"

James me examinou com seus olhos meio esverdeados e intensos e me peguei imaginando o que ele teria pra dizer.

Ele coçou seu pescoço, franziu o cenho e tomou um gole de vinho, como se estivesse pensando muito. Por fim ele estendeu os braços.

"Nada me veio à mente."

"Nada?" Senti como se tivesse levado uma picada.

"Qualquer coisa!" Lucius disse encorajando-o. "Só algum momento especial que vocês dois tenham partilhado…"

"Eu não consigo lembrar de nada," ele disse afinal. "Nada que eu possa descrever."

"Tem que ter alguma coisa, James," Uma garota da lado oposto diz ansiosamente. "Isso pode engatilhar sua memória!"

"Eu duvido." Ele deu um meio sorriso breve.

"Bem, tá certo," disse Lucius parecendo um pouco impaciente. "Não tem importância. Vamos prosseguir."

Com o tempo todos na mesa se levantaram e contaram suas anedotas, eu já tinha esquecido de quem era a primeira pessoa. Mas era um começo, eu achava. Gianna e sua assistente serviam carpaccio de atum, salada de rúcula e pêras cozidas, e eu conversava com alguém chamado Ralph sobre seu acordo de divórcio. Daí os pratos foram retirados e Gianna passava em volta da mesa tomando os pedidos de café.

"Eu vou fazer o café," eu disse dando um pulo. "Você já fez muita coisa esta noite Gianna. Descanse em pouco."

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais incomodada vendo ela e a sobrinha correndo em volta da mesa segurando pratos pesados. E de um jeito que ninguém nem sequer olha para elas enquanto elas trazem a comida. E que horrível a maneira que aquele homem Charlie gritava a ela quando ele queria mais uma água. Era tão rude.

"Lily!" Lucius disse com uma risada. "Isto dificilmente será necessário."

"Eu quero," disse teimosamente. "Gianna, sente-se. Coma um pãozinho ou outra coisa. Eu posso facilmente fazer algumas xícaras de café. Verdade. Eu insisto."

Gianna ficou perplexa. "Eu vou arrumar sua cama," ela disse então e se retirou para o quarto, com sua sobrinha atrás.

Isto não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente quando disse descansar. Mas, tanto faz.

"Pronto." Sorri para todos na mesa. "Agora, quem gostaria de um café? Levante a mão..." comecei contar as mãos. "E alguém quer chá de hortelã?"

"Vou te ajudar," James disse de repente, empurrando sua cadeira para trás.

"Oh," digo, tomada de surpresa. "Bem... Certo. Obrigada".

Me dirigi à cozinha, enchi a chaleira e coloquei pra ferver. Aí comecei a olhar a cristaleira à procura de xícaras. Talvez nós tivéssemos algumas xícaras de café especiais para jantares. Consultei brevemente o manual de casamento, mas não consegui encontrar nada. Entretanto James estava apenas passeando pela cozinha, seu rosto transtornado enquanto pensava em algum sonho distante, não ajudando em nada.

"Você está bem?" perguntei finalmente, com um pouco de irritação. "Eu suponho que você não sabe onde estão as xícaras de café, sabe?"

James parecia que nem sequer tinha ouvido a pergunta.

"Alô?" Acenei para ele. "Você não deveria estar ajudando?"

Finalmente ele parou e se voltou para mim com uma expressão estranha.

"Eu não sei como te dizer isso," falou. "Então vou falar de um vez." Ele tomou um fôlego – aí ele pareceu mudar de idéia e se fechar novamente, estudando meu rosto. "Você realmente não se lembra? Isto não é um tipo de jogo que você está fazendo comigo?"

"Lembrar de quê?" eu perguntei, totalmente irritada.

"Certo, Certo." Ele virou e recomeçou a passear de novo, pressionando as mãos nos seus cabelos pretos, deixando-os arrepiados em cima. Por fim ele me encarou novamente.

"O negócio é o seguinte:_ eu amo você_."

"O quê?" olhei pra ele confusa.

"E você me ama," ele continuou, sem me dar tempo pra dizer algo mais. "Somos amantes."

"Docinho!" A porta abriu de repente e Rosalie apareceu. "Mais dois pedidos de chá de hortelã e um descafeinado para Severus."

"Está saindo!" minha voz saiu estrangulada. Rosalie desapareceu e a porta da cozinha se fechou. Teve um silêncio entre nós, o mais doloroso silêncio que eu já vi. Eu não podia me mexer ou falar. Meus olhos se moviam ridiculamente para o manual de casamento que ainda estava sobre o balcão. James seguiu meu olhar.

"É só um palpite," ele disse com sua voz seca em tom confidencial, "Mas acho que eu não estou no manual."

Certo. Eu tenho que me agarrar em algo.

"Eu… não entendo," eu disse tentando me recompor. "O que você quer dizer com amantes? Você está tentando me dizer que nós temos um caso?"

"Nós estamos saindo há oito meses." Seu olhar misterioso fixo em mim. "Você estava planejando deixar Lucius pra ficar comigo."

Não consegui evitar uma gargalhada. Coloquei minha mão na boca. "Desculpe. Eu não quis ser grossa, mas… deixar Lucius? Por _você?_''

Antes que James pudesse reagir, a porta abriu de novo.

"Oi, Lily!" Um homem de cara vermelha entrou. ''Posso pegar mais um pouco de água gelada?"

"Aqui!" Empurrei duas garrafas em seus braços. A porta fechou novamente e James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Você ia contar para Lucius que não dava mais pra viver com ele," ele disse, falando rápido. "Você ia deixá-lo. Nós tínhamos planos." Ele deu um tempo e expirou. "Aí você sofreu o acidente."

Seu rosto estava mortalmente sério. Ele realmente falava sério.

"Mas… isso é ridículo!"

Por um instante James me olhou como se eu tivesse dado um soco nele._ "Ridículo?"_

"Sim, ridículo! Eu não sou do tipo infiel. Além do mais, eu tenho um ótimo casamento, um marido fantástico, sou feliz... "

"Você não é feliz com Lucius." James me interrompeu. "Acredite."

"Claro que sou feliz com Lucius!" eu digo atônita. "Ele é adorável! É perfeito!"

"_Perfeito?_" James parecia que estava tentando evitar a si mesmo de ir mais adiante. "Lily, ele não é perfeito."

"Bem, ele está bem perto disso." Repliquei rapidamente. Quem esse cara pensa que é pra interromper meu jantar dizendo que é meu amante? "Ouça James… quem quer que você seja. Eu não acredito em você. Eu nunca teria um caso, Certo? Eu tenho o casamento dos meus sonhos. Eu tenho uma vida de sonho!"

"Vida de sonho?" James enxuga a testa como se estivesse tentando entender seus pensamentos. "É isso que você pensa?"

Alguma coisa nesse cara está me contagiando.

"Claro!" Balancei meus braços pela cozinha. "Olhe só este lugar! Olhe só para Lucius! Tudo é fantástico! Porque eu iria jogar tudo isso fora por causa... " Eu parei bruscamente enquanto a porta da cozinha abria.

"Querida." Lucius sorriu para mim da porta. "Como estão indo esses cafés?"

"Estão... saindo," Digo, atrapalhada. "Desculpe, querido." Eu me afastei para esconder o sangue subindo pelas minhas bochechas e comecei a mexer fazendo bagunça na máquina de café.

Eu só queria que esse homem fosse embora.

"Lucius, eu receio que eu tenha que ir," James disse atrás de mim, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. "Obrigada pela ótima noite."

"James! Meu amigo" Eu pude ouvir Lucius dando tapinhas nas costas de James. "Nós deveríamos nos encontrar amanhã, para falarmos sobre a reunião de planejamento."

"Vamos fazer isso." James responde. "Adeus, Lily, Bom te conhecer novamente."

"Adeus, James." De alguma forma eu me forcei a dar um sorriso receptivo. "Foi adorável te ver." Ele veio ao meu encontro e me beijou levemente no rosto.

"Você não sabe nada sobre sua vida," ele murmurou no meu ouvido, aí saiu da cozinha sem nem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá olá olá, muitas revelações neste capítulo então... Parece que algumas leitoras acertaram. James e Lily têm mesmo um caso. Ou tinham. Enfim, postei o capítulo hoje, ao invés de amanhã ou quarta, pois hoje, como todo Potteriano sabe, é um dia muito especial. É o Dia das Bruxas, Hallowen, o dia que o casal mais lindo morre (rip James and Lily Potter.) e também o nosso querido POTTER DAY! O dia em que o garoto mais famoso do mundo bruxo começa sua jornada, sobrevivendo pela primeira vez à Maldição da Morte.**

**É isso. Obrigada pelas reviews, obrigada por acompanharem, bem vindos novos leitores, até o final da semana eu posto mais um capítulo. Beijos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Isso não podia ser verdade.

A luz da manhã é crescente pelos vidros e eu estava acordada há algum tempo, mas anda não tinha levantado da cama. Eu estava encarando o teto, respirando devagar. Minha teoria é que se eu mentir o suficiente, talvez o turbilhão da minha mente se acalme e tudo volte ao seu devido lugar.

Até agora tem sido uma porcaria de teoria.

Toda vez que relembro os acontecimentos de ontem, eu me sinto tonta. Eu pensei que ia agarrar a punhos essa minha nova vida. Eu achava que estava tudo fora do lugar. Mas agora é como se tudo estivesse deslizando e se esvaindo. Lene disse que sou a chefe-vaca-do-inferno. Um cara disse que é meu amante secreto. O que vem agora? Vou descobrir que sou uma agente do FBI?

Isso não pode ser verdade. Fim de história. Por que eu trairia Lucius? Ele é bonito, cuidadoso e multimilionário e sabe como dirigir uma lancha. Enquanto James era cheio de truques. Um pouco... irracional.

E quando ele disse_ "você não sabe nada sobre sua vida"_ – Que cara-de-pau! Eu sei o suficiente sobre minha vida, obrigada. Sei onde arrumo meu cabelo, sei qual a sobremesa que foi servida em meu casamento, sei com que frequência eu e Lucius fazemos sexo... está tudo no manual.

E além do mais, isso não foi muita grosseria? Você simplesmente não se joga na casa de alguém dizendo "somos amantes", enquanto a pessoa está recebendo convidados para jantar juntamente com seu marido. Você... você escolhe um outro momento. Você escreve um bilhete. Não, você não escreve um bilhete. Você – sei lá. Pare de pensar nisso. Eu sentei, apertei o botão para que o vidro da janela se retraísse, corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, fiz uma careta por causa dos nós.

A tela à minha frente estava vazia e o quarto estava estranhamente silencioso. Eu ainda acho esquisito, depois do meu quarto arejado em Balham, viver em um lugar que parece uma caixa hermeticamente fechada. De acordo com o manual nós não devemos abrir as janelas por que isso prejudica o sistema de ar-condicionado.

Esse tal de James era provavelmente um louco. Ele provavelmente tinha o hábito de fazer de alvo pessoas com amnésia e lhes dizer que tem um caso com elas. Nada. Eu não tinha visto nenhuma menção a ele, nenhuma nota rabiscada, nem fotos, nenhuma lembrança.

Mas daí... eu dificilmente deixaria essas coisas por aí para que Lucius encontrasse, deixaria? Uma pequena voz na minha cabeça disse. Eu me sento direito, apenas por um instante, deixando meus pensamentos correndo soltos. Então num impulso eu levantei e fui para o meu armário. Me apressei para a penteadeira e abri a primeira gaveta. Estava cheia de maquiagem Chanel dispostas em perfeitas fileiras por Gianna. Fechei a gaveta e abri a próxima, cheia de echarpes dobradas. A seguinte continha um rolo de joias e um álbum de fotos de camurça, os dois vazios.

Devagar fechei a gaveta. Até aqui, em meu próprio santuário privado, tudo é tão arrumado e estéril e meio que nada eu. Cadê a bagunça? Onde estão minhas coisas? Onde estão minhas cartas e fotos? Onde estão todos os meus cintos de metal e batons gratuitos de lojas baratas? Cadê... eu?

Me inclinei sobre meus cotovelos e comecei a mastigar minha unha por um momento. A inspiração me atingiu. Gaveta de lingerie. Se eu fosse esconder alguma coisa, seria lá. Procurei entre aquele mar de cetim da La Perla, mas não consegui encontrar nada. Nem na gaveta de sutiãs.

"Procurando alguma coisa?" A voz de Lucius me fez pular. Me virei e dei de cara com ele parado na porta, observando minha procura, e minhas bochechas ficaram coradas.

Ele sabe.

Não, não sabe. Não seja estúpida. Não tem nada pra ele saber.

"Oi, Lucius!" Retiro a minha mão do armário o mais despreocupadamente possível. "Eu só estou procurando por... alguns sutiãs."

Certo, essa e a razão pela qual eu não posso ter um caso. Eu sou a pior mentirosa do mundo. Por que eu precisaria de "alguns sutiãs"? Por acaso eu tenho seis peitos?

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando," continuei apressadamente. "Tem mais coisas minhas em algum lugar?"

"Coisas?" Lucius levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Cartas, diários, esse tipo de coisas?"

"Devem estar em sua mesa no escritório. É lá que você guarda todos os seus arquivos de trabalho."

"Claro!" Eu tinha esquecido o escritório. Ou melhor, eu achava que lá era mais domínio de Lucius do que meu.

"Achei que ontem foi uma noite excelente." Lucius deu uns dois passos dentro do quarto. "Bravo. Querida, não deve ter sido fácil pra você."

"Foi divertido." Sentei de volta, mexendo na pulseira do meu relógio. "Tinha algumas pessoas... interessantes."

"Você foi exigida demais?"

"Um pouco." Dei a ele um sorriso brilhante. "Ainda tenho muito o que aprender."

"Bem, você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa sobre sua vida. É pra isto que estou aqui." Lucius espalha seus braços. "Tem alguma coisa em particular na sua mente?"

Encarei-o de volta por um momento, sem fala.

_Eu tenho transado com o seu arquiteto, você sabe disso?_

"Bem." Limpei a garganta. "Já que você perguntou, eu estava imaginando. Nós somos felizes juntos, não somos? Nós temos um casamento feliz... fiel...?"

Eu estava pensando que tinha soltado fiel bem discretamente, mas os ouvidos de Lucius pegaram na mesma hora.

"Fiel?" ele franziu o cenho. "Lily, eu nunca foi infiel a você. Eu nunca sequer pensaria nisso. Nós fizemos votos. Nós temos um compromisso."

"Claro!" exclamei rapidamente. "Absolutamente."

"Eu nem consigo imaginar como uma ideia dessas passou pela sua cabeça." Ele me olhou muito chocado. "Alguém andou dizendo algo diferente? Algum dos nossos convidados? Porque quem quer que seja..."

"Não! Ninguém disse nada! Eu só... tudo ainda é tão novo e estranho." Eu estava hesitante, meu rosto quente. "Eu só... pensei que devia perguntar. Sem nenhum motivo."

Certo, então nós não temos nenhum tipo de casamento aberto e moderno.

Só pra garantir eu precisava esclarecer esse ponto.

Fechei a gaveta de sutiãs, abri outra aleatoriamente, e encarei três fileiras de meias-calças enroladas e minha cabeça girou. Eu devo ter tirado tudo dessa área. Mas eu não consigo evitar. Eu tenho que investigar.

"Então, um, aquele cara..." franzi a sobrancelha como se tentasse lembrar do nome dele. "O arquiteto."

"James."

"James. Claro. Ele parece um cara muito bacana." Eu encolhi os ombros, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

"Oh, ele é um dos melhores," Lucius disse firmemente. "Ele tem sido uma parte significativa do nosso sucesso. Aquele cara tem mais imaginação que qualquer um que eu conheço."

"Imaginação?" aproveitei isso com uma ligeira esperança. "Então ele meio que inventa algumas coisas de vez em quando? Tipo... meio fantasioso?

"Não." Lucius pareceu perplexo. "De jeito nenhum. Ele é meu braço direito. Você pode confiar sua vida em James."

Para meu alívio, o telefone tocou alto, antes que Lucius pudesse me perguntar por que eu estava tão interessada em James.

Lucius desapareceu pelo quarto para atender a ligação e eu fechei a gaveta de meias. Eu estava prestes a desistir da minha busca na penteadeira quando de repete notei algo que nunca tinha reparado antes. Uma gaveta oculta, na base do móvel, com um minúsculo teclado localizado à direita.

Era uma gaveta secreta?

Meu coração começa a disparar. Lentamente eu me abaixo e digito o número PIN que eu sempre utilizava - 4591.Há um minúsculo clique e a gaveta abre. Olho para a porta para ter certeza de que Lucius não estava lá, e ficando avermelhada coloquei a minha mão dentro e alcancei algo duro, como uma alça de . . . É um chicote.

Por um momento eu fiquei muito embasbacada para me mexer. É um pequeno chicote, com partes de couro preto, parecia uma coisa de loja de masoquistas. Fiquei totalmente hipnotizada com a visão disso em minhas mãos. Era esse o meu chicote do adultério? Eu me tornei uma pessoa totalmente diferente? Sou agora uma fetichista e vou a bares sadomasoquistas para arrastar os homens vestindo um espartilho?

De repente senti olhos em mim e me virei para ver Lucius parado na porta. Seu olhar foi direto no chicote e ele levantou rapidamente suas sobrancelhas.

"Oh!" eu disse entrando em pânico. "Eu só... achei isso aqui! Eu não sei..."

"É melhor você não deixar isso por aí onde Gianna possa encontrar."

Ele soou divertido.

Eu o olhei de volta, meu cérebro confuso trabalhando incessantemente. Lucius sabia sobre o chicote. Ele está sorrindo. Isso, então, quer dizer...

_Não pode ser._

Não pode, não pode, não pode.

"Isto não estava no manual, Lucius!" eu estava com o objetivo de ser leve e engraçada, mas minha voz saiu estridente.

"Nem tudo está no manual." Ele piscou.

Certo, isso muda as regras. Eu pensava que tudo estava no manual.

Olhei para o chicote nervosa. Então... o que acontecia? Eu chicoteava ele? Ou ele...

Não. Eu não posso mais pensar nisso. Enfiei isso de volta na gaveta fechando com força, minhas mãos suando.

"Isso mesmo." Lucius me dá uma piscadinha. "Mantenha a salvo. Vejo você depois." Ele saiu e alguns minutos mais tarde eu ouvi a porta da frente bater.

Eu acho que preciso de um pouco de vodka.

No final sentei para uma xícara de café e dois pãezinhos. Gianna me deu de seu próprio estoque. Deus, como eu sentia falta de pãezinhos. E pão francês. E torradas. Eu poderia morrer por algumas torradas, todas macias e douradinhas, coberta com manteiga...

De todo modo, pare de fantasiar com carboidratos. E pare de pensar no chicote. Um chicotinho de nada. E daí?

Minha mãe vinha me visitar às onze horas, e eu não tinha nada pra fazer até lá. Estava pensando pela sala, sentada no braço do sofá imaculado e abri uma revista. Depois de dois minutos, fechei. Eu estava muito nervosa para ler. Era como se pequenas fissuras aparecessem na minha vida perfeita. Eu não sabia em que acreditar. Deixei minha xícara de café de lado e encarei minhas unhas impecáveis. Eu era uma garota normal, com cabelo frizado e dentes tortos e com uma porcaria de namorado. E uma porcaria de emprego justo, e amigas com quem eu me divertia e um pequeno e aconchegante flat.

E agora... eu ainda tenho que checar duas vezes toda vez que vejo meu reflexo no espelho. Não vejo minha personalidade refletida em nenhum lugar desse apartamento. O reality show... Os saltos altos... Minhas amigas se recusando a andar comigo... Um cara dizendo que era meu amante secreto... Eu simplesmente não sei no que me transformei. Não sei que porra aconteceu comigo. Num impulso, entrei no escritório. Lá estava minha mesa, tudo novo e arrumado com a cadeira empurrada para dentro ordenadamente. Eu nunca tinha tido uma mesa como essa em minha vida; não espanta que não tenha achado que fosse minha. Sentei e abri a primeira gaveta. Estava cheia de cartas, em ordem com clips num arquivo de plástico. A segunda estava cheia de extratos de banco, enrolados com um pedaço de fita azul.

Desde quando me tornei tão obcecada com organização?

Abri a última gaveta grande, esperando encontrar ordenadamente embalagens de corretivo empilhadas ou algo parecido – mas estava vazia, com exceção de dois pedaços de papel.

Coloquei os extratos bancários em cima da mesa e comecei a examiná-los, meus olhos esbugalharam quando vi meu atual salário mensal, que era pelo menos três vezes mais que o que eu costumava ganhar. A maior parte do meu dinheiro estava indo da minha conta pessoal pra uma conta corrente conjunta que eu mantinha com Lucius, com exceção de uma grande soma que ia todo mês para um lugar chamado "Unito Ace". Eu tinha que descobrir o que era isso.

Coloquei os extratos de lado e passei para a gaveta com os pedaços de papel. Um deles estava coberto com minha própria caligrafia – mas tava tudo tão abreviado que não consegui ler nada. Estava quase em código. O outro era um pedaço de papel rasgado e amassado que tinha minha letra escrita nele a lápis com apenas três palavras.

Eu apenas desejo.

Eu olho, atenta. O quê? O que eu desejo?

Enquanto fico mexendo o pedaço de papel, fico me imaginando escrevendo essas palavras. Eu até tentei – achando que era inútil – lembrar de mim escrevendo aquilo. Teria sido há um ano atrás? Seis meses? Três semanas? Sobre o quê eu estava falando?

A campainha tocou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Peguei os pedaços de papel e os enfiei cuidadosamente no meu bolso. Então bati a gaveta e saí.

A mamãe trouxe três dos cães junto com ela. Três enormes, enérgicos e endiabrados bichinhos. Para um apartamento impecável, cheio de coisas impecáveis.

"Oi, mãe!" Pego seu casaco surrado de patchwork e tento beijá-la enquanto dois dos cachorros escorregam para fora de seu aperto e saltam em direção ao sofá. "Uau. ... Você trouxe cães!"

"Os pobrezinhos pareciam tão solitários quando eu estava saindo." Ela abraça um deles, esfregando bochecha dela contra o seu rosto. "Agnes está se sentindo bastante vulnerável no momento."

"Certo", eu disse, na tentativa de soar simpática. "Pobre velha Agnes. Ela poderia talvez ficar no carro? "

"Querida não posso simplesmente abandoná-la!" Mamãe levanta o olhar com um ar martirizado. "Você sabe, não é tão fácil organizar essas viagens a Londres."

Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Eu sei que ela realmente não queria vir hoje. Toda esta visita surgiu na sequência de um comentário. Tudo o que eu disse no telefone foi que eu me sentia um pouco esquisita por estar rodeada de estranhos, e a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi a mamãe ficando toda na defensiva e dizendo que ela estava, naturalmente, planejando me visitar. E acabamos fazendo esse arranjo.

Para o meu horror vejo um cão colocando as suas patas na mesa de café de vidro, enquanto o outro estava no sofá mordendo uma almofada.

Jesus. Se o sofá que vale dez mil libras e, então a almofada deve provavelmente valer cerca de umas mil libras.

"Mãe ... você poderia por favor tirar esse cachorro do sofá?"

"Rafael não irá fazer mal nenhum!" A mamã diz, olhando magoada. Ela deixa Agnes, que pula para se juntar a Rafael e o outro, qualquer que seja seu nome.

Tinha três cães endiabrados brincando alegremente em cima do sofá do Lucius. Era melhor que ele não ligasse as câmeras.

"Você tem Coca diet por aqui?" Tuny apareceu tranquilamente atrás da mamãe, com as mãos em seus bolsos.

"Na cozinha, penso eu," eu digo distraidamente, segurando a minha mão. "Aqui, cães! Fora do sofá!"

Todos os três cachorros me ignoraram.

"Venham cá, meus queridos!" A mamãe tira alguns biscoitos para cães dos bolsos do seu cardigan, e os cães magicamente param da mastigar os estofados. Um senta-se aos seus pés e os outros dois alinham-se ao lado dela, descansando a cabeça em sua saia desbotada.

"Taí", diz mamã. "Nenhum dano feito."

Eu olhei para a almofada destroçada que Rafael acaba de largar. Realmente não vale a pena dizer nada.

"Não tem Coca Diet". Tuny reaparece saindo da cozinha, desembrulhando um pirulito Chupa Chups, suas pernas intermináveis em um jeans skinny branco enfiado em botas. "Você tem Sprite?"

"Talvez tenha ..." Olho para ela, subitamente distraída. "Você não deveria estar na escola?"

"Não." Tuny coloca o pirulito em sua boca com um sorriso desafiante.

"Porque não?" olho dela para a mamãe, sentindo uma súbita tensão no ar.

Ninguém respondeu imediatamente. A mamãe está ajustando sua tiara em seus cabelos, seus olhos distantes, como se posicionar isso fosse simplesmente sua prioridade absoluta.

"Tuny está tendo alguns pequenos problemas", diz ela afinal. "Não está, Rafael?"

"Eu fui suspensa da escola." Com um ar orgulhoso, Tuny se dirige a uma cadeira, senta-se, e coloca os pés e cima da mesa do café.

"Suspensa? Porquê?"

Há um silêncio. A mamãe não parece ter-me ouvido.

"Mãe, porquê?"

"Eu acredito que Tuny tenha aprontado mais um de seus velhos truques de novo," Mamãe fala com um pouco de desgosto.

"Velhos truques?"

Os únicos truques que consigo me lembrar era quando Tuny fazia truques com cartas de baralho de um kit de mágica que ela ganhou de presente de Natal uma vez. Eu até posso vê-la agora, no seu pijama rosa e chinelos de coelhos em frente à lareira, pedindo que escolhessemos uma carta, enquanto todos nós fingíamos não perceber que ela tinha uma escondida em sua manga.

Eu sinto uma pancada de nostalgia. Ela era uma coisinha tão doce.

"O que você fez, Tuny?"

"Não foi nada! Eles exageraram Totalmente". Tuny tira seu pirulito de sua boca e suspira com exagerada paciência. "Tudo que eu fiz foi levar uma vidente na escola."

"Uma vidente?"

"Bem". Tuny olha nos meus olhos com um sorriso falso. "Uma mulher que eu conheci no clube. Não sei exatamente que tipo de vidente ela é. Mas todo mundo acreditou em nós. Eu cobrei de cada um dez libras e ela disse a todas as garotas que elas iriam encontrar um garoto amanhã. Todo mundo ficou feliz. Até que algum professor descobriu ".

"Dez libras cada um?" Olhei pra ela sem acreditar. "Nem imagino o porquê de você ter sido suspensa."

"Já estou no meu aviso final," diz ela com orgulho.

"Por que? Tuny o que mais você aprontou?

"Nada demais! Só... durante as férias eu recolhi dinheiro para a professora de matemática, Sra. Winters, que estava no hospital." Tuny ri. "Eu disse que ela já estava saindo e todos deram um monte de doações. Levantei cerca de quinhentas libras" Ela diz sorrindo. "Foi tão legal!"

"Querida isso é extorquir dinheiro sob falsos propósitos."

Mamãe torcia suas esferas de âmbar obcessivamente com uma mão, enquanto brincava com um dos cachorros com a outra. "A Sra. Winters ficou muito chateada."

"Eu dei a ela alguns chocolates, não dei?" Retruca Tuny, nem um pouco arrependida. "E mesmo assim, eu não estava mentindo. Você pode morrer numa lipoaspiração".

Estava tentando encontrar algo a dizer, mas estava muito abismada. Como é que a minha irmã se transformou de uma doce e inocente Tuny em ... isto?

"Eu preciso de um hidratante labial", diz Tuny, balançando as pernas dela fora do sofá. "Posso pegar algum em sua penteadeira?"

"Um, claro." Logo que ela estava fora da sala me dirigi à mamãe. "O que está acontecendo? Há quanto tempo Tuny tem se metido em problemas?"

"Ah... nos dois últimos anos." A mamãe não olhava para mim e em vez disso enfeitava o cão em seu colo. "Ela é uma boa menina, realmente, não é Agnes? Ela está apenas sendo mal conduzida. Algumas meninas mais velhas a incentivaram a roubar; mas realmente não foi culpa dela."

"Roubar?" Eu repito horrorizada.

"Sim. Bem". A mamãe parecia magoada. "Foi um infeliz incidente. Ela pegou um casaco de um aluno bolsista e pregou seu próprio nome com fita nas costas. Mas ela realmente está muito arrependida".

"... Mas porquê?"

"Querida, ninguém sabe. Ela encarou a morte do seu pai muito mal e, desde então ... tem sido uma coisa depois da outra".

Eu não sei o que dizer a esse ponto. Talvez todos os adolescentes que perdem seus pais saiam um pouco dos trilhos.

"Isso me lembrou uma coisa. Eu tenho algo para você, Lily".

A mamãe procura em sua bolsa de lona e tira de dentro um DVD numa caixa de plástico. "Esta é a última mensagem de seu pai. Ele fez uma gravação de despedida antes da operação, só pra garantir. Foi passado no funeral. Se você não se lembra disso, provavelmente você pode assisti-lo." Ela o segurou com dois dedos como se estivesse contaminado.

Tomo o DVD e olho para ela. A última mensagem sobrevivente do meu pai. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele está morto há três anos.

"Isso vai ser como vê-lo novamente." Eu fico virando o disco nas mãos. "Que incrível que ele fez uma gravação."

"Sim. Bem". A mamãe fica com o olhar contraído novamente.

"Você conhece o seu pai. Sempre tinha que ser o centro das atenções."

"Mamãe! É justo o suficiente ser o centro das atenções em seu próprio funeral."

Novamente mamãe parece não ter ouvido. Isso é o que ela sempre faz para disfarçar quando alguém começa a falar de um tema que ela não gosta. Ela simplesmente abstrai de toda a conversa e muda de assunto. Bastante segura, num momento posterior, ela olha para cima e diz: "Talvez você possa ajudar Tuny, querida. Você poderia arranjar-lhe um estágio em seu escritório."

"Um estágio?" Eu franzi o cenho com dúvidas. "Mãe, eu não estou certa sobre isso."

O meu trabalho está numa situação bastante complicada neste momento sem Tuny fuçando ao redor do local.

"Apenas uma semana ou duas. Você disse que você falou com a pessoa certa sobre isso, e que está tudo arranjado..."

"Talvez eu faça isso." Eu a cortei precipitadamente. "Mas tudo está diferente agora. Eu ainda nem estou de volta ao trabalho. Eu preciso reaprender meu trabalho..."

"Você fez tão bem em sua carreira", diz mamãe persuasivamente. Sim! Eu fiz muito bem. Fui de gerente de vendas júnior à chefe-vaca-do-inferno, em um salto sem escalas.

Há um silêncio por alguns instantes, fora o barulho de cães pulando na cozinha. Eu fico apavorada de pensar no que eles estavam fazendo.

"Mãe, eu estava me perguntando sobre isso", eu disse. "Estou tentando juntar todas as peças da minha vida ... e isso não faz sentido. Por que eu fui a esse programa de TV? Porque é que me tornei tão difícil e ambiciosa do dia para a noite? Eu não consigo entender.''

"Não tenho a menor idéia." A mamãe pareceu preocupada, buscando em sua bolsa por alguma coisa. "Avanço natural na carreira."

"Mas não era natural." Eu me inclinei para frente, tentando obter sua atenção. "Eu nunca fui uma poderosa mulher de negócios, você sabe disso. Por que eu mudei de repente? "

"Querida, isso tudo foi há muito tempo atrás, eu realmente não lembro... Você não tem sido uma boa garota? Você não é a garota mais bonita nesse mundo?" Ela estava arrumando um dos cães, de repente eu percebi. Ela não ia mesmo me ouvir. Típico.

Eu vejo Tuny voltando do quarto, ainda chupando seu pirulito.

"Tuny, Lily estava exatamente falando sobre você fazer um estágio em seu escritório!" Mamãe diz radiante. "Você gostaria?"

"Talvez," eu acrescentei rapidamente. "Quando eu já estiver de volta ao trabalho por um tempo.''

"Sim. Eu acho".

Ela nem sequer pareceu agradecida.

"Mas gostaria de estabelecer algumas regras", eu disse. "Você não pode enganar meus colegas. Ou roubar deles."

"Eu não roubo!" Tuny olha irritada. "Foi só um casaco, e ainda confundiram tudo. Jesus."

"Meu coração, não foi apenas o casaco, foi?" diz a mamãe, depois de uma pausa. "Teve a maquiagem, também."

"Todo mundo só pensa o pior de mim. Toda vez que alguma coisa falta, eu sou o bode expiatório." Os olhos de Tuny brilhavam em seu rosto pálido. Ela encolheu seus ombros finos e de repente sinto-me mal. Ela tem razão. Eu não deveria julgar sem conhecer os fatos.

"Lamento", eu disse acanhada. "Eu tenho certeza que você não rouba".

"Tanto faz." Desviou seu rosto. "Basta me culpar por tudo, igual a todo mundo."

"Não. Não vou". Eu fui até onde ela estava de pé, próxima à janela. "Tuny, eu realmente quero pedir desculpas. Sei que as coisas devem ter sido difíceis para você desde papai morreu. Vem cá." Eu levantei meus braços para abraçá-la.

"Me deixe", diz ela quase selvagem.

"Mas Tuny..."

"Vai embora!" Ela vira de costas urgentemente, elevando seus braços para me empurrar.

"Mas você é minha irmãzinha!" Eu fui adiante e dei-lhe um abraço apertado - então me afastei quase imediatamente, esfregando suas costelas. "Oh! Que diabos... Você está toda encaroçada!"

"Não, eu não estou", diz Tuny depois de uma fração de segundo.

"Sim, você está!" Eu espiei sua jaqueta jeans volumosa. "O que na Terra você tem nos bolsos?"

"Latas de comida", diz Tuny sem problemas. "Atum e milho doce."

"Milho doce?" encarei ela, perplexa.

"Não outra vez." A mamãe fecha seus olhos. "Tuny, o que você está pegando da Lily?"

"Dá um tempo!" Amy grita. "Não estou pegando nada!" ela jogou a mão para cima numa atitude defensiva e dois batons Chanel voaram da manga de sua jaqueta, seguida de um pó compacto. Eles caíram no chão fazendo barulho enquanto todas nós olhávamos para eles.

"Eles são meus?" eu disse por fim.

"Não." Tuny disse agressivamente, mas seu rosto corou.

"Sim, eles são!"

"Como se você pelo menos notasse." Ela encolheu os ombros mal-humorada. "Você tem milhares de batons malditos."

"Oh, Tuny" mamãe disse lamentando. "Esvazie seus bolsos."

Mirando mamãe com um olhar assassino, Tuny começou a tirar tudo dos bolsos, deixando cair em cima da mesa de café um monte de bobagens. Dois hidratantes lacrados. Uma vela Jo Malone, um monte de maquiagem. Um kit de perfume Christian Dior. Eu observei em silêncio, com olhos arregalados a cada retirada sua.

"Agora tire sua camiseta," mamãe ordenou, como se fosse um oficial da imigração.

"Isso é tão injusto." Tuny mumurou. Ela lutou com a camiseta por alguns minutos e então meu queixo caiu. Ela tinha por baixo um vestido fino Armani que eu reconhecia do meu armário, todo enrolado por dentro do seu jeans. Ela tinha cerca de cinco sutiãs da La Perla presos em seu corpo e enfiados neles como que por encanto mais uma puseira e duas bolsas de noite.

"Você pegou um vestido?" dei uma risadinha surpresa. "E sutiãs?"

"Certo. Você quer seu vestido de volta. Está bem." Ela se livrou de tudo e jogou em cima da mesa. "Satisfeita?" Ela me olhou analisando a expressão em meu rosto. "Não é minha culpa. Mamãe não me dá dinheiro para comprar roupas."

"Tuny, isso é tolice!" mamãe exclamou afiada. "Você está cheia de roupas!"

"Elas estão fora de moda!" ela gritou de volta pra a mamãe, de um jeito que sugeria que elas já tinham tido essa discussão antes. "Nós não vivemos numa maldita linha do tempo da moda como você! Quando você vai se dar conta de que estamos no século vinte e um?" ela apontou pro vestido da mamãe. "Isto é trágico!"

"Tuny, pare com isso!" eu disse bruscamente. "Esse não é o ponto aqui, esses sutiãs nem mesmo servem em você!"

"Dá pra vender no e-bay," ela replicou criticando. "Sutiãs luxuosos com preços exagerados, é isso."

Ela enfiou sua camiseta de volta, se jogou no chão e começou a digitar algo no seu telefone.

Estou totalmente perplexa com tudo isso.

"Tuny", eu disse, finalmente, "Talvez devêssemos conversar um pouco. Mamãe, você poderia ir e fazer café ou alguma coisa?"

A mamãe olha totalmente confusa, e parece agradecida por poder ir para a cozinha. Quando ela saiu me sentei no chão, onde Tuny estava inferiorizando a si mesma. Seus ombros estavam tensos de raiva e não olhava para cima.

Tudo bem. Eu tenho de ter compreensão e simpatia. Eu que a grande diferença de idade causava um fosso entre mim e Tuny. Eu sei que nem sequer podia lembrar de um bom pedaço de sua vida. Mas poderíamos ter uma conversa franca de relacionamento de irmãs?

"Tuny, ouça," eu disse em meu melhor tom irmã-mais-velha-compreensiva-mas-ainda-muito-legal. "Você não pode roubar, Certo? Você não pode extorquir dinheiro das pessoas."

"Sai fora," Tuny disse sem levantar a cabeça.

"Você vai se meter em problemas. Você vai ser chutada da escola!"

"Sai," Tuny disse coloquialmente. "Fora. Sai fora, sai fora, sai fora..."

"Olha!" disse, tentando manter minha paciência. "Eu sei que as coisas podem ser difíceis. E você provavelmente está solitária ficando com a mamãe e os cachorros em casa. Mas se você quiser conversar sobre algo, se você estiver com algum problema, eu estarei ao seu lado. Só precisa me ligar, ou mandar mensagem, a qualquer momento. Nós poderíamos sair para um café, ou ver um filme juntas..." continuei.

Tuny ainda estava digitando com uma mão. Com a outra ela levantou o polegar e o indicador e fez para mim o sinal de "Fracassado".

"Ah, sai fora você!" exclamei furiosa e abracei meus joelhos. Pequena vaca estúpida. Se a mamãe pensa que vou ficar com ela em algum tipo de estágio no meu escritório, deve estar brincando.

Ficamos sentadas num silêncio irritante. Depois avancei para o DVD do Papai com a mensagem do funeral, que tinha deslizado para o chão e coloque-o pra tocar. A enorme tela em frente acende-se e, após alguns momentos o rosto do meu pai aparece.

Eu encarei na tela, apertada. Papai estava sentado em uma poltrona, vestindo uma bata vermelha de plush. Eu não reconhecia o quarto – mas até então, eu nunca cheguei a ver muito das casas do papai. Seu rosto estava desolado, da maneira como eu me lembrava dele depois que ele ficou doente. Era como se ele estivesse lentamente se esvaindo. Mas seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e tinha um cigarro na sua mão.

"Olá", diz ele, sua voz rouca. "Sou eu. Bem, vocês sabem disso." Ele ri um pouco e, em seguida, rompe numa tosse, que ele alivia dando mais um trago em seu cigarro, como se estivesse bebendo um copo d'água. "Todos nós sabemos que esta operação tem cinquenta por cento de chance de sobrevivência. É tudo minha própria culpa por sobrecarregar tanto o meu corpo. Então eu pensei fazer uma pequena mensagem para vocês, minha família, apenas por precaução."

Ele dá uma pausa e toma um profundo gole em seu cálice de uísque. Sua mão está tremendo quando ele coloca o cálice de volta, eu notei. Será que ele sabia que ia morrer? De repente há um caroço duro em minha garganta. Eu olhei para Tuny. Ela deixou de lado o telefone e estava assistindo, também, hipnotizada.

"Vivam uma vida boa," Papai está dizendo para a câmera. "Sejam felizes. Sejam boas umas para as outras. Barbara, deixe de viver a sua vida através desses malditos cães. Eles não são humanos. Eles nunca amarão você ou lhe darão apoio ou irão para a cama com você. A menos que você esteja muito desesperada."

Eu botei minha mão sobre a minha boca. "Ele não disse isso!"

"Ele disse." Tuny bufou num pequeno riso. "A mamãe caminhou para fora da sala depois disso."

"Vocês só têm uma vida, meus amores. Não desperdicem-na." Ele olha para a câmera com os olhos verdes brilhantes, e de repente me lembro de quando eu era muito mais nova, e ele ia me pegar na escola em um carro esporte. Eu ficava apontando ele para todas as pessoas: aquele homem ali é meu pai! Todas as crianças suspiravam com o carro e todas as mães lançavam olhares sorrateiros para ele, em sua jaqueta linho elegante e seu bronzeado espanhol.

"Eu sei que eu fodi tudo aqui e ali," Papai estava dizendo. "Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor homem de família. Mas com a mão coração, eu fiz o meu melhor. Um brinde, minhas queridas. Vejo vocês, do outro lado." Ele levanta seu copo para a câmara e bebe. Então a tela fica em branco.

O DVD desliga, mas nem eu nem Tuny, nos movemos. Enquanto olhava a tela em branco eu me sentia ainda mais desolada do que antes. Meu pai estava morto. Ele está morto há três anos. Eu nunca poderei falar com ele novamente. Eu nunca mais poderei dar-lhe um presente de aniversário. Eu nunca poderei pedir-lhe um conselho. Não que você pudesse pedir conselho do meu pai em nada, exceto no caso de você querer comprar lingerie sexy para uma amante, mas mesmo assim. Eu olhei para Tuny, que encontrou o meu olhar com os ombros um pouco encolhidos.

"Isso foi realmente uma bela mensagem", eu digo, determinada a não ser sentimental ou chorar ou nada. "Papai fez bem."

"Sim". Tuny assentiu. "Ele fez."

A frieza entre nós pareceu ter derretido. Tuny pega em sua bolsa uma ínfima caixa de maquiagem com a palavra Babe gravada com diamantes em alto relevo na tampa. Ela tira um lápis labial e delineia os lábios habilmente, olhando em um minúsculo espelho. Eu nunca tinha visto ela se maquiando antes, exceto em jogos tipo 'vista a garota'.

Tuny não é mais uma criança, eu percebo enquanto a observo. Ela está à beira de se tornar uma adulta. Sei que as coisas não estão tão bem entre nós hoje - mas talvez no passado ela tenha sido minha amiga. Minha confidente, até.

"Ei, Tuny," Eu digo num tom baixo, cauteloso. "Nós conversávamos muito antes do acidente? Só nós duas, eu quero dizer. Sobre... coisas."

Eu olhei rapidamente em direção à cozinha para me certificar de que mamãe não podia ouvir.

"Um pouco". Ela encolhe os ombros. "Que coisas?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando." Eu mantive minha voz natural. "Sem nenhum interesse, alguma vez eu mencionei alguém chamado... James?"

"James?" Tuny pausa, com o batom na mão. "Você quer dizer aquele com quem você transou?"

"O quê?" A minha voz pulou fora como um foguete. "Tem certeza?"

Oh meu Deus. _É verdade._

"Sim". Tuny parece surpresa com a minha reação. "Você me disse na Véspera de Ano Novo. Você estava muito bêbada."

"O que mais eu te contei?" Meu coração bate selvagem.

"Diga-me tudo o que você possa se lembrar."

"Você me contou tudo!" Seus olhos acesos. "Todos os detalhes sórdidos. Foi a sua primeira vez, e ele perdeu o preservativo, e que você estava congelamento no campo da escola..."

"Campo da escola?" encarei Tuny, minha mente tentando encontrar algum sentido nisso. "Quer dizer que você está falando sobre... John?"

"Ah, é!" Ela estala sua língua concordando. "Era isso que eu queria dizer. John. O cara da banda de quando você estava na escola. Por que? Sobre quem você estava falando?" Ela finaliza seu batom e me observa com novo interesse. "Quem é James?"

"Ele não é ninguém", eu disse precipitadamente. "Apenas um cara... Não é nada. "

Viu só - não há nenhuma prova. Se eu estava realmente tendo um caso eu teria de ter deixado um rasto. Um bilhete, ou uma fotografia, ou um registro no diário. Tuny poderia saber, ou algo parecido... O ponto é, eu sou feliz casada com Lucius. Essa é a verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Oissssss, aqui tá mais um capítulo de Lembra de Mim. Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos elogios, vocês são demais. Beijos, até.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Muito mais tarde nesta noite, mamãe e Tuny foram embora há um tempo, depois que mamãe finalmente conseguiu persuadir um dos cães saltitantes a sair da varanda e tirar o outro da banheira de hidromassagem de Lucius, onde ele estava tendo uma luta com uma das toalhas.

E agora estou no carro com Lucius, correndo rumo à obra. Ele tinha uma reunião com Ava, sua design de interiores, e sugeriu que eu fosse junto para ver a apresentação do seu último projeto em desenvolvimento, o Blue 42.

Todos os edifícios construídos por Lucius são chamados de "Blue" e, depois, algum número. É a marca registrada da empresa. Acontece que ter uma marca é uma parte crucial na venda do o estilo de vida do loft, é o mesmo que ter a música certa tocando quando você entra, bem como os talheres certos dispostos na mesa. Aparentemente Ava é um gênio na escolha dos talheres.

Eu aprendi sobre Ava no manual de casamento. Ela tem quarenta e oito anos, divorciada, trabalhou em Los Angeles por vinte anos, tem escrito uma série de livros com nomes de coisas como Franja e Garfo, e cria todas as apresentações das construções para a empresa de Lucius.

"Ei, Lucius," Eu digo enquanto nos dirigíamos ao local. "Eu estava olhando o meu extrato bancário hoje. Parece que eu pago uma quantidade regular de dinheiro para alguma coisa chamada Unito. Liguei para o banco, e eles disseram que é uma conta no exterior".

"Uh-hum." Lucius assentiu como se ele não estivesse interessado. Eu esperava que ele dissesse mais alguma outra coisa, mas ele liga o rádio.

"Você não sabe nada sobre isso?" Digo por cima do som do noticiário.

"Não." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Não é uma má ideia, porém, colocar parte do seu dinheiro no exterior".

"Certo". Eu estava insatisfeita com a sua resposta, eu quase sinto como se eu quisesse começar uma briga por isso. Mas eu não sei por que.

"Eu só preciso abastecer." Lucius sai da estrada para dentro de um posto de gasolina. "Eu não demoro..."

"Ei," eu disse assim que ele abre a porta. "Poderia me trazer algumas batatinhas fritas da loja? Salgadas e avinagradas caso tenham".

_"Batatinhas fritas?"_ Ele vira e me olha como se eu tivesse pedido heroína.

"Sim, batatinhas fritas."

"Querida." Lucius me olha perplexo. "Você não come isso. Está tudo no manual. Nossa nutricionista recomendou uma dieta de proteínas, sem carboidratos."

"Bem, eu sei... Mas todo mundo se permite um pouco de prazer de vez em quando, não é? E eu realmente estou com vontade de comer batatinhas fritas".

Por um momento Lucius parece perdido procurando uma resposta.

"Os médicos advertiram-me que você poderia ser irracional, e se tornar estranha, com atitudes fora do normal", diz ele, quase pra si mesmo.

"Não é irracional comer um pacote de batatas fritas!" Eu protesto. "Elas não são veneno".

"Meu coração... eu estou pensando em você." Lucius adota um tom amoroso. "Eu sei como você trabalhou arduamente na redução de dois tamanhos em seu manequim. Temos investido muito em seu personal trainer. Se você quer jogar fora tudo isso por um saco de batatas fritas, a escolha é sua. Você ainda quer as batatinhas?"

"Sim", eu disse, um pouco mais desafiadoramente do que eu pretendia. Eu vejo um flash de aborrecimento passar pelo rosto de Lucius, que ele consegue converter em um sorriso.

"Sem problemas." Ele fecha a porta do carro com uma batida pesada. Poucos minutos depois, vejo-o caminhar de volta animadamente vindo da garagem, segurando um pacote de batatas fritas.

"Aqui está." Ele joga no meu colo e liga o motor.

"Obrigado!" Eu sorri agradecida, mas eu não estou certa de que ele notou.

Assim que ele retoma o caminho, eu tento abrir o pacote - mas a minha mão esquerda ainda está desajeitada por causa do acidente e eu não consigo segurar bem o plástico. Por fim coloquei o pacote entre meus dentes, puxei o máximo possível com a minha mão direita... e todo o pacote explodiu.

_Merda._ Tinha batatas em todos os lugares. Pelos bancos, pela marcha, e em Lucius.

"Jesus!" Ele treme sua cabeça aborrecido. "Estão no meu cabelo?"

"Desculpe," eu murmurei, escovando seu casaco. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... "

O fedor de sal e vinagre encheu o carro. Mmm. Esse é um bom cheiro.

"Eu vou ter de deixar o carro lavado e limpo por dentro". O nariz de Lucius de contrai em desgosto. ''E meu casaco está coberto de gordura."

"Lamento, Lucius," Eu digo mais uma vez, humildemente, escovando as últimas migalhas em seu ombro. "Eu vou pagar a limpeza a seco," eu sentei de volta, e peguei uma enorme batata que aterrissou no meu colo, e coloquei na boca.

"Você está comendo isso?" Lucius fala como se essa fosse a gota d´água.

"Só aterrissou no meu colo", eu protesto. "Está limpa!"

Nós continuamos algum tempo em silêncio.

Sorrateiramente eu comi mais algumas batatinhas, tentando mastigá-las o mais discretamente possível.

"Não é sua culpa", diz Lucius, olhando em frente para a estrada. "Você teve uma batida na cabeça. Eu não posso esperar normalidade ainda."

"Sinto-me perfeitamente normal", eu disse.

"Claro que você sente". Ele dá um tapinha em minha mão condescendentemente e eu enrijeci. Ok, eu poderia não estar totalmente recuperada. Mas eu sei que comer um pacote de batatas fritas não faz de você um doente mental. Eu estou prestes a dizer isso à Lucius, quando ele sinaliza e vira para um par de portões elétricos que estavam abertos para nós. Entramos em um pátio superficial e Lucius desliga o motor.

"Aqui estamos." Eu posso ouvir o orgulho rachando em sua voz. Ele gesticula para fora da janela. "Este é o nosso último bebê."

Eu olhei pra cima, totalmente extasiada, esquecendo tudo sobre as batatas fritas. Diante de nós estava um edifício branco novo em folha. Com varandas arredondadas, um toldo, e uma escada de granito preto que levava até um formidável par de portas com molduras prateadas.

"Você construiu isto?" Eu digo enfim.

"Não pessoalmente." Lucius dá uma gargalhada. "Vamos lá". Ele abre sua porta, tira os últimos resquícios de batata em suas calças, e eu o sigo, ainda intimidada. Um porteiro uniformizado abre as portas para nós.

O saguão é todo em mármore pálido e pilares brancos. Este lugar é um palácio.

"É impressionante. É tão glamuroso!" Eu percebo minúsculos detalhes em todos os lugares, como as bordas embutidas e o teto pintado como o céu.

"A cobertura tem o seu próprio elevador." Com um aceno para o porteiro, Lucius me guia para a parte de trás do lobby e há um belo trabalho de marchetaria alinhada ao elevador. "Há uma piscina no porão, uma academia, e um cinema para os residentes. Embora, obviamente a maioria dos apartamentos tenha os seus próprios cinemas e academias privativos também", acrescenta.

Dou um olhar cortante para ver se ele está de brincadeira - mas não creio que esteja. Cinema e academia privativos? Em um apartamento?

"E aqui estamos nós..." O elevador abre com o mais ínfimo dos toques e entramos em um saguão circular e espelhado. Lucius pressiona suavemente sobre um dos espelhos, que se transforma em uma porta. Ela abre e eu fico boquiaberta.

Eu estou olhando para a sala mais enorme que já vi. Não, espaçosa. Possui janelas que vão do chão até o teto, uma lareira em uma parede na entrada - e em outra parede há uma gigantesca chapa de aço que embaixo tem uma cascata com fluxos intermináveis de água.

"Isso é água de verdade?" Digo estupidamente. "Dentro de uma casa?"

Lucius dá uma gargalhada.

"Nossos clientes gostam de afirmação. É divertido, não?" Ele escolhe um controle remoto e aponta para a cachoeira - e de uma só vez a água está imersa em luz azul. "Há dez shows de iluminação pré-programados. Ava?" Ele levanta a voz, e um pouco mais tarde uma mulher magra e loira, com óculos sem armação, calças cinza, e uma camisa branca aparece em uma porta recuada próxima à cachoeira.

"Olá pessoal!" diz ela, com um sotaque mediterrâneo. "Lily! Você está de pé e bem!" Ela agarra a minha mão com as suas. "Eu ouvi tudo sobre o acidente. Pobrezinha."

"Estou bem, realmente." Eu sorrio. "Apenas remendando a minha vida de volta." Eu gesticulo ao redor da sala. "Este lugar é incrível! Toda essa água... "

"A água é o tema do show do apartamento", diz Lucius. "Temos seguido os princípios do feng shui bem de perto, não é, Ava? Isso é muito importante para alguns da nossa rede de ultra-super."

_"Ultra-o quê?"_ Digo, confusa.

"Os muito ricos", Lucius traduz. "O nosso público-alvo."

"Feng Shui é vital para os ultra-super." Ava assente sinceramente.

"Lucius, Acabei de receber a entrega dos peixes para a suíte master. Eles são maravilhosos!" Ela acrescenta a mim, "Cada peixe vale cerca de trezentas libras. Nós os encomendamos especialmente".

Ultra-super qualquer coisa. Peixes encomendados. É um mundo diferente. Perdida em palavras, olho em volta de novo o maciço apartamento: o cocktail bar arredondado e a área de assentos submersos e as esculturas de vidro penduradas do teto. Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de quanto este lugar custava. Eu nem queria saber.

"Veja isso." Ava me entrega uma maquete complexa feita de papel e madeira minúsculos palitos. "Este é todo o edifício. Você notará que eu acrescentei espelhos nas varandas arredondadas projetando as bordas das almofadas espalhadas", ela acrescenta. "Muito art deco misturado com Gaultier."

"Er ... excelente!" Eu vasculho meu cérebro por algo a dizer sobre art deco se misturando com Gaultier, e não acho nada. "Então, como você pensou em tudo isso?" Eu aponto a cachoeira, que agora está banhada em luz laranja. "Tipo, como é que você inventa todas essas coisas isto?"

"Ah, isso não é comigo." Ava abala a cabeça enfaticamente. "Minha área é mobiliário leve, tecidos, detalhes sensuais. O grande conceito da coisa é tudo criação de James."

Eu sinto um minúsculo balanço por dentro.

"James?" Eu inclino a minha cabeça, adotando a expressão mais vaga possível, como se James fosse uma palavra que não me era familiar, de alguma língua obscura estrangeira.

"James Potter," Lucius me ajuda prontamente. "O arquiteto. Você o conheceu no jantar, lembra? Na verdade, você não estava me perguntando sobre ele ontem à noite?"

"Estava?" Digo após uma pausa ínfima. "Eu... realmente não lembro." Eu começo a virar o modelo nos meus dedos, tentando ignorar o leve rubor que subia até o meu pescoço.

Isto é ridículo. Estou me comportando como um esposa adúltera culpada.

"James, aí está você!" Ava o chamou. "Estávamos falando sobre você!"

Ele está aqui? Minhas mãos trincam involuntariamente em torno do modelo. Não quero vê-lo. Eu não quero que ele me veja. Tenho de dar uma desculpa e sair - Mas é tarde demais. Aqui está ele, atravessando o chão, vestindo jeans e uma camisa da marinha com decote em V e consultando alguns papeis. Ok, fique calma. Tudo está bem. Você está feliz casada e não tem qualquer evidência de qualquer aventura secreta, caso ou ligação com este homem.

"Olá, Lucius, Lily". Ele acena educadamente assim que se aproxima - então olha em minhas mãos. Eu olho para baixo e sinto um solavanco como alarme. O modelo foi totalmente esmagado. O telhado foi quebrado e uma das varandas se deslocou.

"Lily!" Lucius acabou notando. "Como na terra isso aconteceu?"

"James". A sobrancelha de Ava desmorona de angústia. "Seu modelo!"

"Eu sinto muito!" Digo, atrapalhada. "Não sei como é que isso aconteceu. Eu estava apenas segurando, e de algum modo... "

"Não se preocupe." James encolhe os ombros. "Só me levou um mês para fazer".

"Um mês?" Eu repito, horrorizada. "Olha, se você me der algumas fitas adesivas vou corrigi-lo." Estava dando tapinhas no telhado esmagado, desesperadamente tentando colocá-lo de volta ao lugar.

"Talvez um pouco menos de um mês", disse James, assistindo-me. "Talvez umas duas horas."

"Oh". Eu parei de tentar. "Bem, mesmo assim, eu sinto muito."

James me atingiu com uma breve olhada. "Você pode me compensar por isso".

Compensar? O que ele quer dizer? Sem entender muito porque eu deslizei meu braço envolta de Lucius. Eu preciso de alguma tranquilidade. Eu preciso de um apoio. Eu preciso de um marido forte ao meu lado.

"Pois é, o apartamento é muito impressionante, James". Eu adotei um tom brando, do tipo esposa-de-empresário, movendo um braço em torno do espaço. "Meus parabéns."

"Muito obrigado. Eu estou satisfeito com isso", ele responde no mesmo tom brando. "Como vai a memória?"

"Do mesmo jeito que antes."

"Você não lembra de nada novo?"

"Não. Nada."

"Isso é uma pena."

"Sim".

Estou tentando ficar natural - mas há uma crescente atmosfera elétrica entre nós quando encaramos um ao outro. Minha respiração vai ficando ligeiramente curta. Eu até dou uma olhada em Lucius, convencida de que ele deve ter notado alguma coisa - mas ele nem sequer percebeu. Ele não pode sentir? Ele não pode ver?

"Lucius, temos de falar sobre o projeto Bayswater", Ava diz, remexendo sua bolsa de couro macio. "Eu fui ver o site ontem, e fiz algumas anotações..."

"Lily, por que você não dá uma volta para olhar o apartamento enquanto Ava e eu conversamos?" Eric interrompe, se soltando do meu braço. "James vai te mostrar."

"Oh". enrijeci. "Não, não se preocupe."

"Terei prazer em mostrar a você." A voz de James estava seca e meio que entediada. "Se você estiver interessada."

"Realmente, não há necessidade..."

"Querida, James desenhou todo o edifício", diz Lucius em tom reprovador. "É uma grande oportunidade para você descobrir a visão da empresa."

"Venha por aqui e eu vou explicar o conceito inicial". James gesticula em direção ao outro lado da sala.

Eu não ia conseguir sair dessa.

"Isso seria ótimo," eu digo afinal.

Ótimo. Se ele quer conversar, eu vou conversar. James me acompanhou pela sala e paramos próximos a queda d´água da cascata. Como alguém poderia viver com a toda essa água caindo pela a parede desse jeito?

"Então," Eu digo educadamente. "Como você consegue pensar em todas estas ideias? Todas estas "afirmações" ou o que sejam."

James franze a testa pensativamente e o meu coração afunda. Espero que ele não comece a falar um monte de coisas pretensiosas sobre seu gênio artístico. Realmente eu não estou no humor pra isso.

"Eu só me pergunto, o que um punheteiro gostaria?" - ele diz por último. "E aí coloco no projeto."

Não posso deixar de dar uma risada com o choque dessa resposta. "Bem, se eu fosse um punheteiro, eu iria adorar isso."

"Aqui está." Ele dá um passo mais perto e reduz o seu tom de voz sob o som da água. "Então você realmente não conseguiu recordar coisa alguma?"

"Não. Nadinha de nada."

"Ok". Ele suspira drasticamente. "Temos que nos encontrar. Temos que conversar. Tem um lugar onde nós costumávamos ir, Old Canal House em Islington." Em uma voz mais alta ele acrescenta, "Você pode notar os tetos altos, Lily. Eles são uma marca característica de todos os nossos desenvolvimentos." Ele me lança um olhar para captar minha expressão. "O que?"

"Você está louco?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para ter certeza de que Lucius não podia ouvir. "Eu não vou me encontrar com você! Para sua informação, eu não encontrei um único elemento que provasse que você e eu estamos tendo um caso. Nenhum. Que grande sensação de espaço!" eu adicionei em pleno volume.

"Provas?" James me olha como se ele não compreendesse. "Tipo o quê?"

"Tipo... sei lá. Um bilhete de amor."

"Nós não escrevemos bilhetes de amor."

"Ou bugigangas."

"Bugigangas?" James olha como se quisesse rir. "Nós não gostamos muito de bugigangas também".

"Bem, então não pode ter sido realmente um caso de amor!" Eu repliquei. "Já procurei na minha penteadeira - nada. Procurei na minha agenda - nada. Eu perguntei a minha irmã – ela nunca ouviu falar de você."

"Lily". Ele pausa, como se pensasse a melhor forma de explicar a situação para mim. "É um caso secreto. Isso significa um caso que você mantém em segredo."

"Então você não têm qualquer prova. Eu sabia."

Dei a volta e fui na direção da lareira, James me seguiu proximamente.

"Você quer provas?" Ouço ele balbuciando num tom incrédulo. "Que tipo... que você tem uma marca em forma de morango em sua nádega esquerda?"

"Eu não..." Eu giro em triunfo, então paro bruscamente quando Lucius olha para nós através da sala. "Não sei como você conseguiu esta maravilhosa utilização de luz!" Eu acenei para Lucius, que acenou de volta e continuou sua conversa.

"Eu sei que você não tem uma marca de nascença em sua nádega." James rola seus olhos. "Sei que você não tem nenhuma marca de nascença. Só um sinal em seu braço."

Fui brevemente silenciada. Ele tem razão. Mas e daí?

"Isso poderia ser um palpite de sorte." Eu dobrei meus braços.

"Eu sei. Mas não é." Ele olha para mim de forma constante. "Lily, eu não estou inventando isso. Nós temos um caso. Nós amamos um ao outro. Profundamente e apaixonadamente."

"Veja". Eu passei as mãos no meu cabelo. "Isto é... loucura! Eu nunca teria um caso. Nem com você nem com ninguém. Eu nunca fui infiel com ninguém na minha vida..."

"Fizemos sexo neste chão quatro semanas atrás", ele me cortou. "Bem ali." Ele apontou para uma enorme pele de carneiro macia. Eu olhei para aquilo sem fala.

"Você ficou por cima", ele acrescenta.

"Pare com isso!" Atrapalhada, eu ando em volta com passos largos pra bem longe daquele espaço, onde uma escada moderna de acrílico levava ao mezanino.

"Vamos dar uma olhada no complexo de salas molhadas", James fala alto enquanto me segue para cima. "Eu acho que você vai gostar..."

"Não, eu não vou," disparei sobre o meu ombro. "Me deixe em paz." Estamos ambos chegando ao topo da escada e viramos para olhar sobre o corrimão de aço. Vejo Lucius no andar abaixo, e mais além, as luzes de Londres através da janela maciça.

Eu tenho de dar o braço a torcer, é um apartamento surpreendente. Ao meu lado, James farejava o ar.

"Hey", diz ele. "Você andou comendo batata frita sabor sal e vinagre?"

"Talvez." Dou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

James abriu bem os olhos. "Estou impressionado. Como você conseguiu passar sorrateiramente pelo fascista alimentar?"

"Ele não é um fascista alimentar", eu disse, sentindo imediatamente necessidade de defender Lucius. "Ele só se preocupa com alimentação...".

"Ele é um Hitler. Se ele pudesse aprisionar cada pão de forma num campo de concentação, ele faria".

"Pare com isso."

"Ele tocaria fogo em todos. Salgadinhos rolariam em primeiro lugar. Depois croissants."

"Pare." Minha boca retorceu com um desejo de dar risinhos e eu me afastei. Esse cara é mais engraçado do que eu achei à primeira vista. E ele é meio que sexy, íntimo, com seus cabelos escuros bagunçados. Mas até aí, muitas coisas são engraçadas e sexys. Amigos são engraçados e sexys. Isso não significa que estou tendo um caso com eles.

"O que você quer?" por fim virei para encarar James, desarmada. "O que você espera que eu faça?"

"O que eu quero?" Ele pausa, suas sobrancelhas se juntavam enquanto ele avaliava seu próprio pensamento. "Eu quero que você diga ao seu marido que você não o ama, que venha pra casa comigo, e que comecemos uma vida nova juntos."

Ele estava falando sério. Eu quase queria rir.

"Você quer que eu vá viver com você", eu disse, como se estivesse esclarecendo um acordo. "Neste momento. Assim do nada."

"Em, por exemplo, cinco minutos." Ele dá uma olhadela no seu relógio. "Tenho umas coisas para fazer primeiro."

"Você é um psicopata total." Eu sacudi a cabeça.

"Não sou um psicopata", diz ele pacientemente. "Eu amo você. Você me ama. De verdade. Você tem a minha palavra sobre isso."

"Eu não tenho de ter a sua palavra sobre qualquer coisa!" Eu de repente me ressenti com sua confiança. "Sou casada, ok? Tenho um marido a quem eu amo, a quem eu prometi amar para sempre. Aqui está a prova!" Eu exibi minha aliança de casamento pra ele. "Esta é a prova!"

"Você o ama?" James ignora o anel. "Você sente amor por ele? Bem lá no fundo?" Ele bate em seu peito.

Eu quero dizer com raiva _"Sim, eu estou desesperadamente apaixonada por Lucius"_ e calar ele de uma vez para o próprio bem. Mas, por algum motivo ridículo eu não poderia mentir o bastante.

"Talvez não seja tão profundo ainda... mas eu tenho certeza que será", Digo, desafiante mais do que eu pretendia. "Lucius é um cara fantástico. Tudo é maravilhoso entre nós."

"Uh-hum." James assentiu educadamente. "Você não fizeram sexo desde o acidente, fizeram?" Encarei-o desconfiada. "Vocês fizeram?" Há um brilho em seus olhos.

"Eu... nós..." Eu hesitei. "Talvez nós fizemos, talvez não! Eu não tenho o hábito de discutir a minha vida privada com você."

"Sim, você tem." Há uma súbita ironia em seu rosto. "Você tem esse hábito. Esse é o ponto." Para minha surpresa ele avança para uma das minhas mãos. Ele a segura por um momento, olhando para ela. Então, muito lentamente, ele começa um longo traçado em minha pele com o seu polegar.

Eu não consigo sequer me mover. Minha pele se arrepia; seu polegar está deixando um rastro com uma deliciosa sensação por onde quer que ele passe. Eu posso sentir minúsculas pontadas atrás do meu pescoço.

"Então o que você achou?" a voz crescente de Lucius o anuncia lá de baixo, e eu salto longe, puxando rapidamente minha mão de volta. O que eu estava pensando?

"É ótimo, querido!" Eu respondo por cima do corrimão, minha voz alta fora do normal. "Vamos ficar só mais uns segundos..." Eu voltei, fora da visão do piso inferior, e aceno para James me seguir.

"Olha, pra mim basta", eu disse, rápido em um tom baixo. "Me deixe em paz. Eu não conheço você. Eu não te amo. As coisas estão suficientemente difíceis para mim neste momento. Eu só quero ter a minha vida, com o meu marido. Tudo bem?"

Eu me movimento em direção à escada.

"Não! Não está bem!" James agarra e fica segurando meu braço. "Lily, você não sabe de toda a história. Você está infeliz com Lucius. Ele não te ama, ele não te compreende..."

"Claro que Lucius me ama!" Agora eu estou realmente nervosa. "Ele sentou ao meu lado no hospital noite e dia, ele me trouxe incríveis rosas cinza-amarronzadas... "

"Você pensa que eu não quis ficar ao seu lado dia e noite no hospital?" os olhos de James escurecem. "Lily, isso quase me matou.''

"Deixe-me ir." Eu tento puxar meu braço, mas James segura firme.

"Você não pode jogar tudo fora." Ele analisa meu rosto desesperadamente. "Está aí. Está tudo aí, em algum lugar, eu sei que está."

"Você está errado!" Com um enorme esforço eu puxo meu braço para fora de seu alcance.

"Não estou!"

Eu avanço as escadas abaixo sem olhar para trás, direto para os braços de Lucius.

"Olá!" Ele ri. "Você parece que está em uma corrida. Está tudo bem?"

"Eu... Não me sinto muito bem." Eu ponho a mão na sobrancelha. "Fiquei com dor de cabeça. Será que podemos ir agora?"

"Claro que podemos, querida". Ele aperta meus ombros e olha até o do mezanino. "Você disse tchau para James?"

"Sim. Apenas vamos..."

À medida que chegávamos à porta eu me apego ao seu casaco caro, com a sensação de que ele aliviaria minhas apreensões. Este é o meu marido. É por ele que eu estou apaixonada. Esta é a realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eita que a história tá começando a pegar fogo. Agradeço as reviews, e tudo o mais, até sábado eu posto um capítulo novo. Beijos.  
><strong>


	15. Capítulo 14

Certo, eu preciso da minha memória de volta. Estou cheia dessa amnésia. Estou cheia das pessoas me dizendo que sabem mais da minha vida do que eu. É minha memória. Pertence a mim.

Olhei nos meus olhos, refletidos a uma polegada de distância, no espelho da porta do guarda-roupa. Este é um novo hábito que adquiri, ficar parada em frente ao espelho bem pertinho de modo que consiga ver dentro dos meus olhos. É reconfortante. Me faz sentir como se estivesse olhando para a velha eu.

"Se lembre, idiota," Eu ordeno a mim mesma numa voz baixa e feroz. "Se-lem-bre."

Voltei a encarar meus olhos como se eles soubessem tudo, mas não me contassem. Eu suspirei, e encostei minha cabeça contra o vidro frustrada.

Nos dias seguintes, desde o que voltamos da apresentação do apartamento, eu não fazia nada, a não ser mergulhar nos últimos três anos. Eu tinha olhado álbuns de fotos, assisti filmes que eu sabia que tinha "assistido", escutei músicas que sabia que a velha Lily tinha ouvido uma centena de vezes, mas nada funcionou. Qualquer que fosse o arquivo mental em que minhas memórias perdidas estivessem trancadas, era bem difícil de acessar. Não ia abrir voando só porque eu ouvi uma música chamada "You're Beautiful" de James de tal ou algum outro.

Estúpido cérebro secreto. Quer dizer, quem é que está no comando aqui? Eu ou ele?

Ontem fui ver aquele neurologista, Neil. Ele balançava a cabeça agradavelmente enquanto eu botava tudo para fora, e rabiscou um monte de anotações. Então ele disse que era tudo fascinante e que poderia escrever um artigo científico sobre mim. Quando o pressionei, ele acrescentou que talvez iria ajudar se eu escrevesse um cronograma, e que eu poderia ir ver um terapeuta e se eu quisesse. Mas eu não preciso de terapia. Eu preciso de minha memória.

O espelho ficou embaçado com minha respiração. Eu pressionei minha testa mais forte ainda contra o espelho, como se as respostas estivessem todas no interior dele me olhando, como se eu pudesse alcançá-las se me concentrasse o suficiente...

"Lily? Eu vou sair." Lucius entra no quarto, segurando um DVD, fora de sua caixa. "Querida, você deixou isto sobre o tapete. Seria a localização ideal para um DVD?"

Tomei o disco dele. Era o DVD do primeiro episódio de Ambição que eu comecei a assistir no outro dia.

"Lamento, Lucius," digo rapidamente, levando o DVD. "Eu não sei como isso foi parar lá."

Isso era mentira. Ele foi parar lá quando Lucius saiu, e eu tinha cerca de cinquenta DVDs espalhados por todo o tapete, juntamente com revistas e álbuns de fotos e embalagens de doces. Se ele tivesse visto isso, teria tido um ataque cardíaco.

"Seu táxi estará aqui às dez", diz Lucius. "Tenho que ir."

"Ótimo!" Eu beijei-o, como fazia agora, todas as manhãs. Isso estava realmente começando a ficar bastante natural. "Tenha um bom dia!"

"Você também." Ele apertou meu ombro. "Espero que corra tudo bem".

"Vai sim", eu digo com toda a confiança.

Eu vou voltar ao trabalho, hoje, o dia todo. Não para assumir o departamento - obviamente eu não estou pronta pra isso. Mas para começar a reaprender meu trabalho, recuperar o atraso de tudo o que perdi. Já se passaram cinco semanas desde o acidente. Eu não posso mais simplesmente ficar sentada em casa. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Tenho que ter a minha vida de volta. E meus amigos.

Sobre a cama, tudo pronto: são três sacolas de presentes brilhantes com algumas lembrancinhas dentro para Lene, Mary e Alice, que eu vou distribuir hoje. Passei um tempão escolhendo os presentes perfeitos; na verdade, cada vez que eu lembro deles tenho vontade de abraçar a mim mesma com prazer.

Zumbindo, eu me diriji a sala de estar e inseri o DVD de Ambição. Eu nunca realmente assisti ao resto do programa. Talvez ele me ajude a voltar ao meu jeito profissional. Eu adiantei rapidamente a introdução, até chegar a uma imagem minha em uma limusine com dois caras de terno, e aí apertei o play.

"Lily e a sua equipe não vão pegar leve esta noite," narra uma voz masculina. A câmera me focaliza e eu seguro minha respiração com ansiedade.

"Nós vamos ganhar esta tarefa!" Eu estou dizendo, em um tom de voz acentuado para os rapazes, batendo a parte de trás de uma mão sobre a palma da outra. "Mesmo que tenhamos que trabalhar contra o relógio, mas vamos ganhar. Certo? Sem desculpas."

Meu queixo caiu lentamente. Essa mulher de negócios feroz e assustadora sou eu? Eu nunca falei desse jeito em toda minha vida.

"Como sempre, Lily está levando sua equipe para a missão", diz a voz. "Mas será que a Naja foi longe demais desta vez?"

Eu não entendi muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando. Que Naja? A imagem agora muda para um dos rapazes que estava na limusine. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de escritório, um céu noturno visível através da janela de vidro atrás dele.

"Ela não é humana", ele comentava baixo. "Não existem tantas horas assim na porra do dia. Estamos todos fazendo o nosso melhor, você sabe, mas ela por acaso se importa?"

Enquanto ele falava, uma imagem de mim indo apressada para um depósito que aparecia na tela. Eu senti um súbito desânimo. Ele estava falando de mim? Agora, com uma imagem completa, começava uma discussão entre o mesmo cara e eu. Estávamos de pé em uma rua de Londres e ele estava tentando se defender, mas eu não deixava nem ele falar.

"Você está demitido!" Eu disse severamente, afinal, a minha voz foi tão mordaz que me assustei. "Você está demitido da minha equipe!"

"E a Naja ataca!" a narração continua. "Vamos ver esse momento de novo!"

Espera aí. Ele está dizendo - A Naja sou eu?

Com uma música ameaçadora, repetiram a cena em câmera lenta, com um zoom direto em meu rosto.

"Você está demitidooooo!" Estou disse afiada. "Você está demitiiiiidoooo da minha equipe."

Assisti aquilo, tonta de horror. Que porra eles tinham feito? Eles manipularam a minha voz. Estou parecendo uma serpente.

"E Lily com todo seu veneno está no topo esta semana!" diz a narração. "Enquanto isso, no outro time..."

Um grupo diferente de pessoas de ternos aparece na tela e começa a discutir sobre a negociação de preços. Mas eu estava muito traumatizada para me mover. Porque - Como - Porque ninguém me contou? Porque ninguém me avisou sobre isso? No piloto automático, peguei meu telefone e disquei o número de Lucius.

"Olá, Lily".

"Lucius, eu assisti o DVD daquele reality show!" Minha voz estava agitada. "Eles me chamavam de Naja! Eu era uma vaca total com todo mundo! Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso!"

"Meu coração, foi um grande show", diz Lucius calmamente. "Você se saiu muito bem."

"Mas eles ficaram me chamando depois de serpente".

"E daí?"

"Daí que eu não quero ser uma serpente!" Eu sei que quase pareci histérica, mas eu não conseguia evitar. "Ninguém gosta de Najas! Eu pareço mais como um... um esquilo. Ou um coala."

Coalas são macios e peludos. E um pouco desastrados.

"Um coala? Lily!" Lucius dá uma gargalhada. "Querida, você é uma Naja. Você tem timing. Você tem ataque. Isso é o que faz de você uma grande executiva."

"Mas eu não quero ser..." Eu interrompo quando ouço uma buzina. "O meu táxi está aqui. É melhor eu ir."

Eu fui até o quarto para pegar minhas três sacolas brilhantes de presentes, tentando retomar o meu otimismo anterior, tentando ser animada sobre o dia novamente. Mas, subitamente toda a minha confiança tinha evaporado.

Eu sou uma serpente. Não é de admirar que todos me odeiem.

Enquanto o meu táxi segue direto para a Victoria Palace Road, eu estava rígida no banco de trás, agarrada às minhas sacolas de presentes, tendo uma rápida conversa comigo mesma. Em primeiro lugar, todos sabem que a TV edita as coisas. Ninguém realmente pensa que eu sou uma serpente. Além do mais, esse programa foi exibido há anos atrás, provavelmente todo mundo já esqueceu dele.

Oh Deus. O problema de conversar com você mesma é, que no fundo você sabe que é tudo besteira.

O táxi me deixou fora do edifício e eu tomei um grande fôlego, dei uma puxada no meu terno Armani bege claro. Então, com ansiedade, segui meu caminho até o terceiro andar. Assim que ponho os pés pra fora do elevador a primeira coisa que eu vejo é Lene, Alice e Mary paradas próximas a máquina de café. Lene está gesticulando para o seu cabelo e falando com animação enquanto Alice se intromete, mas como eu apareci imediatamente a conversa parou, como se alguém tivesse puxado a tomada do rádio.

"Olá, meninas!" Olhei para elas da forma mais calorosa, com o sorriso mais acolhedor que eu possuía. "Eu estou de volta!"

"Olá, Lily". Teve uma resposta muda geral e Marlene meio que cumprimentou encolhendo os ombros. Certo, não foi um sorriso - mas pelo menos, era uma reação.

"Você está muito bonita, Lene! Esse top é demais". Eu aponto para a camisa creme dela e ela segue o meu olhar com surpresa. "E Mary, você está fabulosa também. E Alice! Seu cabelo parece tão moderno, com esse corte curto assim... e essas botas são fantásticas!"

"Essas?" Alice bufou com risos e chutou uma bota de camurça marrom contra a outra. "Eu tenho elas há anos."

"Bem, ainda assim... elas são realmente impressionantes!''

Eu estava tagarelando nervosa, falando um monte de coisas sem sentido. Não admira que todas elas pareciam desinteressadas. Lene com os braços cruzados e Mary parecendo que ia soltar risinhos.

"Bem, de qualquer forma ..." Eu forcei-me a abrandar um pouco. "Eu trouxe a todas uma coisinha. Lene, este é para você, e Mary..." Enquanto eu entregava as sacolas de repente elas me pareceram ridiculamente brilhosas e óbvias.

"Pra que é isso?" Mary disse sem nenhuma expressão.

"Bem, você sabe! Apenas para... hum..." Eu vacilei ligeiramente. "Vocês são minhas amigas, e... Vão em frente. Abram!"

Após se olharem sem muita certeza, todas as três começaram a rasgar os papéis de embrulho.

"Gucci?" Lene disse, sem acreditar enquanto puxava uma caixa de joias verde. "Lily, não posso aceitar."

"Sim, você pode! Por favor. Basta abri-lo, você verá ..."

Silenciosamente, Lene abre o encaixe e dá de cara com um relógio com pulseira de ouro.

"Você lembra?" Digo ansiosamente. "Nós sempre costumávamos olhar para ele, nas vitrines das lojas. Todo fim de semana. E Agora você realmente tem um!"

"Na verdade..." Lene suspirou, parecendo desconfortável. "Lily, eu comprei um desses há dois anos atrás."

Ela levanta a manga de sua camisa e está usando exatamente o mesmo relógio, apenas um pouco mais envelhecido e menos brilhante.

"Ah", eu disse, meu coração afundou. "Oh, certo. Pois bem, não importa. Eu posso levá-lo de volta, ou trocá-lo, nós podemos pegar outra coisa..."

"Lily, eu não posso usar isso", Alice balança e devolve o perfume que eu comprei pra ela, juntamente com o estojo de couro em que ele veio. "Esse cheiro me dá enjôo."

"Mas este é o seu favorito," eu digo confusa.

"Era", ela corrige. "Antes de eu ficar grávida."

"Você está grávida?" Olhei para ela, comovida. "Oh meu Deus! Alice, parabéns! Isso é tão maravilhoso! Estou tão feliz por você. Frank vai ser o melhor pai do mundo."

"Não é filho do Frank". Ela me cortou categoricamente.

"Não é?" Digo estupidamente. "Mas o quê... Você dois terminaram?"

Eles não podem ter terminado. É impossível. Todo mundo acreditava que Alice e Frank ficariam juntos para sempre.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Certo?" Alice diz quase em um sussurro. Para o meu horror vi seus olhos ficarem avermelhados por trás dos óculos e ela respirava pesado. "Vejo você depois." Ela empurrou todo o embrulho de papel e fita em mim, e então com passadas largas, voltou ao escritório.

"Ótimo, Lily", diz Lene sarcasticamente. "Justo quando nós pensamos que ela finalmente superou Frank."

"Eu não sabia!" Digo, horrorizada. "Eu não tinha ideia. Eu sinto tanto..." Eu enxuguei meu rosto, sentindo calor e agitação. "Mary, abra seu presente."

Para Mary eu comprei uma cruz cravejada com minúsculos diamantes. Ela é tão louca por joias, e não dá pra errar com um crucifixo. Ela tem que amar o presente!

Em silêncio Mary puxa para fora da embalagem.

"Sei que é bastante extravagante", eu digo nervosa. "Mas eu queria dar algo verdadeiramente especial."

"Isso é uma cruz!" Mary entrega a caixa de volta pra mim, seu nariz contorcendo como se cheirasse algo rançoso. "Eu não posso usar isso! Eu sou judia."

"Você é judia?" Minha boca aberta trava. "Desde quando?"

"Desde que eu fiquei noiva de Jacob", diz ela, como se fosse óbvio. "Fui convertida".

"Uau!" Digo alegremente. "Vocês estão noivos?" E, obviamente, agora eu não posso deixar de ver o anel de platina na mão esquerda, com um diamante bem no centro. Mary usa tantos anéis, que eu não tinha notado esse.

"Quando será o casamento?" Minhas palavras derramavam entusiasmo. "Onde ele acontecerá?"

"No próximo mês." Ela olha distante. "Em Wiltshire."

"No próximo mês! Oh meu Deus, Mary! Mas eu não recebi..."

Eu caí bruscamente em uma espécie de silêncio quente e surdo. Eu estava prestes a dizer "Mas eu não recebi um convite." Eu não recebi convite porque não fui convidada. "Quero dizer... hum...parabéns!" De alguma forma eu mantive um sorriso brilhante engessado no meu rosto. "Eu espero que tudo seja radiante. E não se preocupe, eu posso facilmente trocar a cruz... e o relógio... e o perfume". Com dedos trêmulos eu comecei a enfiar todos os papéis de embrulho rasgados dentro de uma das sacolas.

"Sim", diz Lene em uma estranha voz. "Bem, nos vemos por aí, Lily".

"Tchau". Mary ainda não pôde olhar-me nos olhos. Ambas foram embora e eu fiquei assistindo, o meu queixo enrijeceu de vontade de chorar. Ótimo trabalho, Lily. Você não ganhou suas amigas de volta - você só fodeu tudo ainda mais.

"Um presente para mim?" Lestrange com seu tom sarcástico apareceu atrás de mim e me virei para vê-lo andando pelo corredor, com um café na mão.

"Que delicadeza a sua, Lily!"

Deus, ele me dá arrepios. Ele é que é a Naja.

"Olá, Rodolfo", eu disse da maneira mais enérgica que me foi possível. "Bom ver você."

Reuni todas as minhas forças, levantei o meu queixo e joguei para trás umas mechas de cabelo que estavam no meu rosto. Eu não posso desabar.

"É muita coragem sua voltar, Lily", declara Rodolfo enquanto descemos o corredor. "Muito admirável".

"Na verdade não!" Disse o mais confiante que pude. "Eu estava ansiosa por isso."

"Bem, qualquer dúvida, você sabe onde estou. Embora hoje eu estarei com John Garrison a maior parte do dia. Você se lembra de John Garrison?"

_Maldito, maldito, maldito._ Porque é que ele sempre escolhe as pessoas das quais eu nunca ouvi falar?

"Lembre-me", eu digo com relutância.

"Ele é o mandachuva do nosso distribuidor, Southeys, Eles distribuem nossos estoques ao redor do país, Tipo, tapetes, assoalhos, as coisas que nós vendemos. Eles os transportam por aí em caminhões." Seu tom é educado, mas ele está debochando.

"Sim, eu me lembro da Southeys", eu disse cortando ele. "Obrigada.''

Por que você está indo vê-los?"

"Bem", declara Lestrange depois de uma pausa. "A verdade é, eles estão perdendo o jeito. Estamos num momento decisivo. Se eles não puderem melhorar os seus sistemas, vamos ter de procurar outro distribuidor."

"Certo". Assenti como uma chefe da forma que me foi possível. "Bem, me mantenha informada." Nós chegamos em meu gabinete e eu abri a porta. "Vejo você mais tarde, Rodolfo".

Eu fechei a porta, joguei minhas sacolas de presente sobre o sofá, abri o armário de arquivos, e retirei uma gaveta inteira cheia de pastas. Tentando não me sentir assustada, eu sentei na mesa e abri o primeiro, que continha atas das reuniões do departamento.

Três anos. Eu posso me atualizar sobre três anos. Não é tanto tempo assim.

Vinte minutos depois, o meu cérebro já estava doendo. Eu não lia algo tão sério ou pesado pelo que me parecia meses - e isto era tão denso quanto melaço. Discussões de orçamento. Contratos a serem renovados. As avaliações de performances. Eu senti como eu estivesse de volta à faculdade, fazendo cerca de seis semestres de uma vez só.

Eu comecei a pôr numa folha de papel: 'Perguntas a fazer', e eram tantas que rapidamente já tinha passado para o outro lado.

"O que você está fazendo?" A porta foi aberta e silenciosamente Lestrange estava me olhando. Ele não sabe bater?

"Muito bem", eu disse defensivamente. "Bem na hora. Tenho apenas umas duas minúsculas perguntas..."

"Manda ver." Ele se encosta contra o encaixe da porta.

"Certo. Em primeiro lugar, o que é QAS?"

"Esse é o nosso novo software de contabilidade. Todos tiveram treinamento nele."

"Bem, eu posso fazer o treinamento também," digo animada, e rabisco em minha folha. "E o que é o Serviç?"

"É o nosso fornecedor de serviços para clientes online."

"O quê?" Eu enruguei a sobrancelha, confusa. "Mas o que aconteceu com o departamento de serviços ao cliente?"

"Ficou redundante anos atrás", declara Lestrange, soando entediado. "A empresa foi reestruturada e vários departamentos tornaram-se desnecessários."

"Certo". assenti, na tentativa de absorver tudo isso, e olhei para minha folha novamente. "Então, sobre a BD Brooks? O que é?"

"Eles são nossa agência de publicidade", declara Rodolfo com exagerada paciência. "Eles fazem propagandas para nós, no rádio e na TV..."

"Eu sei o que é uma agência de publicidade!" Eu disparei, mais fervorosa do que eu pretendia. "Então, o que aconteceu com a Pinkham Smith? Nós tínhamos uma ótima relação com eles..."

"Eles não existem mais." Lestrange rola seus olhos. "Eles foram à falência. Jesus, Lily, você não sabe de coisa alguma, não é?"

Abro a minha boca para replicar mas eu não posso. Ele tem razão. Era como se todo o cenário que eu conhecia tivesse sido arrastado por um tipo de furacão. Tudo foi reconstruído e eu não reconheço mais nada dele.

"Você nunca vai pegar tudo isso de novo." Lestrange me inspecionava com pena.

"Sim, eu vou!"

"Lily, enfrente isso. Você está mentalmente doente. Você não deveria ficar expondo sua mente a esse tipo de tensão."

"Eu não sou doente mental!" Eu exclamei furiosamente, e fiquei de pé. Empurrei Rodolfo com força porta a fora, e Claire me olhou alarmada, desligando o seu telefone celular.

"Olá, Lily. Será que você quer alguma coisa? Uma xícara de café?"

Ela olha aterrorizada, como se eu estivesse prestes a morder sua cabeça ou incendiá-la ou algo parecido. Certo, agora é a minha chance de mostrar que eu não sou uma chefe-vaca-do-inferno. Eu sou eu.

"Olá, Claire!" Eu digo no meu mais amigável e caloroso tom, e me encosto no canto da sua mesa. "Está tudo bem?"

"Um... sim." Seus olhos são vastos e cuidadosos.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria que eu pegasse um café pra você?"

"Você?" Ela estranhou, como se suspeitasse de um truque. "Pegar um café pra mim?"

"Sim! Porque não?" Eu respondi sorrindo, e ela se encolheu.

"Er... tudo bem". Ela desliza para fora da sua cadeira, seus olhos fixados em mim, como se ela pensasse que eu realmente sou uma Naja.

"Eu vou pegar um."

"Espere!" Disse quase desesperadamente. "Você sabe, Claire, eu gostaria de conhecer melhor você. Talvez um dia pudéssemos almoçar juntas... passear... fazer compras..."

Claire olha ainda mais perplexa do que antes.

"Um ... sim. Certo, Lily", ela murmura, e se afasta rapidamente pelo corredor. Eu me viro e vejo Rodolfo ainda no pórtico, fazendo piadinha.

"O que foi?" Eu pressiono.

"Você realmente está uma pessoa diferente, não está?" Ele levanta suas sobrancelhas admirado.

"Talvez eu queira apenas ser amigável com o meu pessoal e de tratá-los com respeito", eu disse desafiante. " Algo errado com isso?"

"Não!" Rodolfo elevou suas mãos. "Lily, essa é uma ótima ideia." Ele corre seus olhos sobre mim, ainda com seu sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, depois clica sua língua, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. "Isso me lembra uma coisa. Antes de cair fora, há uma coisa que eu deixei para você lidar como diretora do departamento. Eu achei que seria mais correto."

Até que enfim. Ele estava me tratando como chefe.

"Ah, sim?" Eu levantei o meu queixo. "O que é?"

"Nós recebemos um e-mail lá de cima falando sobre pessoas abusando do horário de almoço." Ele enfia a mão em seu bolso e tira um pedaço de papel. "AD quer que todos os diretores deem às suas equipes uma reprimenda severa. Hoje, de preferência". Lestrange aumenta suas sobrancelhas inocentemente. "Eu posso deixar isso com você?"

Filho da Puta. Filho da mãe.

Passei pelo meu escritório, dei um gole no meu café, com meu estômago revirando nervosamente. Eu nunca dei um sermão em ninguém antes. Repreender todo o departamento. Repreender ao mesmo tempo em que tento provar que eu sou realmente amigável, e não uma chefe-vaca-do-inferno.

Olhei uma vez mais, o e-mail impresso enviado por Natasha, a assistente pessoal de Alvo Dumbledore.

_Caros colegas. Chegou ao conhecimento de Dumbledore de alguns dos membros da equipe estão regularmente ultrapassando o limite do horário de almoço bem além do normal. Isto é inaceitável. Ele ficaria grato se vocês pudessem deixar isso bem claro para suas equipes, e aplicar uma política mais rigorosa de controle. _

_Obrigado. _

_Natasha _

Tudo bem. O ponto é que, o e-mail realmente não fala "dê uma reprimenda severa no seu departamento." Eu não preciso ser agressiva nem nada parecido. Eu posso deixar tudo claro e ainda ser agradável.

Talvez eu possa ser engraçada e amigável! Eu vou começar, "Ei, pessoal! Suas horas de almoço estão longas o suficiente?" Eu rolo meus olhos para mostrar que estou sendo irônica e todo mundo vai rir, e alguém vai dizer, "Tem algum problema, Lily?" E eu vou sorrir com arrependimento e dizer, "Não sou eu, são os engomados lá de cima. Portanto, vamos apenas tentar estar de volta no tempo certo, sim?" E algumas pessoas concordarão e dirão "bastante justo". E isso vai sair tudo muito bem.

Sim. Isso parece bom. Tomando uma grande fôlego, eu pego o papel e guardo em meu bolso, então saio do meu escritório em direção a sala do departamento de revestimento.

Lá havia barulho de conversas e de pessoas ao telefone e alguns teclando uns com os outros. Por cerca de um minuto ninguém sequer me notou. Depois Lene olha para cima e dá uma cotovelada em Alice, que por sua vez cutuca uma menina que eu não reconheço, para encerrar sua conversa telefônica. Ao redor da sala, pessoas procuram atualizar suas telas desligando recepções de áudio e vídeo e as cadeiras giram para suas posições, gradualmente até que todo o escritório tinha ficado paralisado.

"Olá, pessoal!" Eu disse, meu rosto pinicava. "Eu...hum...Ei, pessoal! Como vão vocês?" Ninguém respondeu, ou sequer tomou conhecimento de que eu estava falando. Eles estavam apenas me encarando com a mesma expressão muda de simpatize-com-isso.

"Enfim!" Eu tento parecer brilhante e alegre. "Eu só queria dizer... Suas horas de almoço estão longas o suficiente?"

"O que?" A menina na minha antiga mesa olhou vago. "Temos permissão de ter mais tempo?"

"Não!" Digo precipitada. "... Eu quero dizer que elas estão muito longas!"

"Eu acho que estão boas." Ela encolhe os ombros. "A hora só dá para algumas compras."

"Sim", concorda outra menina. "Só dá pra você ir até a King's Road e voltar."

Ok, eu realmente não estou conseguindo atingir o meu ponto aqui. E agora duas meninas no canto começaram a falar novamente.

"Ouçam, todos! Por favor!" Minha voz está se torna estridente. "Tenho de lhes dizer uma coisa. Sobre as horas de almoço. Algumas as pessoas na empresa um... Quer dizer, não necessariamente nenhum de vocês."

"Lily", diz Alice claramente. "Sobre que diabos você está falando?" Lene e Mary explodiram em risos e minha face ficou em chamas.

"Olhe, gente," Tento manter minha compostura. "Isso é sério."

"Sééééééério," alguém repetiu, e houve risadas desrespeitosas por toda sala. "É _sssséééeéérioooo_".

"Muito engraçado!" Eu tento sorrir. "Mas ouçam, seriamente..."

"Seriameeeennteee..."

Agora, quase todos na sala parecem estar assobiando ou rindo ou ambos. Todos os rostos estão vivos; todos desfrutando a piada, exceto eu. De repente um avião de papel voa passado pela minha orelha e aterrizando no chão. Eu salto em choque e todo o escritório estoura com ataques de riso.

"Certo, bem, olhem, só não levem tempo demais durante o almoço, ok?" Eu digo desesperadamente. Ninguém me escuta. Outro avião de papel bate no meu nariz, seguido por uma borracha. Apesar de tudo, lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos.

"Seja como for, vejo vocês depois!" Eu manejei. "Obrigado por... por estarem fazendo o trabalho duro." Com risos me seguindo eu me virei e fui tropeçando para fora do escritório. Aturdida, eu me dirigi ao banheiro feminino, passando por Dana no caminho.

"Indo ao toalete, Lily?" ela diz surpresa, enquanto eu empurro a mim mesma para dentro.

"Você sabe, você tem uma chave para o lavabo executivo! É muito mais agradável!"

"Estou bem aqui". Eu forcei um sorriso. "De verdade."

Eu entrei direto para o último cubículo, bati a porta pra fechar, e desabei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, sentindo a tensão sugando meu corpo. Essa foi de todas a mais humilhante experiência da minha vida. Exceto pelo episódio do maiô branco.

Por que eu fui querer ser chefe? Por quê? Tudo o que acontece é você perder os seus amigos e têm de dar às pessoas reprimendas severas e todos dão vaias em você. E para quê? Um sofá em seu escritório? Um cartão de visitas elegante?

Por fim, cansadamente, levantei a minha cabeça, e eu me vi prestando atenção na parte de trás da porta cubículo, que estava toda riscada como sempre. Nós sempre utilizávamos essa porta como um tipo de quadro de mensagens, para expressar algo, ou fazer piadas ou apenas conversas bobas. Ela fica completamente lotada, então alguém esfrega e limpa, aí começamos tudo de novo. O pessoal da limpeza, nunca disse nada, e nenhum dos executivos nunca vinham aqui – então era bem seguro. Eu estava correndo meus olhos pelas mensagens, sorrindo de alguma história difamatória sobre Alvo Dumbledore, quando uma nova mensagem em marcador azul capturou meu olhar. Era a letra de Mary que dizia: _"A Naja está de volta."_ E, por baixo, em preto quase apagado: _"Não se preocupe, eu cuspi no café dela."_

Só tinha uma coisa a fazer. E isso era ficar realmente muito, muito, _muito_ bêbada.

Uma hora depois, e eu estava caída no bar do Hotel Bathgate, virando a esquina do trabalho, acabando meu terceiro Mojito. E o mundo já me parecia um pouco borrado - mas por mim tudo bem. Do jeito que eu me encontrava, quanto mais borrado melhor pra mim. Enquanto eu conseguir manter meu equilíbrio, continuarei sentada na banqueta desse bar.

"Olá". Eu levantei minha mão para chamar a atenção do barman.

"Eu gostaria de um outro, por favor." O barman levanta suas sobrancelhas surpreso e, em seguida, diz, "Claro."

Eu o assisto ressentidamente enquanto ele retira o hortelã. Será que ele não vai me perguntar por que eu quero outro? Ele não vai me oferecer algum tipo de sabedoria de barman experiente? Ele coloca o coquetel em um porta-copo e acrescenta uma taça de amendoim, que eu empurrei para o lado com desprezo. Eu não quero nada que dilua o álcool. Eu quero ele direto na minha corrente sanguínea.

"Posso pegar mais alguma coisa pra você? Um lanche, talvez?"

Ele apontou para o pequeno menu, mas ignorei-o e dei um gole profundo no Mojito. Estava gelado e com sabor forte de limão e perfeito.

"Eu pareço uma vaca para você?" Eu digo enquanto olho para cima. "Honestamente?"

"Não." O barman sorri.

"Bem, eu sou, aparentemente". Tomo outro gole de Mojito. "Isso é o que todos os meus amigos dizem".

"Que amigos!"

"Eles costumavam ser." Eu coloquei o meu coquetel no balcão e o encarei mal-humorada. "Não sei onde a minha vida deu errado." Eu já estava soando enrolada, mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos.

"Isso é o que todos eles dizem." Um cara sentado no final do bar levanta a vista de seu 'Evening Standard''. Ele tinha um sotaque americano e um cabelo escuro, com entradas. "Ninguém sabe onde deu errado."

"Não, mas eu realmente não sei." Eu levantei um dedo impressivamente. "Sofri um acidente de carro... e boom! Quando acordei e estava aprisionada no corpo de uma vaca."

"Para mim parece que você está aprisionada no corpo de uma gata". O cara americano moveu-se lentamente para a próxima banqueta, com um sorriso em seu rosto. "Eu não trocaria esse corpo por nenhum outro."

Eu olhei para ele confusa por um momento - até que entendi.

"Ah! Você está flertando comigo! Desculpe. Mas eu já sou casada. Com um cara. Meu marido." Eu levantei a minha mão esquerda, localizei minha aliança de casamento depois de alguns instantes, aponto para ela. "Vê só. Casada." Penso atentamente por um momento. "Também, talvez eu tenha um amante."

O barman respira abafado. Eu observo com suspeita, mas seu rosto está sério. Tomo outro gole da minha bebida e sinto o álcool chutando, dançando em torno da minha cabeça. Meus ouvidos estão zumbindo e a sala está a começando a se mover. O que é uma coisa boa. Salas devem se mover.

"Você sabe, eu não estou bebendo para esquecer", eu disse puxando assunto com o barman. "Eu já esqueci tudo." Isso de repente me pareceu tão engraçado, que eu começo a gargalhar incontrolavelmente. "Eu levei uma pancada na cabeça e me esqueci tudo." Estava agarrando minha barriga; lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos. "Eu esqueci até mesmo que tinha um marido. Mas eu tenho!"

"Uh-huh." O barman troca de olhares com o cara americano.

"E eles disseram que não existe uma cura. Mas você sabe, os médicos podem estar errados, não podem?" Faço um apelo para o resto do bar. Várias pessoas pareciam estar ouvindo agora, e alguns deles acenaram com a cabeça.

"Os médicos estão sempre errados", afirma o cara americano enfaticamente. "Eles são todos uns idiotas".

"Exatamente!" Eu giro para ele. "Você está tão certo! Certo". Eu tomo um gole profundo do meu Mojito e, em seguida, me volto para o barman. "Posso pedir-lhe um pequeno favor? Você pode pegar aquela porete e me bater na cabeça com ele? Disseram que não iria funcionar, mas como é que eles sabem?"

O barman sorriu, como se ele achasse que eu estava só brincando. "Ótimo". Eu suspiro impacientemente. "Eu vou ter de fazê-lo eu mesma."

Antes que ele pudesse me parar, eu peguei a porete e acertei a minha própria testa.

"Oh!" Eu larguei a porete e agarrei minha cabeça. "Ai! Isso dói!"

"Você viu isso?" Eu pude ouvir alguém por trás exclamando atrás de mim. "Ela é maluca!"

"A senhora está bem?" O barman olha alarmado. "Eu posso chamar-lhe um..."

"Espere!" Eu levantei a mão. Por alguns momentos eu estou pronta, completamente parada, esperando que meu cérebro se inunde em minhas memórias. Então eu caí em decepção. "Não funcionou. Nem mesmo uma. Sádica."

"É melhor lhe dar um café preto forte," Eu ouvi o americano dizendo baixinho ao barman.

Maldição. Eu não quero um café. Eu ia dizer isso a ele, quando o meu telefone emite um aviso sonoro. Depois de uma pequena luta com o zipper da minha bolsa, tiro meu telefone e é uma mensagem de Lucius.

_'Oi, estou indo pra casa. L'_

"Essa é do meu marido," Eu informei o barman enquanto guardava o telefone. "Você sabe, ele consegue dirigir uma lancha."

"Ótimo", diz o barman educadamente.

"Sim. É mesmo". assenti enfaticamente, umas sete vezes. "Ele é ótimo. É perfeito, o casamento perfeito..." Eu considero por um momento. "Exceto, porque nós nunca fizemos sexo."

"Você não tiveram relações sexuais?" O americano ecoou espantado.

"Nós fizemos sexo." Tomo um lento gole do Mojito e me inclino em direção a ele de forma confidencial. "Eu só não me lembro disso."

"Que bom, não?" Ele começa a rir. "Explodiu sua mente, né?"

Explodiu minha mente. Suas palavras entraram na minha cabeça como um grande neon piscando. Explodiu minha mente.

"Você sabe o que?" Eu digo devagar. "Você não pode entender, mas isso é muito... sigficat ... significativo."

Não tenho certeza se a palavra saiu muito bem. Mas eu sei o que quero dizer. Se eu fizer sexo, talvez isso vá explodir minha mente. Talvez isso é só o que eu preciso! Talvez Tuny estivesse certa o tempo todo, é a cura natural para a amnésia.

"É isso que vou fazer." Eu abaixei o meu copo com força. "Eu vou fazer sexo com o meu marido!"

"Vai fundo, garota!" afirma o americano, rindo. "Divirta-se."

Eu vou fazer sexo com Lucius. Esta é a minha missão. Enquanto eu ia para casa em um táxi, estava bastante animada. Assim que eu chegar, pularei nele. E nós vamos fazer um sexo maravilhoso e minha mente vai explodir e de repente tudo ficará claro.

O único porém é que eu não estou com o manual aqui comigo. E não consigo me lembrar totalmente da seqüência e preferências nas preliminares.

Eu fechei os olhos, a tentar ignorar a tontura na minha cabeça e recordar exatamente o que Lucius escreveu. Alguma coisa era no sentido horário. E outra coisa era com "suaves e, em seguida, urgentes carícias com a língua." Coxas? Peito? Eu deveria ter memorizado aquilo. Ou ter escrito em um Post-it; que eu poderia pendurar sobre a cabeceira.

Ok, eu acho que já sei. Primeiro nádegas, então interior das coxas, daí o saco escrotal...

"Como é?" diz o taxista.

Opa. Eu não percebi que estava falando em voz alta.

"Nada!" Digo precipitadamente.

Os lóbulos da orelha entravam em algum lugar, eu lembrei de repente. Talvez era lá que a língua urgente tinha que acariciar. De qualquer maneira, isso não importa. O que eu me lembrar eu vou fazer. Quero dizer, não é possível que nós somos um tipo de casal antigo e entediado que faz tudo exatamente do mesmo jeito toda vez, será?

Será?

Eu sinto um minúsculo escrúpulo, que tento ignorar. Isto vai ser ótimo. Além disso, estou com uma fantástica lingerie. Sedosa e combinando, e tudo mais. Eu nem sequer possuo mais nada surrado ou remendado.

Nós paramos, em frente ao prédio, e eu paguei o taxista. Enquanto subia no elevador eu tirava da boca os chicletes que vinha mastigando pra aliviar o cheiro de bebida e desabotoei um pouco minha camisa. Exagerei. Dava pra ver meu sutiã.

Eu desabotoei mais uma vez, entrei no apartamento, e chamei:

"Lucius!"

Não houve nenhuma resposta, assim eu segui em direção a seu escritório. Estava bem bêbada, para dizer a verdade. Estava tropeçando sobre meus saltos e as paredes ficavam indo para trás e para frente no meu campo de visão.

Seria melhor se não tentássemos fazer isso em pé.

Eu cheguei à porta do escritório e procurei por alguns instantes por Lucius, que estava trabalhando em seu computador. Na tela eu podia ver o folheto para o Blue 42, seu novo edifício.

A festa de lançamento seria em alguns dias, e ele tem gasto todo seu tempo preparando sua apresentação. Ok, o que ele deveria fazer agora era sentir a carga de vibração sexual na sala, se virar e me ver. Mas ele não fez isso.

"Lucius," eu digo na minha mais rouca e sensual voz – mas ainda assim ele não se moveu. De repente eu percebi que ele estava com fones nos ouvidos.

"Lucius!" Eu gritei, e, finalmente, ele se virou. Ele puxou o seu fone e sorriu.

"Olá. Teve um bom dia?"

"Lucius... me possua." Eu passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Vamos transar. Exploda minha mente."

Ele me observa por alguns segundos. "Querida, você andou bebendo?"

"Eu posso ter tomado uns dois coquetéis. Ou três." acenei com a cabeça e, em seguida, me agarrei na porta pra manter a postura. "O ponto é que, eles me fizeram perceber o que eu quero. O que eu preciso. Sexo".

"Certo." Lucius levanta suas sobrancelhas. "Talvez você devesse ficar sóbria primeiro, comer alguma coisa. Gianna fez um ótimo ensopado de mariscos..."

"Eu não quero marisco ensopado!" Eu sinto como se estivesse batendo o pé. "Temos de fazer isso! É a única maneira de eu me lembrar!"

O que há de errado com ele? Eu estava esperando que ele pulasse em mim, mas em vez disso ele estava esfregando sua testa com as costas do seu punho.

"Lily, não quero te apressar a nada. Esta é uma grande decisão. O médico do hospital disse que só deveríamos ir até um estágio onde você se sentisse confortável."

"Bem, eu estou muito à vontade para fazê-lo agora mesmo." Eu desbotoo mais dois botões, expondo o meu sutiã da La Perla. Deus, os meus seios parecem ótimos neles. Quer dizer, eles tinham que estar, por sessenta libras.

"Vamos lá". Eu levanto meu queixo de maneira desafiadora. "Eu sou sua esposa."

Vejo a mente de Lucius trabalhando enquanto ele me encara. "Bem... Certo!" Ele fecha o seu documento e desliga o computador e, em seguida, ele vem, coloca os braços em torno de mim e começa a me beijar. E é... bom. Ele é. É... agradável.

Sua boca é muito suave. Reparei nisso antes. É um pouco estranha para um homem. Quer dizer, não é exatamente sexy, mas...

"Você está confortável, Lily?" a voz suspirante de Lucius estava na minha orelha.

"Sim!" Eu sussurro de volta.

"Devemos ir para o quarto?"

"Ok!"

Lucius me guia para sair do escritório, e eu o segui, tropeçando um pouquinho nos saltos. Tudo parecia um pouco formal curiosamente, como se ele estivesse me introduzindo a uma entrevista para um emprego.

No quarto, nós retomamos os beijos. Lucius parecia realmente afim, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria fazer a seguir. Eu vislumbrei o manual do casamento sobre as almofadas e me perguntei se eu poderia rapidamente puxá-lo e abrir na parte das preliminares com o meu dedo do pé. Só que Lucius poderia perceber.

Agora ele está me puxando para baixo, sobre a cama. Tenho de ser recíproca. Mas com o quê? Uni-duni-tê - Não. Pára com isso. Eu vou começar com... peito. Desabotoei a camisa. Carícias em movimentos. No sentido horário.

Ele realmente tem um bom peito. Eu devo reconhecer. Firme e musculoso, por conta da hora que ele gasta na academia todos os dias.

"Sente-se confortável se eu tocar em seus seios?" ele murmura enquanto começa a abrir o meu Sutiã.

"Eu acho que sim," Eu sussurro de volta.

Por que é que ele está me apertando? É como se ele estivesse comprando frutas. Ele vai me causar um hematoma a qualquer minuto. De qualquer maneira, pare de ser implicante. Está tudo ótimo. Eu tenho um marido fabuloso com um corpo incrível e nós estamos na cama e... _aaiii_.

Isso era o meu mamilo.

"Lamento", sussurra Lucius. "Ouça, querida, você fica confortável se eu tocar seu abdômen?"

"Er... eu acho!" Porque é que ele tem que pedir? Por que eu não estaria confortável com ele tocando nos meus seios ou no abdômen? Isso não faz sentido.

E, para ser absolutamente sincera, não sei se confortável é a palavra certa. Isto tudo é um pouco surreal. Nós estamos nos movimentando e ficando ofegantes e fazendo tudo como em um livro, mas sinto como se não estivesse chegando a lugar algum.

A respiração quente de Lucius estava em meu pescoço. Acho que é hora de eu fazer alguma outra coisa. Nádegas, talvez, ou. . . Oh, certo. Pelo jeito que as mãos de Lucius estão se movendo, parece que estamos indo direto para a parte interna das coxas.

"Você é gostosa", ele estava dizendo, a sua voz urgente. "Jesus, você é gostosa. Isto é tão gostoso."

Eu não acredito nisto! Ele fala 'gostoso' o tempo todo também! Ele deveria muito fazer sexo com Mary.

Ah. Não. É óbvio que ele não deveria fazer sexo com Mary. Apague esse pensamento. De repente eu percebi que estou tipo três passos atrás de toda essa coisa de preliminares, sem falar dessa história de transar conversando. Mas Lucius nem parecia ter notado.

"Lily, querida?" ele murmurou com sua respiração na minha orelha.

"Sim?" Eu sussurro de volta, querendo saber se ele está prestes a dizer 'Eu te amo.'

"Você ficaria confortável se eu colocasse em meu pênis na sua..."

_Uurk!_

Antes que eu pudesse deter a mim mesma, eu já o tinha empurrado ele e me afastado.

Oops. Não era minha intenção empurrá-lo tão forte.

"O que há de errado?" Lucius senta-se alarmado. "Lily! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Você teve um flashback?"

"Não." Eu mordi meu lábio. "Lamento. De repente me senti um pouco... hum..."

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia que estávamos precipitando as coisas." Lucius suspirou e segurou minhas mãos. "Lily, converse comigo. Porque você não estava confortável? Foi por causa de algum... reaparecimento de alguma memória traumática?"

Oh Deus. Ele parece tão sério. Tenho que mentir. Não. Eu não posso mentir. Casamentos só funcionam se você for totalmente honesto.

"Não foi por causa de uma memória traumática", eu disse afinal, cuidadosamente procurando através dele pelo edredom. "Foi porque você disse 'pênis'."

"Pênis?" Lucius pareceu absolutamente desconcertado. "O que há de errado com pênis?"

"É que... você sabe. Não é muito sexy. Usado como palavra."

Lucius inclina-se contra a cabeceira, suas sobrancelhas se unem num olhar severo.

"Acho que 'pênis' é sexy", diz ele, finalmente.

"Oh, certo!" Eu retorno rápido. "Bem, eu quero dizer, obviamente é muito sexy..."

Como ele pode achar a palavra "pênis" sexy?

"De qualquer maneira, não foi apenas isso." Eu apressadamente mudei de assunto. "Foi a forma como você ficou me perguntando a cada dois segundos se eu estava confortável. Isso fez as coisas ficarem um pouco... formal. Você não acha?"

"Estou apenas tentando ser compreensivo", diz Lucius com esforço. "Esta é uma situação bem estranha para nós dois." Ele se vira e começa a colocar sua camisa com gestos desordenados.

"Eu sei!" Digo rapidamente. "E eu aprecio essa sua compreensão, de verdade." Eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro. "Mas talvez possamos relaxar. Sermos mais... espontâneos?"

Lucius silencia por um instante, como se estivesse pesando o que eu disse.

"Então... eu deveria dormir aqui esta noite?" ele diz que afinal.

"Ah!" Apesar de tudo eu recuo. O que há de errado comigo? Lucius é meu marido. Há um momento atrás tudo o que eu queria era fazer sexo com ele. Mas, ainda assim, a ideia de ele dormindo aqui comigo toda a noite me parece... íntimo demais.

"Talvez pudéssemos deixar assim por um tempo. Sinto muito, é só..."

"Tudo bem. Eu compreendo". Sem encontrar meus olhos se levanta. "Eu acho que vou tomar um ducha."

"Ok".

Deixada sozinha, me joguei contra as almofadas. Ótimo. Eu não fiz sexo. Não me lembrei de nada. A minha missão falhou totalmente. Acho que "pênis" é sexy.

Eu dei um súbito gorgolejo e coloquei minha mão sobre a boca, caso ele pudesse me ouvir. Ao lado da cama o telefone começou a tocar, mas de primeira não quis me mexer – com certeza era para Lucius. Então eu percebi que ele estava no chuveiro. Eu me estiquei e peguei o fone desenvolvido e patenteado pela Bang & Olufsen.

"Alô?"

"Olá," vem uma voz seca e familiar. "É o James".

"James?" Eu me sinto pálida e quente. Lucius não estava por perto, mas mesmo assim, eu entrei no banheiro da suíte juntamente com o telefone e, em seguida, fechei a porta na chave.

"Você está louco?" Eu soltei num tom baixo e furioso. "Pra que você está ligando para cá? É muito arriscado! E se Lucius atendesse?"

"Eu estava esperando que Lucius atendesse". Jon soa um pouco perplexo. "Eu preciso falar com ele."

"Oh". Me detive quando me dei conta subitamente. Eu sou tão estúpida. "Ah... certo." Tentei remediar a situação, usando um tom de voz formal de esposa. "Claro, James. Eu vou chamá-lo."

James me interrompe. "Mas eu preciso falar com você muito mais. Temos que nos encontrar. Precisamos conversar."

"Nós não podemos! Você tem que parar com isso. Toda essa... coisa de conversar. No telefone. Principalmente não no telefone."

"Lily, você está bêbada?" James diz.

"Não." Eu analiso minha reação preciptada. "Certo... talvez um pouco".

Há uma boa fungada do outro lado do telefone. Ele está rindo?

"Eu amo você", diz ele.

"Você não me conhece."

"Eu amo a garota que... você era".

"Você ama a Naja?" Eu retorqui drasticamente. "Ama a vaca do inferno? Pois bem, você deve ser louco."

"Você não é uma vaca do inferno". Ele está definitivamente rindo de mim.

"Parece que todo mundo pensa que eu sou. Era. Não importa."

"Vocês estava infeliz. E você cometeu alguns grandes erros. Mas você não era uma vaca."

Por baixo de minha névoa de álcool, eu estou absorvendo cada palavra. Era como se ele estivesse acariciando algumas partes de mim que precisavam de tratamento. Eu queria ouvir mais.

"O que..." Eu engoli. "Que tipo de erros?"

"Eu vou te dizer quando nos encontrarmos. Iremos falar sobre tudo. Lily, eu senti tanto sua falta."

De repente o seu tom íntimo familiar estava me dando um mal-estar. Aqui estou eu, no meu próprio banheiro, sussurrando a um cara que eu não conheço. O que estou fazendo aqui dentro?

"Pare... Pare com isso!" Eu interrompi. "Eu preciso... pensar."

Eu me dirijo para o outro lado da sala, passando minha mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando forçar alguns pensamentos racionais em minha cabeça tonta. Nós poderíamos nos encontrar, e apenas conversar...

Não. Não. Eu não posso começar a ver alguém pelas costas de Lucius. Quero que o meu casamento funcione.

"Lucius e eu acabamos de fazer sexo!" Digo desafiante. Eu nem sei com certeza o porquê de eu ter dito isso.

Há um silêncio do outro lado da linha e me pergunto se James ficou tão ofendido que desligou. Pois bem, se ele ficou, ótimo.

"E o seu ponto seria?" Sua voz volta à linha.

"Você sabe. Isso muda tudo, sem dúvida."

"Eu não estou entendendo. Você pensa que eu vou deixar de estar apaixonado por você só por que você fez sexo com Lucius?"

"Eu... Não sei. Talvez."

"Ou você acha que ter relações sexuais com Lucius de alguma maneira prova que você o ama?" Ele é implacável.

"Eu não sei!" E digo mais uma vez, confusa. Eu não deveria sequer estar tendo esta conversa. Eu deveria estar saindo do banheiro, segurando o telefone pra cima, chamando, "Querido? É o James, para você." Mas alguma coisa me segurava aqui, com o fone grudado na minha orelha.

"Eu pensei que poderia desencadear a minha memória", eu disse, finalmente, sentada ao lado da banheira. "Eu só estava pensando, talvez minha memória esteja toda lá, fechada à chave, e se eu pelo menos conseguisse... Isso é tão frustrante..."

"Nem me diga", diz James ironicamente, e de repente eu imagino ele de pé em sua camiseta cinza e jeans, colocando seu rosto pra cima do jeito que ele faz, segurando o telefone com uma mão, e a outra mão por trás de sua cabeça com o cotovelo dobrado, mostrando de relance a sua axila - A imagem era tão vívida que eu pisquei.

"E então, como foi? O sexo". Seu tom mudou, estava mais fácil.

"Foi..." Eu limpei minha garganta. "Você sabe. Sexo. Você sabe como é sexo."

"Eu realmente sei sobre sexo", ele concorda. "Sei também sobre sexo com Lucius. Ele é perito... atencioso... Ele tem muita imaginação..."

"Pare! Você está fazendo todas essas qualidades parecerem ruins..."

"Nós temos que nos encontrar", James me corta. "É sério."

"Nós não podemos". Eu sinto um profundo tremor dentro de mim. Como se eu estivesse prestes a pular em um abismo. Como se tivesse que deter a mim mesma.

"Eu sinto tanto sua falta." Sua voz ficou baixa, mais suave. "Lily, você não tem ideia de quanto sinto saudade, não estar com você está me matando..."

Minha mão está úmida ao redor do telefone. Eu não posso mais escutá-lo. Está me confundindo; está me agitando. Porque se fosse verdade, se tudo que ele estava dizendo fosse verdade –

"Olha, eu tenho que ir", eu disse, com pressa. "Eu vou chamar Lucius pra você." Minhas pernas cambaleavam, eu destranquei a porta do banheiro e saí segurando o telefone longe de mim como se ele estivesse contaminado.

"Lily, espera." Eu posso ouvir a sua voz vindo do telefone, mas ignorei.

"Lucius!" chamei alegremente assim que me aproximei da porta e ele apareceu, vestido com uma toalha. "Querido? É James, para você. James Potter, o arquiteto."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oisssssss e ai pessoal, beleza? Aqui está mais um capitulo de LdM... Até a próxima. Qualquer dúvida, crítica, elogio, etc, mandem reviews! Beijos.**


	16. Capítulo 15

Eu tentei. Eu realmente tenho tentado. Eu fiz tudo que eu pude pensar pra mostrar para o departamento que eu não sou um vaca.

Eu coloquei um cartaz pedindo sugestões para um passeio divertido para o departamento, mas ninguém sugeriu nada. Eu coloquei flores sobre o peitoril da janela, mas ninguém sequer mencionou nada. Hoje, eu trouxe uma cesta lotada de muffins de mirtilo, baunilha e de chocolate e coloquei sobre a máquina de xerox, juntamente um recado dizendo_ De: Lily – Sirvam-se!_

Eu dei uma volta no escritório alguns minutos atrás e notei que ninguém pegou um muffin sequer. Mas não importa, ainda é muito cedo. Eu vou dar mais dez minutos e depois eu verifico novamente.

Virei uma página do arquivo que eu estava lendo e, em seguida, cliquei sobre o documento na tela. Estou trabalhando em arquivos de papel e computador ao mesmo tempo, na tentativa de cruzar todas as referências. Sem querer dei um enorme bocejo e encostei minha cabeça sobre mesa. Eu estava cansada. Quer dizer, eu estava exausta.

Eu tenho vindo todos os dias às sete da manhã, apenas para conseguir entender um pouco mais dessa montanha de papéis. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa dessas leituras intermináveis.

Cheguei perto de não voltar aqui novamente. Depois do dia em que Lucius e eu "meio que" fizemos sexo, eu acordei com o rosto pálido, a mais absurda dor de cabeça e absolutamente nenhuma vontade de ir para trabalhar de novo, nunca mais. Eu cambaleei para a cozinha, fiz uma xícara de chá com três colheres de açúcar e, em seguida, sentei e escrevi em uma folha de papel, desfigurando de dor a cada movimento:

**OPÇÕES**

**1.** Desista.

**2.** Não desista.

Encarei aquilo por horas. Depois, finalmente, coloquei uma linha em Desista.

O problema de desistir é que você nunca saberá. Você nunca saberá se você poderia ter feito o trabalho. E eu já estou cheia de não saber sobre minha vida. Por isso, aqui estou eu, no meu escritório, lendo um debate sobre tendências e custos de carpetes de fibra, desde 2005. Só pra garantir no caso de ter alguma coisa importante.

Não. Qual é! Isso não pode ser importante. Eu fechei o arquivo, me levantei, agitei as minhas pernas e, em seguida, andei até minha porta. Eu a abri de vez e dei uma espiadinha esperançosa para a sala principal. Eu só consegui ver de relance a cesta através da janela. Ainda estava intacta.

Me senti totalmente arrasada. O que há de errado? Porque ninguém pega nada? Talvez eu apenas devesse deixar absolutamente claro que esses muffins são para todos. Eu saí da minha sala e entrei no escritório principal.

"Olá pessoal!" Digo alegremente. "Eu só queria dizer, que eu trouxe esses muffins para todos vocês. Peguei-os bem fresquinhos na padaria esta manhã. Então... vão em frente! Sirvam-se!"

Ninguém respondeu. Ninguém sequer atentou para a minha presença. Será que eu subitamente me tornei invisível?

"Então, era isso." Eu forcei-me a sorrir. "Aproveitem!" Eu dou a volta e saio andando.

Eu fiz a minha parte. Se eles quiserem os muffins, tudo bem. Se não, paciência. Fim de papo. Eu realmente não me importo com nenhuma das opções. Eu sentei de volta em minha mesa, abri um relatório financeiro recente, e comecei a correr meu dedo pelas colunas relevantes. Após alguns momentos eu me inclinei de volta, esfregando meus olhos com os meus punhos. Estes números estão apenas confirmando o que eu já sabia: o desempenho do departamento é terrível.

As vendas subiram no último ano um pouco, mas ainda estão muito, muito abaixo. Estaremos realmente em problemas se nós não conseguirmos virar a situação. Eu mencionei isso outro dia para Lestrange e ele nem sequer pareceu incomodado. Como ele pode ser tão indiferente? Eu fiz um lembrete num Post-it - "Discutir as vendas com Rodolfo". Então eu coloco a minha caneta para baixo.

Por que eles não querem os meus muffins? Eu estava realmente otimista quando eu os comprei esta manhã. Eu imaginei todo mundo com o rosto iluminado com a visão, e as pessoas dizendo_ "Que atitude legal, Lily. Obrigado!"_ Mas agora eu estou desapontada.

Eles devem me odiar totalmente. Quer dizer, você teria que detestar alguém pra recusar um muffin, não teria? E estes são realmente de primeira qualidade. Eles são grandes e frescos e os de mirtilo têm até cobertura gelada de limão em cima.

Uma minúscula e sensata voz na minha cabeça estava me dizendo para deixar isso de lado. Esqueça esse assunto. É apenas uma cesta de muffins, pelo amor de Deus.

Mas eu não posso. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentada aqui. Num impulso eu levantei novamente e fui para o escritório principal. Lá estava a cesta, ainda intocada. Todo mundo estava digitando algo ou falando no telefone, ignorando tanto a mim quanto aos muffins.

"Então!" Eu tento parecer relaxada. "Ninguém quer um muffin? Eles são muito bons!"

"Muffin?" Lene diz afinal, sua sobrancelha franziu. "Não vejo nenhum muffin." Ela olha ao redor do escritório como se estivesse confusa. "Alguém viu algum muffin?"

Todos encolheram os ombros, como se igualmente não estivessem entendendo nada.

"Você quer dizer um muffin Inglês?" Alice enruga a testa. "Ou um muffin francês?"

"Eles fazem muffins na Starbucks. Eu poderia mandar buscar se você quiser", diz Mary, mal escondendo seu risinho.

Ha-ha. Realmente engraçado.

"Muito bem!" Eu digo, tentando esconder a minha dor. "Se vocês querem ser infantis a esse ponto, então tudo bem. Esqueçam. Eu estava apenas tentando ser simpática."

Respirando com dificuldade, eu espreitei novamente. Eu pude ouvir as risadinhas baixas e as gargalhadas pelas minhas costas, mas tentei bloquear meus ouvidos. Tenho que manter a minha dignidade; tenho de ter calma e jeito de chefe. Eu não devo voltar. Eu não devo reagir.

Oh Deus. Não consigo evitar. Mágoa e cólera estão crescendo através de mim como um vulcão. Como eles podem ser tão ruins?

"Na verdade, isto não está nada bem." Eu marcho de volta para o escritório, meu rosto em chamas. "Olha, eu gastei muito tempo e esforço para trazer esses muffins, porque pensei que seria bom dar a vocês um tratamento legal, e agora vocês estão fingindo que não podem vê-los..."

"Lamento, Lily". Lene aparece com uma desculpa vaga. "Eu honestamente não sei do que você está falando."

Alice bufa com risinhos – e algo dentro de mim expressa minha raiva.

"Eu estou falando sobre isso!" Eu peguei um muffin de chocolate e balancei na cara de Lene, e ela se encolheu. "É um muffin! É uma droga de muffin! Pois bem, ta legal! Se vocês não vão comê-los, então eu vou!" Eu enfiei o muffin na minha boca e comecei a mastigar furiosamente e, em seguida, dei outra mordida. Enormes migalhas estavam caindo em todo o piso, mas eu não me importava. "Na verdade, eu vou comer todos eles!" acrescento. "Porque não?" eu peguei um muffin de mirtilo com cobertura gelada de limão e enfiei na minha boca também. "Mmm, hum!"

"Lily?" Eu me viro e meus órgãos internos se encolhem. Alvo Dumbledore e Rodolfo estavam de pé na porta do escritório.

Lestrange parecia que iria estourar de prazer. Simon estava considerando se eu não era um gorila louco arremessando sua comida em torno do jardim zoológico.

"A-Alvo!" Eu gaguejei surpresa com migalhas de muffim. "Um... oi! Como você está?"

"Eu só queria dar uma palavrinha rápida, se você não estiver... ocupada?" Dumbledore levanta suas sobrancelhas.

"Claro que não!" Eu aliso meu cabelo para baixo, desesperadamente tentando engolir direito. "Venha para o meu escritório."

Assim que eu passei pela porta de vidro notei meu reflexo desfigurado e vi meus olhos, vermelhos de cansaço. Meu cabelo parecia todo bagunçado também. Talvez eu devesse tê-lo colocado para cima. Ah bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora.

"Então, Lily", diz Alvo enquanto eu fechava a porta e deixava meu muffin meio-comido sobre a mesa. "Eu tive uma boa reunião com Rodolfo sobre junho de 2007. Tenho certeza que ele está colocando você por dentro dos desenvolvimentos."

"Claro." Eu assenti, tentando parecer que eu sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo. Mas "junho de 2007" não significava absolutamente nada para mim. Alguma coisa aconteceu na época?

"Estou programando uma decisão final para a reunião de segunda-feira. Eu não vou adiantar mais nada neste momento. É óbvio que a discrição é crucial." Dumbledore se afasta, de repente sua testa fica enrugada.

"Eu sei que você tem reservas, Lily. Todos nós temos. Mas, realmente, não há mais opções."

Sobre o quê ele estava falando? O quê?

"Bem, Alvo, eu tenho certeza de que poderemos trabalhar nisso," blefei, desesperadamente na esperança de que ele não me pedisse maiores explicações.

"Boa garota, Lily. Sabia que você iria compreender." Ele levantou sua voz novamente, soando mais animado. "Eu vou ver John Garrison mais tarde, o novo cara da Southeys. O que você pensa sobre isso?"

Graças a Deus. Até que enfim alguma coisa da qual eu ouvi falar. "Ah, sim," eu digo animadamente. "Bem, infelizmente eu juntei informações e a Southeys não é boa o suficiente, Alvo. Teremos de procurar um outro distribuidor."

"Preciso discordar de você, Lily!" Lestrange, me cortou com um riso. "A Southeys acaba de nos oferecer a melhor taxa e pacote de serviços." Ele se volta a Dumbledore. "Eu estive com eles um dia inteiro na semana passada, juntamente com Keith dos mobiliários leves. John Garrison transformou o lugar. Ficamos impressionados."

Meu rosto estava queimando._ Filho da mãe._

"Lily, não está de acordo com Rodolfo?" Simon volta para mim surpreso. "Você já se reuniu com John Garrison?"

"Eu... um... não, ainda não." Eu engoli. "Eu estou... Eu tenho certeza de que você está certo, Rodolfo".

Ele tinha me tirado completamente do eixo. De propósito. Houve uma pausa horrível. Vejo o quanto Alvo está desapontado e perplexo em relação a mim.

"Certo", diz ele, finalmente. "Bom, tenho que sair. Bom vê-la, Lily".

"Tchau, Alvo." Eu o acompanho para fora do meu escritório, tentando o meu melhor para parecer confiante do tipo-gestora-superior.

"Não vejo a hora de voltar a acompanhar tudo novamente. Talvez nós possamos almoçar qualquer hora dessas..."

"Ei, Lily", declara Lestrange de repente, apontando para minha bunda. "Há algo em sua saia." Eu tateei atrás e me encontrei descolando um post-it que estava pregado em mim. Olho para ele – e o chão pareceu se mover sob meus pés como areia movediça.

Alguém tinha escrito, com caneta hidrográfica pink:

_Eu tenho fantasias com Alvo Dumbledore._

Não posso olhar para Simon Johnson. A minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Lestrange sorria debochado. "Há um outro". Ele se movimenta subitamente e eu de maneira dormente puxei um segundo Post-it:

_Alvo, transe comigo!_

"Apenas uma brincadeira idiota!" Eu amassei os post-its desesperadamente. "O pessoal está um pouco... divertido."

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia animado.

"Certo", diz ele depois de uma pausa. "Bem, te vejo depois, Lily".

Ele deu a volta e seguiu pelo corredor com Lestrange. Depois de um momento eu ouvi Lestrange dizendo, "Alvo, agora você está vendo? Ela está absolutamente..."

Eu fiquei parada ali, assistindo eles irem embora, ainda tremendo chocada. É isto. Minha carreira está arruinada antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de tentar. Aturdida, voltei para meu escritório e desabei em minha cadeira. Eu não consigo realizar este trabalho. Eu estava exausta. Lestrange me tirou do eixo. Ninguém queria meus muffins.

Nesse último pensamento eu senti uma enorme mágoa - e então de repente eu não pude evitar, uma lágrima estava correndo no meu rosto. Eu enterrei meu rosto nos meus braços e logo eu estava soluçando convulsivamente. Eu pensei que ia ser ótimo. Pensei que ser chefe seria divertido e emocionante. Eu nunca percebi... Eu Nunca pensei...

"Olá". Uma voz penetra meus pensamentos e levantei minha cabeça para ver Lene parada na porta.

"Ah. Olá". Eu limpei meus olhos asperamente. "Desculpe. Eu estava apenas..."

"Você está bem?" diz ela acanhada.

"Eu estou bem. Bem mesmo." Eu procurei na gaveta da minha mesa por um lenço para assoar meu nariz. "Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?"

"Sinto muito sobre os Post-its". Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Nós nunca pensamos que Dumbledore iria aparecer. Foi apenas uma brincadeira."

"Está tudo certo." A minha voz é imperfeita. "Você não iriam saber."

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele não estava impressionado." Eu suspiro. "Mas ele não anda muito impressionado comigo mesmo, portanto, qual é a diferença?"

Eu arranquei um pedaço de muffin de chocolate, enfiei na minha boca, e me senti imediatamente melhor. Durante cerca de um minutinho.

Lene apenas me encarava.

"Eu pensei que você não comesse mais carboidratos", diz ela por último.

"Sim, certo. Como se eu pudesse viver sem chocolate." Peguei um outro pedaço maciço do muffin e dei uma mordida. "As mulheres precisam de chocolate. É um fato científico."

Há um silêncio, e eu olho para ver se Marlene ainda me observava com insegurança.

"É tão estranho", diz ela. "Você fala como se fosse a velha Lily".

"Eu _sou_ a velha Lily". Sinto-me cansada de repente de ter que explicar tudo de novo. "Lene... imagine se você acordasse amanhã e subitamente estiver em 2010. E você tem que se encaixar em uma nova vida e ser uma nova pessoa. Bem, isso é o que está acontecendo comigo." Eu cortei um outro pedaço de muffin e olhei para ele por alguns instantes e, em seguida, coloquei-o novamente embaixo. "E eu não reconheço essa nova pessoa. Não sei por que razão ela é do jeito que é. E isso é tipo... é difícil."

Houve um longo silêncio. Estava olhando fixamente a mesa, com a respiração difícil, eu esmigalhava um muffin em pequenos pedaços. Eu não ousava olhar para cima, temendo que Lene falasse algo mais sarcástico ou gargalhasse de mim e eu rompesse em lágrimas novamente.

"Lily, eu sinto muito." Quando ela falou, sua voz era tão calma, que eu mal podia ouvi-la. "Eu não... nós não percebemos. Quer dizer, você não parece nada diferente."

"Eu sei". Dou-lhe um sorriso arrependido. "Eu pareço com uma Barbie ruiva." Eu levantei uma mecha do meu cabelo ruivo e deixe-a cair. "Quando me vi no espelho do hospital, eu quase morri de choque. Eu não me reconheci."

"Olhe..." Ela estava mordendo seu lábio e torcendo suas pulseiras. "Lamento muito. Sobre os muffins, e os post-its e...tudo mais. Por que você não almoça com a gente hoje?" Ela vem em direção à mesa com uma súbita ânsia. "Vamos começar de novo."

"Isso seria agradável." Dou-lhe um sorriso grato. "Mas eu não posso hoje. Vou encontrar o Dave fracassado para o almoço."

"Dave fracassado?" Ela soa tão chocada, eu não posso evitar sorrir. "Por que você vai se encontrar com ele? Lily, você não está pensando em..."

"Não! Claro que não! Eu estou apenas tentando descobrir o que aconteceu na minha vida, durante os últimos três anos. Colocar os pedaços juntos." Eu hesitei, de repente percebendo que provavelmente Lene tinha as respostas para todas as minhas perguntas.

"Lene, você sabe como é que tudo terminou entre mim e Dave fracassado?"

"Não faço a menor ideia." Marlene encolhe os ombros. "Você nunca nos contou como vocês terminaram. Você nos deixou de fora de tudo. Inclusive eu. Era como se... tudo o que você se importasse fosse sua carreira. Até o momento em que paramos de tentar."

Pude ver uma luz de mágoa em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito, Lene," disse embaraçada. "Eu não tive intenção de deixar vocês de fora. Pelo menos eu acho que não." Era surreal, se desculpar por algo que você nem sequer sabe se aconteceu. Como se eu fosse um lobisomem ou algo parecido.

"Não se preocupe. Não era você. Quer dizer, era você mas não era VOCÊ." Lene saiu dos trilhos. Ela parecia muito confusa também.

"É melhor eu ir." Olhei meu relógio e me apressei. "Talvez Dave fracassado possa ter algumas respostas."

"Ei, Lily," Lene chamou, parecendo envergonhada. "Você esqueceu um." Ela empurrou seu polegar na minha camisa. Eu alcancei atrás e puxei ainda mais um post-it. Estava escrito:

_Alvo Dumbledore, eu iria._

"Eu não iria mesmo," eu disse amassando ele.

"Não mesmo?" Lene sorria zombando malvadamente. "Pois eu ia."

"Não, você não iria!" não pude evitar sorrir da expressão dela.

"Eu acho que ele está bem enxuto."

"Ele é um ancião! Ele provavelmente nem faz mais nada."

Encontrei seus olhos e de repente estávamos gargalhando inevitavelmente, como nos velhos tempos. Eu larguei minha jaqueta e sentei no braço do sofá, agarrando minha barriga sem conseguir parar. Era como se todas as minhas cargas de tensão e estresse tivessem sumido; tudo estava indo embora com a risada.

"Deus, como senti sua falta." Marlene disse afinal, ainda engolindo.

"Eu senti a sua também." Tomei um grande fôlego, tentando reunir meus pensamentos. "Lene, de verdade. Desculpe-me pelo que quer que eu tenha sido... ou o que quer que tenha feito..."

"Não seja boba." Marlene me interrompeu delicadamente porém firme, me entregando minha jaqueta. "Vá e encontre o Dave fracassado."

* * *

><p>Dave fracassado tinha feito realmente bem a si mesmo, ele deu uma reviravolta. Quer dizer, mudou tudo mesmo. Ele agora trabalhava para a Auto Repair Workshop na sua matriz, e tinha um papel bastante importante em algumas vendas. Assim que ele saiu do elevador, ele estava todo vestido com estilo em um terno de risca de giz, com um cabelo bem mais comprido do que aquele corte raspado a máquina que ele costumava usar, e óculos sem armação. Eu não pude evitar dar um salto do meu assento no hall de entrada e exclamar, "Dave fracassado! Olhe só para você!"<p>

Imediatamente ele se desfigurou, e olhou ao redor do lobby cautelosamente. "Ninguém me chama mais de Dave fracassado", ele solta numa voz baixa. "Eu sou David, ok?"

"Oh, certo. Desculpe... er... David. Butch não?" Eu não resisto a acrescentar, e ele me dispara um olhar furioso.

Sua barriga tinha desaparecido também, notei quando ele se inclinou contra a mesa para falar com a recepcionista no saguão. Ele deve estar malhando adequadamente hoje em dia, ao contrário de antes quando ele levantava cinco vezes um peso de mão, em seguida abria uma cerveja e voltava ao futebol.

Agora eu olho para trás, eu não posso acreditar como eu o agüentava. Com calções desleixados amontoados em seu apartamento. Piadas grosseiras e machistas. Completamente paranoico com a ideia de que eu estava desesperada para colocá-lo numa armadilha para casar, ter três filhos e toda penosa rotina doméstica. Eu quero dizer. Quem dera ele tivesse tanta sorte.

"Você está muito bem, Lily". Enquanto ele se vira da mesa da recepção, ele me olha de cima a baixo. "Já faz um tempo. Vi você na TV, é claro. Naquele programa Ambição. Tipo de programa que eu quis participar uma vez." Ele me atirou um olhar piedoso. "Mas eu já superei esse nível agora. Eu estou no ramo de gerenciamento de projetos. Podemos ir?"

Sinto muito, eu simplesmente não consigo levar o Dave fracassado seriamente como um executivo de gerenciamento de projetos. Nós saímos do escritório em direção ao que Dave fracassado chamava de um "bom local para se comer," e durante o tempo todo ele estava ao telefone, falando em voz alta sobre "acordos" e "maquinário", seus olhos constantemente deslizando em direção mim.

"Uau," eu disse assim que ele colocou o seu telefone a distância. "Você realmente é do alto escalão agora".

"Ganhei um Ford Focus." Ele casualmente aponta seus benefícios. "Um cartão Amex empresarial. E posso usar o chalé de esqui da companhia."

"Isso é ótimo!" estávamos chegando ao restaurante agora, que era um lugar pequeno de comida italiana. Nós sentamos e eu me inclinei para frente, descansando meu queixo em minhas mãos. Dave fracassado parecia um pouco nervoso, brincando com o menu de plástico e interminavelmente verificando seu telefone.

"David", eu comecei. "Eu não sei se você recebeu a mensagem sobre por que eu queria encontrar você?"

"Minha secretária me disse que queria falar sobre os velhos tempos?", diz ele com cautela.

"Sim. A questão é, eu tive um acidente de carro. E eu estou tentando juntar partes da minha vida, saber o que aconteceu, falar sobre o nosso rompimento... "

Dave fracassado suspirou.

"Docinho, é realmente uma boa ideia, trazer tudo isso à tona novamente? Nós dois dissemos tudo que tínhamos a dizer na época".

"Trazer tudo o quê à tona?"

"Você sabe ..." Ele olha em volta e encontra o olhar de um garçom próximo. "Seria possível ser atendido aqui? Algum vinho? O vinho tinto da casa, por favor."

"Mas eu não sei! Não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceu!" Eu avancei mais longe, tentando obter a sua atenção. "Eu estou com amnésia. Sua secretária não explicou? Não me lembro de nada."

Dave fracassado se vira muito lentamente para trás e olha para mim, como se suspeitasse de uma piada.

"Você está com amnésia?"

"Sim! Eu estive no hospital e tudo."

"Caraca." Ele balança a cabeça enquanto o garçom chega e ele aprecia a degustação de forma incoerente. "Então você não lembra de nada?"

"Nada a partir dos últimos três anos. E o que eu quero saber é, por que foi que nos separamos? Aconteceu alguma coisa... ou nos distanciamos... ou o quê?"

Dave fracassado não respondeu imediatamente. Ele estava me olhando através de sua taça. "Então, tem alguma coisa que você realmente se lembre?"

"A última coisa é a noite antes do funeral do meu pai. Fui numa boate, e eu estava realmente puta da vida com você porque você não apareceu... e, depois, eu caí sobre uns degraus na chuva e isso é tudo o que eu me lembro."

"Tá, tá". Ele estava acenando cuidadosamente. "Eu me lembro daquela noite. Bem, na verdade... foi por isso que nós terminamos."

"Por que?" Digo, perplexa.

"Porque eu dei o cano em você. Você me chutou. Pronto". Ele toma um gole de vinho, visivelmente relaxado.

"Sério?" Digo, espantada. "Eu chutei você?"

"Na manhã seguinte. Você já estava de saco cheio, então foi isso. Estávamos terminados".

Franzi o cenho tentando imaginar a cena. "Então, nós tivemos uma grande briga?"

"Não diria que foi uma briga", diz Dave fracassado após um momento considerando. "Foi mais como uma discussão madura. Concordamos que o mais certo era terminar tudo e você disse que poderia estar cometendo o maio erro da sua vida, mas que você não poderia evitar sua natureza ciumenta e possessiva."

"Sério?" Digo um pouco desconfiada.

"Sim. Eu me ofereci para ir junto com você ao funeral do seu pai, pra mostrar apoio, mas você me dispensou, dizendo que não podia suportar me ver." Ele dá mais um gole no vinho. "Eu acho que não guardamos nenhum rancor. Eu disse, 'Lily, vou sempre ter carinho por você. O que quer que você queira, eu quero '. Dei a você um rosa e um beijo de despedida. Então eu fui embora. Foi muito bonito."

Eu coloquei o meu copo para baixo e observei ele. Seu olhar estava tão aberto e inocente como costumava ser quando ele trapaceava clientes oferecendo prêmio extra no seguro total em seus carros.

"Então foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu?" Eu digo.

"Palavra por palavra." Ele pega o menu. "Gosta de pão de alho?"

Será que era a minha imaginação ou ele pareceu muito mais contente quando ouviu que eu estava com amnésia?

"Dave fracassado... foi realmente isso o que aconteceu?" Dou-lhe meu olhar mais severo e penetrante.

"É claro", diz ele, em um tom ofendido. "E pare de me chamar de Dave fracassado".

"Desculpe." Eu suspiro, e começo a desembrulhar uma baguete. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade. Ou uma versão de David fracassado, pelo menos. Talvez eu tenha chutado ele. Eu fiquei sem dúvida p. da vida com ele.

"Então... alguma outra coisa aconteceu naquela época?" Eu parti a baguete em dois e comecei a mordicar. "Existe alguma coisa você pode lembrar? Tipo, por que eu fiquei de repente tão obcecada pela minha carreira? Por que eu deixei minhas amigas de lado? O que estava passando em minha cabeça?"

"Me investigue." Dave fracassado examina o menu especial. "Você gostaria de dividir uma lasanha?"

"É tudo apenas tão... Confuso." Eu esfreguei minha sobrancelha. "Eu sinto como se tivesse presa no meio de um mapa, com uma dessas grandes setas apontando para mim. 'Você está aqui'. E o que eu gostaria de saber era, como foi que eu vim parar aqui?" Pelo menos Dave fracassado levantou seus olhos do menu especial.

"O que você quer é um GPS", diz ele, como o Dalai Lama fazendo um pronunciamento no topo de uma montanha.

"É isso aí! Exatamente!" Eu me inclinei pra frente ansiosamente. "Eu me sinto perdida. E se eu pudesse apenas rastrear o caminho, se eu pudesse navegar de volta de algum jeito..."

Dave fracassado assentiu com a cabeça sabiamente. "Eu posso fazer uma coisa por você."

"O que?" Eu digo, sem entender.

"Eu posso te conseguir um GPS." Ele mexe em seu nariz. "Estamos diversificando o ramo da Auto Repair".

Por um momento, pensei que eu poderia explodir de frustração.

"Eu não preciso de um GPS literalmente!" Eu quase gritei. "É uma metáfora! Me-tá-fo-ra!"

"Certo, certo. Sim, claro." Dave fracassado assente, a sua sobrancelha enrugada como se ele estivesse digerindo minhas palavras e refletindo sobre elas. "Isso é um sistema recém-construído?"

Eu não acredito nisso. Será que eu realmente saía com esse cara?

"Sim, isso mesmo," Eu digo finalmente. "A Honda os fabrica. Vamos pedir o pão de alho".

Quando eu cheguei mais tarde em casa, eu estava planejando perguntar à Lucius o que ele sabia sobre o meu rompimento com Dave fracassado. Tínhamos de ter falado sobre todas as nossas antigas relações, certamente. Mas quando eu entrei no apartamento, eu senti de imediato que este não era o momento. Ele andava rápido com passos largos, ao telefone, parecendo estressado.

"Vamos, Lily". Ele põe a mão brevemente ao longo do telefone. "Vamos nos atrasar."

"Pra quê?"

"Pra quê?" repetiu Lucius, me olhando como se eu estivesse perguntando a ele o que é a gravidade. "Para o lançamento!"

_Merda._

Era a festa de lançamento do Blue 42 esta noite. Eu sabia que era hoje, eu apenas tinha esquecido.

"Claro," eu digo precipitada. "Vou só me arrumar rápido."

"Seu cabelo não deveria estar para cima?" Lucius lança um olhar crítico sobre mim. "Parece anti-profissional".

"Ah. Er... certo. Sim".

Totalmente atrapalhada, eu me troquei para um terno de alfaiataria em seda preta, calcei meus sapatos pretos mais altos e, rapidamente, enfiei meu cabelo num coque. Eu coloquei acessórios com diamantes e, em seguida, virei para inspecionar a mim mesma. Aargh. Eu pareço tão tediosa. Igual a um vendedor de seguros ou algo parecido. Eu preciso de... outra coisa. Não tenho mais nenhum broche? Ou qualquer flor de seda ou lenços ou fivelas de cabelo brilhantes? Qualquer coisa divertida? Eu procuro um pouco pelas minha gavetas, mas não consigo encontrar nada, a não ser uma simples fita de cabelo bege acolchoada. Ótimo. Isso é uma verdadeira declaração de estilo.

"Pronta?" Lucius entra. "Você está bonita. Vamos!"

Eu nunca vi ele tão tenso e agitado antes. Durante todo o caminho, ele falava ao telefone, e quando, finalmente, ele o põe de lado, ele fica batendo os dedos nele, olhando para fora da janela do carro.

"Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai sair realmente bem", eu disse encorajando-o.

"Tem que sair", diz ele, sem se virar em minha direção. "Isto é o nosso grande impulso para as vendas. Estará cheio de ultra-super. Cheio de jornalistas. Isto é o que transformará o Blue 42 no assunto da cidade."

À medida que chegávamos aos portões de entrada, não pude evitar ficar ofegante. Tochas flamejantes guiavam o caminho para as portas de entrada. Lasers varriam o céu noturno. Havia um tapete vermelho estendido para os convidados passarem e até mesmo uns dois fotógrafos esperando. Parecia uma premiação de cinema.

"Lucius, isso é incrível." Impulsivamente apertei sua mão. "Vai ser um triunfo."

"Esperamos que sim." Pela primeira vez Lucius se volta para me dar um rápido, apertado sorriso. O motorista abre a minha porta, e eu peguei a minha bolsa para sair.

"Ah, Lily". Lucius pega algo em seu bolso. "Antes que me esqueça. Eu tenho tentado te entregar isso." Ele põe em minhas mãos um pedaço de papel.

"O que é isto?" Sorri enquanto eu o desdobrava. Então meu sorriso, tipo, derreteu na hora. Era uma fatura. No topo estava o nome de Lucius, mas ele tinha riscado e escrito _"Atribuído a Lily Mafoy."_

Eu li aquelas palavras sem acreditar. Chelsea Bridge Objetos de Vidro. Leopardo de Vidro Soprado Grande: Quantidade 1. Valor a pagar:_ £3.200._

"Eu solicitei uma substituição", Lucius disse. "Você pode acertar a qualquer momento. Um cheque seria bom, ou apenas fazer uma transferência para a minha conta bancária..."

Ele está me _cobrando?_

"Você quer que eu pague pelo leopardo?" Fiz um pouco de força pra rir, só para ver se ele estava de brincadeira. "Com meu próprio dinheiro?"

"Bem, você o quebrou." Lucius soou surpreso. "Tem algum problema?"

"Não! Isso é ... tudo bem." Eu engoli. "Eu vou te fazer um cheque. Assim que chegar em casa."

"Sem pressa." Lucius sorri, e em faz um gesto para o motorista, enquanto segurava a porta. "É melhor irmos andando."

Está tudo bem, eu disse para mim mesma firmemente. É justo ele me cobrar. É evidente que é desse modo que funciona o nosso casamento. Mas esta não é a maneira de como um casamento DEVERIA funcionar.

Não. Pare com isso. Está bem. É adorável.

Eu ponho o papel na minha bolsa e dou o sorriso mais brilhante que eu pude ao motorista, então saí e segui Lucius, ao longo do tapete vermelho.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Oieee, e aí pessoal, beleza? Então aqui está mais um capítulo de Lembra de mim. Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia ou algo do tipo, mas é natural. Enfim, Lucius trouxa, Lene 'fazendo' as pazes, Rodolfo sendo um pé no saco... Mandem reviews! O próximo capítulo vem até o final da semana. Se ele não vier, é porque provavelmente meu notebook irá ára o conserto, mas eu _NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A__ FIC_!**** Qualquer coisa eu darei um jeito de editar o capítulo e tentar postar pelo meu computador. **

** Beijos, vocês são demais.**


	17. Capítulo 16

Caraca! – Isto é realmente uma festa chamativa. O edifício inteiro estava vibrante com iluminação e música tocando. A cobertura parecia ainda mais espetacular do que antes, com flores por todo o lado, e garçons num traje preto moderno segurando bandejas com champanhe e embalagens com presentes prontas para que as pessoas pudessem pegar. Ava, James, e algumas outras pessoas que eu não reconheci, estavam reunidos próximos à janela, e Lucius caminhava diretamente para eles.

"Pessoal", diz ele. "Nós fizemos os informativos do perfil do empreendimento para os convidados? Sarah, você tem a lista de imprensa? Tudo sob controle?"

"Eles estão aqui". Uma garota em um vestido transpassado chegava apressada, quase tropeçando em seus sapatos de salto agulha.

"Os Van Gogens chegaram cedo. E eles trouxeram amigos. E há mais um monte de gente atrás deles!"

"Boa sorte, rapazes." Lucius incentivava sua equipe inteira. "Vamos vender este prédio".

Em seguida um casal usando casacos de aparência cara entrou, e Lucius se joga numa aproximação ofensiva, mas cheia de charme, conduzindo-os a cumprimentar Ava, entregando-lhes champanhe e levando-os para apreciar a vista do local. Mais pessoas estavam chegando, e logo havia uma pequena multidão conversando e sorrindo sobre o folder do empreendimento e observando a cachoeira.

James estava cerca de dez metros de distância, à minha esquerda, vestindo um terno escuro, franzindo o cenho enquanto ele falava com os Van Gogens. Eu não tinha falado com ele ainda. Não fazia a menor idéia se ele tinha me notado. Às vezes eu olhava para ele e, em seguida, rapidamente desviava o olhar enquanto meu estômago palpitava.

Era como se eu tivesse treze anos novamente, e ele fosse o meu paquera. Tudo o que eu estava ciente nesta sala cheia de gente era ele. Onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo, com quem estava falando. Eu lancei um outro olhar sobre ele e desta vez ele encontrou os meus olhos. Com as bochechas flamejando, eu me afastei, balançando meu vinho. Ótimo, Lily. Não dava pra ser mais óbvia. Deliberadamente, eu girei na mesma hora pra que ele saísse do meu campo de visão. Eu estava vendo todos chegarem, quase em um transe, quando Lucius aparece ao meu lado.

"Lily, querida". Ele tinha um sorriso fixo e desaprovador. "Você parece acanhada, ficando aqui sozinha. Venha comigo."

Antes que eu pudesse pará-lo, ele estava me levando firmemente em direção à James, que conversava com outro jovem casal que parecia rico. A mulher estava num terno com Dior impresso na calça, com cabelos tingidos de vermelho e lábios severamente delineados com exagero. Ela expõe seu sorriso de porcelana para mim, e seu marido grisalho grunhe algo, com sua mão apertada possessivamente em seu ombro.

"Deixe-me apresentar a minha esposa, Lily". Lucius sorria para eles. "Uma das maiores fãs do"- ele pausa, e eu fico tensa, esperando pelo - "o estilo de vida do loft!"

_Se eu ouvir mais uma vez essa frase eu juro que vou atirar em mim mesma._

"Olá, Lily". James encontra meu olhar brevemente assim que Lucius sai novamente. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, obrigado, James". Eu tento soar calma, assim como se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa na festa; como se eu não tivesse me fixado nele desde que cheguei. Me volto à mulher de Dior.

"Então... o que você achou do apartamento?" O casal trocou olhares duvidosos.

"Temos uma preocupação", diz o homem, um europeu com um sotaque que não consigo identificar de onde vinha. "O espaço. Não estamos certos de que seja grande o suficiente."

Eu fiquei perplexa. Este lugar era como um maldito hangar de aeronaves. Como poderia não ser grande o suficiente?

"Achamos que cinco mil metros quadrados é um tamanho generoso," James diz. "No entanto, vocês podem derrubar duas ou mesmo três unidades em conjunto, se precisarem de um espaço maior."

"Nosso outro problema é o design", diz o homem.

"O design?" repete James educadamente. "Tem alguma coisa errada com a concepção?"

"Na nossa casa temos toques de ouro", diz o homem. "Pinturas em ouro. Lâmpadas de ouro. Ouro..." Ele parecia estar ficando sem paciência. "Tapetes", coloca a mulher, pronunciando o "SSSSS" fortemente. "Tapetessss de ouro."

O homem bate no folder. "Aqui eu vejo um monte de prata. Tudo cromado".

"Entendi". James assentiu, impassivo. "Bem, obviamente, o apartamento pode ser personalizado para o seu próprio gosto pessoal. Poderíamos, por exemplo, ter a lareira banhada a ouro".

"Uma lareira banhada a ouro?" diz a mulher sem muita certeza. "Isso não seria... Demais?"

"E existe isso de ouro demais?" James responde agradavelmente. "Poderíamos ainda acrescentar acessórios de iluminação de ouro sólido. E Lily poderia ajudá-los com o tapete de ouro. Não poderia, Lily?"

"Claro." acenei com a cabeça, rezando desesperadamente para que eu não caísse de repente na risada.

"Sim. Pois bem, nós vamos pensar sobre isso." O casal se move, falando em alguma língua estrangeira que eu não reconheço. James toma rapidamente a sua bebida.

"Não é grande o suficientemente. Jesus Cristo. Dez das nossas unidades de Ridgeway cabem neste espaço."

"O que é Ridgeway?"

"Nosso projeto de habitação com preços acessíveis". Ele vê o meu olhar nublado. "Nós só recebemos permissão para construir um lugar como este se nós projetarmos algumas unidades acessíveis."

"Ah, certo" eu digo surpresa. "Lucius nunca chegou a mencionar habitações acessíveis."

Um brilho de diversão passou sobre a face de James. "Eu diria que seu coração não está totalmente neste aspecto do trabalho", diz ele, enquanto Lucius sobe em um pequeno pódio em frente a lareira. A iluminação ambiente diminui, um foco recai sobre Lucius, e, progressivamente, o zumbido dos convidados ficam distantes.

"Bem-vindos!" diz ele, a sua voz tomando conta do lugar. "Bem-vindos ao Blue 42, o último na série Blue dedicada ao projeto...". Eu seguro minha respiração. Por favor não diga, por favor, não diga- ..."O estilo de vida do loft!" Suas mãos fazem aquele gesto e todos os membros de sua equipe aplaudem vigorosamente.

James me lança um olhar e dá um passo atrás para longe da multidão. Depois de um momento eu me afasto, também, com os meus olhos fixos firmemente à frente. Meu corpo inteiro está rachando de apreensão. E... excitação.

"Então, você não lembrou de nada ainda?" diz ele, em um tom baixo casual.

"Não."

Atrás de Lucius, uma enorme tela é ligada com imagens dos apartamentos em todos os ângulos. Uma música dinâmica enche o ar e a sala torna-se ainda mais escura. Eu tenho que dar a mão à palmatória à Lucius – esta era uma apresentação fantástica.

"Você sabe, a primeira vez que nos encontramos foi num lançamento de apartamento como este." A voz de James é tão baixa, que mal posso ouvi-lo com a música. "No minuto que você falou, eu soube."

"Soube o quê?"

"Soube que gostava de você."

Fiquei silenciosa por alguns instantes, sentindo pontadas de curiosidade.

"O que eu falei?" Eu sussurro de volta.

"Você disse: _'Se ele disser a frase o estilo de vida do loft mais uma vez, eu juro que vou atirar em mim mesma'_."

"Não." encarei ele e, em seguida, gaguejei com risos. Um homem volta-se para nós com um olhar severo, e como se em sintonia, James e eu nos afastamos mais alguns passos, até que ficarmos sob as sombras.

"Você não devia estar se escondendo aqui", eu disse. "Este é o seu momento. O seu apartamento".

"Sim, bem", diz ele secamente. "Eu vou deixar Lucius assumir a glória. Ele tem boa receptividade a isso."

Por alguns momentos nós assistimos Lucius na tela com um capacete, andando rapidamente ao longo de um terreno.

"Você não faz o menor sentido," eu digo calmamente. "Se você pensa que esses apartamentos são para punheteiros ricos, porque você os cria?"

"É uma boa pergunta." James toma um gole da sua bebida. "A verdade é que eu deveria seguir em frente. Mas eu gosto de Lucius. Ele acreditou em mim, ele me deu minha primeira chance, ele dirige uma grande empresa..."

"Você gosta do Lucius?" Eu agitei minha cabeça em descrença. "Claro que você gosta. É por isso que você fica me dizendo para deixá-lo."

"Eu gosto. Ele é um grande cara. Ele é honesto, ele é leal..."

Por um tempo James ficou silencioso ao meu lado, seus olhos cintilando na luz escura. "Eu não quero foder com a vida de Lucius", diz ele finalmente. "Isto não estava nos meus planos."

"Então, porquê..."

"Ele não entende você". James olha diretamente a mim. "Ele não tem qualquer idéia de quem você é."

"E você tem, eu suponho?" Eu retorqui, assim que as luzes acenderam e os aplausos ecoavam em volta da sala. Instintivamente dou um passo de distância de James, e que ambos assistíamos Lucius subindo ao pódio mais uma vez, brilhando com uma aura de sucesso e dinheiro, no estilo estou-no-topo-do-mundo.

"Então, você ainda não encontrou Mont Blanc?" James diz, aplaudindo vigorosamente, com seu ânimo mais leve.

"Que Mont Blanc?" Dou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

"Você vai descobrir."

"Diga-me."

"Não, não." Ele balança sua cabeça, pressionando a boca junto como se tentasse não rir. "Eu não poderia estragar a surpresa".

"Diga-me!"

"James! Aqui está você. Emergência!" nós dois ficamos surpresos quando Ava apareceu atrás de nós. Ela estava vestida em um terno negro, segurando um saco de lona, e parecia atrapalhada.

"As rochas ornamentais para o aquário do quarto principal só chegaram da Itália agora. Mas eu tenho que fazer alguns ajustes no cenário da cozinha - alguns idiotas fodidos estavam mexendo nele - então você poderia fazer isso?" Ela enfia o saco de lona nos braços de James. "Basta arrumar as pedras no tanque. Deve dar tempo até antes da apresentação terminar."

"Não tem problema." James agarrou o saco em seus braços e, em seguida, dá uma olhada para mim, seus olhos opacos e impenetráveis. "Lily, quer vir comigo e ajudar?"

Minha garganta se apertou tanto, que quase não pude respirar. Isto era um convite. Um desafio. Não. Eu tenho que dizer não.

"Um... sim." Eu engoli. "Claro." Sentia-me tonta enquanto seguia James através da multidão, subindo as escadas para o nível do mezanino, e para o quarto. Ninguém nem mesmo nos notou. Toda a atenção estava na apresentação.

Nós entramos no quarto principal e James fecha a porta. "Então", diz ele.

"Veja". A minha voz é acentuada, nervosa. "Eu não posso levar isso adiante! Todos esses sussurros, deslizando pelos cantos, tentando... sabotar o meu casamento. Estou feliz com Lucius!"

"Não." Ele sacode sua cabeça. "Você não ficará com ele um ano." Ele soa tão seguro de si mesmo, que fico irritada.

"Sim, eu ficarei," atirei de volta. "Espero estar com ele daqui a cinquenta anos!"

"Você vai tentar o seu melhor, você vai tentar moldar a si mesma... mas o seu espírito é demasiado livre para ele. Por fim você não será mais capaz de suportar." Ele expirou, colocando suas mãos para fora de sua malha. "Eu assisti isso acontecer uma vez. Eu não quero ver novamente."

"Obrigada pelo aviso," eu pressionei. "Bem, quando isso acontecer, eu te ligo, que tal? Nós deveríamos arrumar as rochas."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça em direção ao saco, mas James me ignorou. Ele o colocou no chão e veio em direção a mim, seus olhos intensos e questionadores. "Você realmente, realmente não lembra de nada?"

"Não", eu disse quase cansadamente. "Pela milionésima vez, eu não me lembro de nada."

Ele estava apenas há alguns centímetros de distância de mim agora, estudando o meu rosto, procurando alguma coisa.

"Todo o tempo que passamos juntos, todas as coisas que dissemos, tem de haver algo que acione a sua memória."

Ele pressiona brevemente sua sobrancelha, franzindo o cenho.

"Girassóis significam alguma coisa para você?"

Apesar de tudo rastreio meu cérebro. Girassóis. Girassóis. Eu não fiz uma vez... Não, não lembro.

"Nada", eu digo por fim. "Quer dizer, eu gosto de girassóis, mas... "

"Os poemas de E.E. Cummings? Mostarda com fritas?"

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando", eu digo inutilmente. "Nada disto significa algo para mim."

Ele estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração suave na minha pele. Os olhos dele não deixavam os meus.

"Será que isso significa alguma coisa para você?" Ele moveu suas mãos até o meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas, esfregando minha pele com seus polegares.

"Não." Eu engoli.

"E isso?" Ele se inclinou e roçou um beijo contra o meu pescoço.

"Pare," eu digo fragilmente, mas eu mal posso colocar as palavras para fora. E, além disso, não pretendia dizê-las. Minha respiração estava ficando mais e mais curta. Eu esqueci sobre todo o resto. Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu queria beijá-lo de uma forma que eu não queria beijar Lucius.

E então aconteceu – sua boca estava na minha e o meu corpo inteiro me dizia que esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele cheirava da maneira certa. Seu gosto era o certo. Ele me fazia sentir do jeito certo. Eu podia sentir seus braços se apertando à minha volta, a grossura de sua barba começando a crescer. Meus olhos estão fechados, eu estava perdendo o juízo, isso era tão certo.

"James?" a voz de Ava veio através da porta e foi como se alguém me eletrocutasse. Eu voei pra longe de James, tropecei com minhas pernas bambas, xinguei sob a minha respiração, "_Porra_!"

"Shh!" Ele olha atordoado também. "Fique calma. Oi, Ava. Que foi?"

Rochas.

Sim.

Isso era o que nós supostamente devíamos estar fazendo. Eu peguei o saco e comecei a puxar as rochas, joguei-as no aquário tão rapidamente quanto eu pude, respingando tudo. Os pobres peixes estavam nadando como loucos, mas eu não tinha escolha.

"Tudo bem?" Ava meteu a cabeça na porta. "Eu estava quase trazendo os convidados aqui para o tour…"

"Sem problemas," James disse tranquilizador. "Está quase pronto."

Assim que Ava desapareceu, ele fechou a porta e voltou para mim.

"Lily." Ele segura meu rosto como se quisesse me devorar, ou me abraçar, ou talvez os dois. "Se você apenas soubesse, o quanto isso tem sido uma tortura…"

"Pare com isso!" eu me afastei, minha mente girando como um caleidoscópio. "Eu sou casada! Nós não podemos – você não pode simplesmente -" eu ofeguei e coloquei a mão na boca. "oh, merda. _Merda_!" Eu não estava mais olhando para James. Eu olhava para o aquário.

"O que foi?" James me encarou, sem compreender nada, aí seguiu meu olhar. "Oh. _Oops_."

O aquário estava calmo. Todos os peixes tropicais estavam nadando pacificamente junto às rochas. Exceto um azul listrado, que estava boiando em cima.

"Eu matei um peixe!" soltei um riso nervoso horrorizado. "Eu o acertei na cabeça com um das pedras".

"Então você conseguiu," James disse, indo observar o tanque. "Boa pontaria."

"Mas isso custa trezentas libras! O que eu vou fazer? Os convidados estarão aqui a qualquer momento!"

"Isso é muito ruim para o feng shui." James zomba. "Ok, eu vou sair e atrasar Ava. Você joga ele na descarga." Ele avança para minha mão e a segura por um momento. "Nós ainda não terminamos." Ele beija as pontas dos meus dedos – então sai da suíte me deixando sozinha com o aquário. Com uma careta, eu enfiei a mão na água morna e peguei o peixe pela beira de sua barbatana.

"Eu sinto muito de verdade," disse numa voz baixa. Tentando capturar a água que pingava com minha outra mão, corri direto para o banheiro de alta tecnologia. Joguei o peixe no vaso sanitário branco brilhante e procurei pela descarga. Não tinha nenhuma. Devia ser uma privada inteligente.

"Desce," eu disse alto, balançando meus braços para ativar algum sensor. "Desce!"

Nada aconteceu.

"Desce!" eu disse ainda mais desesperada. "Vamos lá, desce!"

Mas a privada estava totalmente morta. O peixe continuava boiando, parecendo ainda mais azulado contra a porcelana branca. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Se alguma coisa deixaria um cliente fora de um apartamento de alto luxo, era um peixe morto na privada. Puxei meu telefone do bolso e busquei em meus contatos até encontrar J. Devia ser ele. Pressionei a tecla de chamada rápida, e logo em seguida ele atendeu.

"Aqui é James."

"O peixe está na privada!" eu exclamei. "Mas eu não consigo dar a descarga!"

"Os sensores devem mandá-lo embora automaticamente."

"Eu sei! Mas eles não estão mandando nada embora! Tem um peixe azul morto olhando pra mim! O que eu vou fazer?"

"Está bem. Vá até o painel próximo à cama. Você pode desativar o dispositivo e dar a descarga de lá. Oi, Lucius! Como você está indo? "

O telefone desligou abruptamente. Me apressei para a cama e localizei a tampa do painel embutido na parede. Um teclado digital assustador piscava para mim e eu não pude evitar um pequeno gemido. Como é que alguém poderia viver numa casa mais complicada que a NASA? Por que uma casa tem que ser inteligente, de qualquer maneira? Por que ela não pode ser legal e burra?

Meus dedos procuravam desajeitadamente, apertei menu, depois desativar dispositivo, daí opções. Eu acompanhei a lista até embaixo. Temperatura… iluminação… Cadê o banheiro? Onde fica descarga? Será que eu pelo menos estou no painel certo?

De repente eu notei um outro painel do outro lado da cama. Talvez fosse aquele. Me apressei sobre ele, abri e comecei a bater nas teclas. Em um minuto eu vou ter que tirar o peixe idiota pra fora da água com minhas próprias mãos.

Um som me fez dar um pulo. Era um alarme. Um tipo de sirene distante. O que na terra…

E parei de tatear e olhei mais cuidadosamente pro painel que eu estava cravando os dedos. Umas palavras piscavam para mim em vermelho. Alerta de pânico – espaço seguro. Um súbito movimento vindo da janela atraiu minha atenção e eu olhei uma grade de metal descendo por cima do vidro.

Que é – Freneticamente eu batia no painel de novo, mas ele respondia piscando a frase Não autorizado, e retornava ao alerta de pânico – espaço seguro.

Ah…meu Deus. O que foi que eu fiz?

Me precipitei para a porta do quarto e olhei para o espaço abaixo. Eu não acredito nisso. Era uma desordem.

A sirene estava ainda mais alta lá fora. Grades de metal desciam de toda parte, sobre as janelas, os quadros, a cachoeira. Todos os convidados ricos estavam se apertando uns aos outros no meio do espaço, como se fossem reféns separados de um gordo que estava preso próximo a cachoeira.

"Isso é um assalto? Eles têm armas? '' Uma mulher num terno branco estava exclamando histericamente, retorcendo as mãos. "George, engula meus anéis!"

"É um helicóptero!" um homem grisalho inclinava seus ouvidos. "Ouçam! Eles estão no telhado! Somos alvos!"

Eu olhava para a cena, meu coração martelando, congelado em pânico.

"Está vindo da suíte master!" grita alguém da equipe de Lucius, que estava consultando um painel perto da lareira. "Alguém acionou o alarme de pânico. A polícia está a caminho.''

Eu tinha arruinado a festa. Lucius ia me matar… E aí, sem nenhum aviso, o barulho parou. O súbito silêncio era como o sol se abrindo.

"Senhoras e senhores," uma voz vinha das escadas, e minha cabeça rodava. Era James. Ele segurava um controle remoto, e olhava brevemente para mim em cima antes de enfrentar a multidão.

"Nós esperamos que vocês tenham apreciado nossa demonstração do sistema de segurança . Asseguramos que nós não estamos sob nenhum ataque de ladrões." Ele pausa, e algumas pessoas sorriam nervosamente. Ao redor da sala as grades já estavam começando a se retraírem. "No entanto", James continuou, "como todos vocês sabem, em Londres hoje, segurança é uma consideração primordial. Muitos desenvolvimentos falam sobre segurança, mas nós queríamos que vocês vissem em primeira mão. Este é o sistema MI5 quality – e ele está aqui para sua própria proteção."

Minhas pernas estavam tão fracas com o alívio, que mal estavam me segurando em pé. Ele salvou minha vida. Enquanto ele continuou falando, eu cambaleei de volta para a suíte e encontrei o peixe azul ainda flutuando na privada. Eu contei até três - aí mergulhei minha mão, peguei o peixe, e, com um calafrio, enfiei aquilo na minha bolsa. Eu lavei minhas mãos, e depois saí para ver Lucius retomando a partir de James.

"Após esta aventura vocês verão ainda mais claramente que nós da Blue Desenvolvimentos, entendemos vocês e as suas preocupações melhor ainda do que senhores", ele estava dizendo. "Vocês não são nossos clientes... vocês são nossos parceiros em um perfeito estilo de vida." Ele levanta o seu copo. "Aproveite o seu passeio turístico."

Enquanto ele caminhava para o lado, uma aliviada conversinha e risadas se espalharam. Vi a mulher de terno branco agarrando três anéis de diamante maciço de volta do seu marido e enfiando-os novamente nos seus dedos. Eu esperei alguns minutos e, em seguida, sem nenhuma obstrução desci as escadas. Eu peguei uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que ia passando e tomei um profundo gole. Eu nunca mais tocarei em qualquer painel novamente, nunca. Ou peixes. Ou privadas.

"Docinho!" a voz de Rosalie me fez pular. Ela estava usando um vestido curtíssimo bordado em turquesa, e sapatos altos com penas.

"Oh meu Deus. Isso não foi genial? Isso vai dar algumas notas de jornal amanhã. Todo mundo está falando sobre o mais efetivo e patenteado sistema de segurança. Você sabia que isso custou trezentas mil libras? Apenas o sistema!"

Trezentas mil libras, e nem sequer a descarga funciona.

"Sim", eu disse. "Ótimo!"

"Lily". Rosalie estava me dando um olhar pensativo. "Docinho... eu posso dar uma palavrinha? Sobre James. Eu vi você falar com ele antes."

Sinto-me de repente apreensiva. Será que ela viu alguma coisa?

"Oh, certo!" Eu tentei um tom descuidado. "Sim, bem, ele é o arquiteto de Lucius, por isso ficamos conversando sobre o projeto, como ele...".

"Lily". Ela leva-me pelo braço e me arrasta pra distante do burburinho. "Eu sei que você teve o seu galo na cabeça e tudo." Ela se inclina para a frente. "Mas não se lembra nada sobre James? Do seu passado?"

"Hmm ... realmente não".

Rosalie me puxa ainda mais perto.

"Queridinha, eu vou deixar você um pouco chocada", diz ela, em uma baixa, sussurrante voz. "Há um tempo atrás você me disse algo em segredo. De amiga para amiga. Eu não disse uma palavra a Lucius..."

Estou completamente atenta, os meus dedos congelados ao redor da haste da minha taça de champanhe. Será que Rosalie sabia?

"Eu sei que isto poderá parecer realmente difícil de acreditar, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre você e James, pelas costas de Lucius."

"Você está brincando!" meu rosto queimava. "Tipo... o quê, exatamente?"

"Bem, eu receio ter que dizer..." Rosalie olha ao redor da sala e chega mais perto. "James fica perseguindo você. Eu só pensei que deveria avisá-la no caso de ele tentar novamente." Por um momento eu fiquei abobalhada demais pra responder. Me perseguindo?

"O-o que você quer dizer?" eu gaguejei afinal.

"O que você acha? Ele tentou isso com todas nós". Seu nariz retorceu depreciativamente.

"Você está dizendo…" eu não conseguia processar isso. "Você quer dizer que ele deu em cima de você também?"

"Oh meu Deus, sim." Ela rolou seus olhos. "Ele me disse que Severus não me entendia. O que é verdade," ela adiciona depois de um rápido pensamento. "Que Severus era um estúpido total. Mas isso não significava que eu iria correndo me tornar um entalhe no suporte da cama dele, não é? E ele foi atrás da Margot também," ela complementou, acenando alegremente para uma mulher de verde do outro lado das ala. "Tão descarado. Ele disse que conhecia ela melhor que o próprio marido e que ela merecia mais, e que ele podia dizer que ela era uma mulher sensual… todo tipo de coisas ridículas!" ela faz um barulho com a língua em desprezo. "A teoria de Margot é que ele tem como alvo mulheres casadas e diz a elas o que quer que elas queiram ouvir. Ele provavelmente sente algum tipo de prazer esquisito nisso." ela se interrompe enquanto vê meu rosto congelado. "Docinho! Não se preocupe. Ele é como uma mosca irritante, você só tem que mantê-lo afastado. Mas ele tem persistido bastante com você. Você é, tipo, um grande desafio. Você sabe, sendo esposa de Lucius e tudo mais?" ela tenta ver através de mim. "Você não se lembra de nada disso?"

Ava passou por nós com alguns convidados e Rosalie sorri para eles, mas não pude me mover.

"Não," disse afinal. "Não lembro de nada disso. Então… o que devo fazer?"

"Continue dizendo a ele que deixe você em paz. Isto era embaraçoso. Você não queria afundar seu relacionamento com Lucius, você não queria balançar o barco, você foi muito digna, docinho. Eu teria jogado uma bebida sobre cabeça dele!" ela de repente se focou sobre o meu ombro. "Querida, eu preciso ir depressa falar com Severus sobre os planos para o nosso jantar. Ele reservou a mesa completamente errada, é um absoluto pesadelo…" ela para e olha para mim novamente, subitamente ansiosa. "Você está bem? Só achei que deveria avisá-la."

"Não." Eu falei. "Estou grata por isso."

"Quer dizer, eu sei que você nunca cairia nessa besteira." Ela aperta meu braço.

"Claro que não!" de algum jeito consegui dar um sorriso. "É claro que eu nunca cairia!"

Rosalie circulava pela festa, mas meus pés estão enraizados ao chão. Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada na minha vida, fui tão crédula, tão vaidosa. Eu acreditei em tudo. Eu caí na sua lábia. Nós estamos tendo um caso secreto... Eu conheço você melhor que Lucius. É tudo conversa fiada. Ele aproveitou da minha perda de memória.

Ele tinha me lisonjeado, virado minha cabeça. E tudo que ele queria era me levar pra cama como um. . . um troféu. Me senti queimando, mortificada.

Eu sabia que eu nunca teria um caso! Não sou do tipo infiel. Não sou mesmo. Tenho um marido que decente que me ama. E eu permiti que minha mente fosse influenciada. Eu quase arruinei tudo.

Pois bem, não mais. Sei quais são as minhas prioridades. Tomo alguns goles profundos de champanhe. Então eu deixei a minha cabeça erguida, passei através da multidão até que eu encontrei Lucius, e escorreguei meus braços através dos dele.

"Querido. A festa está indo maravilhosamente. Você é brilhante."

"Acho que nós podemos nos retirar." Ele parecia mais descontraído do que ele esteve em toda a noite. "Escapamos por pouco com esse alarme. Só confiaria em James para salvar o dia. Ei, lá está ele! James!"

Eu agarrei o braço de Lucius ainda mais forte enquanto James caminhava em nossa direção. Eu nem sequer consigo olhar para ele. Lucius dá tapinhas em suas costas e lhe entrega uma taça de champanhe de uma bandeja próxima. "Este brinde é a você", ele exclama. "Ao James!"

"Ao James," Eu repito firmemente, tomando o menor gole possível de champanhe. Eu iria apenas fingir que ele não existia. Eu vou apagá-lo.

Um sinal vindo da minha bolsa perturba meus pensamentos, e eu puxei meu celular para ver uma nova mensagem. De James.

Eu não acredito nisso. Ele está me enviando mensagens na frente de Lucius? Eu rapidamente pressionei Exibir e a mensagem apareceu.

_Old Canal House, em Islington, qualquer noite a partir das 6. _

_Há tanto para falar. _

_Eu te amo. _

_J _

_PS: Delete esta mensagem. _

_PPS: O que você fez com o peixe? _

Meu rosto estava queimando em fúria. As palavras de Rosalie badalavam na minha cabeça. Você apenas tem que dar um fora nele. "É uma mensagem de Tuny!" Eu digo a Lucius, a minha voz estridente.

"Eu vou apenas responder rapidamente..."

Sem olhar para James, eu começo a teclar, os meus dedos carregados de adrenalina.

_Sim. Certo. Eu suponho que você achou que seria engraçado, se aproveitar da garota que perdeu a memória. Pois bem, eu sei o seu estúpido jogo, ok? Eu sou uma mulher casada. Deixe-me em paz._

Eu enviei o texto e guardei meu telefone. Um pouco depois, James franziu o cenho olhando em seu relógio e disse casualmente, "Esta é a hora certa? Acho que estou adiantado." Ele pega seu telefone celular e tenta enxergar no visor como se verificasse a hora, mas pude ver seu polegar em movimento sobre as teclas e eu o vi lendo a mensagem e olhei seu rosto atordoado em choque. Ahã. Peguei ele.

Após alguns momentos, ele pareceu se recuperar. "Estou seis minutos atrasado", diz ele, tocando no telefone. "Eu vou só mudar o relógio..."

Não sei porque ele se incomodava em dar uma desculpa. Lucius não estava nem mesmo prestando atenção. Três segundos depois o

meu telefone emite um aviso sonoro novamente e eu puxei-o para fora.

"Outro texto de Tuny," Eu digo depreciativamente. "Ela é um saco." Eu lancei um olhar sobre James enquanto eu apertei meu dedo em Excluir, e seus olhos aumentaram com consternação. Huh. Agora que eu sei a verdade, é evidente que ele coloca a mesma coisa para todas.

"Será que é uma boa idéia?" diz ele rapidamente. "Excluir uma mensagem sem sequer lê-la?"

"Eu realmente não estou interessada." Encolhi os ombros.

"Mas se você não lê-la, você não saberá o que ela diz... "

"Assim como eu disse" atirei nele um sorriso doce." Não estou interessada."

Eu pressionei deletar, desliguei o meu telefone, e soltei-o em minha bolsa.

"Então!" Lucius vira de volta para nós, brilhante e entusiasmado. "Os Clarksons querem repetir uma exibição amanhã. Acho que temos uma outra venda. Foram seis unidades, apenas esta noite."

"Bom trabalho, meu querido, estou tão orgulhosa de você!" Eu exclamei, colocando um braço em torno dele em um gesto extravagante. "Eu te amo ainda mais agora que no dia do nosso casamento."

Lucius franziu o cenho, confuso. "Mas você não se lembra do dia do nosso casamento. Então, você não sabe o quanto você me amava".

Pelo amor de Deus. Ele tinha de ser tão literal?

Eu tento controlar minha impaciência. "Bem, qualquer que fosse o tanto que eu te amava na época... Eu te amo mais agora. Muito mais."

Eu coloquei minha taça de champanhe para baixo, e com um olhar desafiante para James, puxei Lucius para beijá-lo. O mais longo, mais sugado, olhe-o-quanto-eu-amo-meu-marido-e-por-acaso-nós-temos-beijos-sensuais-ótimos.

Em um ponto Lucius tenta se encolher, mas eu aperto ainda mais, mantendo seu rosto no meu. Por fim, quando achei que poderia sufocar, eu libertei-o, limpei minha boca com as costas da minha mão, e olhei ao redor da sala vazia. James tinha sumido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi, eu sei que eu teria que ter postado esse capítulo no máximo até sexta passada, mas, como eu expliquei no ultimo capítulo, meu notebook precisava ir para o conserto. E ele foi. Agora ele está na Dell de São Paulo e eu tive que esperar consertarem meu velho computador pra poder usar e editar o capítulo e postar aqui. Vou recompensar e sexta ou sábado já vai ter mais um capítulo! Beijosssss.**


	18. Capítulo 17

O meu casamento. Esta é a minha prioridade. A partir de agora eu vou passar a me concentrar na minha relação com Lucius, e nada mais.

Eu ainda estava um pouco abalada na manhã seguinte, enquanto ia para a cozinha para o café da manhã e tirava a jarra de suco verde de dentro da geladeira. Eu devia estar louca na noite passada. Eu tenho o marido dos sonhos, entregue a mim de bandeja. Por que eu arriscaria isso? Por que eu beijaria um cara num quarto escondido, qualquer que fosse a sua história?

Eu derramei um pouco de suco verde em um copo e mexi ele em espiral até parecer borra, que é o que eu faço toda manhã. (Eu não consigo beber aquela coisa que parece alga. Mas não posso decepcionar Lucius, que pensa que o suco verde é quase tão maravilhoso quanto o estilo de vida do loft.) Então eu pego um ovo cozido da panela e me sirvo uma xícara de chá do bule que Gianna fez anteriormente. Eu estou realmente entrando nessa de sem carboidratos para começar o dia. Eu como ovos cozidos, bacon, ou omelete de claras toda manhã, sem falhar. E, então, às vezes um bagel a caminho do trabalho. Se eu estiver faminta.

Enquanto me sento, a cozinha parece calma e tranquila. Mas eu ainda estou nervosa. E se eu tivesse ido mais adiante com James? E se Lucius tivesse descoberto? Eu poderia ter destruído tudo. Eu só tinha esse casamento há poucas semanas - e já o estava arriscando. Eu preciso valorizar isso. Como uma planta yucca.

"Bom dia!" Lucius entra levemente na cozinha em uma camiseta azul, parecendo animado. Não estou surpresa. Na noite passada o lançamento foi o melhor que eles já tiveram, aparentemente.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Ótima, obrigada!"

Nós não estávamos compartilhando o quarto ainda, nem tínhamos tentado ter relações sexuais novamente. Mas se eu vou cuidar do meu casamento, talvez nós devêssemos ter mais contato físico. Eu me levantei para pegar a pimenta e esbarrei deliberadamente em Lucius.

"Você parece ótimo, esta manhã." Eu sorri para ele.

"Você também!"

Eu corro minha mão na linha do rosto. Os olhos de Lucius encontram os meus questionando, e ele põe uma mão sobre a minha. Olhei rapidamente o relógio. Não dava tempo, graças a Deus. Não. Eu não pensei isso.

Eu preciso ser positiva. Sexo com Lucius vai ser ótimo, eu sei que vai. Talvez só precisemos fazer no escuro. E não falar um com o outro.

"Como você está... se sentindo?" Lucius diz com um sorriso um pouco enigmático.

"Estou me sentindo bem! Com um pouco de pressa, porém". Eu lhe dou um sorriso instantâneo, me mexo, e dou um gole no chá antes que ele pudesse sugerir um rapidinha contra o forno. Graças a Deus, ele parece ter recebido a mensagem. Ele se serve uma xícara de chá e, em seguida, pega o seu BlackBerry, que estava emitindo um som.

"Ah!" diz ele, soando satisfeito. "Acabei de ganhar uma caixa de '88 Lafite Rothschild no leilão."

"Uau!" Digo com entusiasmo. "Muito bem, querido!"

"Mil e cem libras", prossegue ele. "Um pequeno roubo".

_Mil e cem libras?_

"...Para quantas garrafas?" Eu pergunto.

"Uma caixa." Ele une as sobrancelhas como se fosse óbvio. "Doze".

Não podia falar. Mil e cem libras por doze garrafas de vinho? Me desculpe, mas isso é apenas ... errado. Será que ele tem idéia de quanto é mil e cem libras? Eu poderia comprar uma centena de garrafas de vinho com isso. E eles ainda seriam dos elegantes. E ainda sobraria dinheiro.

"Lily, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." falei. "Só estava pensado... que grande negócio!" Com um gole final de chá, coloco meu casaco e pego a minha pasta. "Tchau, querido".

"Tchau, meu coração". Lucius se aproxima e nos damos um longo beijo de despedida. Isto realmente está começando a ficar bastante natural. Eu envolvo os ombros no meu casaco e estou à porta quando alguma coisa me atinge.

"Hei, Lucius," Eu disse o mais casualmente possível. "O que é... Mont Blanc?"

"Mont Blanc?" Lucius se vira com seu rosto pesquisando o meu sem acreditar. "Está brincando. Você se lembrou do Mont Blanc?"

Tudo bem. Eu realmente cai nessa. Eu não posso dizer _"Não, foi que James me disse."_

"Não me lembro, exatamente," eu improviso. "Mas o nome 'Mont Blanc' voltou para mim, e pareceu importante. Será que significa alguma coisa... especial?"

"Você vai descobrir querida". Vejo o prazer reprimido no rosto de Lucius. "Tudo isso vai voltar para você. Eu não vou dizer mais por enquanto. Isso tem que ser um bom sinal!"

"Talvez!" Eu tento combinar com sua excitação. "Bem... vejo você depois!"

Eu saí da cozinha, rastreando meu cérebro. Mont Blanc. Esqui? Aquelas elegantes canetas-tinteiro? Uma grande montanha nevada? Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia.

Eu saí do metrô em Victoria, comprei um bagel, e mordiscava enquanto eu caminhava. Mas, assim que eu cheguei perto do escritório, de repente fiquei sem fome. Eu tinha uma desagradável agitação no meu estômago.

Aquele tipo de afogamento, sensação de eu-não-quero-ir-pra-escola. Marlene podia ser minha amiga novamente, mas ninguém mais era. E eu me confundi toda na frente de Dumbledore, e eu ainda não me sinto no comando de nada... Assim que o edifício aparece, eu paro completamente apavorada. Vamos lá, eu digo firmemente a mim mesma. Isso vai ser divertido.

Não, não será. Pois bem, está bem, não será divertido. Mas eu não tenho outra escolha.

Invoquei toda a minha força de vontade, eu atirei o resto do bagel em uma lixeira e segui meu caminho através da porta de vidro principal. Eu segui reto até o meu escritório sem dar de cara com ninguém, me sentei, e puxei a minha pilha de papéis para mim. Enquanto fazia isso, notei o post-it que eu tinha escrito ontem: Discutir as vendas com Rodolfo. Talvez eu deva fazer isso agora. Eu levantei o telefone para discar sua extensão, mas coloquei-o novamente no gancho quando bateram na porta.

"Olá?"

"Olá, Lily?" Mary entra na sala. Ela estava usando um cardigan com bordado turquesa e saia jeans, segurando um envelope.

"Ah", eu disse apreensivamente. "Olá, Mary".

"Como você está?" Ela soa acanhada.

"Eu...estou bem." A porta abre e revela Marlene e Alice, ambas parecendo nada à vontade também. "Olá!" Eu exclamei em surpresa. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu contei a elas aquilo que você me disse", diz Lene. "Na noite passada nós saímos para uma bebida, e eu contei."

"Nós não fazíamos idéia", diz Mary, olhando preocupada. "Nós não lhe demos uma chance. Nós apenas presumimos que você ainda era..." Ela fica procurando uma palavra.

"Um pesadelo poderoso-maluco", Alice completa, sem demonstrar sentimentos.

"A gente se sentiu mal." Mary mordeu seu lábio enquanto olhava para as outras. "Não foi?"

"Não se preocupe." Eu forcei um sorriso. Mas, de repente, no que dizia respeito à elas três, me senti mais solitária do que nunca. Estas foram minhas companheiras; fomos sempre um quarteto. Mas agora elas tinham três anos de baladas e conversas e gargalhadas e eu fiquei de fora. Elas formaram um trio e eu sou a estranha.

"Portanto, eu só queria te dar isso." Mary avançou em direção a mesa, sua face corada, e me entrega o envelope.

Eu o abri e puxei um cartão branco rígido e gravado. Um convite de casamento.

"Espero que você possa ir." Mary enfiou suas mãos em seus bolsos. "Você e Lucius."

Eu sinto uma rápida sensação de humilhação. Sua linguagem corporal era óbvia. A última coisa que ela queria era que nós fossemos ao seu casamento.

"Olha, Mary, você não tem que me convidar. É realmente muita gentileza sua..." Estava tentando colocar o cartão de volta no envelope, o meu rosto queimando. "Mas eu sei que você realmente não..."

"Sim, eu faço questão." Ela coloca a mão na minha, me interrompe, e eu olho para cima. Seus olhos estavam do mesmo jeito que sempre foram - de um azul profundo com longos cílios com rímel.

"Você foi uma das minhas melhores amigas, Lily. Sei que as coisas mudaram. Mas... você deveria estar lá."

"Bem...obrigado," Eu murmurei afinal. "Eu amaria ir." Eu virei o convite, correndo o dedo pelas letras gravadas.

"Como você fez para sua mãe concordar em convidar alguém com tal atraso?"

"Ela quase me matou", Mary afirma sem rodeios, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Ela ameaçou cortar sua mesada?"

"Sim!" Mary exclama, e desta vez todas nós caímos na gargalhada. A mãe de Mary ameaçava cortar sua mesada desde que eu a conhecia – sendo que ela já tinha parado de dar mesada pra Mary há cerca de dez anos atrás.

"Nós compramos alguns muffins, também," diz Marlene. "Pra nos desculpar por ontem..." Ela pára enquanto alguém bate na porta. Alvo Dumbledore estava de pé, na entrada.

"Alvo!" Eu entrei em estado de choque. "Eu não vi você aí!"

"Lily". Ele sorri. "Disponível para um rápido bate-papo?"

"Vamos indo", diz Marlene precipitada, e apressa as outras para fora.

"Obrigada por essa... er... informação, Lily. Muito útil."

"Tchau, Lene!" Eu sorri para ela agradecidamente.

"Não vou ocupar seu tempo", afirma Dumbledore, fechando a porta enquanto elas saíam. "Apenas queria lhe dar o esboço final para a reunião de segunda-feira. Obviamente mantenha isso guardado a sete chaves. Dentro deste departamento, só você e Rodolfo têm essa informação." Ele vem em direção a mesa, segurando uma pasta.

"Claro que sim." assenti de maneira profissional. "Obrigada".

Assim que peguei a pasta dele, eu vi 07 de junho digitado discretamente no canto superior direito e senti uma pontada como um mau presságio. Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que significava 07 de junho. Eu tinha pesquisado em todos os meus arquivos ontem à tarde, mas não tinha encontrado nada. Nenhum arquivo no computador, nem papelada, nada. Eu sei que deveria ter perguntado à Lestrange. Mas eu fui muito orgulhosa. Eu queria descobrir por mim mesma.

"Estava ansiosa por isso!" Eu dei um tapinha na pasta, esperando parecer convincente.

"Bom. Será segunda-feira, meio-dia em ponto, na sala de reuniões. Uns dois diretores não executivos têm de se retirar rapidamente."

"Vejo você lá", eu digo com um sorriso confiante. "Obrigado, Alvo."

No minuto que Dumbledore deixou a sala, eu sentei e abri a pasta. A primeira página estava intitulada RESUMO, e eu corri meus olhos pelo texto. 07 de Junho... grande reestruturação... realinhamento no mercado... repensar no geral...

Depois de alguns segundos eu afundei em minha cadeira, sentindo-me sobrecarregada. Não é de admirar que este seja um grande segredo. Toda a companhia sofreria mudanças. Estamos adquirindo uma tecnologia interna para a empresa... estamos fazendo uma fusão de vários departamentos. . . Eu movi meus olhos mais para baixo. . . No contexto do seu desempenho de vendas atual... planos de dissolver...

_O quê?_

Eu li as palavras novamente. E de novo.

Minha coluna ficou fria. Eu estava congelada em minha cadeira lendo e relendo as linhas sem parar. Isto não podia… não podia significar o que eu achava que significava…

Com um aumento repentino de adrenalina eu pulei da cadeira e andei com pressa para a porta e desci o corredor. Lá estava Dumbledore, próximo aos elevadores conversando com Lestrange.

"Alvo!" estava engolindo ar em pânico. "Seria possível eu dar uma palavrinha rápida?"

"Lily." Assim que ele viu pude perceber uma ruga de irritação em suas sobrancelhas.

"Oi." Olhei em volta, checando se não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir. "Eu só queria… hmm… esclarecer algumas coisas. Estes planos de dissolver a sessão de revestimentos." Eu bati na pasta. "Isto não significa… você não tem realmente a intenção…''

"Ela está finalmente entendendo." Lestrange cruzou os braços, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta animação que eu quis dar um soco nele. Ele sabia sobre isso?

Dumbledore suspira. "Lily, nós estamos nisso há muito tempo, como você sabe. É um mercado duro lá fora. Você efetuou maravilhas com a sua força de vendas - que todos nós apreciamos. E você, você mesma será recompensada. Mas o departamento é insustentável."

"Mas você não pode se livrar dos revestimentos! Hogwarts Carpets tem tudo a ver com isso! Foi assim que a empresa começou!"

"Mantenha o tom baixo!" Dumbledore diz severamente, lançando um olhar ao redor do andar. Toda a amabilidade tinha desaparecido de sua aprência. "Lily, eu não posso aturar esse nível de perturbação. É altamente anti-profissional".

"Mas..."

"Não há nada pra se preocupar. Você e Rodolfo terão ambos novos cargos na administração superior. Está tudo sendo resolvido muito cuidadosamente. Eu não tenho tempo para isso." O elevador chega e ele entrou. "Mas, Alvo" digo desesperadamente. "Você não pode simplesmente demitir todo o departamento."

Tarde demais. As portas do elevador se fecharam.

"Não chamamos demitir", a voz cínica de Lestrange vem por trás de mim. "Chamamos de tornar-se redundante. Atualize seus termos."

"Como você pode apenas ficar parado diante disso?" Eu girei em torno dele, indignada. "E como é que eu não sabia nada sobre isto?"

"Ah, eu não disse a você?" Lestrange estalou sua língua, simulando auto-censura. "Lamento, Lily. É difícil saber onde e quando você começou a esquecer... vamos ver. Tudo".

"Onde estão os arquivos? Porque é que não vi isso antes?"

"Eu talvez possa ter pego emprestado". Ele dá de ombros e segue em direção a seu escritório. "Vejo você".

"Não! Aguarde!" me obriguei a ir atrás dele e fechei a porta. "Eu não entendo. Porque eles estão cortando o departamento?"

"Você já viu nossas vendas recentemente?" Lestrange rolou seus olhos.

"Elas subiram!" Repliquei antes que eu pudesse me impedir, já sabendo que essa era a direção errada.

"Em três por cento?" ele diz zombeteiramente. "Lily, tapetes são coisa do passado. Nós não temos conseguido entrar no mercado de outros revestimentos. Nós só temos uns dois contratos para acompanhar. Encare isso. A festa acabou."

"Mas não podemos simplesmente perder o departamento. Aqueles designs de tapetes originais são clássicos! E o que dizer... dos tapetes personalizados?"

Lestrange incredulamente me olha por um momento, então explode em riso.

"Você é hilária, você sabe porque?"

"O que?"

"Você não sabe que está repetindo a si mesma? Você disse tudo isso na primeira reunião sobre a crise. _'Poderíamos fazer dos revestimentos, tapetes personalizados!'_" ele me imita numa voz estridente. "Desista."

"Mas todos eles perderão seus empregos! Toda a equipe!"

"Pois é. Uma pena". Ele senta-se em sua mesa e me mostra a porta. "Eu tenho trabalho a fazer!"

"_Você é um filho da puta_", disse, a minha voz tremendo, eu saí a passos largos de seu escritório e batendo a porta, ainda agarrando a pasta, respirando cada vez mais com dificuldade até que eu pensei que eu poderia desmaiar de falta de ar. Eu tenho que ler toda esta informação, eu tenho que pensar.

"Lily!" minha cabeça moveu abruptamente para cima e instintivamente eu aperto a pasta mais perto de meu peito. Marlene está de pé na porta do escritório principal do departamento, sinalizando para mim. "Venha cá! Pegue um muffin".

Por um momento eu só olhei para ela sem fala.

"Vamos lá!" Ela ri. "Alvo Dumbledore já deve ter ido agora, não?"

"Umm... sim," eu digo roucamente. "Ele já foi."

"Pois bem, venha, então! Estamos todos esperando!"

Eu não pude recusar. Tenho que parecer normal, tenho que parecer simpática, embora eu esteja em um estado de derretimento... Marlene agarra meu braço e, enquanto eu a sigo para o escritório principal, sinto um choque poderosíssimo. Um banner foi estendido entre os fechos de duas janelas, onde se lia:

_Bem-vinda novamente, Lily!_

Um prato de muffins frescos estavam sobre o armário de arquivos, juntamente com uma cesta de presentes da Aveda.

"Nós nunca lhe demos boas vindas apropriadas", diz Lene, seu rosto ligeiramente corado. "E nós só queriamos dizer que estamos satisfeitos que você esteja bem após o acidente." Ela se dirige ao pessoal da sala. "Para aqueles de vocês que não conheceram Lily antes quando... Gostaria apenas de dizer que penso que este acidente fez as coisas mudarem. Eu sei que ela vai ser a mais fantástica chefe e todos nós devemos segui-la da maneira certa. Isto é para você, Lily".

Ela levanta sua caneca de café e toda a sala aplaude.

"Obrigado, pessoal," Eu administrei, o meu rosto ficando vermelho. "Vocês são... todos ótimos."

Eles estão prestes a perder os seus empregos. Eles não têm nem idéia.

E eles me compraram uma cesta de presentes e muffins.

"Tome um café." Marlene traz mais uma caneca. "Deixe-me segurar essa pasta para você... "

"Não!" ofeguei, agarrando-a mais apertado. "É... bastante confidencial..."

"É sobre nosso bônus, não é?" Mary diz com um sorriso, e depois, me dá uma acotovelada. "Certifique-se que eles sejam todos bons e bem grandes, Lily! Eu quero uma bolsa nova!"

De alguma forma eu dei um sorriso mórbido. Eu estou em um sonho ruim.

* * *

><p>Assim que eu finalmente deixei o trabalho as seis e meia, o pesadelo ainda não tinha acabado. Eu tenho o fim de semana para construir uma defesa para o Departamento de revestimentos de alguma forma. E eu quase nem sei qual é mesmo o problema, imagine a resposta. No que eu pressiono o botão do elevador para o térreo, Lestrange entra, vestido em seu sobretudo.<p>

"Levando trabalho pra casa?" Ele aumenta suas sobrancelhas quando vê minha pasta recheada.

"Tenho que salvar o departamento," eu digo brevemente. "Eu vou passar o final de semana inteiro até eu encontrar uma solução."

"Você deve estar brincando." Rodolfo balança sua cabeça incredulamente. "Lily, você não leu a proposta? Isso que está acontecendo vai ser muito melhor para você e para mim. Eles estão criando uma nova equipe estratégica, vamos ter mais poder, mais alcance... "

"Não é esse o ponto!" Eu grito queimando de fúria, "O que vai ser de todos os nossos amigos que não terão nada?"

"Deixe-me limpar minhas lágrimas que estou com o coração sangrando", Lestrange debocha. "Eles vão encontrar empregos." Ele hesita, me olhando de perto. "Você sabe, você nunca se incomodou com isso antes."

Demorou um ou dois segundos para que eu assimilasse suas palavras. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Antes de você sofrer esse acidente de carro, você era totalmente a favor de se livrar do departamento de revestimentos. Uma vez que você viu o seu novo pacote. Mais poder para nós, mais dinheiro... o que há para não amar?" A frieza me causou arrepios.

"Eu não acredito em você". A minha voz é brusca. "Eu não acredito em você. Eu nunca teria vendido os meus amigos." Lestrange só olha para mim com pena.

"Sim, você teria. Você não é uma santa, Lily. Porque você deveria ser?" As portas se abriram e ele saiu do elevador.

Eu cheguei à Loja de departamentos Langridge, e me dirigi ao departamento de compras com atendimento personalizado como se estivesse aturdida. Eu tinha um horário marcado às sete horas com minha consultora de estilo, Bellatrix. De acordo com o manual, eu me encontrava com ela a cada três meses e ela escolhia algumas peças novas para montarmos o meu visual da estação.

"Lily! Como você está?" Uma voz cumprimenta-me assim que eu me aproximo da recepção. Bellatrix era muito delicada, com cabelos escuros e curtíssimos, com calças cigarretes bem sequinhas pretas, e um perfume muito perceptível que vira meu estômago instantaneamente. "Eu fiquei tão arrasada quando ouvi sobre o seu acidente!"

"Estou bem, obrigada. Com tudo já recuperado." Eu tentei um sorriso. Eu deveria ter cancelado este compromisso. Não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

"Bom! Agora, tenho algumas peças para fabulosas para você dar uma olhada." Bellatrix me guiou para um provador e me apresentou uma porção de roupas com estampas florais. "Você verá alguns novos modelos e estilos aqui, mas creio que poderia prová-los..."

Sobre o que ela estava falando, novos modelos e estilos? Eram todos um monte de ternos de cores neutras. Já tenho um armário lotado de peças iguais a estas.

Bellatrix me mostrou um casaco após o outro, falando sobre bolsos e comprimentos, mas eu não conseguia ouvir uma palavra. Alguma coisa estava buzinando na minha cabeça como um inseto aprisionado; e estava ficando alto e mais alto...

"Você tem alguma coisa diferente?" Eu a interrompi abruptamente. "Você tem alguma coisa... viva?"

"Viva?" Bellatrix repete sem muita certeza. Ela hesita e, em seguida, ela avança para um outro casaco bege. "Este está muito charmoso..."

Eu saio do provador em direção ao salão principal da loja, sentindo como se eu precisasse respirar fundo para conseguir ar. O sangue corria apressando em meus ouvidos. Eu me sentia um pouco transtornada, para ser honesta.

"Isto". Eu peguei um mini vestido roxo com detalhes brilhantes sobre ele. "Isso é ótimo. Eu poderia ir pra balada com um desses."

Bellatrix me olhou como se fosse passar mal.

"Lily", diz ela afinal. "Isto... não é o que eu chamaria de o seu estilo."

"Bem, eu chamaria." Desafiantemente peguei uma mini saia prata. "E isto."

Isso seria exatamente o que eu escolheria no New Look, só que esta era um milhão de vezes mais cara, obviamente.

"Lily". Bellatrix colocava seus dedos na ponte do seu nariz e respira algumas vezes. "Eu sou sua estilista. Sei aquilo que mais lhe convém. Você tem um visual muito funcional, atraente e profissional e nós passamos muito tempo para aperfeiçoar essa imagem..."

"É tedioso. É ridículo". Eu tirei dos braços dela um vestido bege sem mangas e segurei-o para cima. "Eu não sou essa pessoa, simplesmente não sou."

"Lily, você é."

"Eu não sou! Eu preciso de diversão. Eu preciso de cor."

"Você vive de bege e preto perfeitamente bem durante vários anos." O rosto de Bellatrix ficou rigoroso. "Lily, você me disse especificamente no nosso primeiro encontro que aquilo que você necessitava era de um guarda-roupa com estilo de trabalho em cores neutras montados em capas."

"Isso foi antes, está bem?" Estava tentando segurar a minha agitação, mas era como se todos os eventos do dia estivessem borbulhando fazendo surgir uma angústia. "Talvez as coisas tenham mudado. Talvez eu tenha mudado."

"Isto". Bellatrix surge com um outro terno bege, com minúsculas pregas. "Isto é você."

"Não é."

"É."

"Essa não sou eu! Não sou! Eu não sou essa pessoa! Eu não quero ser ela!" Lágrimas estavam queimando meus olhos. Eu começo a dar puxões nos prendedores do meu coque, de repente desesperada para acabar com esta situação. "Não estou o tipo de pessoa que usa ternos beges! Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que usa seus cabelos em um rolo todos os dias. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que paga mil libras por vinho. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que... que vende seus amigos...''

Estava engolindo meus soluços agora. Meu coque não chegou a se soltar, então mechas de cabelo ficaram bagunçadas fora do lugar como um espantalho. Meu rosto estava todo molhado com lágrimas. Eu limpei meus olhos com as costas da minha mão, e Bellatrix afasta o vestido bege de perto de mim com horror.

"Não se joga lágrimas sobre um Armani!" ela solta.

"Pegue". Eu o entreguei de volta para ela. "Você pode ficar com ele." E, sem dizer mais nada, fui embora.

Eu fui para o café no piso térreo, pedi um chocolate quente, e bebi ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia o resto do meu coque. Então pedi outro, juntamente com um sonho.

Depois de um tempo, todos os carboidratos se instalaram no meu estômago como uma quentinha e confortável almofada, e aí me sinto melhor. Tem de haver um jeito, tem de existir. Eu vou trabalhar todo o fim de semana, vou encontrar a solução, eu vou salvar o departamento.

Um som vindo do meu bolso interrompe meus pensamentos. Eu puxei o meu telefone e vi que era uma mensagem de Lucius.

_Onde você está? Trabalhando até tarde?_

Enquanto eu encarava aquelas palavras fiquei de repente tocada. Surpreendentemente tocada, na verdade. Lucius se preocupa comigo. Ele está pensando em mim.

_A caminho de casa agora, eu digito de volta._

_Eu senti sua falta hoje!_

Isso não era exatamente verdadeiro, mas tinha que soar como se fosse.

_Eu senti a sua também!_ Ele respondeu instantaneamente.

Eu sabia que havia um motivo no casamento. E é isso. Alguém que se preocupe com você quando tudo está uma merda. Alguém para te alegrar. Só enviar uma mensagem para Lucius me fez sentir um milhão de vezes mais aquecida que o chocolate quente fez. Estou compondo uma resposta na minha cabeça quando o telefone emite um som novamente.

_Ta fim de um Mont Blanc? :):)_

Novamente com essa história de Mont Blanc. O que é isso? Um coquetel, talvez?

Pois bem, é obviamente muito especial para Lucius. E não há só uma maneira de eu descobrir.

_Ótimo!_ Eu digito de volta. _Mal posso esperar!_

Então eu peguei minha bolsa, saí da Langridges, e deslizei em um táxi.

Levava apenas cerca de vinte minutos para chegar em casa, durante esse tempo eu reli três arquivos, cada um mais deprimente do que o último. As vendas de tapetes nunca foram piores em toda a história da empresa, enquanto todos os outros departamentos estavam crescendo. Por fim eu fechei os arquivos e olhava pela janela do táxi, minha mente trabalhando o tempo inteiro. Se eu pudesse apenas criar um pacote de resgate... Sei que a marca Hogwarts Carpets ainda tem valor...'

"Amor?" O taxista me tira de minha abstração. "Chegamos".

"Oh, certo. Obrigado." Procurava desajeitadamente pela minha bolsa quando meu telefone emite um outro sinal.

_Estou pronto!_

Pronto? Isso fica cada vez mais misterioso.

_Acabei de chegar! Vejo você em um minuto!_ Eu animadamente digitei de volta, e entreguei o dinheiro para o taxista.

Assim que eu entrei no apartamento, as luzes estavam fracas, de um jeito que reconheci como sedutor. A música estava tocando tão discretamente que mal podíamos ouvi-la; diferente daquela vez que estava totalmente silencioso.

"Olá!" chamo cautelosamente, pendurando o meu casaco.

"Olá!" voz distante de Lucius parece vir do quarto.

Do meu quarto.

Pois bem ... Eu acho que, oficialmente, o nosso quarto.

Eu verifiquei o meu reflexo no espelho e apressadamente dei um jeito no meu cabelo desarrumado com um pente. Então eu me dirigi para o outro lado da sala e fui para o quarto. A porta estava apenas entreaberta; eu não podia ver no interior. Fiquei parada lá por um momento, querendo saber do que na terra aquilo se tratava. Então eu empurrei a porta aberta. E, diante daquela visão eu quase gritei em voz alta.

Isto é o _Mont Blanc_? _Isto_ é o Mont Blanc?

Lucius estava deitado sobre a cama. Totalmente nu. Exceto pelo enorme monte de creme de chantilly em sua região genital.

"Olá, querida". Ele levanta suas sobrancelhas refletindo cumplicidade e, em seguida, lança um olhar para baixo. "Mergulhe nele!"

Nele?

Mergulhar?

_Mergulhar nele?_

Fiquei paralisada de horror enquanto contemplava aquela montanha cremosa, lambuzada. Cada célula do meu corpo estava me dizendo que eu não queria mergulhar ali. Mas eu não podia simplesmente virar e fugir, podia? Eu não posso rejeitá-lo. Este é o meu marido. Isto é obviamente... o que fazemos.

Oh Deus, oh Deus...

Cautelosamente eu fui em frente em direção ao edifício cremoso. Sem nem ter idéia do que eu estava fazendo, eu estendi um dedo e passei no topo do monte e, em seguida, coloquei-o na minha boca com um pouco daquela meleca.

"É... é doce!" A minha voz estava tremida de tão nervosa.

''É Diet." Lucius sorri de volta pra mim.

Não. _Não_.

Eu sinto muito.

Isso simplesmente... Isto não vai acontecer. Nunca na vida, jamais. Tenho de dar uma desculpa.

"Eu me sinto tonta!" As palavras saem do nada. Eu coloquei minha mão nos meus olhos e me afastei da cama. "Oh meu Deus. Estou tendo uma recordação".

"Uma recordação?" Lucius senta-se, alerta.

"Sim, eu tive uma súbita lembrança... Do casamento", eu improviso. "Foi apenas uma breve imagem, de você e eu, mas foi realmente vívida, me pegou de surpresa..."

"Sente-se, querida!" Lucius franziu o cenho ansiosamente. "Tenha calma. Talvez mais algumas lembranças retornem."

Ele pareceu tão esperançoso, e eu me sentia terrível tendo que mentir. Mas era melhor do que dizer a verdade sem dúvida.

"Eu poderia ir me deitar calmamente no outro quarto, se você não se importar." Eu segui rapidamente em direção a porta, minhas mãos nos meus olhos me protegendo daquela visão da montanha de creme. "Lamento, Lucius, depois que você teve tanto... trabalho..."

"Querida, está tudo bem! Eu vou junto com..." Lucius tenta se levantar da cama.

"Não!" Eu cortei ele um pouco estridente demais. "Você só...se resolva com isso. Eu vou ficar bem."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eu me apressei para fora e me joguei sobre o grande sofá creme. A minha cabeça estava girando, quer fosse pelo choque do Mont Blanc ou pelo dia todo... Eu não tinha como saber. Tudo que eu sabia era, eu sentia vontade de me enrolar embaixo de um edredom e fingir que o mundo não existia. Eu não posso dar conta dessa minha vida. Nada dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Neste capítulo, não temos James, mas finalmente descobrimos o que vão fazer com a Hogwarts Carpets. E aí, vocês acham que a Lily vai deixar seu departamento se acabar? Gostaram do Mont Blanc? HAHAHAHA Beijos, até a próxima.**


	19. Capítulo 18

Não consigo sequer olhar para Lucius sem ver chantilly. Ontem à noite sonhei que ele era feito de chantilly. Não foi um grande sonho.

Felizmente nós mal temos nos visto neste fim de semana. Lucius está fazendo entretenimento empresarial e eu tenho tentado desesperadamente chegar a um plano para salvar o departamento. Li todos os contratos dos três últimos anos. Eu tinha observado as informações do nosso fornecedor. Eu tinha analisado o retorno dos clientes.

Para ser honesta, a situação estava uma merda. Nós até tivemos um pequeno triunfo no ano passado, quando eu tinha negociado um bom acordo com uma nova empresa de software. Eu acho que foi isso o que impressionou Alvo Dumbledore. Mas isso só mascarou nossa verdadeira posição.

Não apenas os pedidos eram demasiado baixos, mas parecia que ninguém mais sequer se interessava por tapetes como revestimento. Nós temos apenas uma fração do orçamento de publicidade e marketing que outros departamentos tinham. Não estamos executando nenhuma promoção especial.

Na reunião semanal dos diretores, o departamento de revestimentos sempre aparece por último na ordem do dia. É como se fosse a gata borralheira da empresa. Mas tudo isso vai mudar, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer.

Durante o fim de semana eu tinha criado um relançamento total. Ele precisaria de um pouco de dinheiro e de fé e de uns bons enfeites com custo baixo - mas eu estou certa de que nós podemos alavancar as vendas. A gata borralheira foi ao baile, não foi? E eu vou ser a fada madrinha. Eu tenho de ser a fada madrinha. Não posso deixar todos os meus amigos perderem seus empregos.

Oh Deus.

O meu estômago revirava mais uma vez de tanto nervoso. Estava sentada no táxi a caminho do trabalho, o meu cabelo firmemente para cima, minha pasta de apresentação no meu colo. A reunião será em uma hora. Todos os outros diretores estão à espera da votação para desativar o departamento de revestimentos. Eu vou ter de argumentar muito bem. Ou então... Não. Eu não posso pensar em "ou então". Tenho de ser bem sucedida nisso, eu só tenho que...

Meu telefone toca e eu quase pulei pra fora do assento, de tão nervosa que eu estava.

"Alô?"

"Lily?" Ouço uma pequena voz. "É a Tuny. Você está livre?"

"Tuny!" Eu digo espantada. "Oi! Na verdade, eu estou a caminho do..."

"Estou em apuros." Ela me corta. "Você tem que vir. Por favor."

"Apuros"? Digo, alarmada. "Que tipo de apuros?"

"Por favor venha." Sua voz estava totalmente tremida. "Eu estou em Notting Hill".

"Notting Hill? Por que você não está na escola?"

"Espere aí." O som estava abafado, e eu só pude ouvir Tuny dizendo, "Eu estou falando com a minha irmã mais velha, ok? Ela está vindo."

Então ela está de volta na linha. "Por favor, Lily. Por favor venha. Eu me meti numa pequena confusão."

Eu nunca ouvi Tuny desse jeito. Ela soava desesperada.

"O que você fez?" Minha mente corria, tentando imaginar em que tipo de problemas ela poderia ter se metido. Drogas? Pegou empréstimo com agiotas?

"Estou na esquina da Ladbroke Grove e Kensington Gardens. Em quanto tempo você vai chegar?"

"Tuny..." Eu agarrei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso ir agora! Eu tenho uma reunião, que é realmente importante. Você não pode ligar para a mamãe?"

"Não!" a voz de Tuny sobe em pânico. "Lily, você disse. Você disse que eu poderia ligar, sempre que eu quisesse, que você era minha irmã mais velha, que você estaria sempre ao meu lado."

"Mas eu não quis dizer... Eu tenho essa apresentação..." Eu perdi o rumo, de repente consciente do modo como isso soava patético. "Olha, qualquer outra vez..."

"Muito bem". Sua voz é subitamente minúsculo. Ela soa como se tivesse dez anos de idade. "Vá a sua reunião. Não se preocupe."

Fico encharcada de culpa, misturada com frustração. Por que ela não poderia ter ligado ontem a noite? Por que escolheu o único minuto em que eu tenho que estar em outro lugar?

"Tuny, só me diga, o que aconteceu?"

"Não importa. Vá ao seu compromisso. Desculpe eu ter incomodado você."

"Pare! Apenas deixe-me pensar um segundo." Olhei cegamente pra fora da janela, desorientada com o estresse, a indecisão. Faltavam quarenta e cinco minutos, até a reunião. Eu não tinha tempo, eu simplesmente não tinha. Eu talvez possa, se eu for diretamente pra lá agora. São apenas dez minutos até Notting Hill.

Mas não posso correr o risco de me atrasar para a reunião, eu simplesmente não posso – E então de repente, contra barulhento som da ligação, pude ouvir uma voz de homem. Agora ele estava gritando.

Olhei para o telefone, uma sensação desagradável de frieza. Não posso deixar a minha irmãzinha em apuros. E se ela estivesse com alguma gangue de rua? E se ela estava prestes a ser espancada?

"Tuny, segure firme", eu disse abruptamente. "Estou chegando". Eu bati no vidro do motorista e disse. "Temos que fazer um rápido desvio até Notting Hill. O mais rápido que você puder, por favor."

Assim que tomamos o caminho até Ladbroke Grove, o táxi roncando com o esforço extremo, eu me inclinava para frente, espiando desesperadamente para fora da janela, tentando achar Tuny... e então, de repente, vejo um carro da polícia. Na esquina de Kensington Gardens.

Meu coração congela. Eu cheguei tarde demais. Ela tinha sido baleada. Ela tinha sido esfaqueada.

Fraca com o terror, eu entreguei o dinheiro ao motorista e saído táxi. Havia uma multidão em frente ao carro da polícia, bloqueando minha opinião, todos eles assistindo e gesticulando agitadamente alguma coisa e comentando uns com os outros. Malditos curiosos.

"Com licença." Minha voz não estava funcionando muito para afastar a multidão. "É minha irmã, eu tenho que passar". De alguma forma eu dei um jeito de sair empurrando e me espremendo com dificuldade entre os agasalhos encapuzados e jaquetas jeans, para que eu pudesse ver...

E lá estava Tuny. Sem tiros ou facadas. Sentada numa mureta, usando o chapéu de um policial, olhando totalmente alegre.

"Lily!" Tuny se volta para o policial de pé ao lado dela. "Ali está ela. Eu não disse que ela viria?"

"O que está acontecendo?" Exijo, tremendo de alívio. "Eu pensei que você estivesse em apuros!"

"Ela é sua irmã?" O policial perguntou intimidante. Ele era atarracado e tinha o cabelo cor de areia, com grandes antebraços sardentos, e estava fazendo anotações sobre uma prancheta.

"Er... sim." Meu coração afundava. ''Ela pegou alguma coisa de uma loja ou algo parecido? O que há de errado?"

"Eu receio que esta mocinha esteja em apuros. Ela tem explorado turistas. Tem um monte de gente zangada aqui." Ele aponta para a multidão. "Isso não tem nada a ver com você, tem?"

"Não! Claro que não! Nem sequer sei do que você está falando!"

"_Tour da Celebridades._" Ele me entregou um folheto informativo, sua sobrancelha levantou. "Assim chamados".

Eu li sem acreditar o folheto, que era amarelo fluorescente e obviamente tinha sido montado em algum lixo de editor de texto.

_'Celebridades Disfarçadas em passeio turístico por Londres. Muitas estrelas Hollywood se instalaram em Londres. Você pode vê-las num único passeio. Dê uma olhada em:_

_• Madonna estendendo sua roupa lavada._

_• Gwyneth em seu jardim._

_• Elton John relaxando em casa._

_Impressione seus amigos com todas as fofocas privilegiadas de bastidores!_

_Dez libras por pessoa, incluindo souvenir de todos eles. Nota importante:_

_Se você desafiar as estrelas, eles podem negar as suas identidades. Não se deixe enganar! Isso faz parte do seu disfarce secreto!'_

Eu li aquilo aturdida. "Isto é sério?" O policial assente.

"Sua irmã tem guiado pessoas ao redor de Londres, dizendo-lhes que eles estão vendo celebridades".

"E o que eles estão vendo?"

"Bem, pessoas como ela." Ele aponta do outro lado da rua, onde uma mulher magra de cabelo louro estava em pé sobre sua enorme casa branca com reboco de cimento e areia, de jeans e um top estilo camponesa, segurando uma menininha de cerca de dois anos em seu quadril.

"Eu não sou a maldita Gwyneth Paltrow!" ela gritava raivosamente a um par de turistas usando capas de chuva da Burberry. "E não, eu não posso lhe dar um autógrafo."

Na verdade, ela parecia um pouco com a Gwyneth Paltrow. Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo longo louro e reto e um mesmo tipo de rosto. Só um pouco mais velha e mais abatida.

"Você está com ela?" A falsa Gwyneth de repente fixa os olhos em mim e se aproxima. "Eu quero fazer uma queixa oficial. Tem pessoas tirando fotos da minha casa todas as semanas, se metendo na minha vida - Pela última vez, o nome dela não é Apple porcaria nenhuma!" Ela se dirige a uma jovem japonesa que ficava chamando "Apple! Apple!" para a menininha, tentando tirar uma foto.

A mulher estava furiosa. E eu não a culpo.

"Quanto mais eu digo a essas pessoas que eu não sou Gwyneth Paltrow, mais eles acham que eu sou ela," ela estava dizendo para o policial. "Eu não posso continuar. Eu vou ter de me mudar!"

"Você deveria se sentir lisonjeada!" Tuny diz despreocupadamente. "Eles acham que você é uma estrela do cinema ganhadora de um Oscar!"

"Você deveria ser colocada na prisão!" rosna a pseudo-Gwyneth. Ela parecia querer acertar Tuny na cabeça. Para ser honesta, eu iria querer fazer a mesma coisa.

"Eu vou ter de repreender oficialmente sua irmã."

O policial vira para mim com jeito de oficial e antes de acompanhar a pseudo-Gwyneth de volta para casa diz "Eu posso libertar ela sob sua guarda, mas só quando você tiver preenchido estes formulários e agendado uma visita à delegacia."

"Muito bem", eu digo, e disparo um olhar assassino para Tuny. "Seja como for."

"Cai fora!" Pseudo-Gwyneth não estava lutando com um cara jovem meio nerd que estava atrás dela esperando lhe entregar um CD. "Não, eu não posso entregar isso pro Chris Martin! Eu nem sequer gosto do maldito Coldplay!"

Tuny sugava suas bochechas como se ela estivesse tentando não rir. Sim. Isto é tão engraçado. Estamos todos nos divertindo muito. Eu não tenho que estar em nenhum outro lugar realmente importante, nem nada.

Eu preenchi todos os formulários o mais rápido possível, carimbando um furioso ponto final depois da minha assinatura.

"Será que podemos ir agora?"

"Tudo bem. Tente manter ela na linha," o policial acrescenta, entregando-me de volta uma segunda via do formulário e um folheto intitulado "Seu Guia de Repreensão Policial."

Manter ela na linha? Por que eu é que devo mantê-la sob rédeas?

"Claro." Eu dou um sorriso apertado e enfio os documentos na minha bolsa. "Farei o meu melhor. Vamos indo, Tuny." Eu olhei no meu relógio e sentir um espasmo de pânico. Já eram dez para o meio diaa.

"Rápido. Temos de encontrar um táxi."

"Mas eu quero ir para Portobello..."

"Temos de encontrar a porra de um táxi!" Eu gritei. "Eu tenho que conseguir chegar a minha reunião!" seus olhos ficaram enormes e ela começa obedientemente procurar na rua. Por fim eu acenei para um e empurrei Tuny para dentro.

"Victoria Palace Road, por favor. O mais rápido que puder."

Não tinha a menor condição de eu chegar pro início da reunião. Mas eu ainda podia chegar lá. Ainda podia apresentar minha peça. Eu ainda podia fazê-lo.

"Lily... Obrigada", diz Tuny, em uma voz baixinha.

"Está bem". Assim que o táxi deu a volta para Ladbroke Grove meus olhos estavam colados à estrada, desesperadamente disposta a mudar as luzes do semáforo, a avançar ao longo do tráfego. Mas tudo estava subitamente paralisado. Eu nunca iria chegar até o meio-dia.

Abruptamente eu puxei o meu telefone, disquei o número do escritório de Dumbledore, e aguardei que sua assistente pessoal, Natasha, atendesse.

"Olá, Natasha?" Eu digo, na tentativa de soar calma e profissional. "É a Lily. Estou ligeiramente atrasada, mas é realmente vital que eu participe da reunião. Poderia dizer-lhes que esperassem por mim? Eu já estou a caminho, em um táxi."

"Claro", diz Natasha agradavelmente. "Eu vou dizer a eles. Vejo você mais tarde."

"Obrigado!"

Eu desliguei e me encostei de volta no meu banco, um pouquinho mais descontraída.

"Desculpe," diz Tuny de repente.

"Sim, que seja."

"Não, realmente, eu sinto muito."

Eu suspiro, e olho para Tuny adequadamente pela primeira vez desde que entramos no táxi. "Porque, Tuny?"

"Para ganhar dinheiro." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Porque não?"

"Porque você ainda vai se meter em problemas ainda mais sérios! Se você precisa de dinheiro, você não pode arranjar um emprego? Ou pedir para a mamãe?"

"Pedir à mamãe?", ela repetiu com desprezo. "A mamãe não tem dinheiro nenhum."

"Tudo bem, talvez ela não tenha um monte de dinheiro..."

"Ela não tem nenhum. Porque você acha que a casa está para cair? Por que você acha que o aquecimento nunca está ligado? Eu passei metade do inverno passado na casa da minha amiga Rachel. Pelo menos eles ligavam o aquecedor. Estamos falidas".

"Mas isso é estranho" disse, perplexa. "Como chegamos a isso? Papai não deixou nada para mamãe?"

Sei que alguns dos negócios do papai eram um bocado suspeitos. Mas ele tinha vários deles, e eu sei que ela estava esperando uma herança inesperada quando ele morreu. Não que ela algum dia tivesse admitido isso.

"Não sei. Não foi muito, mesmo assim."

"Bem, seja como for, você não pode continuar assim. Seriamente, você vai acabar na prisão ou alguma coisa do tipo."

"Que seja." Tuny arremessa para trás seu cabelo com mechas azuis. "A prisão é legal".

"Prisão não é legal!" encarei ela. "De onde foi que você tirou essa idéia? É brutal! É nojento! Todo mundo tem cabelo ruim, e você não pode depilar suas pernas ou usar sabonete facial".

Eu estava inventando tudo isso. Provavelmente nestes dias as prisões têm até spas e secadores.

"E não há rapazes", acrescento dosando bem. "E não é permitido usar iPod, ou comer chocolates ou ver DVDs. Você só tem de marchar em torno de um pátio." Essa parte tenho certeza que não é verdade. Mas eu estava numa lista agora. "Com correntes em torno de suas pernas."

"Eles não usam mais correntes nas pernas", diz Tuny com desprezo.

"Trouxeram elas de volta," eu mentia sem perder tempo. "Especialmente para as adolescentes. Foi uma nova iniciativa experimental do governo. Jesus, Tuny, você não lê os jornais?"

Tuny olha ligeiramente apavorada. Ha. Assim ela me paga por aquela história de '_Mumãe_'.

"Bem, está nos meus genes." Ela se recupera desafiando. "Estar no lado errado da lei."

"Não está em seus genes..."

"Papai esteve na prisão", ela atira de volta triunfante.

"O papai?" Fiquei olhando pra ela. "Como assim, o papai?" a idéia era tão absurda, que eu quis sorrir.

"Ele esteve. Ouvi alguns homens comentando isso durante o funeral. Então é, tipo, meu destino." Ela encolhe os ombros e pega uma carteira de cigarros.

"Pare com isso!" Eu peguei os cigarros e jogue-os fora pela janela. "O papai, não foi para a prisão. Você não irá para a prisão. E não é legal, é patético." Eu interrompi e pensei por um momento.

"Olhe, Tuny... venha e seja uma estagiária em meu escritório. Isso vai ser divertido. Você pode obter alguma experiência, e ganhar algum dinheiro."

"Quanto dinheiro?" ela atira de volta.

Deus, às vezes ela é chata.

"Já chega! E talvez eu não diga nada sobre isto a mamãe." Eu agitei o folheto amarelo. "Temos um acordo?" Houve um longo silêncio no táxi. Tuny estava descascando o esmalte azul da unha, como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

"Tudo bem", diz ela, finalmente, concordando com os ombros. O táxi para em um sinal vermelho e sinto um espasmo ao consultar o meu relógio para a milionésima vez. Já tinham se passado vinte minutos. Eu só esperava que eles tivessem começado tarde. O meu olhar vagueou pelo folheto amarelo outra vez e um sorriso relutantemente apareceu em meu rosto. Foi um esquema muito engenhoso.

"Então, quem eram suas outras celebridades?" Não pude deixar de perguntar. "Você realmente não tinha uma Madonna."

"Eu tinha!" os olhos de Tuny acenderam. "Tem uma mulher em Kensington que é igualzinha a Madonna, só que mais gorda. Todo mundo caiu nessa, especialmente quando eu disse que isso provava quantos artifícios eles usavam. E eu tinha um Sting, e uma Judi Dench, e um entregador de leite realmente agradável, em Highgate, que era a imagem cuspida do Elton John."

"Elton John? Um entregador de leite?" Não pude deixar de rir.

"Eu disse que ele estava fazendo serviço comunitário em segredo."

"E como na terra você conseguiu encontrá-los?"

"Bastou ficar olhando. Gwyneth foi a minha primeira - ela me deu a idéia." Tuny sorri. "Ela realmente me odeia."

"Não estou surpresa! Ela provavelmente ganhou mais problemas do que a verdadeira Gwyneth Paltrow."

O táxi se move novamente. Estamos chegando na Victoria Palace Road agora. Abro a minha apresentação e dou uma olhada nas minhas notas, só para garantir que todos os pontos importantes estão frescos na minha mente.

"Você sabe, eles realmente disseram que o pai tinha estado na prisão." A voz calma de Tuny me pega de surpresa. "Eu não inventei isso."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não consigo fazer isso entrar na minha cabeça. O nosso pai? Na prisão? Parece... impossível.

"Você perguntou a mamãe sobre isso?" Eu aventurei afinal.

"Não." Ela deu de ombros.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele não teria ido por qualquer coisa..." hesitei, sentindo a minha intensidade -"você sabe, má."

"Você se lembra de como ele costumava nos chamar de 'as meninas'?" Todos os vestígios de rebeldia tinham desaparecido do rosto de Tuny. "Suas três meninas. Você, minha mãe, e eu."

Eu sorri remanescentemente. "E ele costumava dançar com todas nós."

"Sim". Tuny assentiu. "E ele sempre comprava aquelas maciças caixas de chocolates..."

"E que você costumava ficar doente ..."

"Hogwarts Carpets, Senhoras". O táxi tinha parado em frente ao prédio da companhia. Eu ainda nem tinha notado.

"Oh, certo. Obrigado." Eu procurei em minha bolsa por algum dinheiro.

"Tuny, tenho que correr. Sinto muito, mas isso é muito, muito importante."

"O que foi?" Para minha surpresa, ela pareceu realmente interessada.

"Tenho que salvar meu departamento." Eu movi o trinco da porta e caí fora do táxi. "Tenho de convencer onze diretores a fazer uma coisa que eles já decidiram não fazer. E eu estou atrasada. E eu não faço idéia de que porra eu estou fazendo."

"Oh". Tuny fez uma cara duvidosa. "Bem... boa sorte com isso." "Obrigada. E... nós vamos nos falar mais." Dei-lhe um breve abraço, então corri escadas acima até invadir o saguão. Eu estava apenas com meia hora de atraso. Poderia ser pior.

"Olá!" Eu cumprimento Jenny, a recepcionista enquanto eu corro para sua mesa. "Eu estou aqui! Você pode informá-los?"

"Lily..." Jenny começa a me falar alguma coisa, mas eu não tive tempo para parar. Eu me apressei para o elevador, apertei o botão para o oitavo andar, e aguardei os mais agonizantes trinta ou mais segundos que levavam para chegar ao topo. Precisamos de elevadores expressos neste local. Precisamos de elevadores instantâneos de emergência tipo atrasados-para-uma-reunião...

Até que enfim. Eu pulei porta afora, correndo em direção ao conselho... e parei.

Alvo Dumbledore estava de pé no corredor fora da sala, falando alegremente a três outros caras de ternos. Um homem em um terno azul se ajeitava em seu casaco. Natasha se movia entre eles servindo xícaras de café. Havia uma balbúrdia de tanta tagarelice.

"O que está..." Meu peito ia rebentar com a adrenalina. Eu mal Podia falar. "O que está acontecendo?"

Todos os rostos se viraram para mim surpresos.

"Não se desespere, Lily". Dumbledore atirou-me o mesmo olhar de desaprovação que ele tinha me dado antes. "Estamos fazendo uma pausa. Nós já concluímos a parte crucial da reunião e Angus tem que sair." Ele aponta em direção ao cara do casaco.

"Concluíram?" Eu questiono abruptamente como se me sentisse horrizada com tanta onipotência. "Isso significa..."

"Já fizemos a votação. Todos foram favoráveis à reorganização."

"Mas você não pode!" Eu me apressei em direção a ele em pânico. "Eu tinha encontrado uma maneira de salvar o departamento! Só temos que cortar alguns custos, e eu tive algumas idéias sobre o marketing..."

Dumbledore me cortou com firmeza. "Lily, tomamos a nossa decisão."

"Mas é a decisão errada!" Eu choramingava desesperadamente. "A nossa marca tem valor - Sei que tem! Por favor." Apelei diretamente para Angus. "Não vá. Me ouça primeiro. Então vocês podem votar novamente..."

"Alvo". Angus se volta pra longe de mim, parecendo embaraçado. "Bom ver você. Eu tenho que correr."

"Claro que sim."

Eles nem me deram a menor importância. Ninguém queria saber. Eu assisti, minhas pernas afundando, enquanto os diretores retornavam para a sala de reuniões.

"Lily". Dumbledore estava na minha frente. "Eu admiro a sua lealdade ao seu departamento. Mas você não pode se comportar assim em reuniões da diretoria." Tinha aço sob a sua voz agradável, podia dizer que ele estava furioso.

"Alvo, eu sinto muito..." Eu engoli.

"Agora, sei que as coisas têm sido complicadas para você desde seu acidente." Ele pausa. "Então, o que sugiro é que você tome três meses de férias remuneradas. E quando você voltar, nós vamos encontrar um papel mais... adequado pra você dentro da empresa. Tudo bem?"

Todo o sangue do meu rosto foi sugado. Ele estava me rebaixando do cargo.

"Estou bem," digo rapidamente. "Eu não preciso de nenhuma licença..."

"Acho que você precisa." Ele suspirou. "Lily, estou realmente sentindo muito pelas coisas estarem acontecendo desta forma. Se você recuperasse a sua memória logo, as coisas seriam diferentes, mas Rodolfo tem me posicionado sobre a sua situação. Você não está apta para um cargo superior agora."

Havia um tom absolutamente definitivo em sua voz.

"Muito bem," Eu controlei por fim. "Eu compreendo".

"Agora, você pode querer ir para o seu departamento. Uma vez que você não estava aqui" - ele pausou significativamente - "dei a Rodolfo a missão de informar a triste notícia para eles".

_Rodolfo?_ Com um final aceno curto, Dumbledore desaparece na sala. Eu olhava para a porta como se estivesse pregada no chão, depois com uma súbita explosão de pânico, corri para o elevador. Não posso deixar Lestrange dizer-lhes as más notícias. Eu tenho que fazer isso eu mesma, é o mínimo que devo a eles. No elevador, eu ligo para Lestrange na linha direta do meu telefone celular e estava na caixa postal.

"Rodolfo!" Disse, minha voz vibrando com urgência. "Não informe o departamento sobre as demissões ainda, ok? Eu queria fazê-lo eu mesma. Repito, não lhes diga nada."

Sem olhar à direita ou à esquerda eu saí do elevador, para meu escritório, e fechei a porta. Estou toda me tremendo. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão petrificada em toda minha vida. Como vou contar as novidades? O que vou dizer? Como você diria a todos os seus amigos que vão perder os seus empregos?

Eu ando de um lado para outro em meu escritório, torcendo minhas mãos, sentindo como eu fosse vomitar. Isto é pior do que qualquer exame, qualquer prova, qualquer coisa que eu já tinha feito na vida e, em seguida, um som me alerta. Uma voz fora da porta.

"Ela está aí?"

"Onde está a Lily?" chama outra voz.

"Será que ela se escondendo? Essa vaca".

Por um instante eu considero mergulhar sob o sofá e nunca mais sair.

"Será que ela ainda está lá em cima?" As vozes estavam ficando mais altas fora da minha porta.

"Não, eu vi ela! Ela está em aí! Lily! Venha até aqui!"

Alguém bate à porta, fazendo com que eu me mexesse. De alguma forma eu me forcei a atravessar todo o tapete. Eu cautelosamente levantei uma mão e abri a porta. Eles sabiam.

Eles estavam todos de pé lá. Todos os quinze membros do departamento de revestimentos, silenciosos e reprovadores. Lene estava na frente, seus olhos como pedra.

"Isso... não foi coisa minha," Eu balbuciei desesperadamente. "Por favor, escutem, todo mundo. Por favor, compreendam. Não foi minha decisão. Eu tentei... Eu estava indo..." Eu perdi o rumo.

Eu sou a chefe. A questão é, cabia a mim salvar o departamento. E eu falhei.

"Lamento", eu sussurro, lágrimas enchiam meus olhos, observando de um rosto inflexível a outro. "Eu lamento, lamento muito..." Há um silêncio. Eu acho que poderia derreter sob o ódio dos seus olhares. Então, como se em um sinal, todos eles e viraram silenciosamente e foram embora. Minhas pernas estavam como geléia, voltei para minha mesa e cai na minha cadeira. Como foi que Lestrange informou todo mundo? O que ele disse?

E então de repente olhei na minha caixa de entrada. Um e-mail com uma circular sob o título:

'_Colegas - algumas más NOTÍCIAS.'_

Com ansiedade eu cliquei sobre o e-mail, e assim que eu li o conteúdo, eu dei um grito de desespero. Isto saiu? Sob o meu nome?

_'Para todos os colegas do Departamento de Revestimento._

_Como vocês devem ter notado, o desempenho do departamento tem sido terrivelmente insatisfatório. Foi decidido pela direção que o departamento deve ser dispensado. Vocês todos se tornarão redundantes a partir de junho._

_Entretanto, Lily, e eu ficaríamos muito gratos se vocês continuassem a trabalhar com maior eficiência e seguindo as normas._

_Lembrem-se que estaremos dando suas referências, então nada de relaxar ou negligenciar o trabalho._

_Seus, Rodolfo Lestrange e Lily Evans'_

OK. Agora eu quero atirar em mim mesma.

* * *

><p>Quando eu cheguei em casa Lucius estava sentado no terraço, ao pôr-do-sol. Ele estava lendo o Evening Standard e bebericando um gim com tônica. Ele tirou os olhos do jornal em minha direção. "Teve um bom dia?"<p>

"Para ser honesta... não", eu disse, a minha voz trêmula. "Foi um dia bastante terrível. O departamento inteiro está sendo despedido."

Assim que disse essas palavras em voz alta não pude evitar – me dissolvi em lágrimas. "Todos os meus amigos. Todos vão ficar desempregados. E todos eles me odeiam... e eu não os culpo."

"Querida". Lucius abaixa o seu jornal. "Isto são negócios. Estas coisas acontecem."

"Eu sei. Mas estes são os meus amigos. Eu já conhecida Lene desde que eu tinha seis anos."

Lucius parecia estar pensando enquanto ele dava um gole sua bebida. Por fim ele dá de ombros e se volta para o jornal. "Como eu disse, essas coisas acontecem."

"Elas não acontecem simplesmente." Eu sacudi minha cabeça com veemência. "Você impede que elas aconteçam. Você luta."

"Amor". Lucius parecia se divertir. "Você ainda tem o seu emprego, não tem?"

"Sim".

"A companhia não está falindo, está?"

"Não."

"Então, pronto. Tome um gim com tônica".

Como ele podia responder desse jeito? Ele é humano?

"Eu não quero gim com tônica, ok?" Eu sinto como se eu estivesse estupidamente fora de controle. "Não quero uma droga de gim com tônica!"

"Um copo de vinho então?"

"Lucius, você não entende?" Eu quase gritei. "Você não percebe como isso é terrível?" Toda a minha raiva por Alvo Dumbledore e os diretores estava se virando como um furacão, canalizada para Lucius, com o seu terraço calmo e sua taça de cristal Waterford e sua vida complacente.

"Lily..."

"Essas pessoas precisam de seus empregos! Eles não são... essa droga de ricos ultra-super bilionários!" Eu aponto ao redor de nossa brilhante varanda. "Eles têm hipotecas. Aluguéis pra manter. Casamentos para pagar."

"Você está exagerando", diz Lucius brevemente, e vira uma página do seu jornal.

"Bem, você está me menosprezando! E eu não entendo. Eu simplesmente não entendo você." Estava apelando diretamente a ele. Querendo que ele olhasse para cima, para explicar o seu ponto de vista, para conversar sobre isso. Mas ele não se mexeu. Era como se ele nem sequer me ouvisse.

Meu corpo inteiro pulsava com frustração. Eu sentia vontade de atirar o seu gim com tônica pela varanda.

"Muito bem", eu digo afinal. "Não vamos falar sobre isso. Vamos apenas fingir que está tudo bem e estamos de acordo, apesar de saber que não concordamos." Eu dei a volta e tomei um grande fôlego.

James estava parado bem na porta da varanda. Ele estava vestindo jeans preto e uma camiseta branca e óculos escuros, por isso eu não pude ver sua expressão.

"Olá". Ele entra no terraço. "Gianna me deixou entrar. Não estou... invadindo?"

"Não!" Eu me afastei rapidamente para que ele não pudesse ver meu rosto. "Claro que não. Está bem. Tudo está muito bem."

De todas as pessoas para aparecer, tinha que ser ele. Só pra completar ainda mais o meu dia. Pois bem, eu não vou nem sequer olhar para ele. Não vou nem me dá conta de que ele está aqui.

"Lily está um pouco chateada", diz Lucius a James em um tom de cumplicidade masculina. "Algumas pessoas em seu trabalho estão prestes a perder os seus empregos."

"Não são só algumas pessoas!" Eu não consigo evitar protestar. "É um departamento inteiro! E eu não fiz nada para salvá-los. Eu supostamente sou sua chefe e eu fodi tudo." Uma lágrima desce pela minha bochecha e eu a enxuguei com força.

"James". Eric não estava nem sequer me ouvindo. "Deixe-me pegar uma bebida pra você. Eu estou com o projeto Bayswater bem aqui. Temos muito que conversar." Ele se levanta em direção à sala de estar. "Gianna! Gianna, você está aí?"

"Lily". James atravessa o terraço até onde eu estava em pé, sua voz baixa e urgente. Ele está tentando aquilo de novo. Eu não acredito nisso.

"Deixe-me em paz!" Eu atirei sobre ele. "Você não entendeu a mensagem antes? Não estou interessada! Você é apenas um... um mulherengo mentiroso. E mesmo se eu estivesse interessada, não seria uma boa hora, ok? O meu departamento inteiro acaba de ser reduzido a nada. Portanto, a menos que você tenha uma solução para isso, cai fora."

Há um silêncio. Esperava que James viesse com alguma frase feita melodramática, mas em vez disso ele tira seus óculos e pressiona sua cabeça como se estivesse perplexo.

"Eu não entendo. O que aconteceu com o plano?"

"Plano?" Digo agressivamente. "Que plano?"

"Seu grande negócio com os tapetes."

"Que negócio com tapetes?"

James mantém os olhos abertos em estado de choque. Por alguns momentos ele só me encara como se eu estivesse de brincadeira.

"Você não está falando sério. Você não sabe sobre isso?"

"Saber sobre o quê?" Eu exclamei, chegando ao meu limite. "Não faço a menor idéia de que porra é essa que você está falando!"

"Jesus Cristo". James respirou fundo. "Ok, Lily. Me ouça. Você tinha esse enorme negócio de tapetes praticamente fechado em segredo. Você disse que isso iria mudar tudo, que iria trazer uma grande verba, que iria transformar o departamento... Então, você aprecia essa vista, hum!" Ele sensitivamente muda de assunto assim que Lucius aparece na porta, segurando uma gim com tônica.

_Grande negócio de tapetes?_

Meu coração estava batendo rápido enquanto eu estava de pé lá, assistindo Lucius dar bebida a James e puxar uma cadeira embaixo do enorme guarda-sol.

Ignore-o, diz uma voz na minha cabeça. Ele está inventando isso. Ele está brincando com você - tudo isto faz parte do jogo. Mas e se não fosse?

"Lucius, querido, eu sinto muito sobre antes." Minhas palavras saem quase fluentemente demais. "Foi só um dia difícil. Você poderia me trazer uma taça de vinho?" eu nem sequer olho para James.

"Não tem problema, querida". Lucius desaparece dentro de novo e eu giro de volta.

"Diga-me sobre o que você está falando?", eu disse, em tom baixo. "Rapidamente. E é melhor que não seja invenção".

Assim que eu encontrei o seu olhar eu senti uma pontada de humilhação. Não tinha a menor idéia se eu poderia confiar ou não em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Mas tinha que ouvir mais. Porque, se houvesse apenas um por cento de chance de que o que ele está dizendo fosse verdade...

"Isto não é invenção. Se eu tivesse percebido antes que você não sabia..." James sacode sua cabeça incredulamente. "Você estava trabalhando nisso há semanas. Você tem uma pasta azul enorme que você costumava carregar por aí. Você estava tão animada sobre isso que você não conseguia dormir..."

"Mas o que era isso?"

"Eu não conheço os detalhes exatos. Você foi supersticiosa demais para me dizer. Você tinha essa teoria que eu era um azarado." Sua boca torceu brevemente como se ele estivesse compartilhando uma piada privada. "Mas eu sei que estava usando alguns designs retrô de tapetes, tirados de algum livro de padrões antigos. E eu sei que iria ser enorme."

"Mas porque é que não sei sobre o assunto? Por que não ninguém sabe nada sobre isso?"

"Você manteve tudo em segredo até o último momento. Você disse que não confiava em ninguém no escritório e era mais seguro não falar." Ele elevou sua voz. "Ei, Lucius. Como está indo?"

Eu senti como se levasse um tapa na cara. Ele não podia parar ali.

"Aqui está, Lily," diz Lucius alegremente, entregando-me uma taça de vinho. Então ele se dirige para a mesa, se senta, e gesticula para que James o acompanhe. "Então é o mais novo, eu falei com o escritório de planejamento novamente..."

Estava perfeitamente em pé parada enquanto eles falavam, minha mente correndo, dilacerada com a incerteza. Poderia ser tudo enrolação. Talvez eu seja uma idiota crédula, ao ouvir uma palavra sequer. Mas como ele poderia saber sobre o livro de velhos padrões? E se fosse verdade? Meu peito apertava com um profundo, doloroso espasmo de esperança. Se ainda houver uma chance, até mesmo uma minúscula chance...

"Você está bem, Lily?" Lucius atirou-me um olhar estranho, e eu percebi que estava plantada de pé no meio do terraço, com minhas mãos segurando o meu rosto.

"Muito bem". De alguma forma eu me recompus, me retirei para o outro lado do terraço e sentei em uma cadeira de balanço de aço galvanizado. O sol estava quente no meu rosto. Eu mal tinha consciência do distante barulho do tráfego abaixo. Em cima da mesa, James e Lucius estavam analisando um desenho do arquitetura.

"Talvez tenhamos de repensar o estacionamento completamente."

James estava traçando sobre o papel. "Não é o fim do mundo."

"Ok". Lucius suspirou fortemente. "Se você acha que isso pode ser feito, James, eu confio que você".

Tomo um profundo gole de vinho - em seguida puxei o meu telefone. Eu não acredito que estou prestes a fazer isso. Com mãos nervosas tentei encontrar o número de James e comecei a teclar uma mensagem.

_Será que podemos nos encontrar?_

_L_

Eu pressionei Enviar, em seguida imediatamente deslizei meu telefone em minha bolsa e encarei rigidamente a vista da varanda. Um pouco mais tarde, ainda desenhando e sem olhar para nada perto de mim, James tira o telefone do seu bolso com sua outra mão. Ele checa brevemente e tecla de volta. Lucius não parecia nem prestar atenção.

Eu me forcei a contar até cinqüenta e então casualmente abri o flip do meu celular.

_Claro._

_J._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, desculpem pela demora, mas eu ainda estou usando meu computador... e daí meio que complica a situação. Espero que este capítulo anime vocês, assim como ele me animou, pois estou um tanto quanto triste por amanhã ser meu último dia de aula e parece que tudo está dando errado. Mas é isso, obrigada por acompanharem, que os que começaram a ler agora se sintam bem-vindos a conversar, criticar ou opinar, e só para esclarecer algo que eu não acho que alguns de vocês lembrem: essa obra é da autora Sophie Kinsella, e eu só estou fazendo a adaptação.**

**É isso. Beijos.**


	20. Capítulo 19

Nós combinamos de nos encontrar em um café chamado Fabian's em Holland Park, um lugar pequeno e aconchegante com paredes pintadas em terracota e fotos de Toscana e prateleiras repletas de livros italianos. Assim que eu entrei e olhei ao redor o bar de granito, a máquina de café, o sofá surrado... Eu tive uma sensação esquisita de já ter estado lá antes. Talvez eu estivesse só tendo um Deja Vu. Talvez fosse um desejo ilusório.

James já estava sentado numa mesa de canto, e assim que ele olha para cima eu sinto a minha apreensão aumentar. Contra todos os meus melhores instintos, depois de todos os meus protestos, aqui estou eu, para encontrá-lo ilicitamente. Exatamente como ele queria o tempo todo. Eu senti como se estivesse caindo em uma espécie de armadilha... mas eu não sabia qual era.

Seja como for, estou neste encontro por razões comerciais. Enquanto me lembrar disso, ficarei bem.

"Oi". Me juntei a ele à mesa, onde ele estava bebendo café, e soltei minha bolsa em uma cadeira ao lado.

"Então. Nós dois somos pessoas ocupadas. Vamos falar sobre este negócio."

James estava apenas me olhando, como se tentasse pensar em algo para me dizer.

"Existe algo mais que você poderia me contar?" Acrescento, tentando ignorar sua expressão. "Eu acho que vou tomar um cappuccino".

"Lily, o que é isso? E que porra foi aquela que aconteceu na festa?"

"Eu... Não sei do que você está falando." Eu peguei o menu e fingi estar escolhendo. "Talvez eu peça um latte".

"Qual é". James puxou o menu pra baixo para que ele pudesse ver o meu rosto. "Você não pode se esconder. Que aconteceu?"

Ele acha que isso é engraçado. Posso afirmar pelo seu tom de voz. Com um brilho de orgulho ferido, eu bati com menu na mesa.

"Se você insiste em saber," eu digo firmemente, "Eu conversei com Rosalie na festa, e ela me contou sobre as suas... preferências. Eu sei que foi tudo conversa fiada. E eu não gosto de ser enganada, obrigada."

"Lily..."

"Não tente fingir, ok? Eu sei que você deu em cima dela e da Margo." Tinha uma ponta de amargura estranha em minha voz. "Você é só um bom manipulador que diz a mulheres casadas o que elas querem ouvir. O que você pensa que elas querem ouvir."

A expressão de James não mudou.

"Eu dei mesmo em cima de Rosalie e Margo. E talvez eu possa ter ido" - ele hesita - "um tanto longe demais. Mas você e eu concordamos que eu deveria. Esse era nosso disfarce."

Pois bem, é claro que ele iria dar uma droga de desculpa como essa. Eu olhava para ele com uma fúria impotente. Ele poderia dizer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, e não existia nenhuma maneira de eu saber se ele estava falando a verdade ou não.

"Você tem que entender." Ele se inclina sobre a mesa. "Isso foi tudo armação. Nós criamos uma história que enganaria qualquer um, pois se alguma vez alguém nos visse juntos, isso poderia ser uma explicação. Rosalie caiu nela, tal como nós queríamos."

"Você queria ser retratado como um mulherengo?" Eu repliquei, rolando meus olhos.

"Claro que não!" Havia um súbito calor em sua voz. "Mas tivemos próximos de ser pegos... umas duas vezes. Rosalie, em particular - ela é afiada. Ela teria percebido".

"Então você passou um papo nela." Eu não pude evitar o sarcasmo. "Legal. Realmente muito elegante".

James sustenta o meu olhar firmemente. "Você tem razão. Isso não tem sido tudo lindo. Não é uma situação perfeita e nós cometemos erros." Ele leva uma mão em direção a minha. "Mas você tem que confiar em mim, Lily. Por favor. Você tem que me deixar explicar tudo."

"Pare!" Eu puxei minhas mãos pra longe. "Só... pare! Não estamos aqui para falar sobre isso, até porque, é irrelevante. Vamos nos ater ao que interessa." Uma garçonete abordou a mesa, e eu olhei para cima. "Um cappuccino, por favor." Logo que a garçonete se afasta, eu disse bruscamente, "Então, sobre este negócio. Isso não existe. Eu já procurei em toda a parte. Fui para o escritório e pesquisei cada pequena pasta, cada arquivo do computador. Eu olhei pela casa, nada. A única coisa que eu encontrei foi isso." Eu avancei para a bolsa e tirei um pedaço de papel com os rabiscos codificados nele. "Isto estava em uma gaveta vazia na minha mesa. Só isso dentro."

Eu meio que esperava que James fosse acender os olhos, e dissesse, "Aha! Esta é a chave do segredo!" tipo como no livro O Código Da Vinci. Ao invés disso ele apenas olha e dá de ombros.

"Essa é sua letra."

"Sei que é minha letra." Tento manter a minha paciência. "Mas eu não sei o que isso significa!" Frustrada eu deixo o papel de lado.

"Porque na terra eu não guardei minhas anotações no computador?"

"Tem um cara no trabalho, Lestrange?"

"Sim", eu disse cuidadosamente. "Que tem ele?"

"Você não confia nele. Você achava que ele realmente queria que o departamento fosse dissolvido. Você achava que ele tentava estragar as coisas para você. Então você só iria apresentar tudo para o conselho da diretoria, quando tudo já estivesse pronto."

A porta para o café oscila ao abrir, e eu dou um salto de culpa, imaginando que seria Lucius. Eu já até tinha uma desculpa na ponta da minha língua, do tipo eu estava fazendo compras e adivinhe quem eu encontrei: James! Por total coincidência! Mas é claro que não era Lucius, e sim um grupo de adolescentes que começava a falar em Francês.

"Então você não sabe de mais nada." A minha culpa me faz usar um tom agressivo, quase acusador. "Você não pode me ajudar."

"Eu não disse isso," James responde com calma. "Eu estive pensando nisto, e isso me fez lembrar uma coisa. Seu contato era Jeremy Northam. Northwick. Algo parecido."

"Jeremy Northpool?" O nome aparece em minha cabeça. Eu podia lembrar que Claire me entregou um post-it com esse nome sobre ele. Junto com os outros trinta e cinco post-its.

"Sim". James assente. "Poderia ser isso. Northpool".

"Eu acho que ele ligou, enquanto eu estava no hospital. Várias vezes."

"Bem". James aumenta suas sobrancelhas. "Talvez você deva ligar pra ele de volta."

"Mas eu não posso." Eu solto minhas mãos sobre a mesa em desespero. "Eu não posso dizer: 'Olá, aqui é Lily Evans, temos um acordo, e a propósito, qual é o seu negócio?' Não sei o suficiente! Onde está toda a informação?"

"Está por aí." James está agitando o seu café. "Está em algum lugar. Você deve ter transferido o arquivo. Escondido em algum lugar, ou colocou-o sob a guarda de alguém..."

"Mas onde?"

A garçonete chegou e colocou um cappuccino diante de mim. Eu peguei o pequeno biscoito de brinde e distraidamente comecei a desembrulhá-lo. Onde eu iria colocar um arquivo? Onde eu iria escondê-lo? O que eu estaria pensando?

"Lembro-me de outra coisa." James suga seu copo e pede outro a garçonete. "Você foi até Kent. Você foi para a casa da sua mãe."

"Sério?" Eu olho para cima. "Quando?"

"Pouco antes do acidente. Talvez você tenha levado para lá."

"Para a casa da minha mãe?" Digo ceticamente.

"Vale a pena tentar." Ele deu de ombros. "Ligue pra ela e pergunte."

Eu agitei o meu cappuccino temperamentalmente enquanto a garçonete trazia um outro café para James. Não queria ligar para mamãe. Ligar pra ela faz mal a minha saúde.

"Vamos lá, Lily, você pode fazer isso." James torce a boca se divertindo com a minha expressão. "O que você é, uma mulher ou morsa?"

Eu levantei minha cabeça, atordoada. Fiquei imaginando por um momento se eu tinha ouvido direito.

"Isso é o que Lene diz," Eu digo afinal.

"Eu sei. Você me contou sobre Lene".

"O que é que eu lhe disse sobre Marlene?" Digo suspeita.

James saboreia o café. "Você me contou que se conheceram na classe da Sra. Brady. Você fumou seu primeiro e último cigarro com ela. Vocês foram para Ibiza juntas três vezes. Perder sua amizade tem sido realmente traumático."

Ele acena para meu telefone, que estava fora da minha bolsa. "Por mais esse motivo é que você deve fazer a ligação".

Isto é tão assustador. Que diabos então que ele sabe mais? Direcionando a ele olhares desconfiados, peguei o telefone e disquei o número da mamãe.

"Lily, eu não sou um bruxo." James parecia ainda mais como se quisesse sorrir. "Tivemos um relacionamento. Nós conversávamos."

"Alô?" A voz da minha mãe na linha me distancia de James.

"Ah, mãe! Sou eu, Lily. Escute, eu levei alguns papéis para aí em algum momento recentemente? Ou tipo... uma pasta?"

"Aquela grande pasta azul?"

Senti um impulso poderoso com incredulidade. Era verdade. Ela existia. Eu pude sentir a emoção crescendo dentro de mim. E a esperança.

"É isso mesmo." Eu tento ficar calma. "Você está com ela? Ainda está aí?"

"Está no seu quarto, exatamente onde você a deixou." A mamãe soou defensiva. "Um canto pode estar ligeiramente úmido..."

Eu não acredito nisso. Um cachorro fez xixi nela.

"Mas ela ainda está bem?" Digo ansiosamente. "Ainda está legível?"

"Claro!"

"Ótimo!" Eu segurei o telefone mais apertado. "Pois bem, só mantenha ela aí, mamãe. Mantenha-a segura que eu vou até aí pegá-la hoje." Eu desliguei o telefone e me voltei para James. "Você tinha razão! Está por lá. Ok, eu tenho que ir para lá imediatamente. Tenho de chegar a Estação Victoria – deve sair um trem nas próxima hora..."

"Lily, acalme-se". James toma seu café. "Eu vou te levar, se você quiser."

"O que?"

"Eu não estou ocupado hoje. Mas vai ter que ser no seu carro, no entanto. Eu não tenho um."

"Você não tem um carro?" Digo sem acreditar.

"Estou dando um tempo de carros no momento." Ele levanta os ombros. "Eu uso a minha bicicleta ou táxis. Mas eu sei como dirigir uma elegante Mercedes conversível." Novamente ele olha como se estivesse compartilhando uma piada privada com alguém.

Comigo, de repente me dei conta. Com a garota que eu costumava ser. Abro minha boca para falar - mas eu estava muito confusa. Minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos.

"Certo", eu digo afinal. "Certo. Obrigado."

Nós tínhamos a nossa história totalmente desenvolvida. Pelo menos eu tinha. Se alguém perguntasse, James estava me dando uma aula de direção. Ele simplesmente estava fazendo uma visita quando eu estava entrando no carro, e ele se ofereceu para me ensinar. Mas ninguém iria perguntar.

Era um dia ensolarado, e enquanto James retirava o carro da sua vaga de estacionamento, ele abaixa a capota. Então ele enfia a mão no seu bolso e me entrega um elástico preto de cabelo.

"Você vai precisar disso. Por causa do vento."

Pego o elástico de cabelo surpresa. "Como é que você tinha isso no seu bolso?"

"Tenho-os por toda parte. Eles são todos seus." Ele rola seu olhos, sinalizando à esquerda. "Eu não sei o que fazer, jogá-los fora?"

Silenciosamente, eu ponho o meu cabelo pra cima num rabo de cavalo antes que começasse a ventania. James pega a estrada e entra no primeiro cruzamento.

"Fica em Kent," Eu disse assim que paramos no sinal. "Você tem que sair de Londres sobre o..."

"Eu sei onde fica."

"Você sabe onde é a casa da minha mãe?" Digo com incredulidade.

"Eu já estive lá."

As luzes ficaram verdes e nós seguimos em frente. Eu olhava pra fora, para as luxuosas casas brancas pelas quais estávamos passando, mal percebendo-as. Ele já esteve na casa da minha mãe. Ele sabe sobre Marlene. Ele tem o meu elástico de cabelo no seu bolso. Ele tinha razão quanto à pasta azul. Ou ele realmente fez uma investigação de verdade ou...

"Então... hipoteticamente," Eu digo por fim. "Se tivéssemos sido amantes..."

"Hipoteticamente". James assente sem virar a cabeça.

"O que exatamente aconteceu? Como é que nós..."

"Como eu te falei, no conhecemos numa festa de lançamento. Nós continuamos nos esbarrando pela empresa. Eu freqüentava a sua casa cada vez mais e mais. Eu sempre chegava cedo, enquanto Lucius ainda estava enrolado. Nós conversávamos, ficávamos no terraço, era totalmente inocente." Ele pausou, negociando uma delicada mudança de pista. "Então Lucius viajou um fim de semana. E eu apareci. E depois disso... não foi mais tão inocente."

Eu estava começando a acreditar. Era como se o mundo estivesse deslizando – uma tela estava voltando. As cores se tornaram nítidas e claras.

"Então, o que mais aconteceu?" Eu digo.

"Nós vimos um ao outro com a maior freqüência possível."

"Eu sei disso." Eu procurava em torno. "Quer dizer... como é que era? O que nós dizíamos, o que fazíamos? Só me conte... coisas".

"Você me faz rir". James balança sua cabeça, seus olhos eufóricos em diversão. "Isso é o que você sempre me dizia na cama._ 'Diga-me coisas'_."

"Eu gosto de ouvir coisas." Levantei os ombros defensivamente. "Qualquer coisa antiga".

"Eu sei que você gosta. Certo. Qualquer coisa antiga." Ele dirige silenciosamente por um tempo e eu pude ver um sorriso empurrando sua boca enquanto ele pensava. "Todo lugar onde estávamos juntos, nós acabávamos comprando meias pra você. A mesma coisa toda vez, você largava seus sapatos para ficar descalça sobre a areia ou a grama, ou qualquer coisa assim, e então você ficava com frio e nós precisávamos encontrar meias pra você."

Ele pára numa faixa de pedestre.

"O que mais? Você me fez gostar de colocar mostarda em batatas fritas."

"Mostarda francesa?"

"Exatamente. Quando eu vi você fazendo primeiro, pensei que era uma perversão má. Agora eu sou viciado." Ele para longe da travessia e vira para uma grande via dupla de alta velocidade. O carro estava acelerado; era mais difícil ouvi-lo com o ruído do tráfego. "Um final de semana que choveu. Lucius estava fora jogando golfe e nós assistimos todos os episódios de Doctor Who, do começo ao fim." Ele olhava para mim. "Eu devo continuar?"

Tudo o que ele estava dizendo soava certo. O meu cérebro estava tentando sintonizar. Não me lembro do que ele estava falando, mas estava sentindo emoções de reconhecimento. Eu sentia que era eu. Sentia que essa era minha vida.

"Continue." assenti.

"Certo... Então, nós jogávamos tênis de mesa. Era muito brutal. Você está há dois jogos na minha frente, mas acho que você está prestes a cair."

"Ah, eu não vou cair mesmo," Eu repliquei automaticamente.

"Ah, você vai."

"Nunca!" Não pude deixar de sorrir. "Você conheceu minha mãe. Ela instantaneamente adivinhou. Ela me conhece bem demais para que eu consiga enganá-la. Mas isso não tem problema. Ela é legal, ela nunca iria dizer nada."

James passa para outra faixa. "Você sempre dorme do lado esquerdo. Nós dormimos juntos cinco noites inteiras apenas, em oito meses." Ele ficou silencioso por um momento. "Lucius ficou com as outras duzentos e trinta e cinco."

Não soube como responder a isso. O olhar de James estava centrado à frente; seu rosto estava intenso. "Eu devo continuar?" ele diz por último.

"Sim". Eu limpei a minha garganta que estava rouca. "Mantenha o curso."

Assim que nós entramos no município de Kent, James esgotou todos os detalhes que ele pode me dar sobre a nossa relação. Era óbvio que eu não podia fornecer nenhum dos meus próprios, de modo que ficamos sentados em silêncio enquanto os campos de lúpulo e as casas com fornos usados para secá-los, passavam por nós.

Não que eu esteja prestando atenção nelas. Eu cresci em Kent, então eu nem mesmo noto a pitoresca paisagem do tipo jardim-da-Inglaterra. Em vez disso ficava assistindo a tela do GPS em transe; seguindo as setas com meu olhar.

De repente isso me fez lembrar da minha conversa com o Dave fracassado, e eu dou um suspiro.

"Que foi?" James olha pra mim.

"Oh, nada. Eu ainda estava me perguntando, como foi que eu cheguei onde estou? O que me fez correr atrás da minha carreira, arrumar os meus dentes, me transformar em... outra pessoa?" gesticulo mostrando a mim mesma.

"Bem," disse James, estreitando o olhar para um sinal. "Eu suponho que começou com o que aconteceu durante o funeral."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe. A coisa com seu pai."

"Que coisa com o meu pai?" Digo, perplexa. "Não sei sobre o que você está falando."

Com uma freiada brusca, James pára a Mercedes bem perto de um campo cheio de vacas, e se vira para me encarar. "Sua mãe não te contou sobre o funeral?"

"Claro que ela contou!" Eu disse. "Que aconteceu. Que meu pai foi... cremado ou algo assim."

"Só isso?"

Eu rastreio meu cérebro. Tenho certeza mamãe não disse mais nada sobre o funeral. Ela mudou o assunto quando comecei a perguntar, de repente me lembro. Mas, quero dizer, isso é normal para a mamãe. Ela muda sempre quando o tema a desagrada.

Balançando a cabeça em descrença, James coloca o carro de volta em marcha.

"Isso é irreal. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre sua vida?"

"Aparentemente não", eu disse, um pouco rapidamente. "Bom, diga-me! Se isso é tão importante."

"Uh-uh". James nega com sua cabeça enquanto o carro se move novamente. "Não é minha tarefa. Sua mãe tem que te contar essa."

Ele sai da estrada e pára em um trecho de cascalho.

"Chegamos".

Então, estamos aqui. Eu ainda não tinha nem notado. A casa parecia muito com o que eu me lembrava: uma casa de tijolos vermelhos datada dos anos 1900, com uma estufa ao lado, onde a mamãe estacionava o Volvo velho em frente. A verdade é, o local não mudou nada desde que nós nos mudamos pra cá há vinte anos atrás, só estava mais acabado. A calha estava pendurada fora do telhado e a hera cresceu ainda mais longe subindo as paredes. Sob uma lona embolorada, ao lado do trajeto da entrada tinha uma pilha de pedras que papai deixou lá uma vez. Ele disse que iria vendê-las e iniciar um negócio, penso eu. Isso foi... há oito anos atrás? Dez?

Através do portão, podia apenas vislumbrar o jardim, que costumava ser muito bonito, com muitas flores crescidas e umas ervas medicinais. Isso foi antes dos cachorros.

"Então... você está dizendo que a mamãe mentiu para mim?"

James sacode sua cabeça. "Não mentiu. Editou". Ele abre a porta do carro. "Vamos lá".

A coisa sobre cães de corrida é que eles parecem bastante leves, mas quando ficam sobre suas patas traseiras, eles são enormes. E quando cerca de dez deles tentam saltar sobre você de uma só vez, é como estar sendo assaltado.

"Ophelia! Rafael!" só consigo ouvir a voz da mamãe sobre os arranhões e latidos. "Desçam! Lily, querida! Você realmente veio depressa até aqui. O que é tudo isso?" Ela estava usando uma saia de veludo cotelê e camisa azul listrada com bainhas desfiadas nas mangas, e ela estava segurando um antigo pano de prato "Charles e Diana".

"Oi, mãe", eu disse sem fôlego, tirando à força um cão de cima de mim. "Este é James. Meu... amigo". Eu aponto em direção a James, que estava olhando um cão de corrida direto em seus olhos, dizendo:

"Ponha suas patas no chão. Afaste-se dos humanos."

"Pois bem!" A mamãe parecia atrapalhada. "Se eu soubesse, eu teria preparado alguma coisa rápida para o almoço. Como você espera que eu providencie comida assim em cima da hora..."

"Mamãe, não esperamos que você providencie comida. Tudo o que eu quero é aquela pasta. Será que ainda existe?"

"Claro." Ela soa defensiva. "Está perfeitamente bem."

Eu me apresso sobre as escadas rangendo coberta com um tapete verde e entro no meu quarto, que ainda tinha o papel de parede floral que ele sempre teve.

Tuny estava certa - este lugar fede. Eu não consigo dizer se é por causa dos cães ou a umidade ou a podridão... mas deve ser tudo isso combinado. Eu localizei a pasta em cima de uma cômoda e a peguei - então recuei. Agora eu sei porque minha mãe estava na defensiva. Isto é tão repulsivo. Totalmente cheira a xixi de cachorro.

Enrugando meu nariz, eu cuidadosamente estendi dois dedos e abri a pasta. Lá estava a minha letra. Linhas e linhas dela, claro como o dia. Como se fosse uma mensagem de mim para. . . mim. Eu percorri a primeira página, na tentativa de colher formações o mais rápido possível, aquilo que eu estava fazendo, aquilo que eu tinha planejado, sobre o que era eu pude ver pois eu tinha escrito algum tipo de proposta, mas do que exatamente? Virei a página, a minha sobrancelha encolhida em atordoamento e, em seguida, virei outra página. E foi aí que eu vi o nome.

Ah. Meu Deus.

Em um instante, eu entendi. Eu tinha toda a imagem. Eu levantei minha cabeça, meu coração batia forte com empolgação. Essa era uma baita boa ideia. Quer dizer, era uma puta boa ideia. Eu já podia ver o potencial. Isso poderia ser imenso, isso poderia mudar tudo.

Cheia de adrenalina, eu peguei a pasta, sem me importar com o cheiro dela, e corri para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas em dois degraus de uma só vez.

"Pegou?" James estava esperando na parte de baixo da escada.

"Sim!" Um sorriso derretia em meu rosto. "É brilhante! É uma idéia brilhante!"

"A idéia foi sua."

"Sério?" Eu sinto um brilho de orgulho, que eu tento dominar. "Você sabe, isto é o que precisávamos todo esse tempo. Isso é o que deveria estar sendo feito. Se isto der resultado, eles não podem desistir dos carpetes. Eles seriam loucos".

Um cão salta em mim e tenta mastigar o meu cabelo, mas mesmo isso não consegue afundar meu humor. Não posso acreditar que eu montei esse acordo. Eu, Lily! Eu mal posso esperar para dizer a todos.

"Agora!" A mamãe se aproxima segurando uma bandeja com xícaras de café. "Eu posso, pelo menos, oferecer-lhes uma xícara de café e biscoitos."

"De verdade, mãe, não tem problema", eu disse. "Eu receio que nós tenhamos que sair com pressa."

"Eu gostaria de um café", diz James agradavelmente.

Ele _o quê?_

Atirando adagas nele com os olhos, eu o segui até a sala de estar e nos sentamos em um sofá desbotado. James se senta como se ele se sentisse totalmente em casa. Talvez ele sentisse mesmo.

"Então, Lily estava exatamente falando sobre juntar os fatos sobre sua vida," diz ele, mastigando um biscoito. "E eu pensei, talvez sabendo tudo o que aconteceu a ela no funeral do pai iria ajudar."

"Bem, é claro, perder um dos pais é sempre traumático..." A mamãe estava centrada em quebrar um biscoito em dois. "Aqui está, Ophelia." Ela dá a metade a um dos cães.

"Não é sobre isso que estou falando," disse James. "Estou me referindo aos outros eventos."

"Outros eventos?" A mamãe fica com o olhar vago. "Agora, Rafael, que travesso! Café, Lily?"

Os cães estavam por todo o prato de biscoito, babando e agarrando. Nós deveríamos comer aquilo agora?

"Lily não parece ter uma imagem completa", James persiste.

"Smoky, não é a sua vez..."

"Pare de falar com a droga desses cães!" A voz de James me faz pular do assento.

A mamãe olha quase chocada demais para falar. Ou até mesmo se mover.

"Esta é a sua filha." James aponta pra mim. "Não isso." Ele empurra um polegar em um cão e se levanta do sofá em um movimento brusco. Tanto minha mãe quanto eu olhavamos para ele, paralizadas, enquanto ele caminhava para a lareira, desordenando seu cabelo, ignorando os cães se aglomerando em torno dele. "Agora, eu me preocupo com sua filha. Ela não pode não se dar conta, mas é verdade." Ele se concentra diretamente em minha mãe. "Talvez você queira passar a vida em estado de negação. Talvez isso ajude você. Mas isso não ajuda Lily".

"Do que você está falando?" Eu digo desamparada. "Mãe, o que aconteceu durante o funeral?"

As mãos da mamãe vibravam ao redor do seu rosto, como se isso a protegesse. "Foi bastante desagradável...".

"A vida pode ser desagradável," disse James sem rodeios. "É mais desagradável ainda se você não sabe sobre o assunto. E se você não contar para Lily, eu vou. Porque ela me disse tudo, você pode ver."

Ele mastiga o seu último pedaço de biscoito.

"Tudo bem! O que aconteceu foi..." A voz da mamãe sai em um sussurro.

"O que?"

"Os oficiais de justiça chegaram!" Suas bochechas estão ficando rosa com a angústia. "Mesmo no meio do enterro."

"Oficiais de justiça? Mas..."

"Eles vieram sem nenhum aviso. Cinco deles." Ela estava encarando sempre em frente, acariciando o cão em seu colo com um movimento repetitivo obsessivo. "Eles queriam ter a posse da casa. Levar todos os móveis, tudo. Veio à tona que o seu pai não tinha sido... totalmente honesto comigo. Ou com ninguém."

"Mostre o seu segundo DVD", diz Jon. "Não me diga que você não sabe onde está."

Há uma pausa e, em seguida, sem olhar para qualquer um de nós, a mamãe se levanta, fuça em uma gaveta, e encontra um disco branco e brilhante. Ela coloca-o na máquina e nós três nos sentamos de volta.

"Queridas". Papai estava na tela de novo, na mesma sala como no outro DVD, vestindo a mesma bata de plush. O mesmo encantador brilho nos olhos enquanto enfrenta a câmera. "Se vocês estiverem assistindo isso, eu já devo ter apagado. E há uma coisa que vocês deveriam saber. Mas esta não é uma de... consumo público, digamos assim." Ele deu um profundo trago em seu charuto, franzindo o cenho arrependido. "Teve uma pequena catástrofe com a velha declaração da grana. Não significa a propriedade em si. Vocês garotas são espertas – vocês vão encontrar uma maneira de sair dessa." Ele considera um momento. "Mas se vocês ficarem de mãos atadas, peçam ao velho Dickie Hawford. Ele deverá ser bom por pouco tempo. Saúde, minhas queridas." Ele levantou seu copo - então a tela fica escura. Eu dava voltas em torno de minha mãe. "O que ele quis dizer, 'catástrofe'?"

"Ele quis dizer que fez uma segunda hipoteca de toda a casa." A voz dela estava tremendo. "Essa foi a sua verdadeira mensagem. Esse DVD só chegou uma semana depois do funeral. Mas já era tarde demais! Os oficiais de justiça já tinham vindo! O que nos poderíamos fazer?" Ela acariciava o cachorro mais e mais fortemente, até que, com um súbito latido, ele escapou de seu alcance.

"Então... o que nós fizemos?"

"Nós seríamos obrigadas a vender. Mudar para outro local. Tuny teria sido retirada da escola..." as mãos dela vibravam em torno de seu rosto novamente. "Então, meu irmão muito gentilmente interveio. E também minha irmã. E... e você também. Você disse que iria pagar a hipoteca. Tanto quanto você pudesse arcar."

"Eu?"

Eu afundei de novo no sofá, minha mente revirava com o choque, tentando imaginar tudo isso. Eu concordei em pagar as dívidas do papai.

"Trata-se de uma hipoteca no exterior?" Digo de repente. "De um Banco chamado Uni... alguma coisa?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. "A maioria das transações do seu pai eram fora do país. Na tentativa de evitar os impostos fiscais. Não sei por que ele não poderia apenas ser honesto."

"Vindo de você, a mulher que manteve sua filha no escuro!" censurou James. "Como você pode nem mesmo contar isso?"

Eu não pude deixar de acompanhar sua irritação.

"Mãe, você sabia que eu não podia recordar o funeral. Você não me contou nada disso. Você não pode ver como isso poderia ter... tornado as coisas mais claras para mim? Eu não tinha ideia pra onde esse dinheiro estava indo."

"Tem sido muito difícil!" os olhos dela estavam balançando de um lado a outro. "Eu tenho tentado manter isso em segredo pelo bem de Tuny".

"Mas..." Eu parei assim que outra coisa ainda mais obscura me ocorreu. "Mãe... Eu tenho uma outra pergunta. Papai já esteve na prisão?"

A mamãe se contrai como se eu pisasse em seu dedo do pé.

"Brevemente, querida. Há muito tempo atrás... Foi um mal-entendido. Não vamos insistir nisso. Eu vou fazer mais um café."

"Não!" Frustrada eu levanto de uma vez e fico bem de frente a ela, determinada a obter sua atenção completa.

"Mãe, ouça! Você não pode apenas viver em uma bolha, fingindo não aconteceu nada. Tuny está certa! Você tem que sair disto... desta distorção do tempo que você vive."

"Lily!" A mamãe diz abruptamente, mas eu a ignoro.

"Tuny ouviu falar que o papai esteve na prisão. Ela acha que isso é o máximo. Não admira que ela tem se metido em tantos problemas. Jesus!" De repente as peças da minha vida estão se encaixando como num quebra-cabeças. "Foi por isso que de repente eu fiquei tão ambiciosa. Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão obcecada com trabalho. Esse funeral mudou tudo."

"Você me contou o que aconteceu," disse James. "Quando os oficiais de justiça chegaram, ela se recolheu." Ele olhou com desprezo para a mamãe. "Você teve que mantê-los fora, Lily; você teve que tomar as decisões. Você tomou tudo para si mesma."

"Pare de olhar para mim como se tudo fosse minha culpa!" A mamãe de repente grita, sua voz estridente e tremida. "Pare de amontoar toda culpa em mim! Você não tem nenhuma ideia sobre a minha vida, nenhuma! Seu pai, aquele homem..."

Ela se desconecta, as palavras pairam no ar, e eu seguro minha respiração enquanto seus olhos azuis encontram os meus. Pela primeira vez que me lembro, minha mãe soava... VERDADEIRA.

A sala estava totalmente quieta. Eu quase não ousava falar.

"O que você ia dizer sobre o papai?" Meu tom baixo sussurrante ainda parecia muito alto. "Mãe, me conte."

Mas é tarde demais.O momento já tinha passado. Os olhos dela mudavam de um lado a outro, evitando-me. Com um súbito sofrimento eu a vi como se fosse pela primeira vez: seus cabelos de menina com sua tiara, suas mãos enrugadas, a aliança do papai ainda em seu dedo. Mesmo enquanto eu olhava, ela se abaixa para a cabeça do cachorro e começa a dar tapinhas nele.

"Está quase na hora do almoço, Agnes!" Sua voz é brilhante e delicada. "Vamos ver o que podemos encontrar pra você..."

"Mamãe, por favor." Tomo um passo a frente. "Você não pode parar aí. O que você ia dizer?"

Não sei exatamente o que eu estava esperando - mas assim que ela levantou os olhos eu pude ver que não iria conseguir tirar dela. Seu rosto estava opaco novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu simplesmente ia dizer" - ela já estava readquirindo seu velho martirizado espírito - "que, antes de começar a culpar-me por tudo em sua vida, Lily, aquele cara tinha muito o que responder. Aquele seu namorado na época do funeral. Dave? David? Era a ele que você deveria estar acusando."

"Dave fracassado?" olhei para ela, impressionada. "Mas... Dave fracassado não foi ao funeral. Ele me disse que se ofereceu para vir mas eu o dispensei. Ele disse... " Eu diminui assim que vi James apenas agitando sua cabeça, levantando os olhos para o céu.

"O que mais ele te disse que ele fez?"

"Ele disse que nós rompemos naquela manhã, e que foi muito bonito, e que ele me deu uma rosa..." Oh Deus. O que eu estava pensando, em acreditar em pelo menos metade disso? "Com licença."

Eu caminho para fora do alcance, alimentada com a frustração com a mamãe, pelo papai, e comigo mesma por ser tão crédula. Sacando meu telefone celular do meu bolso, eu disco diretamente para o escritório do Dave fracassado.

"Auto Repair Workshop," ele atende com sua voz tipo-profissional. "Dave Lewis a seu serviço."

"Dave fracassado, sou eu", eu disse, a minha voz de aço. "Lily. Eu preciso ouvir sobre nosso rompimento novamente. E, desta vez eu preciso ouvir a verdade."

"Gata, eu lhe disse a verdade." Ele soa extremamente confiante. "Você vai ter que confiar em mim nisto."

Eu queria espancá-lo.

"Escute aqui seu idiota_ filho da puta..._", eu disse num tom lento e furioso. "Estou no consultório do neurologista neste momento, ok? Ele disse que alguém andou me dando informações erradas e é isso que está bagunçando as minhas vias neurológicas da memória. E se isso não for corrigido, eu vou ter danos cerebrais permanentes".

"Jesus". Ele soa abalado. "De verdade?"

Ele é realmente ainda mais estúpido que os cachorros da mamãe.

"Sim. O especialista está comigo aqui neste momento, tentando corrigir meu circuito de memória. Então, talvez você queira tentar novamente com a verdade? Ou talvez você gostaria de falar com o médico?"

"Não! Ok!" Ele parece totalmente intimidado. Posso apenas imaginar ele respirando forte, correndo um dedo em torno de seu colarinho. "Talvez não tenha acontecido exatamente como eu lhe disse. Eu estava tentando te proteger."

"Me proteger de quê? Você foi para o funeral?"

"Sim, eu fui junto", diz ele depois de uma pausa. "Eu estava entregando canapés. Sendo útil. Dando-lhe apoio."

"E então o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Então eu..." Ele limpou sua garganta.

"O que?"

"Transei com uma das garçonetes. Foi o extresse emocional!" acrescenta defensivamente. "Isso faz com que façamos todo tipo de coisas malucas. Eu pensava que a porta estivesse trancada..."

"Eu entrei e peguei você?" Digo incrédula.

"Sim. Nós não estávamos nus ou qualquer coisa assim. Bem, obviamente, só um pouquinho..."

"Pare!" Eu empurrei o telefone pra longe de mim. Preciso de alguns momentos para absorver tudo isto. Respirando com dificuldade, eu digeri isso embaraçada, me sentei ao lado do jardim, e olhei para o campo de ovinos do lado oposto, ignorando o "Lily! Lily!" que vinha do telefone. Eu peguei Dave fracassado me traindo. Bem, é claro que peguei. Eu nem sequer estou surpresa.

Por fim eu levantei o telefone de volta para a minha orelha.

"Então, como eu reagi? E não me diga que me deu uma rosa e foi lindo."

"Bem". Dave fracassado respira fundo. "Para ser honesto, você foi bem enérgica. Você começou a gritar sobre sua vida. Que tudo tinha que mudar, que era tudo uma merda, que você me odiava, você odiava tudo que eu dizia a você, Lily, foi muito extremo. Eu tentei acalmar você, dar-lhe um sanduíche de camarão. Mas você não estava interessada. Você foi violenta".

"Então o quê?"

"Então eu não te vi novamente. Da próxima vez eu que bati os olhos em você, você estava na televisão, parecendo totalmente diferente."

"Certo". Eu assisto dois pássaros circulando no céu. "Você sabe, poderia ter me dito a verdade na primeira vez."

"Eu sei. Lamento."

"Sim, certo."

"Não, eu sinto mesmo." Ele soa tão verdadeiro como eu nunca ouvi antes. "E eu sinto muito ter transado com aquela menina. E eu sinto muito por aquilo que ela chamou você, aquilo foi bem fora de hora."

Eu sentei, subitamente alerta. "Do que ela me chamou?"

"Ah. Você não lembra", diz ele precipitadamente. "Er... nada. Não me lembro mais também."

"Do que foi?" eu levantei, apertando o telefone mais ainda. "Diga-me do que ela me chamou! Dave fracassado!"

"Eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte com o médico." Ele desligou. Eu imediatamente redisquei o seu número, mas ele estava ocupado. Seu porcariazinha.

Eu avanço para casa e encontrei James ainda sentado no sofá, lendo um exemplar de Whippet World.

"Oi!" Seu rosto se acendeu. "Como é que foi?"

"Do que foi que a garçonete me chamou durante o funeral?"

James pareceu evasivo pela primeira vez. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. Ei, você já leu alguma vez a Whippet World?" Ele mostrou a revista. "Porque é surpreendentemente boa..."

"Você sabe sim o que quero dizer." Me sentei ao lado dele e puxei o seu queixo de modo que ele tivesse que olhar para mim. "Eu sei que disse a você. Diga-me."

James suspirou. "Lily, é um pequeno detalhe. Porque é que isso importa?"

"Porque... sim. Olhe, James, você não pode dar uma palestra a minha mãe sobre negação e, depois, não me contar algo que aconteceu na minha própria vida, que eu tenho direito de saber. Conte-me do que a garçonete me chamou. Agora." Eu encaro ele.

"Tudo bem!" James levanta suas mãos se rendendo. "Se você tem que saber, ela te chamou de ... Drácula".

_Drácula?_ A despeito de mim mesma - apesar do fato de eu saber que meus dentes não são mais tortos - Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas coradas com indignação.

"Lily..." James fez uma cara de dor enquanto avançava para segurar minha mão.

"Não." Eu afastei ele. "Eu estou bem."

Meu rosto ainda quente, eu levantei e fui em direção a janela, tentando imaginar a cena, tentando colocar a mim mesma de volta aos meus próprios sapatos mastigados, de saltos retos. Isto em 2004. Eu não recebi um bônus. Era o funeral do meu pai. Os oficiais de justiça quase nos levaram à falência. Vejo o meu namorado transando com a garçonete... e ela dá uma olhada para mim e me chama de Drácula.

Ok.

As coisas estão começando a fazer sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Enfim, novo capítulo, né. Muito James, muitas revelações, é isso. Até o próximo capitulo.**


	21. Capítulo 20

No caminho de volta, me sentei em silêncio por um longo, longo tempo. Estava firmemente agarrada à pasta azul no meu colo como se ela pudesse tentar fugir. Os campos passavam rapidamente lá fora. James me lançava olhares de vez em quando, mas não falava nada. Eu estava dando voltas ao redor de tudo que aconteceu, na minha cabeça, tentado digerir tudo que eu acabara de aprender. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse feito uma graduação em Lily Evans, no espaço de meia hora.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar meu pai nos deixou em dificuldades como essas," eu digo afinal. "Sem nenhum aviso ou qualquer coisa."

"Ah, não?" James soava evasivo.

Tirando meus sapatos, eu coloquei meus pés em cima do assento e apoiei o meu queixo no meu joelho, olhando para a estrada. "Você sabe, todo mundo amava meu pai. Ele era tão bonito, e divertido, e cheio de vida, e ele nos amava. Mesmo que ele fodesse tudo algumas vezes, ele realmente nos amava. Ele costumava nos chamar de suas três garotas."

"Suas três garotas." A voz de James estava mais seca do que nunca. "A obsessiva-por-cães em negação, uma adolescente estelionatária, e uma desmemoriada confusa. E todas elas devendo. Bom trabalho, Michael. Muito bem feito."

Eu atirei nele com o olhar. "Você não pensa muito bem do meu pai, não é?"

"Acho que ele se divertiu bastante e deixou as conseqüências de tudo para vocês lidarem", diz James. "Eu acho que ele era um egoísta safado. Mas ei, eu nunca conheci o cara". Abruptamente ele sinaliza e passa para outra faixa. Suas mãos estavam segurando firmemente o volante, eu de repente notei. Ele parecia quase zangado.

"Pelo menos eu fiz de mim mesma um pouco mais." Eu mastigava a minha unha do polegar. "Será que eu nunca falei com você sobre isso? O funeral?"

"Uma ou duas vezes." James me dá um sorriso irônico.

"Oh, certo." Eu corei. "O tempo todo. Devo ter aborrecido você até a morte."

"Não seja boba." Ele tira a mão do volante e aperta a minha brevemente. "Um dia, muito antes, quando nós ainda éramos apenas amigos, tudo isso saiu. A história toda. Como esse dia mudou a sua vida. Como você assumiu a dívida de sua família, marcado uma hora com um dentista especialista em estética no dia seguinte, entrou numa dieta radical, decidido a mudar tudo sobre si mesma. Então você passou na televisão e tudo se tornou ainda mais extremo. Você decolou em sua carreira, você conheceu Lucius, e ele parecia ser a resposta. Ele era sólido, rico, estável. Um milhão de milhas de distância do..." Ele fica em silêncio.

"Meu pai," eu disse eventualmente. "Não sou psicóloga. Mas poderia adivinhar."

Houve um silêncio. Eu assisti a um pequeno avião subindo mais e mais alto para o céu, deixando um rasto duplo de fumaça branca.

"Você sabe, quando eu acordei, achei que tinha aterrizado na vida dos sonhos", eu digo devagar. "Eu pensava que eu era a Cinderela. Que estava melhor do que a Cinderela. Pensava que eu deveria ser a garota mais feliz no mundo..." Eu interrompi assim que James balançou sua cabeça.

"Você estava vivendo toda a sua vida sob pressão. Você foi muito longe muito cedo, você não soube como lidar com isso; você cometeu erros." Ele hesita. "Você alienou suas amigas. Você descobriu que essa era a parte mais difícil de todas."

"Mas eu não compreendo", eu digo indefesa. "Eu não entendo a razão pela qual me tornei uma vaca".

"Não era sua intenção. Lily dê um desconto a si mesma. Você foi empurrada para essa posição de chefe. Você tinha um grande departamento para dirigir, você queria impressionar seus superiores, não ser acusada de favoritismo... e você teve dificuldades. Você fez algumas coisas da forma errada. Então você se sentiu aprisionada numa armadilha. Você construiu esta personagem dura. Isto fazia parte de seu sucesso".

"A Naja", eu disse, me retraindo. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que fui apelidada de serpente.

"A Naja". Ele assente, ativando um sorriso em sua boca novamente. "Você sabe, isso foi ideia dos produtores da TV. Essa não era você. Embora eles tivessem descoberto algo - que você é bem estilo Naja quando se trata de negócios."

"Não, eu não sou!" Eu levantei minha cabeça horrorizada.

"De um jeito bom." Ele força um riso.

De um jeito bom? Como você pode ser como uma Naja de um jeito bom?

Ficamos na estrada por um tempo sem falar, campos dourados se estendiam longe de ambos os lados. Com o tempo James ligou o rádio. The Eagles estavam tocando "Hotel Califórnia" e, enquanto nós seguíamos assoviando, a luz do sol cintilava sobre o pára-brisa, de repente senti como nós pudéssemos estar em outro país. Numa outra vida.

"Você disse uma vez para mim, se você pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente, você faria." a voz de James estava mais suave do que antes. "Com tudo. Você... o seu trabalho... Lucius... Tudo parecia diferente quando o brilho já não existia."

Eu sinto uma súbita picada, à menção de Lucius. James falava como se tudo estivesse no passado - mas isto é agora. Estou casada. Também não me agrada o que ele estava indicando.

"Olhe, eu não sou uma superficial caçadora de dotes, ok?" Digo fervorosamente. "Devo ter amado Lucius. Eu não iria casar com um cara apenas por causa do glamour."

"No começo você pensou que Lucius fosse o certo pra você", James concorda. "Ele é charmoso, ele é confiável... Na verdade, ele é como um dos sistemas inteligentes de nossos lofts. Coloque na função 'Marido' e ele faz tudo."

"Pare com isso."

"Ele é atualizado. Ele tem uma gama de configurações de humor; ele é sensível ao toque..."

"Para." estava tentando não rir. Eu me inclinei pra frente e aumentei o som do rádio ao máximo, como se bloqueasse James. Um momento mais tarde eu pensei no que eu queria dizer, e baixei o som novamente.

"Ok, veja. Talvez nós tenhamos tido um caso. No passado. Mas isso não significa que... Talvez eu queira fazer o meu casamento funcionar desta vez."

"Você não pode fazê-lo funcionar." James não deixava passar uma. "Lucius não te ama."

Porque é que ele tinha que ser um tão infame sabe-tudo?

"Sim, ele ama." Eu dobrei meus braços. "Ele me disse. Na realidade, foi realmente romântico, se você quer saber."

"Ah sim?" James não soa remotamente incomodado. "O que ele disse?"

"Ele disse que se apaixonou pela minha linda boca e minhas pernas longas e pela maneira que eu balançava a minha pasta." Eu não pude evitar ruborizar conscientemente. Eu sempre lembrava de Lucius dizendo isso, na verdade eu memorizei cada palavra.

"Isso é um monte de lixo." James nem sequer se vira.

"Não é um monte de lixo!" Eu repliquei indignada. "É romântico!"

"Ah, realmente? Então será que ele iria te amar se você não balançasse sua pasta?"

Fiquei momentaneamente embaraçada. "Eu... Não sei. Este não é o ponto."

"Como isso pode não ser o ponto? É exatamente o ponto. Ele estaria te amando, se suas pernas não fossem longas?"

"Eu não sei!" Digo mal-humorada. "Cala a boca! Foi adorável, um momento bonito."

"Foi tudo besteira".

"Ok". Eu projetei meu queixo. "Então o que você ama em mim?"

"Eu não sei. A essência do que você é. Eu não posso transformá-la numa lista", diz ele, quase ofensivamente.

Houve uma longa pausa. Estou olhando sempre em frente, os meus braços ainda fortemente dobrados. James centrou-se na estrada, como se ele já tivesse esquecido a conversa. Estamos ficando mais perto de Londres agora, o tráfego se intensificava à nossa volta.

"Tudo bem", diz ele, finalmente, enquanto parávamos em uma fila de automóveis. "Eu gosto da maneira como você chia em seu sono."

"Eu chio no meu sono?" Digo sem acreditar.

"Tal como um esquilo".

"Eu pensei que eu deveria ser uma Naja," Eu repliquei. "Se decida."

"Naja de dia." Ele assente. "Esquilo à noite."

Estava tentando manter a minha boca reta e firme, mas um sorriso me desafiava. Enquanto avançávamos lentamente em direção à via de alta velocidade, o meu telefone emite um sinal sonoro com uma mensagem, e eu puxei-o para fora.

"É Lucius," digo após a leitura. "Ele chegou com segurança em Manchester. Ele está analisando a extensão de alguns novos terrenos para um eventual projeto por alguns dias."

"Uh-huh. Eu sei." James oscilando em torno de uma rotatória.

Estamos na periferia da cidade agora. O ar parece mais acinzentado e um pingo de chuva de repente caem sobre minha bochecha. Eu me arrepiei, e James coloca a capota da Mercedes de volta. Seu rosto estava imóvel enquanto ele negociava as ultrapassagens nas faixas da via de alta velocidade.

"Você sabe, Lucius poderia ter pago a dívida do seu pai durante o sono", ele diz de repente, num tom tipo-não-tô-nem-aí. "Mas ele deixou que você pagasse. Nunca chegou a mencionar fazê-lo."

Sinto-me desvalorizada. Não sei como a responder a isto; eu não sabia o que pensar.

"É o dinheiro dele", eu digo afinal. "Por que ele deveria? E, mesmo assim, eu não preciso da ajuda ninguém."

"Eu sei. Eu ofereci. Você não aceitou nada. Você é teimosa demais." Ele chega a um cruzamento grande, alinhou-se por trás de um ônibus, e voltou a olhar para mim. "Eu não sei o que você está planejando fazer agora".

"Agora?"

"O resto do dia de hoje." Ele dá de ombros. "Se Lucius está fora."

Dentro de mim, bem fundo, algo começa a se agitar. Uma suave pulsação, que não gostaria de admitir. Nem sequer a mim mesma.

"Bem". Eu tento usar o tom profissional. "Eu não estava planejando fazer nada. Apenas ir para casa, comer alguma coisa, ler esta pasta..." Eu me forcei a dar uma pausa natural antes de acrescentar, "Porquê?"

"Nada". James dá uma pausa também, e franze a testa em frente a estrada antes de ele acrescentar casualmente, "É só que tem algumas coisas suas no meu apartamento. Você pode querer pegá-las de volta."

"Ok". Eu levanto os ombros descompromissadamente. "Ok".

Ele oscilou o carro em volta e nós o fizemos o resto o caminho em silêncio.

James vive no apartamento mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Ok, fica numa rua brega, em Hammersmith. E você tem de ignorar o graffiti na parede oposta. Mas o lugar é grande e de tijolos brancos, com janelas enormes com um arqueado antigo, e elas se concentram em volta do apartamento até colidir com o prédio vizinho, ficando, portanto, um milhão de vezes mais amplo do que parece olhando pelo lado de fora.

"Isto é... incrível."

Eu estou de pé parada, admirada com seu trabalho em torno do espaço, quase sem fala. O teto é alto e as paredes são brancas e tem uma mesa alta inclinada coberta em papel, ao lado de uma estação de trabalho munida de um imponente Apple Mac. No canto tem um suporte de madeira para desenhos, e no lado oposto tem uma parede inteira coberta de livros, com uma antiquada escada de biblioteca sobre rodas.

"Toda esta fila de casas foi construída como estúdios de artistas". Os olhos de James cintilavam enquanto ele andava ao redor, pegando cerca de dez xícaras de café antigas e desaparecendo com elas para dentro da pequena cozinha.

O sol saiu novamente e estava reluzindo através do arqueado das janelas em direção ao piso de madeira reformado. Pedaços de papel cobertos com linhas, desenhos e esboços descartados, estavam no chão. Largada no meio de todo o trabalho estava uma garrafa de tequila ao lado de um pacote de amêndoas.

Eu levanto o olhar e vejo James parado na porta da cozinha, me assistindo silenciosamente. Ele agita seu cabelo como se tentasse quebrar um clima, e diz, "Suas coisas estão por aqui."

Eu andei para onde ele estava apontando, através de um arco onde ficava uma acolhedora sala de estar. Ela era decorada com grandes sofás azuis de algodão e um enorme pufe de couro e uma velha televisão equilibrada em uma cadeira. Atrás do sofá estavam umas prateleiras de madeira surrada, aleatoriamente preenchida com livros e revistas e plantas e...

"Essa é a minha caneca." Encarei a caneca pintada à mão de cerâmica vermelha que Marlene me deu de presente uma vez no meu aniversário, em cima da prateleira como ela pertencesse àquele lugar.

"Sim". James concordou. "Isso era o que eu queria dizer. Você deixou suas coisas aqui." Ele a pegou e entregou-a para mim.

"E... meu suéter!"

Havia um velho suéter gola role com nervuras estendido em cima de um dos sofás. Eu tinha ele desde sempre, desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos. Como foi que...

Olhei ao redor sem acreditar enquanto mais coisas brotavam em minha visão, como um Olho Mágico. Aquela pele de lobo falsa com a qual eu sempre costumava me embrulhar. Antigas fotos do colégio em seus porta-retratos. Minha torradeira retro rosa?

"Você costumava vir aqui e comer torradas." James segue meu olhar espantado. "Você costumava comer até se empanturrar como se você passasse fome".

Subitamente eu estava vendo o outro lado de mim; o lado que eu pensava ter desaparecido para sempre. Pela primeira vez desde que eu acordei no hospital, sinto como se estivesse em casa. Tinha até um barbante com luzes decorativas ao redor da planta, no canto; as mesmas luzes decorativas que eu tinha no meu pequeno apartamento em Balham.

Todo esse tempo, todas as minhas coisas estavam aqui. De repente eu lembro das palavras de Lucius, na primeira vez que eu perguntei-lhe sobre James. Você pode confiar a sua vida em James. Talvez isso foi o que eu fiz. Confiei a ele toda a minha vida.

"Você não lembra de nada?" James soa casual, mas eu pude perceber a esperança disfarçada.

"Não." Eu agitei minha cabeça. "Só as coisas que vieram da minha vida antes de... " Eu parei assim que vi uma moldura com uma foto que eu não reconheci. Eu me aproximei para ver a foto - e senti um pequeno abalo. Era uma fotografia minha. E de James. Nós estávamos sentados sobre o troco de uma árvore e os braços dele estavam em torno de mim e eu estava usando jeans velhos e tênis. Meu cabelo estava fluindo pelas minhas costas; minha cabeça estava jogada para trás. Estava rindo como se eu fosse a garota mais feliz que já existiu.

Foi real. Foi _realmente_ real.

A minha cabeça formigava enquanto eu observava nossos rostos, claros por causa dos raios de sol. Todo esse tempo, ele tinha provas.

"Você poderia ter me mostrado isso.", eu disse quase acusadoramente. "Essa foto. Você poderia ter trazido ela desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos."

"Será que você teria acreditado mim?" Ele estava sentado sobre o braço do sofá. "Será que você iria querer acreditar em mim?"

Eu estava travada. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez eu tivesse explicado ela de alguma forma, tivesse racionalizado isso, agarrada ao meu marido perfeito, minha vida de sonho. Tentando aliviar o clima, eu ando ao longo de uma mesa desordenada cheia de velhos romances que pertenciam a mim e um vaso com sementes.

"Sementes de girassol." Eu peguei um punhado. "Eu amo sementes de girassol."

"Eu sei que você ama". James tinha a mais estranha, mais insondável expressão em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Eu olho para ele surpresa, com sementes na metade do caminho para a minha boca. "O que está errado? Estas estão ok?"

"Elas estão bem. Tinha uma coisa..." Ele interrompe e sorri, pensando consigo mesmo. "Não. Não importa. Esqueça isso."

"O que?" Eu franzi o cenho, perplexa. "Algo do nosso relacionamento? Você tem que me dizer. Vá em frente."

"Não é nada." Ele dá de ombros. "É meio estúpido. Nós só tínhamos esta... tradição. A primeira vez em que nós fizemos sexo você tinha estado mastigando sementes de girassol. Você plantou uma em um pote de iogurte e eu levei para casa. Era como a nossa própria piada privada. Depois, nós começamos a fazê-lo toda vez. Tal como um souvenir. Nós os chamávamos de nossos filhos."

"Nós plantávamos girassóis?" Eu enruguei minha sobrancelha com interesse. Isso tocou um minúsculo sino na minha cabeça.

"Uh-huh." James assentiu, como se ele quisesse mudar de assunto. "Deixe-me pegar uma bebida pra você."

"Então, onde estão eles?" Eu disse enquanto ele enchia duas taças de vinho. "Você não quis manter nenhum deles?" Eu estava olhando em volta da sala a procura de algum sinal de mudas em potes iogurte.

"Não importa." Ele me entregou uma taça.

"Você os jogou fora?"

"Não, eu não os joguei fora." Ele se dirige ao CD player e coloca algumas músicas bem baixinho, mas eu não ia desistir.

"Onde eles estão, então?" Um tom desafiador se arrastou pela minha voz. "Devemos ter feito sexo algumas vezes, se tudo você disse for verdade. Portanto, deveria haver alguns girassóis por aqui."

James saboreava seu vinho. Em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra ele se vira e gesticula para que eu andasse ao longo de um pequeno corredor. Nós passamos por quarto escassamente decorado.

Lá ele empurra abrindo as portas duplas para uma ampla e adorada varanda. E eu prendi minha respiração. Tinha uma parede repleta de girassóis em volta. De enormes criaturas amarelas chegando até o céu a jovens flores amarradas em varas, abaixo tinham compridos e finos brotos verdes em minúsculos vasos, começando a abrir. Onde quer que eu olhasse, podia ver girassóis. Isto foi ele. Isto _foi nós_. Desde o imediato início até as últimas mudas remendadas em um pote. Minha garganta estava subitamente apertada enquanto eu olhava ao redor daquele mar de verde e amarelo. Eu não fazia qualquer ideia.

"Então, há quanto tempo... quero dizer..." Eu me aproximo da mais ínfima das mudas, em um minúsculo pote pintado, com apoiado para cima com varetas. "Desde nossa última..."

"Seis semanas atrás. O dia antes do acidente." James pausa, com uma ilegível expressão em seu rosto. "Estou tipo tomando cuidado com essa."

"Foi a última vez que eu te vi antes de..." Eu mordi meus lábios. Houve um pouco de silêncio e, em seguida, James assentiu.

"Essa foi a última vez em que estivemos juntos."

Sentei-me e dei um gole em meu vinho, me sentindo totalmente estupefata. Há toda uma história aqui. Todo um relacionamento. Crescendo e intensificando e transformando-se em algo tão forte que eu iria deixar Lucius.

"Como foi... a primeira vez?" Digo eventualmente. "Como foi que tudo começou?"

"Foi naquela semana que Lucius estava fora. Eu passei lá e nós estávamos conversando. Nós estávamos fora na varanda, bebendo vinho. Mais ou menos como estamos agora." James gesticula em volta. "E depois no meio da tarde, ficamos em silêncio. E nós soubemos".

Ele levantou seus olhos escuros em direção aos meus e eu me senti desamparada, bem no fundo. Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar em direção a mim. "Ambos sabíamos que era inevitável", diz ele suavemente.

Eu estava paralisada. Gentilmente ele removeu a taça de vinho e segurou minhas mãos.

"Lily..." Ele levou minhas mãos até sua boca, fechando seus olhos, e beijando-as suavemente. "Eu sabia..." Sua voz estava abafada contra a minha pele. "Você ia voltar. Eu sabia que você voltaria para mim."

"Pare!" Eu puxei minhas mãos pra longe, meu coração batendo angustiado. "Você não... você não sabe nada!"

"O que há de errado?" James pareceu traumatizado como se eu tivesse batido ele.

Eu nem sequer sei o que há de errado comigo mesma. Eu o queria tanto; meu corpo inteiro me dizendo para ir em frente. Mas eu não podia.

"O que há de errado é... estou apavorada."

"Com o quê?" Ele me olha chocado.

"Com tudo isto!" Eu gesticulo em direção aos girassóis. "É demais pra mim. Você está me apresentando este... este relacionamento completamente maduro. Mas, para mim, é apenas o começo." Tomo um profundo gole de vinho, tentando manter o meu controle. "Estou muito muitos passos para trás. Está desequilibrado demais".

"Nós equilibraremos tudo", diz ele rapidamente. "Faremos funcionar. Eu vou voltar para o início também."

"Você não pode voltar para o início!" Eu empurro minhas mãos sem esperanças pelos meus cabelos. "James, você é um cara atraente, espirituoso e moderno. E eu realmente gosto de você. Mas eu não amo você. Como eu poderia? Não tenho feito tudo isto. Eu não lembro de tudo isto."

"Eu não espero que você me ame..."

"Sim, você espera. Você quer isso! Você espera que eu seja ela."

"Você é ela." Houve uma súbita tendência à fúria em sua voz. "Não me venha com esse papo furado. Você é a garota que eu amo. Acredite, Lily".

"Eu não sei!" A minha voz levanta agitada. "Eu não sei se sou, ok? Eu sou ela? Eu sou eu?"

Para o meu horror, lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Não fazia nenhuma ideia de onde elas vieram. Eu me afastei e limpei minha face, soluçando, incapaz de parar a enxurrada.

Eu quero ser ela, eu quero ser a garota sorrindo sobre o tronco da árvore. Mas eu não sou. Pelo menos eu consegui me conter e dar a volta.

James estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que estava antes, uma desolação em seu rosto que cortou meu coração.

"Eu olho em torno destes girassóis." Eu engoli seco. "E as fotos. E todas as minhas coisas aqui. E posso ver que isso aconteceu. Mas parece um romance maravilhoso entre duas pessoas que eu não conheço."

"É você", diz James em uma voz calma. "Sou eu. Você conhece a nós dois."

"Sei disso na minha cabeça. Mas não sinto isso. Eu não conheço isso."

Apertei a mão no meu peito, sentindo que as lágrimas fluiriam novamente. "Se eu pudesse lembrar de apenas uma coisa. Se houvesse uma só memória, um fio..." Eu esgotei em silêncio. James olhava para os girassóis como se tivesse extasiado com cada pétala.

"Então, o que você está dizendo?"

"Eu estou dizendo... Não sei! Eu não sei. Eu preciso de tempo... Eu preciso de..." Eu parei indefesa.

Pingos de chuva começam a cair sobre a varanda. Uma brisa sopra forte para além dos girassóis, que oscilavam uns contra os outros como se estivessem acenando. Por fim James quebra o silêncio.

"Uma carona pra casa?" Ele levanta seus olhos para encontrar os meus - e não havia mais raiva.

"Sim". Eu enxuguei os meus olhos e empurrei o meu cabelo pra trás. "Por favor".

Levou apenas quinze minutos para chegar em casa. Nós não batemos papo. Eu sentei segurando a pasta azul e James mudava de marcha, o seu maxilar imóvel. Ele pára a Mercedes em minha vaga do estacionamento, e por um momento nenhum de nós se move. A chuva estava gigantesca contra o teto agora e havia uma repentina queda de raios.

"Você terá que correr direto para dentro", disse James, e eu assenti.

"Como você vai voltar?"

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ele me entregou as chaves em minhas mãos, evitando os meus olhos. "Boa sorte com isso." Ele movimenta a cabeça para a pasta. "Eu falo sério."

"Obrigada". Eu corro uma mão ao longo dos papéis, mordendo meu lábio. "Embora eu não saiba como eu vou chegar a Alvo Dumbledore para falar sobre isso. Eu fui rebaixada. Eu já perdi toda minha credibilidade. Ele não vai se interessar."

"Você vai conseguir."

"Se eu conseguisse chegar a falar com a ele, estaria tudo bem. Mas eu sei que vou ser ignorada. Eles não têm mais tempo para mim." Eu suspiro e chego para a porta do carro. A chuva estava totalmente caindo com força, mas eu não podia ficar sentada aqui a noite toda.

"Lily..."

Eu sinto um turbilhão de nervos no tom de James.

"Vamos... conversar", eu disse precipitadamente. "Outra hora".

"Ok". Ele segura meu olhar por um momento. "Outra hora. É um trato." Ele sai, levantando as mãos ineficazes contra a chuva. "Eu vou encontrar um táxi. Vai lá, corre." Ele hesita, e depois dá um beijo na minha bochecha e se afasta a passos largos.

Eu me atiro através da chuva para a entrada, quase derrubando a preciosa pasta e, em seguida, parada embaixo do pórtico, recolhendo e juntando os documentos, sentia um novo ímpeto de esperança assim que lembrava os detalhes. Se bem que o que eu disse era verdade. Se eu não pudesse ver Alvo Dumbledore isso tudo não adiantaria nada.

E repentinamente perdi a firmeza quando a realidade da minha situação me atingiu ao chegar em casa. Não sei o que eu estive pensando. O que quer que eu tenha nesta pasta, ele nunca me daria outra chance, daria? Não sou mais a Naja. Não sou mais Lily o pequeno gênio. Eu sou a memorialmente contestada, embaraço-para-a-empresa, incompetente total. Dumbledore não vai mesmo me dar sequer cinco minutos, e muito menos uma audiência inteira.

Eu não estou no humor para o elevador. Para o óbvio espanto do porteiro, me dirijo para as escadas e subi com dificuldade a resplandecente escada de aço e vidro que nem um único residente deste bloco nunca usa. Uma vez dentro, coloquei no controle remoto fogo e tentei ficar de cócoras sobre o sofá creme. Mas as almofadas são tão brilhantes e estranhas, que eu tenho medo que minha cabeça úmida de chuva deixe uma mancha sobre o tecido, assim, no final eu levanto e vou em direção a cozinha para fazer uma xícara de chá. Após toda a adrenalina do dia estava melancólica e desapontada. Então, eu aprendi algumas coisas sobre mim. E daí? Eu me deixei levar pela emoção, com James, com o acordo, com tudo. Este dia inteiro tinha sido um sonho que nunca se realizaria. Eu nunca vou salvar o departamento de revestimentos. Dumbledore nunca vai me introduzir em seu escritório e me perguntar o que penso, e muito menos promover um acordo. Nunca em um milhão de anos. A não ser que... A menos que...

Não.

Eu não poderia. Poderia?

Estou congelada em uma incrédula excitação, pensamento nas implicações, com a voz de Dumbledore passando em minha cabeça como uma trilha sonora. _'Se você recuperasse a sua memória, Lily, então as coisas iriam ser diferentes.'_ Se eu recuperasse minha memória, em seguida as coisas seriam diferentes.

A chaleira estava fervendo, mas eu nem sequer tinha notado. Como se fosse num sonho, eu puxei o meu celular e disquei diretamente.

"Lene", eu digo logo que é atendido. "Não diga nada. Escute."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: é isso, mais um capítulo e nossa, vocês resolveram parar de ler a história, ou ficaram apenas preguiçosos demais para me mandar reviews dizendo se estão gostando ou não? por favor pessoal, nesse momento estou precisando de reviews para acalmar meu pobre ego destroçado. **

**É isso. Beijos.**


	22. Capítulo 21

Pense como uma nojenta. Pense como chefe. Pense como a Naja. Eu me inspecionei no espelho e coloquei mais um pouco de batom. E uma sombra clara rosa acinzentada que poderia praticamente ser chamada de _"Chefe-vaca-do-inferno"_. Meus cabelos escovados para trás, e eu estava vestindo o mais severo traje que eu pude encontrar no meu armário: a saia lápis estreitíssima; as sandálias mais pontiagudas; uma camisa branca com listas cinza. Não havia qualquer dúvida na mensagem que esse disfarce transmitiria: meu nome é negócios.

Passei duas horas com Jeremy Northpool ontem, em seu escritório em Reading, e cada vez que eu penso nisso, eu sinto uma pequena vibração. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar: nós dois queríamos que este negócio fosse fechado. Agora dependia de mim.

"Você não está parecendo malvada o suficiente". Marlene me analisava criticamente, em pé ao meu lado usando um terninho estilo marinha. "Tente um expressão de raiva maior nos olhos."

Eu fico comprimindo meu nariz - mas até agora só parecia que eu estava com vontade de espirrar.

"Não." Lene sacudia sua cabeça. "Ainda não é desse jeito. Você costumava ter um olhar realmente frio, assustador. Tipo, 'Você é um reles subordinado, saia da minha frente agora." Ela estreitava seus olhos e colocava um tom duro, desprezível em sua voz. "Eu sou a chefe e exijo que as coisas sejam feitas do meu jeito."

"Isso foi realmente bom!" Me viro admirada. "Você deveria fazer isso. Vamos trocar".

"Sim, certo." Ela empurra o meu ombro. "Vá em frente, faça de novo. Ameaçadora".

"Saia da frente, seu subordinadozinho," eu reclamei num tom igual ao da Bruxa Malvada do Oeste. "Eu sou a chefe e exijo que tudo seja feito do jeito que eu mandar."

"Sim!" Ela aplaude. "Assim está melhor. E tipo dê uma olhada rápida de cima abaixo quando passar pelas pessoas, como se você não pudesse perder tempo tentando se dar conta de quem são ou por que estão lá."

Eu suspiro e me jogo sobre a cama. Todo este comportamento odioso é desgastante.

"Eu era uma verdadeira vaca, não era?"

"Você não era tão mau assim o tempo todo." Lene suaviza. "Mas nós não podemos correr quaisquer riscos de pessoas adivinharem. Quanto mais malvada, melhor."

Marlene tinha sido minha treinadora durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Ela tirou folga dizendo que estava doente e veio para cá ontem, trazendo o café da manhã com ela. No final, ficamos tão entretidas, que ela ficou durante o dia todo, e à noite. E ela tinha feito o mais brilhante trabalho. Eu sabia tudo. Eu sei o que aconteceu na festa de Natal do ano passado. Sei que em uma reunião, no ano passado, Lestrange gritou violentamente e me chamou de 'sua arrogante insignificante'. Eu sei que as vendas do vinil subiram dois por cento desde Março, devido a um pedido de uma escola em Wokingham que, em seguida, reclamou que a cor estava errada, e tentou nos processar.

A minha cabeça estava tão lotada de fatos que estava prestes a explodir. E essa nem sequer era a parte mais importante.

"Quando você entrar em seu escritório, sempre bata a porta com força." Marlene ainda estava me instruindo. "Então, saia e exija um café. Nesta ordem."

O mais importante de tudo é que eu aja como a velha vaca-chefe Lily e engane todo mundo. Eu arrumei o meu batom e peguei a minha pasta.

"Me traga um café," Eu grito comigo mesma. "Imediatamente!"

"Reduza seus olhos ainda mais." Marlene me observa e, em seguida, assente. "Você está pronta."

"Lene... obrigada." Me viro e dou-lhe um abraço. "Você é uma estrela".

"Se você tiver sucesso nisso você será uma estrela." Ela hesita e, em seguida, acrescenta, um pouco rispidamente, "Mesmo se você não conseguir. Você não tem que fazer todo esse esforço, Lily. Eu sei que eles estão oferecendo a você um grande cargo, mesmo fechando o departamento."

"Sim, bem." Eu desastradamente esfreguei meu nariz. "Este não é o ponto a cuidar, vamos lá."

Enquanto nos deslocamos para o escritório em um táxi, meu estômago se contraía de nervoso e eu não conseguia bater papo. Estou sendo louca, fazendo isso. Eu sei que estou louca. Mas é a única maneira que eu consigo imaginar.

"Jesus, eu tenho medo de palco," Marlene murmura enquanto elaboramos tudo. "E nem sequer sou eu que vou fazer isso. Eu não sei como eu vou fazer para manter uma cara séria na frente de Mary e Alice."

Nós não dissemos às outras o que eu estava armando. Nós calculamos que quanto menos gente soubesse, mais seguro seria.

"Bem, Lene, você só tem que fazer um esforço, ok?" Eu improviso em minha nova-voz-Lily, e quase dado risinhos enquanto seu rosto contraía em estado de choque.

"Deus, isso é assustador. Você é boa."

Nós saímos do táxi, e eu entreguei ao motorista o valor da corrida, praticando o meu olhar malvado penetrante enquanto recebia meu troco.

''Lily?" Uma voz vinha de trás de mim. Olho ao redor, toda pronta para lançar o rosto Lily-assustadora em algumas pessoas inocentes - mas em vez disso senti que ia cair de espanto.

"Tuny? Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estava esperando por você." Ela alisa uma mecha de cabelo para trás audaciosamente. "Estou aqui para ser sua estagiária".

"Você... o quê?"

Assim que o táxi se afastou, eu arregalei os olhos pra ela. Ela estava balançando em saltos altos, vestindo meias arrastão (aquela que parece uma rede de pesca), um mini-saia listrada com botões curtíssima, com um colete combinando, e seu cabelo com mechas azuis presos num rabo de cavalo. Em sua lapela tinha um emblema que dizia '_Você não tem que ser louco para trabalhar aqui, mas ajuda se você for uma lésbica sexy_'.

"Tuny..." Eu coloquei minha mão na minha cabeça. "Hoje realmente não é um bom-dia..."

"Você disse!" Sua voz estremeceu. "Você disse que você ia resolver isso. Eu fiz um verdadeiro esforço para chegar aqui. Eu acordei cedo e tudo. A mamãe estava realmente satisfeita. Ela disse que você ficaria também".

"E eu estou! Mas de todos os dias..."

"Isso foi o que você disse da última vez. Você não está realmente interessada." Ela vira as costas, arranca o rabo de cavalo. "Ótimo. Eu não queria essa merda de trabalho estúpido mesmo."

"Ela poderia ser uma distração", diz Marlene ao meu lado em uma baixa voz. "Isso poderia ser realmente uma boa ideia. Será que podemos confiar nela?"

"Confiar em mim?" a voz de Tuny fica aguçada com interesse. "Com o quê?" Ela se aproxima, seus olhos brilhando. "Vocês têm um segredo?"

"Ok". Eu decidi num piscar de olhos. "Ouça, Tuny." Eu baixei o tom da minha voz. "Você pode entrar, mas o negócio é o seguinte: eu estou dizendo a todos que recuperei minha memória, e eu sou a antiga eu, pra conseguir fechar um acordo. Apesar de eu não ter recuperado nada. Entendido?"

Tuny não piscou uma pálpebra. Podia ver sua mente trabalhando furiosamente, absorvendo tudo isso. Existem algumas vantagens em ter uma especialista em golpes como irmã caçula.

"Então você está tentando parecer a velha Lily", ela diz.

"Sim".

"Então você deve parecer mais malvada."

"Isso foi o que eu disse", concorda Marlene.

"Como se você achasse que todo mundo fosse apenas um... verme".

"Exatamente".

Ambas parecem ter tanta certeza, que sinto uma pontada de dor. "Alguma vez eu fui agradável?" Eu disse, um pouco queixosamente.

"Er... sim!" Marlene diz não muito convincente. "Um monte de vezes. Vamos lá."

No que eu empurro para abrir as portas de vidro do edifício, eu adoto minha expressão mais ameaçadora. Ladeada por Marlene e Tuny, eu atravesso o mármore, em direção à recepção. Aqui vamos nós. Hora do show.

"Olá," eu resmungo para Jenny. "Esta é a minha estagiária temporária, Petúnia. Por favor, faça um crachá para ela. Para sua informação, eu estou totalmente recuperada e se você tiver qualquer correspondência para mim eu quero saber por que já não está lá em cima."

"Excelente!" sussurra Marlene ao meu lado.

"Não há nada para você, Lily". Jenny pareceu ser pega de surpresa enquanto ela preenchia um crachá para Tuny. "Então... você se lembra de tudo agora, não é?"

"Tudo. Vamos, Lene. Já estamos atrasadas o bastante. Eu preciso falar com a equipe. Eles têm sido negligentes."

Eu me afasto em direção aos elevadores. Logo depois eu pude ouvir Jenny por trás de mim, dizendo em uma voz baixa excitada, "Adivinha o quê? Lily recuperou sua memória!" Eu retrocedi - com certeza suficiente, de que ela já estava no telefone com alguém.

O elevador chega. Marlene, Tuny, e eu entramos - e logo que as portas se fecharam, desmontamos em gargalhadas.

"Bate aqui!" Marlene levanta a mão. "Isso foi ótimo!"

Estamos todas saindo no oitavo andar, e eu me dirigi para a mesa da Natasha, fora do escritório de Alvo Dumbledore, a minha cabeça levantada e arrogante.

"Olá, Natasha," digo curtamente. "Eu presumo que você recebeu minha mensagem sobre o regresso da minha memória? Obviamente vou precisar ver Alvo assim que for possível."

"Sim, eu recebi a sua mensagem." Natasha acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu receio que Alvo esteja com a agenda lotada nesta manhã..."

"Então faça algum arranjo! Cancele alguém! É essencial que eu veja ele."

"Ok!" Natasha digitava apressadamente em seu teclado. "Eu poderia encaixar você... as dez e meia?"

"Fantast..." Eu freei assim que Marlene me cutucou. "Assim está bom," eu corrigi, acertando Natasha com meu olhar ameaçador para garantir. "Venha comigo, Lene".

Deus, estes latidos e mordidas causam tensão. Está me deixando pra baixo e eu só estou fazendo isso por apenas dez minutos.

"Dez e trinta", diz Tuny assim que voltamos ao elevador. "Isso é legal. Onde nós vamos agora?"

"Para o departamento de revestimentos." Eu sinto uma punhalada de nervosismo. "Eu vou ter que manter esta atuação, até as dez a trinta."

"Boa sorte". Marlene aperta meu ombro brevemente, e o elevador abre as portas.

À medida que alcançamos o corredor principal do escritório eu me senti levemente enjoada. Eu posso fazer isso, digo a mim mesma, mais e mais. Posso ser uma chefe nojenta. Eu cheguei à porta e fiquei lá por um alguns instantes, analisando a cena em minha frente. Então eu tomei fôlego.

"Então". Eu evoquei uma voz dura e sarcástica. "Ler a Hello Magazine agora virou trabalho, foi?"

Melanie, que estava folheando a revista com o telefone sob o queixo, salta como se tivesse jogado água fervendo nela.

"Eu estava apenas... esperando ser atendida pelo setor de Contas." Ela fecha apressadamente a revista.

"Conversarei com você sobre esse tipo de atitude mais tarde." Eu lanço um olhar ao redor da sala. "E isso me lembrou algo. Eu não tinha pedido a todos para prestar contas por escrito sobre os custos de viagem da repartição há dois meses atrás? Eu quero vê-los."

"Pensávamos que você tinha esquecido", diz Alice, olhando abismada.

"Bem, eu tenho me lembrado." Dei-lhe um doce, mordaz sorriso. "Eu tenho me lembrado de tudo. E vocês todos podem se lembrar que estarão dependendo de mim para referências." Eu saio impetuosamente, quase esbarrando em Lestrange.

"Lily!" Ele quase deixa cair sua xícara de café. "Que diabos..."

"Rodolfo. Eu preciso falar com você sobre Tony Duques", eu digo decisivamente. "Como você manipulou as discrepâncias em seus cálculos? Porque todos nós sabemos a reputação dele para rápidas influências. Lembra-se do problema que tivemos em outubro de 2006?"

Lestrange estava de boca aberta pendurada estupidamente.

"E eu quero falar com você sobre a nossa conferência anual de estratégia. No ano passado foi uma desordem." Eu me dirigi para o meu escritório, então dei a volta. "Falando nisso, onde estão as minutas da nossa última reunião de resultado? Você os estava fazendo, se eu me lembro bem."

"Eu vou... pegá-los para você." Ele olha absolutamente abismado.

Tudo que estou dizendo está atingindo diretamente a casa. Lene é um gênio total!

"Então, você está recuperada?" Lestrange diz enquanto eu abria a porta do meu escritório. "Você está de volta?"

"Ah sim. Eu estou de volta." Eu introduzi Tuny e bati a porta. Eu contei até três e, em seguida, olhei para fora novamente. "Claire, um café. E um para a minha estagiária, Tuny. Lene, você pode vir aqui?"

Assim que Marlene fecha a porta atrás dela, eu desmorono no sofá, sem fôlego.

"Você deveria estar no palco!" Marlene exclama. "Isso foi tão incrível! Era exatamente desse jeito que você costumava ser!"

Eu ainda estava encolhida por dentro. Não podia acreditar que tinha dito aquelas coisas.

"Agora só temos de esperar sentadas até as dez e trinta." Marlene olhava em seu relógio enquanto se sentava sobre a minha mesa. "Já passa das dez agora."

"Você foi uma verdadeira nojenta lá fora", diz Tuny admirada. Ela estava retirando o rímel e aplicava uma nova camada. "Isso é o que eu vou ser quando eu entrar no ramo dos negócios."

"Então você não vai fazer nenhum amigo."

"Eu não quero fazer amigos." Ela sacudia sua cabeça. "Eu quero ganhar dinheiro. Você sabe o que Papai sempre dizia? Ele dizia..."

De repente eu realmente não queria ouvir o que o papai sempre dizia.

"Tuny, nós falaremos mais tarde." Eu retirei-lhe a palavra. "Sobre Papai".

Houve uma batida na porta e todas nós congelamos.

"Rápido!" Marlene diz. "Fique sentada atrás de sua mesa. Pareça irritada e impaciente". Eu corri para a minha cadeira de diretora, e ela puxou rapidamente uma cadeira oposta.

"Entre," Eu digo, tentando exibir o tom mais impaciente que pude. A porta abre e Claire aparece, segurando uma bandeja de café. Irritadamente eu volto minha atenção para a mesa. "Portanto, Marlene ... Eu já tive o suficiente dessa sua atitude!" Eu improvisei enquanto Claire servia as xícaras de café. "É inaceitável. O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

"Desculpe, Lily," Marlene murmurou, abaixando sua cabeça. De repente percebi que ela estava segurando um ataque de riso.

"Sim, bem." Eu tentava desesperadamente manter uma expressão séria. "Eu sou a chefe aqui. E eu não vou tolerar você..." Oh Deus, meu cérebro deu branco. O que foi que ela fez? "Eu não vou tolerar você... sentada em cima da mesa!" Uma espécie de bufada gaguejante vem de Marlene.

"Desculpe", ela respirou profundamente, e pressiona um lenço em seus olhos.

Claire fica absolutamente petrificada. "Um... Lily", diz ela, seguindo na direção da porta. "Eu não quero interromper, mas Lucinda está aqui? Com o seu bebê?"

Lucinda.

Isso não significa nada para mim.

Marlene se senta, seu riso desapareceu. "Lucinda que trabalhou para nós, no ano passado, você quer dizer?" diz ela rapidamente, olhando de relance para mim. "Eu não sabia que ela estava vindo hoje."

"Nós daremos um presente para o bebê e imaginamos se Lily poderia entregar a ela?" Claire aponta para fora da porta, e eu vejo um pequeno aglomerado em torno de uma mulher loira que transportando uma criança num bebê conforto. Ela olha para cima e acena.

"Lily! Venha e veja o bebê!"

Merda.

Não existe nenhum jeito de eu escapar dessa. Não posso me recusar a olhar um bebê – Isto iria parecer muito estranho.

"Bem... tudo bem", eu digo afinal. "Apenas por um momento."

"Lucinda esteve conosco cerca de oito meses," Marlene murmurou freneticamente assim que saímos do escritório. " Cuidava das contas européias, principalmente. Sentava próxima a janela, gosta de chá de hortelã..."

"Aqui está." Claire me entregou um enorme presente embalado num pacote adornado com um laço de cetim. "É um baby gym."

Assim que me aproximei, os outros se afastaram. Para ser honesta, eu não os culpava.

"Olá, Lily". Lucinda olha para cima, radiante com todas as atenções.

"Olá pra você." Eu acenei com a cabeça curtamente ao bebê, que estava vestido em um macacãozinho branco. "Parabéns, Lucinda. E é... Uma menina? Um menino?"

"Ele se chama Marcus!" Lucinda pareceu ofendida. "Você já conheceu ele antes!"

De alguma forma eu me forcei a dar de ombros com desprezo.

"Eu receio que não sou muito chegada em bebês."

"Ela os come!" Eu ouvi alguém sussurrar.

"Seja como for, em nome do departamento, eu gostaria de dar isso a você." Entregando-lhe o pacote.

"Discurso!" diz Claire.

"Isso não é necessário", eu digo com um olhar proibidor. "Todo mundo volte ao..."

"É sim!" Mary argumenta desafiando. "Isto é como se Lucinda estivesse deixando de fazer também. Ela não pode sair sem um discurso."

"Discurso!" convida alguém nas costas. "Discurso!" outros dois começaram a bater nas mesas.

Oh Deus.

Eu não posso recusar. Chefes dão discursos sobre os seus funcionários. Isto é o que eles fazem.

"Claro," Eu digo por fim, e limpo a minha garganta. "Estamos todos muito satisfeitos por Lucinda sobre o nascimento de Marcus. Mas tristes de dizer adeus a um membro tão importante da nossa equipe."

Notei Lestrange aderindo ao aglomerado de pessoas, me supervisionando de perto com cara de absorto em pensamentos.

"Lucinda foi sempre..." Tomo um gole de café, jogando com o tempo. "Ela estava sempre... pela janela. Tomando seu chá de hortelã. Gerenciando sua contas européias".

Eu olhar para cima e vi Lene na parte de trás, freneticamente fazendo mímica de algum tipo de atividade.

"Todos nos lembramos de Lucinda pelo seu... amor ao ciclismo?" disse incerta.

"Ciclismo?" Lucinda olha perplexa. "Quer dizer equitação?"

"Sim. Exatamente. Equitação," Eu emendei rapidamente. "E todos nós apreciamos seus esforços com os... clientes franceses".

"Eu não lidava com a França." Lucinda olhava para mim, com ultraje. "Alguma vez você sequer notou o que eu fazia?"

"Conte a história sobre a Lucinda e a mesa de sinuca!" insistiu alguém lá atrás, e há um coro de riso.

"Não", eu repreendi, agitada. "Então... isto é à Lucinda." Eu elevei a minha xícara de café.

"Não se lembra da história, Lily?" o tom de voz brando de Lestrange vinha do lado. Eu olhei para ele - e senti um súbito vazio interior. Ele tinha adivinhado.

"Claro que eu me lembro." eu evoquei o meu tom mais cortante. "Mas não é o momento para histórias bobas, irrelevantes. Deveríamos todos estar trabalhando. Voltando para suas mesas, todo mundo."

"Deus, ela é uma filha da mãe difícil", ouço Lucinda resmungando. "Ela está ainda pior do que antes!"

"Espere!" a voz de Lestrange sobe suavemente no meio dos resmungos decepcionados. "Nós esquecemos dos outros presentes para Lucinda! O mãe e bebê spa voucher." Ele traz um cupom de papel até mim com um ar ultra respeitoso. "Só precisa preencher o nome de Lucinda, Lily. Você devia fazer isso, sendo a chefe do departamento."

"Certo". Tomo a caneta.

"Você precisa colocar o sobrenome também", acrescenta casualmente assim que eu tiro a tampa. Eu olho para cima e seus olhos estão brilhando.

Porra.

Ele me pegou.

"Claro," eu digo bruscamente. "Lucinda... me lembre qual nome que você usa agora."

"O mesmo que antes", diz ela ressentidamente, embalando o bebê. "Meu nome de solteira."

"Certo". O mais lentamente possível, eu escrevi Lucinda sobre a linha pontilhada.

"E o apelido?" Lestrange diz, como um torturador girando o parafuso. Olho desesperadamente para Marlene, que tentava expressar algo com sua boca para mim. Dobson? Dodgson? Segurando minha respiração, eu cuidadosamente escrevi D. Então eu dei uma pausa e estiquei o meu braço, como se o estivesse flexionando. "Eu já tinha problemas com o meu punho," Eu digo a ninguém em particular. "Os músculos, as vezes ficam um pouco mais... rígidos".

"Lexi, encare isso", declara Byron, agitando sua cabeça. "A sua performance chegou ao fim".

"Nada chegou ao fim" Digo com sarcasmo. "Eu vou só levar isto de volta para o meu escritório..."

"Dá um tempo!" Ele soa incrédulo. "Quer dizer, pelo amor de Deus! Acha mesmo que você está enganan..."

"Ei!" a voz de Tuny em alta-frequência invadiu a sala, chamando a atenção de todos. "Olhe! Lá está o Jude Law! Sem camisa!"

_"Jude Law?"_

_"Onde ele está?"_

A voz de Lestrange foi afundada enquanto todos dispersavam para a janela. Mary estava empurrando Alice para fora do caminho, e até Lucinda se suspendia para ver.

Eu amo minha irmã pequena.

"Certo", eu digo num tom profissional. "Bem, eu preciso continuar trabalhando. Claire, você poderia terminar isto, por favor?"

Eu entreguei o voucher a ela.

"Era o Jude Law!" Ouço Tuny insistindo. "Eu acabei de vê-lo beijando a Sienna! Deveríamos chamar a_ OK! Magazine_!"

"Ela não recuperou a memória porcaria nenhuma!" Lestrange estava dizendo furiosamente, tentando fazer sua voz ouvida. "Isto tudo é uma droga de atuação!"

"Eu preciso ir ao meu encontro com Alvo. Volte a trabalho."

Eu me virei na minha melhor forma Lily-assustadora e caminhei rapidamente para fora do escritório antes que ele pudesse responder.

A porta do escritório de Alvo Dumbledore estava fechada quando eu cheguei lá cima, e Natasha fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Eu afundei no sofá, ainda um pouco abalada com o quase confronto com Lestrange.

"Vocês duas estão querendo ver Alvo?" ela diz em surpresa, olhando Lene.

"Não. Marlene só está aqui..." Não posso dizer, "Como apoio moral."

"Lily necessitava consultar-me sobre um documento de vendas", diz Marlene sem problemas, e levanta a sobrancelha para Natasha. "Ela realmente está de volta a sua antiga forma".

"Compreendido". Natasha levanta sua própria sobrancelha em retorno. Um pouco mais tarde o telefone toca e Natasha ouve por um momento. "Tudo bem, Alvo", diz ela em comprimento. "Eu vou dizer a ela." Ela coloca de volta o telefone no gancho e olha para mim. "Lily, Alvo está com Sir David e em alguns outros diretores."

"Sir David Allbright?" repeti apreensivamente. Sir David Allbright é o presidente do conselho de administração. Ele é a personalidade maior e mais importante da empresa, ainda maior e mais importante do que Dumbledore. E ele é realmente feroz, como todos dizem.

"É isso mesmo." Natasha assente. "Alvo disse que você deveria apenas entrar, se juntar à reunião e ver todos eles. Em cerca de cinco minutos, ok?"

O pânico estava dando pequenos disparos através do meu peito. Eu não estava contando com Sir David e os diretores.

"Claro! Tudo bem... Um... Lene, eu preciso retocar o pó em meu nariz. Vamos apenas continuar a nossa discussão no toalete."

"Está bem". Marlene olha surpresa. "Como você quiser."

Eu segui em direção ao toalete feminino vazio e me sentei no vaso sanitário, com a respiração acelerada.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"O que?"

"Eu não posso fazê-lo." Eu abraço a minha pasta desamparadamente. "Este é um plano estúpido. Como vou impressionar Sir David Allbright? Eu nunca fiz uma apresentação para uma pessoa tão importante quanto aquele. Não sou boa em dar palestras..."

"Sim, você é!" Marlene retruca. "Lily, você dava discursos para toda a empresa. Você era excelente."

"Sério?" encarei ela inexpressivamente.

"Eu não iria mentir", diz ela firmemente. "Na última conferência de vendas você foi brilhante. Você pode fazer isso com os pés na cabeça. Você apenas tem que acreditar."

Fiquei silenciosa por alguns segundos, tentando imaginar isso, querendo acreditar. Mas isso não aderiu ao meu cérebro. Não está registrado em qualquer lugar. Ela poderia me dizer que sou fabulosa no trapézio de circo, ou que consigo um ótimo salto triplo na patinação no gelo.

"Eu não sei." Eu esfreguei meu rosto sem esperanças, a minha energia se dissipando. "Talvez eu apenas não esteja preparada para ser chefe. Talvez eu devesse apenas desistir."

"Não! Você foi totalmente feita para ser chefe!"

"Como você pode dizer isso?" A minha voz tremia. "Quando eu fui promovida a diretora, eu não consegui lidar bem com isso! Eu alienei todos vocês, eu não gerenciei o departamento bem... Eu fodi tudo. E eles perceberam isso." Eu levanto em direção a porta. "Foi por isso que eles me rebaixaram. Eu nem sei porque eu estou sequer me incomodando." Eu afundei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Lily, você não fodeu tudo". Marlene fala apressadamente, quase brusca e com embaraço. "Você foi uma boa chefe."

"Sim". Olho pra cima brevemente e rolo meus olhos. "Certo".

"Você foi", suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. "Nós... não fomos justas. Olha, estávamos todos putos da vida com você, por isso nós lhe causamos muitos problemas." Ela hesitou, torcendo uma toalha de papel até virar uma trança. "Sim, você estava impaciente demais em algumas horas. Mas você fez algumas coisas realmente grandes. Você é boa em motivar pessoas. Todo mundo se sentia vivo e ativo. As pessoas queriam impressionar você. Eles te admiravam."

Enquanto absorvia suas palavras, podia sentir uma tensão dissimulada lentamente sendo removida de mim, como um cobertor caindo sobre o chão. Exceto pelo fato que eu não posso confiar muito naquilo que eu estava ouvindo.

"Mas você me fez soar como se eu fosse tão nojenta. Todas vocês."

Marlene assentiu. "Você foi uma vaca parte do tempo. Mas, algumas vezes você precisava ser." Ela hesita, entrelaçando a toalha através

de seus dedos. "Alice estava fazendo piada com as despesas dela. Ela mereceu um pouco tomar uma reprimenda. Eu não disse isso," ela acrescenta rapidamente, com um sorriso, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

A porta do toalete abre e uma arrumadeira começa a entrar com uma vassoura.

"Pode nos dar dois minutos?" Digo de uma vez no meu melhor tom decisivo, tipo-não-argumente-comigo. "Obrigada". A porta fecha novamente.

"A coisa é, Lily..." Marlene abandona a sua toalha de papel deformada. "Ficamos com inveja." Ela me olha com franqueza.

"Inveja?"

"Um minuto você estava com os dentes tortos. Logo depois, você conseguiu este cabelo incrível e dentes lindos, e seu próprio escritório, e você estava no comando e nos dizendo o que fazer."

"Eu sei". Eu suspiro. "É... loucura".

"Não é loucura". Para minha surpresa Marlene se aproxima de onde eu estava sentada. Ela se abaixa e segura meus ombros nas suas mãos. "Eles tomaram uma boa decisão, promovendo você. Você pode ser chefe, Lily. Você pode fazer isso. Um milhão de vezes melhor do que o fodido do Rodolfo." Ela rolou seus olhos com zombaria.

Fiquei tão tocada por toda essa sua confiança em mim, eu não dava pra falar muito disso no momento.

"Eu queria ser apenas uma de vocês...", eu digo por fim. "Como todo mundo."

"Você vai ser. Você é. Mas alguém tem que estar lá fora." Marlene se abaixa novamente em seu calcanhar. "Lily, lembra quando estávamos na escola primária? Lembra da corrida do saco no dia dos esportes?"

"Nem me lembre disso." Eu rolei meus olhos. "Eu fodi essa também. Ainda sinto o chão no meu rosto."

"Não é esse o ponto." Marlene balança a cabeça vigorosamente. "O ponto é que, você estava ganhando. Você disparou na frente. E se você tivesse continuado, se você não tivesse parado para esperar pelo resto de nós... você teria vencido." Ela fixou o olhar quase ferozmente em mim, com os mesmos olhos verdes que eu conhecia desde dos meus seis anos de idade. "Apenas continue. Não pense em nada, não olhe para trás."

A porta abre novamente, e nós duas levantamos.

"Lily?" Era Natasha, sua sobrancelha clara enrugando assim que ela me vê com Marlene. "Estava imaginando onde você tinha ido! Está pronta?" Eu dou uma olhada final em Lene, e depois fico de pé e mantenho o meu queixo bem elevado. "Sim. Pronta".

Eu consigo fazer isso. Eu consigo. Enquanto caminhava para a sala de Dumbledore, minhas costas duras como um pedaço de pau e meu sorriso rígido.

"Lily". Dumbledore vibra. "Que bom ver você. Aproxime-se e sente-se."

Todos os outros pareciam totalmente à vontade. Quatro diretores estavam reunidos em torno de uma pequena mesa, em confortáveis cadeiras de couro. Xícaras de café iam e vinham. Um homem magro, grisalho a quem eu reconheço como David Allbright está falando com o homem a sua esquerda sobre uma villa em Provença.

"Então, a sua memória está recuperada!" Dumbledore me entrega uma xícara de café. "Isso é uma tremenda notícia, Lily".

"Sim. É ótima!"

"Estamos apenas repassando as implicações de 07 junho''. Ele sinaliza para os papéis espalhados por cima da mesa. "Isto vem em muito boa hora, pois sei que você tinha algumas opiniões fortes sobre a fusão dos departamentos. Você conhece todos aqui?" Ele puxa uma cadeira, mas não me sentei.

"Na verdade..." Minhas mãos estavam úmidas e eu as enrolei em volta da pasta. "Na verdade, eu queria falar com você. Todos vocês. Sobre... outra coisa."

David Allbright olha para cima com o cenho franzido.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Revestimentos".

Dumbledore se contrai. Alguém resmunga, "Pelo amor de Deus."

"Lily". A voz de Dumbledore estava apertada. "Nós já discutimos isto antes. Fomos em frente. Já não estamos mais preocupados com o 'Revestimentos'."

"Mas eu fechei um grande negócio! É sobre isso que eu quero falar!"

Tomo um grande fôlego. "Eu sempre acreditei que o histórico da marca que Hogwarts possui é um dos seus maiores trunfos. Por vários meses eu venho tentando encontrar uma maneira de tirar proveito deste patrimônio. Agora eu tenho um negócio em vigor com uma empresa que gostaria de usar um dos nossos antigos modelos. Isso iria aumentar o perfil da Hogwarts. Isso vai dar uma reviravolta no departamento!" Eu não pude evitar soar animada. "Sei que posso motivar minha equipe. Isto pode ser o começo de algo grande e emocionante! Tudo que nós precisamos é de outra oportunidade. Só mais uma chance!"

Eu parei sem fôlego analisando os rostos. Eu pude vê-los de uma vez. Eu não tinha causado precisamente nenhum impacto. Sir David tinha o mesmo impaciente e severo olhar em seu rosto. Dumbledore parecia um assassino. Um cara estava checando o seu BlackBerry.

"Eu pensei que a decisão sobre o Revestimentos tinha sido tomada," Sir David Allbright diz irritado a Dumbledore. "Por que estamos levantando esse assunto novamente?"

"Foi decidido, Sir David", diz ele precipitado. "Lily, não sei o que você está fazendo..."

"Estou fazendo negócios!" Eu revidei com um aperto de frustração. "Moçinha", diz Sir David. "Negócios são progressivos. Hogwarts está em um novo milênio, é uma empresa de alta tecnologia. Temos de evoluir com o tempo, e não se agarrar ao antigo".

"Eu não estou me agarrando!" Eu tento não gritar. "As antigas estampas Hogwarts são fabulosas. Seria um crime não usá-las."

"Será isto tem a ver com o seu marido?" Dumbledore diz como se de repente ele compreendesse. "O marido de Lily tem uma empresa que desenvolve propriedades," ele explica aos outros, então vira as costas para mim. "Lily, com o devido respeito, você não vai salvar o seu departamento colocando carpetes em uns dois lançamentos de apartamentos."

Um dos homens gargalhou e eu senti uma facada de fúria. Acarpetando uns dois lançamentos de apartamentos? Será que todos pensam que é só isso que sou capaz de fazer? Uma vez que ouvirem o que esta operação é, eles vão... eles vão...

Eu estava puxando a mim mesma para cima, pronta a dizer-lhes; pronta para golpeá-los de uma vez. Eu podia sentir o fervilhar de triunfo, misturado com um pouco de veneno. Talvez James estivesse certo, talvez eu seja um pouco Naja.

"Se vocês realmente quiserem saber..." Eu comecei, os olhos em chamas. E então de repente eu mudei de idéia. Eu travei, mediando o veredito, pensando furiosamente. Eu podia sentir a mim mesma recuando, voltando atrás no meu bote. Aguardando a minha hora.

"Então... vocês realmente já tomaram sua decisão?" Eu disse de uma forma diferente, com uma voz mais resignada.

"Tomamos nossa decisão há muito tempo", afirma Dumbledore. "Como você bem sabe."

"Certo". Eu, afundei como se sentisse uma forte decepção e mastigava uma das minhas unhas. Então eu recuperei o entusiasmo como se uma ideia acabasse de me ocorrer.

"Bem, se vocês não estiverem interessados, talvez eu pudesse comprar os direitos autorais dos desenhos? Então, eu poderia licenciá-los como um empreendimento privado."

"Jesus Cristo", resmunga Sir David.

"Lily, por favor, não desperdice o seu tempo e dinheiro", disse Dumbledore. "Você tem uma posição aqui. Você tem perspectivas. Não há nenhuma necessidade para este tipo de gesto."

"Eu quero isso", eu disse teimosamente. "Eu realmente acredito na Hogwarts Carpets. Mas eu preciso disso resolvido dentro em breve, para o meu negócio."

Posso ver a troca de olhares entre os dirigentes. "Ela bateu sua cabeça em um acidente de carro", Dumbledore murmura para o cara que eu não reconheço. "Ela não tem estado muito coerente desde então. Você tem de desculpá-la, realmente."

"Vamos só fazer os arranjos então." Sir David Allbright acena a mão impacientemente.

"Eu concordo". Dumbledore se dirige a sua mesa, pega o telefone, e aperta em um número. "Ken? Aqui é Alvo Dumbledore. Um dos nossos funcionários vai procurar você pra falar sobre os direitos autorais de designs de alguns antigos tapetes da Hogwarts. Nós estamos fechando o departamento, como você sabe, mas ela teve algumas ideias com o licenciamento deles." Ele ouve por um momento. "Sim, eu sei. Não, ela não é uma empresa, apenas uma operadora única. Você poderia elaborar uma taxa nominal e toda a papelada necessária? Obrigado, Ken". Ele desliga o telefone, então rabisca um nome e números em um pedaço de papel.

"Ken Allison. Nosso advogado da empresa. Ligue para ele e marque uma hora."

"Obrigada". assenti e guardei o papel no bolso.

"E Lily". Dumbledore pausa. "Sei que conversamos sobre uma licença de três meses. Mas eu penso que por mútuo acordo o seu trabalho aqui deve ser encerrado."

"Muito bem". Acenei com a cabeça. "Eu... Entendo. Adeus. E obrigada".

Dou a volta e me dirijo para fora da sala. Enquanto abria a porta eu pude ouvir Dumbledore dizer, "É um terrível vexame. Essa menina tinha tanto potencial..."

De alguma forma eu saí da sala sem tropeçar.

Marlene estava à minha espera assim que coloquei os pés fora do elevador, no terceiro andar, e levanta a sobrancelhas. "Bem?"

"Não funcionou", eu murmurei enquanto nos dirigimos para o escritório principal do departamento. "Mas não está tudo acabado."

"Aí está ela." Lestrange coloca a cabeça para fora do seu escritório assim que passamos. "A milagrosa garota recuperada".

"Cale a boca," eu digo sobre o meu ombro.

"Quer dizer que nós realmente devemos acreditar que você tenha recuperado a sua memória?" ele me segue com seu discurso sarcástico. "Você vai ficar respondendo bruscamente a todos?''

Eu me volto a ele e observo com um olhar em branco, perplexo.

"Quem é ele?" Eu digo afinal para Marlene, que pigarreia em risos.

"Muito engraçado", rebate Lestrange, cujas bochechas estavam coradas. "Mas se você pensa..."

"Oh, deixe disso, Rodolfo!" Digo desgastadamente. "Você pode ficar com o meu emprego fodido." Eu cheguei à porta do escritório principal, e bati minhas mãos para obter a atenção de todos. "Oi", eu disse, enquanto todo mundo olhava para cima. "Eu só queria que vocês soubessem, que eu não estou curada. Eu não recuperei a minha memória, que foi uma mentira. Eu tentei jogar um enorme blefe, para tentar salvar este departamento. Mas... Eu falhei. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Enquanto todos assistiam, inquietos, eu dei alguns passos dentro do escritório, olhando em volta das mesas, a parede gráficos, os computadores. Eles todos serão dispensados e eliminados. Vendidos, ou ficarão rejeitados em algum depósito. Todo este pequeno mundo terá terminado.

"Eu fiz tudo que podia, mas..." Eu exalo drasticamente. "Enfim. A outra notícia é, eu fui despedida. Assim Rodolfo, está acima de vocês." Eu registrar o choque no rosto de Lestrange e não pode evitar um meio-sorriso. "E para todos vocês que me odiavam ou achavam que eu era uma vaca total dura-como-prego..." Eu giro em volta, vendo todas as faces silenciosas. "Lamento muito. Eu sei que não fiz tudo da maneira mais certa. Mas eu fiz o meu melhor. Animem-se, e boa sorte a todos." Eu levantei a mão.

"Obrigada, Lily", diz Melanie acanhadamente. "Obrigado por ter tentado, assim mesmo."

"Sim... obrigada," adere Claire, cujos olhos estavam do tamanho de pires depois do meu discurso.

Para meu espanto alguém começa a aplaudir. E, de repente toda a sala estava aplaudindo.

"Parem." Meus olhos começavam a pinicar e eu piscava duro. "Seus idiotas. Eu não fiz nada. Eu falhei."

Eu olhei para Marlene e ela aplaudia mais forte do que todos.

"Pois é". Tento manter minha compostura."Como eu disse, eu fui despedida, por isso estarei indo para o pub de imediato para poder ficar bêbada." Houve um riso ao redor da sala. "Sei que são apenas onze horas... mas alguém se importa em se juntar a mim?"

Lá pelas três horas, a minha conta do bar ultrapassava trezentas libras. A maior parte dos funcionários do departamento de revestimentos foram sugados de volta para o escritório, incluindo um zangado Lestrange, que ficava entrando e saindo do bar, exigindo que todos retornassem, pelas últimas quatro horas.

Foi uma das melhores festas em que eu já estive. Quando eu apresentei meu Amex platinum (cartão de crédito sem limite), as pessoas do bar acertaram as contas, colocaram música para nos abasteceram de petiscos quentes, e Lene deu um discurso. Tuny fez uma versão de karaokê de "Quem quer ser um Milionário", então fomos expulsos pelo pessoal do bar, que subitamente percebeu que ela era menor de idade. (Eu disse a ela para voltar para o escritório e eu a encontraria lá, mas acho que ela saiu para a TopShop). E depois duas meninas que quase não conhecia fizeram uma fantástica encenação de Alvo Dumbledore e Sir David Allbright num encontro às cegas. Que aparentemente elas fizeram no Natal, só que é claro que eu não lembro.

Todos tinham se divertido muito, na verdade, a única que não ficou totalmente bêbada fui eu. Eu não poderia, pois tinha uma reunião com Ken Allison às quatro e trinta.

"Então". Marlene elevou sua bebida. "Um brinde a nós". Ela tilintou os copos comigo, Mary, e Alice. Éramos apenas nós quatro sentadas em torno de uma mesa agora. Tal como os velhos tempos.

"Por estar desempregada", diz Mary impertinente, tirando um pouco de confete de parte dos seus cabelos. "Não que nós culpemos você, Lily", ela acrescenta precipitadamente.

Tomo um gole de vinho e, em seguida, me inclino para frente.

"Ok, garotas. Eu tenho algo a lhes dizer. Mas vocês não podem falar sobre isso a ninguém."

"O que?" Alice estava com olhos brilhantes. "Está grávida?"

"Não, sua boba!" Eu abaixo a minha voz. "Eu fiz um acordo. Isso era o que eu estava tentando dizer para Alvo Dumbledore. Esta empresa pretende usar um dos nossos antigos desenhos retro de tapetes. Tipo uma especial e de alto perfil, edição limitada. Eles vão utilizar o nome Hogwarts, teremos uma enorme publicidade... E isto vai ser incrível! Os detalhes estão todos resolvidos, eu só preciso finalizar o contrato."

"Isso é ótimo, Lily", diz Mary, parecendo incerta. "Mas como você pode fazer isso agora que foi despedida?"

"Os diretores estão me deixando licenciar os antigos desenhos como um operador independente. Por uma pechincha! Eles são tão míopes."

Eu peguei uma Samosa - em seguida coloquei novamente no prato, animada demais para comer.

"Quer dizer, isso poderia ser apenas o começo! Tem tanto material arquivado. Se isso crescer, nós poderíamos expandir, empregar mais alguns da equipe antiga... transformar-nos em uma sociedade..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles não estavam interessados." Marlene sacudiu a cabeça sem incredulamente.

"Eles descartaram totalmente tapetes e assoalhos. Tudo com que eles se preocupam é com a droga de sistemas de entretenimento doméstico. Mas isso é bom! Isso significa que eles vão me deixar licenciar todos os desenhos por praticamente nada. Então todos os lucros virão para mim. E... para quem trabalhar comigo."

Eu olho de cara a cara, esperando que a mensagem tenha acertado o alvo.

"Sua filha da puta.'' diz Mary, seu rosto subitamente brilhante. "Você quer que nós trabalhemos com você?"

"Se vocês estiverem interessadas", eu disse um pouco sem jeito. "Quer dizer, pensem nisso antes, é só uma ideia."

"Estou dentro", diz Marlene com firmeza. Ela abre um pacote de batatas fritas e joga um punhado em sua boca. "Mas, Lily, eu ainda não compreendi o que aconteceu lá em cima. Eles não ficaram animados quando você lhes disse com quem você estava negociando? Eles são malucos?"

"Eles nem sequer perguntaram com quem foi". Dei de ombros. "Eles acharam que era um dos projetos de Lucius. _'Você não está querendo salvar seu departamento acarpetando uns dois lançamentos de apartamentos!'_" eu imitei a voz arrogante de Alvo Dumbledore.

"Então, qual é?" Mary pergunta. "Qual é a empresa?"

Eu olhei para Marlene - e não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso assim que disse, "_Porsche_".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, então aqui está mais um capítulo, obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, e mais ainda aos que mandam reviews. Infelizmente, a fic já está se encaminhando para o final e o próximo capítulo vai ser o penúltimo. Quem sabe daí depois que eu acabar ela, eu não faça outra adaptação também? E vocês também estão permitidos a ler minhas outras fics... seilá né.  
><strong>

**Vocês são demais, até a próxima, beijos. Mono.**


	23. Capítulo 22

Então é isso. Eu sou a licenciada oficial dos desenhos da Hogwarts Carpets. Eu tive uma reunião com o advogado ontem, e outra esta manhã. Tudo está assinado e o projeto já está em análise no banco. Amanhã me reunirei com Jeremy Northpool novamente, e nós assinaremos o contrato para selar o acordo com a Porsche.

Assim que cheguei em casa ainda estava ligada por causa da adrenalina.

Eu preciso ligar para todas as meninas, e deixá-las informadas sobre a evolução de tudo. Então eu preciso pensar onde nós iremos montar nossa base. Precisaremos de um escritório, em algum lugar barato e conveniente. Talvez Balham.

Poderíamos ter luzes decorativas no escritório, eu pensei nisso com um súbito divertimento. Por que não? É o nosso escritório. E um espelho apropriado para maquiagem no toalete. E música tocando enquanto nós trabalhamos.

Ouvi vozes vindo do escritório de Lucius assim que eu entrei no apartamento. Lucius devia ter chegado em casa de Manchester, enquanto eu estava com o advogado. Eu dei uma espiada através da porta aberta e vi uma sala lotada com seus agentes de mais alto nível agrupados em torno da mesa de café, com um bule de café vazio no centro. Severus estava lá, e a chefe de Recursos Humanos, Penny, e um cara chamado Steven cujo papel eu nunca fui capaz de descobrir.

"Olá!" Eu sorri para Lucius. "Boa viagem?"

"Excelente". Ele assente e, em seguida, fecha a cara perplexo. "Você não deveria estar no trabalho?"

"Eu vou... explicar isso mais tarde." Eu olho nos rostos ao redor, me sentindo generosa depois da minha bem sucedida manhã.

"Posso trazer a todos mais um café?"

"Gianna irá fazê-lo, querida", diz Lucius censurando.

"Tudo bem! Não estou ocupada."

Eu me dirigi à cozinha, zumbido enquanto eu fazia um café fresco, enviando mensagens rápidas para Marlene, Alice, e Mary para que elas soubessem que tudo correu bem. Iríamos nos reunir nesta noite, e falar sobre tudo. Eu já tinha recebido um e-mail de Alice esta manhã, dizendo como ela estava animada, e listando uma grande quantidade de novas ideias e possíveis contatos para mais acordos exclusivos. E Mary se preparava para assumir as Relações Públicas. Vamos formar uma boa equipe, sei que vamos.

Eu voltei ao escritório de Lucius com um bule cheio e discretamente comecei a servi-lo enquanto ouvia discussão. Penny estava segurando uma lista de nomes de funcionários, com estatísticas rascunhadas a lápis, ao lado.

"Eu receio que não penso que Sally Hedge mereça um aumento ou um bônus", ela estava dizendo enquanto eu despejava café em sua xícara. "Ela está muito na média em produtividade. Obrigada, Lily".

"Eu gosto de Sally", eu disse. "Você sabia que sua mãe ficou recentemente doente?"

"Sério?" Penny faz uma cara como se dissesse _'E daí?'_

"Lily fez amizade com todas as secretárias e membros iniciantes quando ela foi ao escritório." Lucius dá uma pequena risada. "Ela é muito boa nesse tipo de coisa."

"Não é um_ 'tipo de coisa'_!" Eu repliquei, um pouco irritada por seu tom. "Eu só comecei a falar com ela. Ela é realmente interessante. Você sabia, ela quase entrou para o time de ginástica britânico nos Jogos da Commonwealth? Ela consegue fazer um salto mortal frontal sobre a trave".

Todo mundo olha para mim inexpressivamente por um segundo.

"Seja como for". Penny vira de volta para o seu papel. "Estamos de acordo, nenhum bônus ou aumento por esses tempos, mas talvez uma revisão após o Natal. Continuando, Damian Greenslade..."

Sei que esta não é a minha empresa. Mas eu não podia suportar isso. Posso apenas imaginar Sally à espera de notícias sobre o bônus. Posso imaginar seu golpe de decepção.

"Perdoe-me!" Eu coloquei o bule de café em uma prateleira e Penny pára de falar em surpresa. "Sinto muito, eu posso apenas dizer uma coisa? A coisa é... uma gratificação pode não ser muito para a companhia. É um amendoim no final das contas. Mas é muita coisa para Sally Hedge. Algum de vocês se lembra como era essa história de ser jovem e pobre e lutando?" Eu olho em torno dos gerentes de Lucius, todos elegantemente vestidos, roupas de adultos com seus estilos, acessórios de adultos. "Porque eu lembro."

"Lily, sabemos que você é uma alma sensível". Steven rola seus olhos. "Mas o que você está dizendo - que todos nós deveríamos ser pobres?"

"Não estou dizendo que você tem que ser pobre!" Eu tento controlar minha impaciência. "Eu estou dizendo que você tem que lembrar como é, estar na parte de baixo da escada. É uma vida de distância de todos vocês." Eu movimento minha mão ao redor da sala. "Mas isso fui eu. E sinto como se isso tivesse sido há apenas seis semanas atrás. Eu era essa garota. Sem dinheiro, esperando por uma gratificação, me perguntando se eu nunca teria uma oportunidade, de pé numa chuva torrencial..." De repente me toquei que me deixei levar um pouco. "De qualquer maneira, posso dizer que se você atribuir isso a ela, ela realmente irá valorizar."

Houve uma pausa. Eu olhei para Lucius, e ele estava com um sorriso fixo e lívido em seu rosto.

"Certo". Penny levanta as sobrancelhas. "Bem... nós vamos voltar a Sally Hedge." Ela marca o seu papel.

"Obrigada. Eu não tinha a intenção interromper. Continuem." Eu peguei o bule de café e tentei rastejar para fora da sala silenciosamente, apenas tropecei brevemente sobre uma pasta MulBerry que alguém tinha deixado no chão.

Talvez eles darão um bônus a Sally Hedge ou talvez não. Mas, pelo menos, eu disse a minha parte. Eu peguei o jornal e estava só virando as páginas, para ver se havia uma sessão "Escritórios para Alugar", quando Lucius aparece fora de seu escritório.

"Ah oi", eu disse. "Fazendo uma pausa?"

"Lily. Uma palavra." Ele me acompanha rapidamente ao meu quarto e fecha a porta, ainda com aquele sorriso horrível em seu rosto. "Por favor nunca mais interfira em minha empresa novamente."

Oh Deus, eu pensei que ele parecia irritado.

"Lucius, eu sinto muito se interrompi a reunião," digo rapidamente. "Mas eu estava apenas expressando uma opinião."

"Eu não preciso de opiniões."

"Mas não é bom para falar sobre as coisas?" Eu digo em espanto. "Mesmo que discordemos? Quer dizer, assim que se mantém relacionamentos vivos! Conversando!"

"Eu não concordo."

Suas palavras estavam saindo como uma bala de fogo. Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso, como uma máscara, como se ele tivesse que esconder o quão irritado ele realmente estava. E, de repente, é como um filtro caindo dos meus olhos. Não conheço este homem. Eu não amo ele. Não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

"Lucius, eu sinto muito. Eu... Não irei fazê-lo novamente." Eu caminhei até a janela, tentando reunir meus pensamentos. Então eu virei ao redor. "Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, uma vez que nós estamos falando? O que você realmente, genuinamente pensa? Sobre nós? O nosso casamento? Tudo?"

"Penso que estamos fazendo bons progressos." Lucius acena com a cabeça, o seu humor instantaneamente melhor, como se nós tivéssemos mudado para um novo assunto na ordem do dia. "Estamos ficando cada vez mais íntimos... você começou a ter flashbacks... você já aprendeu tudo a partir do manual... Acho que está tudo caminhando junto. Boas notícias."

Sua voz tinha um tom tão comercial. Como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse apresentar no PowerPoint um gráfico que mostrando como nós somos felizes. Como ele poderia pensar assim, quando ele nem mesmo estava interessado no que eu penso ou em qualquer uma das minhas idéias ou em quem eu realmente sou?

"Lucius, eu sinto muito." Eu dei um suspiro profundo e desmoronei em uma cadeira de camurça sem braços. "Mas eu não concordo. Não acho que nós estejamos nos tornando mais íntimos, não realmente. E eu tenho... algo a confessar. Eu inventei o flashback".

Lucius me encarou em estado de choque. "Você inventou isso? Porquê?"

Porque era isso ou a montanha de chantilly.

"Eu suponho que só... queria realmente que isso fosse verdade", eu improviso vagamente. "Mas a verdade é, eu não tenho lembrado nada todo este tempo. Você é ainda apenas um cara que conheci algumas semanas atrás."

Lucius se senta pesadamente sobre a cama e nós esmorecemos no silêncio.

Eu peguei uma fotografia preto-e-branco nossa no dia do nosso casamento. Estamos brindando um com o outro e sorrindo, e visivelmente felizes por fora. Mas agora eu olho com mais cuidado, e consigo ver a tensão em meus olhos. Pergunto-me por quanto tempo eu fui feliz. Pergunto-me quando me toquei que eu tinha cometido um erro.

"Lucius, vamos encarar isso, não está funcionando." Eu suspirei enquanto substituía a imagem. "Para nenhum de nós dois. Eu estou com um homem que eu não conheço. Você está com uma mulher que não se lembra de nada."

"Isso não tem importância. Estamos construindo um novo casamento. Começando de novo!" Ele fazia gestos com as mãos para dar ênfase. A qualquer minuto que ele iria dizer que estávamos desfrutando um_ 'estilo de vida do casamento'_.

"Não estamos." Eu agitei a minha cabeça. "E eu não posso mais continuar com isso."

"Você pode, querida". Lucius troca instantaneamente para o modo de operação 'marido preocupado com inválida desordenada'. "Talvez você esteja pressionando muito a si mesma. Descanse um pouco".

"Eu não preciso de um descanso! Eu preciso ser eu mesma!" eu me levantei, a minha frustração borbulhante vindo à tona. "Lucius, eu não sou a garota com quem você pensa que casou. Eu não sei quem eu tenho sido nestes últimos três anos, mas não estava sendo eu. Eu gosto de cores. Eu gosto de bagunça. Eu gosto..." Eu agitei meus braços em volta. "Eu gosto de massas! Todo esse tempo, eu não estava com fome de sucesso, eu estava faminta."

Lucius parecia totalmente perturbado.

"Querida", diz ele cuidadosamente. "Se isso significa tanto pra você, nós podemos comprar algumas massas. Eu vou dizer a Gianna para pedir..."

"Isso não é sobre as massas!" Eu grito. "Lucius, você não compreende. Eu venho fingindo nas últimas semanas. E eu não posso mais fazer isso." Eu aponto para a tela grande. "Eu não sou fã de toda essas coisas de alta tecnologia. Não me sinto à vontade. Pra ser honesta, prefiro viver em uma casa."

"Uma casa?" Lucius parecia tão horrorizado como se eu tivesse dito que eu queria viver com um bando de lobos e de ter bebês com eles.

"Esse lugar é fantástico, Lucius." De repente me sinto mal por criticar sua criação. "É impressionante e eu realmente admiro ele. Mas não é para mim. Apenas não sou feita não para... _o estilo de vida do loft._"

Aargh.

Eu não acredito nisso. Eu realmente fiz o gesto - arrastando as mãos paralelamente.

"Eu estou chocado..., Lily". Lucius pareceu verdadeiramente atingido. "Eu não tinha qualquer ideia de que você se sentia dessa forma."

"Mas o mais importante é: você não me ama." Eu encontrei o seu olhar de frente. "Não a mim".

"Eu te amo sim!" Lucius parecia reconquistar a sua confiança. "Você sabe que eu amo. Você é talentosa e bonita..."

"Você não acha que eu sou bonita."

"Sim, eu acho!" Ele parece absolutamente ofendido. "Claro que acho!"

"Você acha a minha aplicação de colágeno é bonita," eu o corrigi suavemente, agitando a minha cabeça. "E os meu dentes facetados e meu cabelo bem tratado."

Lucius foi silenciado. Vejo ele me observando incredulamente. Provavelmente eu disse a ele que era tudo natural.

"Eu acho que deveria me mudar." Tomo poucos passos de distância, focalizando sobre o tapete. "Lamento, mas é só... muita tensão".

"Eu acho que nós estamos apressando as coisas", diz Lucius por fim. "Talvez um pausa seja uma boa ideia. Depois de uma semana ou duas, você verá as coisas de maneira diferente, e nós podemos pensar de novo."

"Sim". Fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Talvez."

Me sentia estranha, fazendo as malas neste quarto. Esta não é a minha vida – é a vida de uma outra garota. Eu estou colocando o mínimo absoluto em uma mala Gucci que eu encontrei em um armário - algumas roupas íntimas, jeans, alguns pares de sapatos. Eu não sinto ter qualquer direito sobre todos aqueles ternos beges de designers. Também, para ser sincera, eu não os queria. Assim que eu estava acabando, senti uma presença no quarto e vi Lucius, na entrada.

"Eu tenho que sair", diz ele rigidamente. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, eu vou ficar bem." assenti. "Eu vou tomar um táxi para casa da Lene. Ela voltará pra casa mais cedo do trabalho." Eu fechei o zíper da mala, recuando com seu som de decisão. "Lucius... obrigada por me receber aqui. Eu sei que isto tem sido difícil para você também."

"Eu me preocupo com você profundamente. Você deve saber disso." Lá estava Lucius com verdadeira dor nos olhos, e eu sinto uma punhalada de culpa. Mas você não pode ficar com as pessoas por causa da culpa. Ou porque podem dirigir uma lancha. Fiquei de pé, esticando meu corpo de volta, e analisei o sólido, imaculado quarto.

O design moderno da cama. A tela embutida. O quarto de vestir para todos aqueles milhões de roupas. Tenho certeza de que eu nunca vou viver em um lugar tão luxuoso novamente na minha vida. Devo estar louca.

Enquanto o meu olhar percorre ao longo da cama, algo atravessa minha mente.

"Lucius, eu faço algum chiado durante o sono?" Pergunto casualmente. "Você nunca reparou?"

"Sim, você faz." Ele assente. "Nós fomos a um médico por causa disso. Ele sugeriu que você aplicasse duchas em suas narinas com água salgada antes de se deitar, e prescreveu um clipe de nariz." Ele se dirige a uma gaveta, tira de uma caixa, e mostra um aparelho de plástico grosseiro. "Você quer levar isso com você?"

"Não," Eu disse depois de uma pausa. "Obrigada, mesmo assim."

Tudo bem. Eu estou tomando a decisão certa.

Lucius coloca o clipe do nariz de volta no lugar. Ele então hesita - e me dá um abraço embaraçoso. Eu sinto como estivéssemos obedecendo instruções do manual do casamento: Separação (despedir-se com abraço).

"Tchau, Lucius," eu digo contra a sua cara e perfumada camisa. "Eu vejo você por aí."

Ridiculamente, sinto-me perto das lágrimas. Não por causa de Lucius... mas porque acabou. Minha surpreendente, perfeita vida de sonho. Por fim, ele se afasta.

"Adeus, Lily". Ele deu alguns passos para fora do quarto e um pouco depois, eu sabia que ele tinha ido.

Uma hora depois, eu realmente tinha acabado de fazer as malas. No fim, eu não pude resistir levar outra mala estufada de lingerie da La Perla e maquiagens e produtos para o corpo Chanel. E uma terceira cheia de casacos. Quero dizer, quem mais iria querer eles? Não Lucius. E eu fiquei com a minha bolsa Louis Vuitton, pelos velhos tempos.

Dizer adeus a Gianna foi muito difícil. Dei-lhe um enorme abraço de despedida, e ela murmurou algo em italiano enquanto ela dava tapinhas na minha cabeça. Acho que ela meio que compreendeu.

E agora era só eu. Eu arrastar minhas malas, para a sala de estar, então olhei para o meu relógio. Tinha ainda alguns minutos até o horário combinado com o táxi. Eu sentia como se estivesse admirando um hotel boutique elegante. Tinha sido um ótimo lugar para ficar, e as facilidades foram surpreendentes. Mas isso nunca foi um lar. Mesmo assim, eu não pude evitar uma enorme dor enquanto eu passei pelo enorme terraço pela última vez, cobrindo meus olhos contra o sol da tarde. Eu conseguia lembrar do dia que cheguei aqui e pensei que eu tinha desembarcado no paraíso. Aquilo parecia um palácio. Lucius parecia ser um deus grego. Posso ainda trazer à lembrança aquela incrível euforia de vencedor da loteria.

Com um suspiro, me virei e voltei para dentro. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que eu não recebi de bandeja a vida perfeita, apesar de tudo.

O que provavelmente significa que eu nunca fui Gandhi. Enquanto eu estava fechando as portas do terraço me ocorreu que eu deveria dizer adeus ao meu animal de estimação. Eu movi a tela e cliquei no "cantinho dos bichinhos". Eu chamei o meu gatinho e assisti por um minuto, ele batendo uma bola, sempre fofinho e eterno.

"Tchau, Arthur," Eu digo. Sei que não é real, mas eu não posso evitar lamentar por ele, aprisionado no seu mundo virtual. Talvez eu deva dizer adeus a Titan, também, apenas para ser justa. Eu clico no botão "Titan" e de uma só vez uma aranha de seis pernas aparece na tela, levantando-se para mim como uma espécie de monstro.

"Jesus!"

Em horror eu recuo, e no momento seguinte ouço uma forte queda. Eu girei em volta, ainda abalada - por ver uma bagunça de vidro, terra, e plantas no chão.

Ah, que ótimo! Trabalho magnífico. Eu tinha que nocautear uma dessas porcarias de plantas chiques. Orquídeas, ou o que quer que sejam. Enquanto encarava os destroços em desânimo, uma mensagem fica piscando sobre a tela, em azul e verde brilhantes, mais e mais. _Ruptura. Ruptura._

Este lugar está realmente tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Talvez ele seja bastante inteligente, afinal.

"Sinto muito!" Digo em voz alta para a tela. "Eu sei que eu costumo quebrar coisas, mas já estou indo! Você não terá de sinalizar para mim nunca mais!"

Eu peguei uma vassoura na cozinha, varri toda a sujeira e despejei no lixo. Então eu achei um pedaço de papel e escrevi um bilhete a Lucius.

_Caro Lucius, _

_Eu quebrei a orquídea. Lamento. _

_Além disso, eu rasguei o sofá. Por favor, me envie a fatura. Sua, Lily. _

A campainha tocou, assim que eu estava assinando, e eu apoiei o papel contra o novo leopardo de vidro.

"Oi," Eu digo ao telefone. "Vocês poderiam subir até o último andar?"

Eu talvez possa precisar de alguma ajuda com minhas malas. Deus sabe o que Lene vai dizer; eu disse a ela que eu estava apenas levando uma caixa de sapatos com coisas de necessidade.

Eu saí e me encostei ouvindo o elevador subindo para a cobertura.

"Olá!" eu comecei assim que as portas se abriram. "Me desculpe, é que eu tenho um monte de..."

E então meu coração parou de bater.

Não era o taxista de pé na minha frente.

_Era James._

Ele estava vestido descompromissadamente jeans desbotados e camiseta. Seu cabelo escuro estava arrepiado para cima de forma irregular e seu rosto parecia todo amassado como se ele tivesse dormido na posição errada. Ele era o oposto do Lucius imaculado, arrumado como um modelo da Armani.

"Olá," Eu digo, a minha garganta subitamente seca. "O que..."

Seu rosto é quase austero; seus olhos escuros tão intensos como nunca. De repente me lembrou da primeira vez que o encontrei, no parque de estacionamento, quando ele ficou me estudando como se não pudesse acreditar que eu não lembrava dele. Agora posso compreender por que ele pareceu tão desesperado quando eu disse a ele sobre o meu marido maravilhoso Lucius. Posso compreender... um monte de coisas.

"Te liguei no trabalho", diz ele. "Mas disseram que você estava em casa."

"Sim". Eu concordei com a cabeça. "Algumas coisas aconteceram no trabalho." Eu estava com tudo girando por dentro.

Eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Eu não sabia porque ele estava aqui. Tomei um passo de distância, encarando o chão, enroscando minhas mãos uma na outra fortemente; segurando minha respiração.

"Eu preciso dizer uma coisa para você, Lily". James respira profundamente e todos os músculos do meu corpo endurecem de apreensão. "Eu preciso... pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter importunado você; Isso foi injusto."

Sinto-me balançada com o choque. Isso não era o que eu estava esperando.

"Eu pensei muito sobre isso", James continua rapidamente. "Eu percebi que este tem sido um momento impossível para você. Eu não tinha ajudado. E... você está certa. Você tem razão." Ele pausa. "Eu não sou o seu amante. Eu sou um cara que você acabou de conhecer".

Ele soa tão prático, que subitamente tinha um nó na minha garganta.

"James, eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu sei". Ele levanta a mão, a sua voz suave. "Não tem problema. Sei o que você quis dizer. Isto tem sido difícil o suficiente para você." Ele deu um passo mais próximo, seus olhos à procura dos meus. "E o que eu quero dizer é... Não se abata, Lily. Você está fazendo o seu melhor. Isso é tudo que você pode fazer."

"Sim". A minha voz estava engatada com lágrimas não derramadas. "Bem... Eu estou tentando".

Oh Deus, eu vou chorar. James parece perceber isso, e se afasta, como se fosse para me dar espaço.

"Como foi quando você fechou o negócio?"

"Bom". Sinalizei com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Eu estou realmente feliz por você."

Ele acenava com a cabeça como se isto fosse a conclusão, como se ele estivesse prestes a dar a volta e sair. E ele nem sequer sabia ainda.

"Estou deixando Lucius." Eu deixei escapar como uma libertação. "Estou indo embora agora. Minhas malas estão prontas, o táxi está chegando..."

Não era minha intenção procurar pela reação do James, mas não consegui evitar. E eu vi. A esperança rompendo em seu rosto como os raios de sol.

Então, passou novamente.

"Estou... satisfeito", diz ele, finalmente, medindo cuidadosamente. "Você provavelmente precisará de algum tempo para pensar sobre tudo. Isto é tudo ainda muito novo para você."

"Uh-huh. James ..." Minha voz estava apertada. Eu nem sequer sabia o que queria dizer.

"Não". Ele balança sua cabeça, e de algum modo consegue dar um sorriso torto. "Nós simplesmente deixamos escapar o nosso tempo."

"Não é justo."

"Não."

Através do vidro por trás James, de repente eu vejo um táxi preto virando para a entrada. James segue o meu olhar, e vejo uma desolação súbita nos traços da maçã do rosto dele. Mas, assim que ele virou para trás, estava sorrindo novamente. "Eu vou ajudá-la a descer."

Quando as malas foram acondicionadas dentro do táxi e eu tinha dado o endereço de Marlene ao motorista, eu parei do lado oposto a James, o meu peito apertado, sem saber como dizer adeus.

"Então".

"Então". Ele toca minha mão brevemente. "Cuide-se bem."

"Você..." Eu engoli. "Você também."

Com as pernas tropeçando um pouco eu entrei no taxi e puxei a porta. Mas eu ainda não pude fazê-la fechar corretamente. Eu ainda não conseguia ouvir aquele horrível som metálico no final.

"James". Olhei para onde ele continuava de pé. "Nós fomos... realmente felizes juntos?"

"Nós fomos." Sua voz era tão baixa e seca que mal dava para ouvir; seu rosto cheio de uma mistura de amor e tristeza enquanto ele assentia. "Fomos muito, muito felizes."

E agora as lágrimas estavam derramando nas minhas bochechas; meu estômago se contorcia em dor. Estava quase enfraquecendo. Eu poderia me atirar abrindo a porta; dizendo que eu mudei de idéia...

Mas eu não posso. Eu não posso apenas correr direto de um cara que eu não lembro para os braços de outro.

"Tenho que ir", eu sussurro, virando minha cabeça para onde eu não pudesse mais vê-lo; esfreguei furiosamente os meus olhos. "Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que ir." Eu puxei a porta pesada e a fechei. E lentamente o táxi vai embora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então, um capítulo meio triste esse, não acham? Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, e eu estou ficando muito dramática então vou deixar pra agradecer todo mundo no próximo e último capitulo de Lembra de mim. Vocês são demais. Beijos, Monique.**


	24. Capítulo 23

O mundo finalmente tinha enlouquecido. Esta era a prova. Enquanto eu caminhava por Langridges e desatei minha echarpe rosa brilhante, fui obrigada a esfregar os olhos. Era apenas 16 de outubro, e já estavam enfeitando tudo por toda a parte. Havia uma árvore de natal coberta de bugigangas, e um coral posicionado no mezanino, cantando alto "Hark the Herald". Em breve eles estarão iniciando a correria do período de Natal para o dia 1º de janeiro. Ou eles começarão a ter uma meia-estação extra de Natal. Ou simplesmente vai ser Natal o tempo todo, mesmo nas férias de verão.

"Oferta Especial de pacote festivo Calvin Klein?" falava monotonamente uma garota de branco com aparência entediada, e eu me esquivar dela antes de ser pulverizada. Embora, pensando novamente, Mary gostava bastante daquele perfume. Talvez eu o comprasse para ela.

"Sim, por favor", eu disse, e a menina quase cai de surpresa.

"Embrulho de presente festivo?" Ela se apressou de volta para trás do balcão antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia.

"Embrulhe pra presente, por favor", eu disse. "Mas não festivo."

Enquanto ela amarrava os laços no pacote, eu me observava no espelho atrás dela. Meu cabelo ainda estava longo e brilhante, apesar de não terem nem uma sombra do brilho que tinham antes. Eu estava usando jeans e um cardigan verde e os meus pés estavam confortáveis em tênis de camurça.

Meu rosto estava livre de maquiagem; minha mão esquerda estava livre de uma aliança. Eu gosto do que vejo. Gosto de minha vida. Talvez eu não tenha mais a vida dos sonhos. Talvez eu não seja uma multimilionária vivendo em uma cobertura gloriosa, com vista panorâmica de Londres.

Mas Balham é bem legal. O que é mesmo mais legal é o meu escritório que fica no andar de cima do meu flat, então eu faço a viagem mais curta do mundo pro trabalho. E talvez seja por isso que eu não entro mais no meu jeans skinny. Isso, e as três fatias de torradas que como no café da manhã todo dia.

Três meses depois, a empresa tem funcionado tão bem, que às vezes tenho que beliscar a mim mesma. O contrato com a Porsche está acontecendo e já até conquistou o interesse da mídia. Nós fechamos outro acordo para fornecer tapetes para uma cadeia de restaurantes - e só hoje, Marlene vendeu o meu desenho favorito da Hogwarts - um com uma estampa de círculo laranja - para um spa moderno. É por isso que eu estou aqui, fazendo compras. Eu achei que todos da equipe merecem um presente.

Paguei pelo perfume, peguei minha sacola, e andei pela loja. Assim que eu passei por uma prateleira de saltos altos de balançar, eu lembrei de Rosalie, e não pude evitar de sorrir. Logo que ela ouviu que Lucius e eu estávamos nos separando, Rosalie anunciou que ela não iria tomar partido, e que eu era sua amiga mais íntima e que ela seria a minha rocha, a minha absoluta rocha.

Ela chegou a me visitar uma vez. Ela estava uma hora atrasada, porque ela mandou que o GPS não fosse ao sul do rio, e, depois, ficou traumatizada pelo que ela classificou como uma perturbação de gangues de rua. (Dois garotos brincando uns com os outros. Ela disse que eram oito).

Ainda assim, ela tinha feito melhor do que minha mãe, que sempre dava um jeito de cancelar cada visita prevista por causa de algum cão doente ou outro. Nós ainda não nos falamos desde a vez que fui vê-la naquele dia, não adequadamente.

Mas Tuny me manteve informada. Aparentemente, no dia seguinte ao da minha visita, sem uma palavra a ninguém, mamãe reuniu toda a sua carga de roupas decoradas e as enviou a um brechó.

Então ela foi para o cabeleireiro. Ao que tudo indica ela tem cabelos curtos agora, o que realmente combina com ela, e ela comprou algumas calças de aspecto bem moderno. Ela também arranjou um homem que entende de fungos que destroem papeis de parede - e pagou para que ele tirasse as pedras de pavimentação do papai.

Sei que isso não parece muita coisa. Mas, no mundo da minha mãe, esse era um enorme progresso.

E por uma fantástica e completamente iniciativa positiva, Tuny voltou a frequentar a escola de forma impressionante! De algum jeito ela conseguiu uma vaga em Estudos de Negócios de nível A, ao lado de todas as alunas do ensino secundário preparadas para entrar na universidade, e seus professores ficaram perplexos com seu progresso.

Ela chegará a fazer estágio com a gente nas férias de Natal - e eu estou realmente ansiosa por isso.

No que diz respeito a Lucius... Eu sempre suspiro quando penso nele. Ele ainda pensa que estamos em uma separação temporária, mesmo eu tendo contatado o seu advogado sobre o divórcio. Cerca de uma semana depois que me mudei, ele me enviou um documento datilografado intitulado _Lily e Lucius: Manual de Separação_. Ele sugeriu que tínhamos o que ele chamou de "reunião marco do projeto" cada mês. Mas eu não fui nem sequer uma vez. Eu apenas... não posso ver Lucius agora.

Também não posso me submeter a olhar para a sua seção intitulada _'Separação e Sexo: infidelidade, Sozinha, Reconciliação, Outros.'_

Outros? O que há na Terra...

Não. Não quero sequer pensar nisso. O ponto é que, não existe razão nenhuma para insistir em viver no passado. Não há um ponto a considerar. É como Marlene disse, você tem que se manter olhando para o futuro. Estou ficando muito boa nisso. Na maior parte do tempo, é como se o passado estivesse numa outra área, lacrada em minha cabeça, com fita adesiva colada em todas as bordas.

Eu dei uma parada no departamento de acessórios e comprei uma bolsa exclusiva num tom de roxo da moda para Lene. Então subi as escadas e encontrei uma camiseta moderna no estilo anos setenta para Alice.

"Vinho aquecido para as festas?" Um cara em um gorro de Papai Noel oferece uma bandeja cheia de minúsculas taças, e eu pego uma. Enquanto eu estava vagando, eu percebi que eu estava levemente perdida no novo layout do piso, e pelo jeito tinha me enganado e desviado para a sessão de roupas masculinas. Mas não importava, eu estava sem pressa. Eu fiquei vagando por alguns instantes, bebericando o tal do vinho quente, ouvindo os cânticos natalinos e observando as luzes decorativas piscando...

Oh Deus, eles me pegaram. Eu estou começando a me sentir no espírito natalino. Ok, isso é mau. Estamos apenas em outubro. Tenho de sair, antes que eu comece a comprar embalagens gigantes de empadas de carne moída e Cds do Bing Crosby e me perguntando se O Mágico de Oz estaria em cartaz. Estava apenas à procura de algum lugar para colocar meu copo vazio, quando uma voz animada me cumprimenta.

"Olá novamente!"

Estava vindo de uma mulher loira com cabelos curtos que estava dobrando suéteres em tons pastéis no departamento masculino da Ralph Lauren.

"Er... Olá", eu disse incerta. "Eu conheço você?"

"Ah, não." Ela sorriu. "Eu só lembro de você do ano passado."

"No ano passado?"

"Você esteve aqui, comprando uma camisa para o seu... amigo". Ela lançou olhares em minha mão. "Para o Natal. Tivemos uma conversa bem longa sobre como eu tinha o dom para fazer embalagens. Eu sempre me lembro disso."

Encarei ela novamente, tentando imaginar. Eu, aqui. Fazendo compras de Natal. A velha Lily, provavelmente em um terno bege de negócios, provavelmente com uma terrível pressa; provavelmente de cara fechada pelo o extresse.

"Lamento", eu digo em comprimento. "Eu tenho uma péssima memória. O que eu disse?"

"Não se preocupe!" Ela ri alegremente. "Por que você deveria se lembrar? Acabei de lembrar disso, porque você estava tão...".

Ela faz uma pausa, no meio da dobra de um suéter. "Isso parece ridículo, mas você parecia tão apaixonada."

"Certo". assenti. "Certo".

Eu arrumei de volta uma mecha de cabelo, dizendo a mim mesma para sorrir e ir embora. É uma pequena coincidência, só isso. Não é grande coisa. Vamos, sorria e vá.

Mas, enquanto eu estava parada lá, com as luzes decorativas piscando e do coro cantando "The First Nowell", e uma estranha mulher loira estava me dizendo o que eu fiz no último Natal, todos os tipos de sentimentos enterrados estavam emergindo; pressionando para fora a todo vapor. A fita que selava estava soltando em uma das bordas; eu não podia mais manter o passado em seu lugar.

"Isto pode parecer tipo... uma pergunta estranha." Eu esfreguei o meu úmido lábio superior. "Mas eu disse qual era o nome dele?"

"Não." A mulher me olhou curiosamente. "Você simplesmente disse que ele lhe trouxe à vida. Que você não tinha vivido antes. Você estava mais radiante com ele, com a felicidade ao lado dele." Ela põe o suéter para baixo e me olha com curiosidade genuína. "Você não se lembra?"

"Não."

Alguma coisa estava apertando em minha garganta. Era James.

James, sobre quem eu tenho tentado não pensar a cada dia desde que eu fui embora.

"O que foi que eu comprei pra ele?"

"Foi uma camisa desta, como me lembro." Ela me entrega uma camisa verde claro e, em seguida, retorna a outro cliente. "Eu posso ajudar você?"

Eu segurava a camisa, tentando imaginar James nela; eu escolhendo para ele. Tentando invocar a felicidade. Talvez fosse o vinho; talvez fosse só o fim de um longo dia. Mas parecia que eu não podia largar essa camisa. Eu não posso deixá-la.

"Posso comprá-la, por favor?" Digo assim que a mulher ficou livre. "Não se preocupe em embrulhá-la."

Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Enquanto já estava fora de Langridges e sinalizo a um táxi eu ainda estava com a camisa verde, presa ao meu rosto como um cobertor confortável. A minha cabeça toda estava se movimentado, o mundo estava retrocedendo, como se eu estivesse começando uma gripe ou algo parecido.

Um táxi se adianta e eu entro, no piloto automático. "Para onde?'' Me pergunta o motorista, mas eu quase não o ouvi. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em James. Minha cabeça zumbia mais forte; Eu me agarrava à camisa... Estava sussurrando.

Não sei o que minha cabeça estava fazendo. Eu estava sussurrando uma melodia que eu não sabia. E tudo que eu sabia é que tinha a ver com James.

Esta música era o James. Significava James. É uma melodia que eu conheci através dele.

Eu fechei os olhos desesperadamente, perseguindo-a, tentando fazê-la se render, como um flash de luz, estava na minha cabeça.

Era uma memória.

Eu tenho uma memória. Em relação a ele. A mim. Nós dois juntos. O cheiro de sal no ar, seu queixo arranhando, um suéter cinza... e a melodia. É isso aí. Um momento fugaz, nada mais.

Mas eu o tenho. Tenho isso.

"Amor, para onde?" O condutor e se virou e abriu a divisória. Eu olhei para ele como se estivesse falando uma língua estrangeira.

Eu não podia deixar que qualquer outra coisa entrasse em minha mente, eu tinha que segurar esta memória, eu tinha que cultivá-la...

"Pelo amor de Deus". Ele rola seus olhos. "Aonde-você-quer-ir?"

Há apenas um lugar eu posso ir.

Eu _tenho_ que ir.

"... Para... Hammersmith." Ele se vira, passa a marcha no táxi, e após um ronco nós fomos.

À medida que o táxi se movia através Londres, me sentei parafusada na posição vertical, tensa, apertando as tiras das sacolas. Eu sentia como se minha cabeça tivesse um precioso líquido dentro e se eu me balançasse ele seria derramado. Eu não podia pensar sobre isso ou se eu iria usar isso. Eu não podia falar, ou olhar para fora da janela, ou deixar alguma coisa entrar em meu cérebro de maneira alguma. Eu tinha de manter essa memória intacta. Eu tinha que dizer isso a ele.

Assim que chegamos na rua de James, empurrei algum dinheiro ao condutor e saí, imediatamente percebendo que deveria ter ligado primeiro. Eu puxei meu celular e apertei o seu número. Se ele não estivesse aqui eu iria para onde quer que ele estivesse.

"Lily?" ele responde o telefone.

"Estou aqui," eu arfei. "Eu me lembrei."

Houve um silêncio. O telefone ficou morto e podia ouvir rápidos passos no interior. No próximo minuto a porta da frente balançou aberta na parte superior dos degraus e lá estava ele, em uma camisa gola pólo e jeans, e um velho tênis Converse em seus pés.

"Eu lembrei de alguma coisa," Eu despejei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Eu lembrei de uma melodia. Eu não a conheço, mas eu sei que a ouvi com você, na praia. Nós devemos ter estado lá há um tempo. Ouça!" Eu comecei sussurar o zumbido, ávida em esperança. "Você se lembra?"

"Lily..." Ele empurra suas mãos pelo cabelo. "Do que você está falando? Por que você está carregando uma camisa?" Ele se foca nela novamente. "Essa camisa é minha?"

"Eu ouvi isso com você na praia! Eu sei que ouvi." Eu sei que estou tagarelando incoerentemente, mas não posso evitar. "Lembro-me do ar salgado e seu queixo que estava arranhando e era algo assim..." Eu comecei o zumbido de novo, mas sabia que estava ficando mais impreciso, lutando pelas notas certas. Por fim eu desisti e parei com expectativa. O rosto de James estava perturbado, perplexo.

"Não me lembro", diz ele.

"Você não se lembra?" eu olhava para ele indignada em descrença. "Você não se lembra? Me poupe! Pense em antes! Estava frio, mas nós estávamos aquecidos de algum modo, e você não tinha feito a barba... você estava com um suéter cinzento no..."

De repente seu rosto se muda. "Oh Deus. Aquela vez que fomos a Whitstable. É disso o que você está lembrando?"

"Eu não sei!" Eu digo desamparada. "Talvez."

"Nós fomos a Whitstable passar o dia." Ele está acenando a cabeça. "Para a praia. Estava um frio fodido, por isso, nós nos empacotamos e nós tínhamos um rádio com a gente... hum, faz a melodia novamente?"

Ok, eu nunca deveria ter mencionado a melodia. Eu sou uma droga cantando. Mortificada, comecei o zumbido novamente. Só Deus sabe o que eu estava cantando agora...

"Espera. Essa não era aquela música que estava tocando em todos os lugares? 'Bad Day'."

Ele começa o zumbido e é como um sonho se tornando real.

"Sim!" Digo ansiosamente. "É isso aí! Essa é a música!"

Há uma longa pausa, e James esfrega seu rosto, olhando distraído.

"Então, isso é tudo o que você se lembra. Uma melodia".

Quando ele disse isso dessa forma me fez sentir completamente estúpida por ter me lançado através de toda Londres. E, de repente, a fria realidade estava indo de encontro com minha euforia. Ele não estava mais interessado, ele superou. Ele provavelmente tinha uma namorada agora.

"Sim". Eu limpei a minha garganta, tentando sem sucesso, parecer indiferente. "Isso é tudo. Eu só achei que eu deveria deixar que você soubesse que eu lembrava de alguma coisa. Sem nenhum interesse especial. Então... Hum ... de qualquer forma. Foi bom ver você. Tchau."

Eu peguei minhas sacolas de compras com as mãos desajeitadas. Minhas bochechas ardiam miseravelmente enquanto eu me virei para ir embora. Isto foi tão embaraçoso. Eu precisava sair daqui, o mais rápido possível. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando –

"Isso é suficiente?"

A voz de James me pega de surpresa. Eu me voltei, para ver que ele tinha descido metade da escada, seu rosto firme com esperança. E com essa visão dele, todo o meu disfarce desmontou. Os três últimos meses pareciam desaparecer gradualmente. Éramos só nós outra vez.

"Eu... eu não sei," Eu consegui dizer por fim. "Será?"

"É a sua chamada. Você disse que precisava de uma memória. Um fio que nos ligasse... a nós." Ele dá mais um passo para baixo em minha direção. "Agora você tem um."

"Se eu tenho, é o fio mais fino do mundo. Uma melodia". Eu faço um som que era para ser uma risada. "É como... uma teia de aranha. Delicadamente fino".

"Pois bem, se segure a ele." Seus olhos escuros nunca deixando os meus, ele estava descendo o resto dos degraus, rompendo em uma corrida. "Segure-a, Lily. Não deixe que se quebre." Ele chegou a mim e me envolveu firmemente em seus braços.

"Não vou deixar," Eu sussurro e me agarro a ele. Eu não quero nunca deixá-lo ir de novo. Sair dos meus braços. Sair da minha cabeça.

Quando finalmente me recuperei, três crianças estavam olhando para mim das escadas do vizinho.

"Ooh", diz uma. "_Sexyyyyy_."

Não pude deixar de rir, mesmo que os meus olhos estivessem brilhando com lágrimas.

"Sim," Eu concordo, assentindo para James. "Sexy".

"Sexy". Ele sinaliza de volta pra mim, suas mãos abrangendo minha cintura; seus polegares suavemente acariciando os ossos do meu quadril como eles pertencessem ali.

"Ei, James". Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a minha boca, como se tivesse tido uma súbita inspiração. "Adivinha o quê? De repente me lembrei de outra coisa."

"O que?" Seu rosto se acendeu. "Do que você lembrou?"

"Lembro-me de entrar em sua casa... tirando os telefones dos ganchos... e fazer o melhor sexo de toda minha vida por sólidas vinte e quatro horas", eu digo seriamente. "Eu ainda lembro a data exata."

"Sério?" James sorri, mas parece um pouco perplexo. "Quando?"

"16 de outubro de 2007. Cerca de..." Consulto o meu relógio. "Quatro e cinqüenta e sete da tarde."

"Aaah". O rosto de James clica no entendimento. "Claro. Sim, eu me lembro disso também. Foi um momento muito impressionante, não foi?" Ele corre um dedo para baixo minhas costas e eu sinto um delicioso arrepio de antecipação. "Só que eu acho que foram quarenta e oito horas sólidas. Não só vinte e quatro."

"Tem razão". Eu fiz um barulho com a minha língua fingindo censura. "Como eu poderia ter esquecido?''

"Vamos lá". James me leva até as escadas, com sua mão firme na minha, para a torcida e os aplausos das crianças.

"A propósito," eu disse enquanto ele chutava a porta atrás de nós para fechá-la. "Não tenho boas relações sexuais desde 2004. Só para você saber."

James dá gargalhadas. Ele arranca fora sua camisa pólo, em um movimento e eu sinto uma faísca imediata de luxúria. Meu corpo se lembra disso, mesmo que eu não.

"Eu vou aceitar esse desafio." Ele chega perto, pega o meu rosto nas suas duas mãos, e apenas me observa por um momento, silencioso e proposital e até o meu interior estar derretendo de desejo.

"Então me lembre... o que aconteceu após as quarenta e oito horas acabarem?"

Não conseguia mais segurar. Tinha que puxar para mim o seu rosto para um beijo. E este eu não vou esquecer nunca, eu vou manter guardado para sempre.

"Eu vou te dizer," Eu sopro, finalmente, a minha boca contra a quente e macia pele de James. "Eu vou te dizer toda vez que me lembrar."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: É isso gente, a fic acaba por aqui! Sei que os dois últimos capítulos foram pequenos, e vocês devem estar querendo me matar por fazer isso com vocês. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic desde o início, ou que chegaram depois, mas de algum modo, acompanharam. Obrigada mil vezes, eu me diverti com as reviews, com vocês xingando os personagens, com vocês pedindo mais atualizações, com opiniões, palpites, e elogios. Sério, vocês são demais. Mesmo, mesmo. Prometo que vou voltar com outra adaptação, tão logo quanto for possível, e tentar fazer com que ela seja melhor que essa. Não sei bem o que falar, mas sei que depois que eu postar o capítulo vai vir mais um milhão de coisas pra dizer pra vocês. Leiam, releiam, leiam denovo, indiquem para os amigos, me façam feliz, e o principal, sejam felizes! Até a próxima, beijos e mais beijos, Monique. **


End file.
